


Heart to Heart

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Academia, Drunk Blow Jobs, F/M, Het, Lemon, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 95,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Come facevi a sapere... che sarei stato io ad occupare questo letto?» volle sapere l'orco.  <br/>«Perché l'ho previsto. Ho avuto un sogno premonitore la notte stessa in cui sono arrivato qui» spiegò con assoluta nonchalance l'umano «Ho visto che il mio compagno sarebbe stato l'ultimo ad arrivare e che sarebbe stato qualcuno... che attirava l'attenzione» s'interruppe e sorrise «Ti ho riconosciuto subito anche se nel sogno non mi sei apparso».  <br/>«È per questo che mi hai fatto cenno di sedermi con te?» chiese ancora Thrall. Adesso iniziava a capire tutto.  <br/>«Esatto. Ti avevo riservato il posto» dichiarò soddisfatto Khadgar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _"Qualcosa di blu" - Un fandom, o una ship, scrivendo sul/la quale ti senti particolarmente a tuo agio (almeno 600 parole)_ per l'Esame di Fine Anno - Tanit del team Lunacciaio per il [COW-T #6](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/101000.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 7713 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

L'immensa sala da pranzo illuminata a giorno da cristalli luminosi e sfaccettati sospesi in aria era gremita di studenti in attesa del discorso di benvenuto del preside Velen e della cena.   
Le uniformi nere davano solo una vaga parvenza di omogeneità alla folla di giovani di razze diverse provenienti da ogni parte del pianeta.   
I diversi tavoli che ospitavano i docenti erano disposti ad "U" ad un'estremità della sala e al centro della formazione si ergeva lo scranno d'oro sul quale Velen sedeva, le dita congiunte dinanzi al volto e gli occhi chiusi.   
Sembrava stesse meditando e nessuno degli insegnanti era intenzionato a disturbarlo. Il chiasso della moltitudine di voci nonostante tutto era piuttosto contenuto e non sembrava infastidirlo affatto.   
L'Accademia aveva aperto le sue porte agli studenti con due settimane d'anticipo sull'inizio ufficiale delle lezioni - che sarebbe avvenuto l'indomani mattina - per permettere a tutti i nuovi e vecchi iscritti di arrivare all'istituto con tranquillità, essere smistati nelle Famiglie d'appartenenza - o farvi ritorno nel caso di studenti più grandi - poter sistemare i bagagli negli alloggi e fare conoscenza degli altri membri della Famiglia.   
Velen si alzò in piedi all'improvviso con un unico fluido e maestoso movimento, aprendo gli occhi vacui e luminescenti sulla platea dinanzi a lui.   
Il frastuono si tramutò all'istante in un silenzio assoluto e l'attenzione di tutti si concentrò sul draenei.   
«Benvenuti e bentornati a tutti voi» salutò allargando le braccia. Il suo tono di voce doveva essere stato amplificato in qualche maniera, perché nessuno poteva credere che naturalmente un uomo tanto vecchio potesse avere una voce potente abbastanza da raggiungere ogni anfratto di quella sala immensa senza nessuna fatica.   
«Spero che due settimane siano state utili per gli studenti più giovani per prendere familiarità con l'Accademia, ma soprattutto con gli altri membri della rispettiva Famiglia...».   
Fece una breve pausa e le indico una per una, a partire dal tavolo all'estrema sinistra: «... Pinguino Blu...».   
Passò ad indicare la tavola centrale: «... Struzzo Rosa...».   
Infine, accennò al tavolo a ridosso della parete alla sua destra: «... Gatto Rosso».   
Un boato di applausi si levò dall'intera sala per tutta risposta e Velen lasciò ai suoi studenti il tempo di gioire prima di riguadagnare con un cenno della mano destra l'attenzione di tutti.   
«Per quanto riguarda voi, membri del Gatto Rosso... ho una comunicazione per voi».   
I diretti interessati si scambiarono occhiate preoccupate: le lezioni ancora non erano iniziate, cosa avrebbe mai potuto avere da dir loro?   
Velen fece sì che l'enorme porta a doppio battente si aprisse con un gesto semplice della mano sinistra.   
«C'è un nuovo studente che è appena arrivato e che farà parte della vostra Famiglia» annunciò mentre il gigantesco portone si apriva totalmente sulla figura dello studente in questione.   
Tutti gli occhi che fino ad un momento prima erano fissi sul preside adesso su erano spostati sul nuovo arrivato, che procedette a piccoli passi fino oltre la porta.   
Si trattava di un orco dalla pelle verde e lunghi capelli neri raccolti in due trecce poggiate sul petto. L'elegante e sobria uniforme dell'Accademia gli stava aderente, mettendo in mostra le larghe spalle e le solide braccia. L'anello al naso scintillava argenteo alle luci dei cristalli.   
Ciò che però attirò maggiormente l'attenzione e scatenò un brusio difficile da ignorare fu il fatto che l'orco in questione camminava eretto: il collo era dritto, la schiena leggermente incurvata all'indietro e le spalle in perfetto asse con il resto del busto. In viso recava un'espressione di palese e forte disagio seppur stesse cercando di nasconderlo. Non c'era di che biasimarlo: sapeva che tutti stavano guardando lui e che i commenti erano dovuti alla postura anormale per uno qualsiasi della sua razza.   
Era consapevole di essere un orco fuori degli schemi, ma niente e nessuno gliel'aveva mai fatto pesare tanto quanto gli sguardi che lo stavano studiando in quel preciso momento.   
I suoi occhi azzurri stavano sondando il tavolo dei Gatto Rosso alla disperata ricerca di un posto dove sedersi e poter fingere indifferenza almeno nei confronti degli altri due tavoli.   
Per sua fortuna la sua vista acuta colse in fretta un segnale che lo invitava ad avvicinarsi. Non si fece di certo pregare e andò dritto a sedersi accanto al giovane - un maschio umano - che sembrava aver tenuto riservato un posto vuoto.   
I commensali vicini si distanziarono leggermente dai due, probabilmente per poter bisbigliare malignità più liberamente.   
Una volta che lo strano orco si fu accomodato, Velen riprese a parlare per comunicare a tutti che durante il periodo primaverile il grande lago - che cingeva per metà le mura dell'istituto - sarebbe stato agibile solo dietro l'esplicito consenso della professoressa Vashj, poiché tale stagione era particolarmente delicata per i Naga che costituivano la fauna locale e che l'accesso alle colline che si estendevano a sud era assolutamente vietato a chiunque.   
Dopo tali raccomandazioni diede finalmente l'ordine che venisse servita la cena e stavolta l'enorme porta si riaprì per lasciar entrare almeno un centinaio di servitori di numerose razze diverse che trasportavano vassoi contenenti i cibi più vari. L'aroma fece venire l'acquolina in bocca a tutti.   
Il nuovo arrivato era ancora l'argomento predominante tra coloro che sedevano al suo stesso tavolo ma stavolta almeno aveva qualcosa con cui distrarsi dalle malelingue.   
Si era riempito il piatto ed il bicchiere e mangiava sforzandosi di tenere lo sguardo basso.   
«Wow, quanto appetito! Il cibo mica scappa dal piatto».   
Il commento proveniva dal ragazzo seduto al suo fianco, che lo stava guardando con una punta di divertimento negli occhi.   
Era un umano con i capelli bianchi, pettinati all'indietro. La faccia era leggermente squadrata e aveva gli zigomi pronunciati.   
L'orco gli rivolse solo un'occhiata fugace prima di tornare ad occuparsi della sua cena.   
«Sei un tipo di poche parole a quanto pare» ritentò il suo compagno «O forse sei solamente timido» soggiunse in tono deliberatamente provocatorio.   
Un basso ringhio proruppe dalla sua gola dopo che ebbe inghiottito un grosso boccone della sua bistecca.   
«Non so...»   
«Bene, allora sai parlare!» lo interruppe subito l'umano, sorridendo compiaciuto per la riuscita del suo piano «Io sono Khadgar. Qual è il tuo nome?».   
Il suo interlocutore sembrò restio a dargli di nuovo la soddisfazione di sentirgli articolare altre parole, però poi cambiò idea.   
«Il mio nome è Thrall» borbottò burbero.   
«Bene Thrall» Khadgar si prese la libertà di accostarsi leggermente a lui insieme con il suo piatto.   
Thrall temette che volesse fare ancora conversazione e invece non parlò più. Si dedicò alla sua cena in pace e solo ogni tanto gli rivolgeva un'occhiata che non era come quelle degli altri studenti. Sembrava contento di essersi avvicinato all'ultimo arrivato, anche se l'interessato non ne capiva il motivo.   
La cena si protrasse per più di un'ora. In quel considerevole lasso di tempo Thrall si abituò alla vicinanza di Khadgar, arrivando quasi a ringraziarlo in cuor suo per non aver fatto ala intorno a lui, rendendolo un bersaglio ancora più facile da individuare.   
Quando il pasto fu terminato, gli studenti si alzarono e furono guidati dai rispettivi Capofamiglia fuori della sala.   
Thrall non ricordava d'aver mai mangiato così tanto e così bene. Alzandosi in piedi per seguire il suo Capofamiglia - un grosso tauren dal manto grigio e l'aria matura - ebbe l'impressione che l'uniforme si fosse rimpicciolita di almeno mezza taglia, ma probabilmente era solo frutto del suo odio istintivo e imprescindibile verso i vestiti troppo aderenti.   
Quando fu in piedi mosse le spalle, leggermente intorpidite dalla prolungata postura lievemente china e si diresse verso l'uscita. Caso volle che un paio di ragazze draenei passassero vicino a lui in quel preciso istante e gli rivolgessero un'occhiata scettica ed una risatina mentre agilmente lo superavano. Le piccole code azzurre si muovevano eccitate mentre confabulavano tra loro a mezza voce.   
Sperava davvero che quella di guardarlo e bisbigliare di lui fosse una moda passeggera. Se fosse andata avanti per l'intero anno non sapeva come avrebbe potuto reagire.   
Un'amichevole ma forte pacca sulla spalla lo riportò bruscamente alla realtà.   
«Smettila di preoccuparti delle loro chiacchiere. Dagli qualche giorno e si saranno già stancati di te» esclamò l'ormai familiare voce di Khadgar.   
Il giovane aveva atteso che la maggior parte della folla fosse scemata prima di alzarsi per uscire a sua volta.   
L'albino gli si affiancò in fretta, sospingendolo lungo il corridoio che separava il loro tavolo da quello degli Struzzo Rosa.   
Thrall lo lasciò fare, un po' stupito dalla sua insistenza nel non lasciarlo da solo.   
«Dici... davvero?» chiese con voce leggermente esitante.   
«Ma certo! Fino ad una settimana fa non facevano che lamentarsi della professoressa Vashj perché è una Naga» gli garantì l'umano con una punta di divertimento nel tono.   
Thrall si sentì decisamente sollevato nell'apprendere una simile notizia e la sua predisposizione alle interazioni sociali migliorò sensibilmente.   
Oltre la porta della sala da pranzo si trovava un'anticamera ugualmente alta ma decisamente più stretta con quadri sulle pareti e cristalli sospesi a mezz'aria vicino alle colonne portanti.   
«Dove si trova il dormitorio?» chiese l'orco, quanto mai desideroso di andare a dormire.   
«Ti ci porto io. Ho scoperto una strada poco frequentata per arrivarci... anche se è un po' più lunga» rispose Khadgar.   
«Non importa» gli assicurò l'altro, ben deciso ad evitare la calca «Fai strada».   
Il suo nuovo compagno annuì soddisfatto per la sua scelta.   
Una volta superata l'anticamera si ritrovarono nell'ingresso, una sala grande formata da due semicupole ovoidali che terminavano in una volta simile ad una guglia vagamente rotondeggiante. Le pareti erano bianche ed un unico gigantesco cristallo viola sospeso spandeva luce ovunque e trasmetteva un alone violaceo alla costruzione.   
All'estremità opposta rispetto alla porta si trovava una morbida salita di pura energia violacea e trasparente in sostituzione di banali scale di pietra. Quando Thrall vi poggiò sopra un piede si rese conto che era solida tanto quanto lo sarebbe stato un gradino di marmo, anche se non trasmetteva la stessa sensazione di sicurezza: il sottile strato d'energia era translucido e si poteva facilmente vedere il pavimento sottostante, una piccola porta a due battenti - ora chiusa - nonché qualsiasi persona vi transitasse.   
Thrall ebbe qualche esitazione ma Khadgar lo spinse a salire senza tante cerimonie.   
«È sicuro, tranquillo!» lo incitò.   
Arrivati in cima entrarono in una seconda struttura, stavolta di forma circolare e più contenuta. Lungo le pareti correva un'altra delle strane scale dell'accademia e saliva a chiocciola fino a sparire alla vista. Era molto più stretta della precedente, anche se non tanto da costringere i ragazzi a camminare uno alla volta in fila.   
Khadgar non portò Thrall a seguire l'impressionante colonna di studenti che si stava inerpicando lassù; piuttosto presero una porta laterale, lontana dalla calca.   
I vari piani si sviluppavano a partire da un corridoio di forma quadrata che abbracciava il cortile interno al quale si poteva accedere sia dalla torre centrale - che era la via più diretta - sia da vie traverse.   
Era per una di queste che Khadgar stava conducendo il suo nuovo compagno.   
«Il nostro dormitorio si trova al terzo piano, all'estremità dell'ala est, oltre le aule dove si tengono le lezioni degli aspiranti sacerdoti».   
«Quanto è lontano?» volle sapere l'orco.   
«Ci vogliono una decina di minuti se fai questa strada. Circa la metà se usi quella principale» dichiarò l'albino con sicurezza «Ammesso che non ci sia confusione» soggiunse subito dopo.   
«E la biblioteca?» indagò ancora Thrall. Il suo tono suonò ancor più interessato di quanto avrebbe voluto lasciar intendere.   
Khadgar rise.   
«A quanto pare ti si è sciolta la lingua» commentò.   
Thrall s'imbronciò leggermente ma l'altro scrollò le spalle con indifferenza e rispose: «È al primo piano, sul lato nord. Non puoi sbagliare, è l'unica sala ad occupare quell'intera parte di corridoio».   
L'orco annuì nel prendere mentalmente appunti di quell'indicazione. Era certo che sarebbe stata fondamentale nell'immediato futuro.   
L'ala riservata a dormitorio della Famiglia del Gatto Rosso si riconosceva a vista: in mezzo ad un corridoio laterale stranamente largo si trovava una parete decorata con fregi rotondeggianti dorati con pietre rosse incastonate qua e là al termine degli arabeschi. La porta era un semicerchio perfetto e sopra di essa campeggiava il blasone della loro Famiglia.   
Erano arrivati in un momento di relativa calma, per cui poterono entrare senza doversi infilare in mezzo alla calca.   
Oltre la parete si apriva la sala comune, circolare e piena di divani, poltrone e tavoli di inequivocabile fattura elfica. Al centro si trovava una colonna nella quale si apriva il camino, nel quale il fuoco crepitava allegro.   
Diversi studenti si attardavano ancora lì, intenti a chiacchierare. Thrall vide alcuni girarsi a guardarlo quando entrò ma solo per qualche istante.   
Dalla parte diametralmente opposta a quella per cui si entrava, si aprivano obliquamente i due varchi che portavano ai dormitori femminili e maschili.   
Khadgar lo condusse in quello di sinistra. Un dedalo di corridoi illuminati da cristalli rossi a forma di goccia alloggiati in cavità apposite ricavate nelle colonne presenti ad intervalli regolari si apriva davanti a loro.   
Thrall e Khadgar si immisero fianco a fianco nel corridoio.   
«La mia camera è la...» esordì l'orco, sperando che il suo nuovo amico gliela potesse indicare, ma quest'ultimo lo zittì e liquidò la questione con un: «Lo so. Da questa parte».   
L'albino lo precedette mentre lui gli rivolgeva un'occhiata perplessa: come faceva a sapere dove avrebbe dovuto dormire...?   
Forse aveva sentito qualcuno lamentarsi di essere solo in stanza e si era annotato mentalmente in quale stanza alloggiasse.   
Si affrettò a seguirlo per non rimanere indietro e rischiare di perdersi; tuttavia la cosa si rivelò difficile a farsi: la loro meta si trovava in fondo al corridoio principale, oltre la porta che campeggiava centralmente nella parete.   
Il numero sulla targhetta era quello che era stato comunicato a Thrall.   
«Uhm... grazie. Spero che il mio compagno di stanza sia ancora sveglio...» sospirò scrollando le larghe spalle.   
«Senza dubbio!» esclamò Khadgar.   
Sotto gli occhi del suo nuovo compagno estrasse una chiave da una tasca, la inserì nella toppa e fece scattare la serratura.   
Il battente si aprì e Khadgar si fece da parte per lasciar entrare l'altro.   
Thrall era allibito.   
«Sei... tu il mio compagno di stanza?!» chiese incredulo.   
«Certamente... lo sapevo che il mio compagno sarebbe stato un tipo particolare! Vogliamo entrare?» replicò l'albino.   
Thrall gli scoccò un'occhiataccia ma non esitò minimamente a varcare la soglia. La vista dei suoi scarsi bagagli appoggiati ordinatamente ai piedi del letto gli fecero sentire all'improvviso quanto l'arrivo l'avesse stancato.   
Si avvicinò al suo letto mentre Khadgar andava a sedersi sul suo.   
«Come facevi a sapere... che sarei stato io ad occupare questo letto?» volle sapere l'orco.   
«Perché l'ho previsto. Ho avuto un sogno premonitore la notte stessa in cui sono arrivato qui» spiegò con assoluta nonchalance l'umano «Ho visto che il mio compagno sarebbe stato l'ultimo ad arrivare e che sarebbe stato qualcuno... che attirava l'attenzione» s'interruppe e sorrise «Ti ho riconosciuto subito anche se nel sogno non mi sei apparso».   
«È per questo che mi hai fatto cenno di sedermi con te?» chiese ancora Thrall. Adesso iniziava a capire tutto.   
«Esatto. Ti avevo riservato il posto» dichiarò soddisfatto Khadgar.   
«Oh...» mugugnò l'altro «Uhm... grazie...».   
Non sapeva se essere sorpreso delle sue straordinarie abilità o piuttosto aver paura.   
Decise di non pensarci su troppo e di prepararsi per dormire: l'indomani sarebbero iniziate le lezioni e lui voleva essere pronto a tutto.   
Con un moto di sollievo si sfilò la giacca dell'uniforme e poi aprì la camicia e la cintura. Si tolse tutto ad eccezione del suo paio di anonimi mutandoni bianchi e tirò via le coperte da sotto il cuscino senza perdere altro tempo.   
«Vuoi già andare a dormire?» chiese stupefatto e deluso Khadgar.   
Thrall - già seduto sotto le coperte e pronto a coricarsi - lo guardò come se non riuscisse a capire di cosa stesse parlando.   
«Domani iniziano le lezioni, dobbiamo...»   
«Quale corso seguirai? Che cosa vorresti diventare?» domandò Khadgar, interrompendolo bruscamente.   
Benché Thrall non vedesse l'ora di andare a dormire, a quella domanda parve riacquistare baldanza ed energia.   
«Uno sciamano» rispose con un certo orgoglio, poi aggiunse «E voglio recuperare le vecchie tradizioni del mio popolo».   
«Un progetto ambizioso» commentò ammirato Khadgar. Il complimento strappò un sorriso a Thrall.   
«E tu?» indagò quest'ultimo.   
«Io voglio diventare un mago» l'albino abbozzò un sorrisetto.   
Viste le sue innate capacità di premonire il futuro, chissà quali altri talenti naturali possedeva.   
«Ci riuscirai di certo» disse l'orco. 

La lezione di Storia del professor Sunstrider fu la prima lezione alla quale Thrall volle andare, benché esulasse dal suo percorso come aspirante sciamano. Una lezione del genere era parte del percorso generale che chiunque avrebbe potuto frequentare, indipendentemente dal percorso individuale.   
Thrall si ritrovò a salire fino all'ultimo piano - il quinto - dopo aver rapidamente ingurgitato una magra colazione nella sala comune della sua Famiglia - quella mattina aveva trovato lì predisposti a buffet un paio di tavoli per gli studenti - e aver dormito neanche sette ore.   
La colpa era stata di Khadgar, che aveva insistito per far conversazione fino a notte fonda, però in parte era anche sua che gli aveva dato corda. A differenza del suo compagno di stanza, che si era comunque svegliato come se avesse dormito tutta la notte, lui si sentiva stanco e leggermente intontito. Evidentemente i loro corpi reggevano in maniera diversa certe condizioni.   
Arrivò trafelato dinanzi all'aula 501, dove si sarebbe tenuta la lezione di Storia, constatando con piacere che non era in ritardo.   
Respirò profondamente per raccogliere le forze di affrontare nuove occhiate scettiche e poi entrò.   
I posti erano quasi tutti occupati, tranne quelli in prima fila. L'orco attraversò la stanza guardando davanti a sé e andò ad occuparne uno sul lato sinistro dell'aula.   
Nel passare sul lato esterno delle file di banchi si accorse con sollievo che pochi si girarono a guardarlo. Khadgar aveva ragione: tempo pochi giorni e nessuno avrebbe più fatto caso all'orco che camminava eretto.   
Si sedette e sistemò la borsa con le cartapecore per gli appunti davanti a sé, insieme ad una boccetta d'inchiostro e una penna d'oca.   
Per sua fortuna non dovette attendere molto: allo scoccare dell'ora, il professor Kael'thas Sunstrider varcò la porta dell'aula.   
Era un Elfo del Sangue altissimo, coi capelli biondi e lunghi e gli occhi che brillavano di una sinistra tonalità di verde, molto simile a quella delle tre sfere di fuoco magico sospese sulle sue spalle. Un enorme mantello rosso copriva tutto il corpo, rendendo la sua figura più imponente di quanto con ogni probabilità era in realtà.   
Thrall sapeva che i Sin'dorei erano piuttosto longilinei come fisico e non potevano avere spalle larghe come le sue, più simili a quelle di un orco che di un elfo.   
Il professore non perse tempo in convenevoli: registrò le presenze al corso interpellando i presenti uno alla volta e poi iniziò subito a far lezione.   
Thrall era abituato a scrivere velocemente. Si era allenato studiando da solo per molti anni, per cui non aveva problemi a seguire il discorso del docente. Quello che però gli dava veramente fastidio erano un paio di voci maschili profonde che confabulavano alle sue spalle. Era davvero ridicolo come i proprietari - due orchi seduti l'uno di fianco all'altro - si illudessero di poter trasformare le loro potenti voci in flebili sussurri. Thrall era particolarmente vicino e riusciva distintamente a percepire cosa si stavano dicendo; tuttavia era convinto che tutta la classe riuscisse a udirli - seppur non nitidamente quanto lui.   
La loro conversazione era più un semplice scambio di battute e commenti verso il professore in relazione alla veneranda età che l'Elfo del Sangue aveva raggiunto e a quanto fosse probabile che ciò che stava narrando fossero fatti da lui vissuti in prima persona.   
Thrall era abbastanza vicino al bersaglio delle loro malignità da notare le sue lunghe orecchie appuntite vibrare e la sua espressione farsi impercettibilmente più severa col procedere della spiegazione. Il suo udito fine doveva star captando alla perfezione ciò che i due orchi stavano dicendo e Thrall si rallegrò pensando a come l'elfo avrebbe potuto vendicarsi di loro senza infierire fisicamente. I Sin'dorei avevano particolarmente caro il proposito della vendetta e lui lo sapeva.   
Alla fine della lezione i due piantagrane - che all'inizio della lezione si erano presentati come Nazgrim e Garrosh - furono i primi ad alzarsi e andarsene, e non senza guadagnarsi un'ennesima occhiata truce da parte di Kael'thas Sunstrider.   
Gli altri studenti se ne andarono altrettanto velocemente e solamente Thrall si attardò a riporre le sue cose.   
Vedendo che il professore stava uscendo a sua volta, si affrettò a bloccarlo: «A-aapetti, professore!».   
Sunstrider si girò verso di lui con aria interrogativa.   
«Sì?» domandò inarcando un lungo sopracciglio, squadrandolo dall'alto in basso.   
Thrall era piuttosto robusto e più alto di un orco medio della sua età, eppure l'elfo lo sovrastava di tutta la testa. Si sentì un po' in soggezione ed esitò prima di dire: «Volevo chiederle se poteva darmi delle referenze riguardo all'antica storia orchesca e alle tradizioni dell'epoca».   
Non riusciva a credere di essere riuscito a parlare con voce tanto ferma nonostante l'imbarazzo nel domandare una cosa simile ad un professore, ma attribuì in toto il merito all'argomento a lui particolarmente caro.   
Il docente piegò leggermente il capo di lato.   
«La vostra storia antica non è pertinente al mio programma didattico» esclamò secco. Sembrava volersi cavare d'impiccio rapidamente.   
«Sì, lo so... però ecco... se poteva darmi delle indicazioni per fare delle ricerche... magari in biblioteca».   
Thrall si sforzò di comportarsi cortesemente nonostante la risposta del docente non fosse stata poi così garbata. Prese mentalmente nota di evitare di interpellarlo di nuovo in futuro, benché fosse la persona più indicata cui porre certe domande.   
Kael'thas, vedendo che il giovane orco non pareva intenzionato a lasciar cadere il discorso senza aver ottenuto una qualche risposta, pensò qualche istante alla questione e poi esclamò: «Se non vado errato, in biblioteca c'è una sezione riguardante la storia antica delle varie razze. Potresti dare un'occhiata lì. Per quanto riguarda le tradizioni popolari orchesche non ho proprio idea di dove tu possa cercare, quindi faresti bene a domandare al bibliotecario».   
Stavolta il suo studente parve soddisfatto della replica ricevuta.   
«La ringrazio» esclamò accennando un inchino per poi uscire.   
La biblioteca sarebbe stato il primo posto che avrebbe visitato non appena avesse avuto il tempo di farlo, cosa che sarebbe accaduta dopo la sua prossima lezione - nonché la prima del corso per sciamani.   
Aveva entrambi gli orari con sé - sia quello suo personale che quello delle lezioni facoltative comuni ai vari corsi - ma aveva studiato quello della giornata mentre si ingozzava a colazione: avrebbe avuto due ore vuote dopo la lezione del professor Drek'thar, una delle quali era quella adibita alla pausa pranzo.   
Mentre scendeva per recarsi in giardino, dove la lezione avrebbe avuto luogo, sentiva l'emozione crescere in lui. Fremeva dal desiderio di apprendere i rudimenti della classe. 

Thrall rientrò nell'atrio principale dell'Accademia soddisfatto anche se stanco: la sua lezione con Drek'thar - il professore degli sciamani - non sarebbe potuta andare meglio di così. L'orco aveva subito voluto testare quanto i suoi nuovi studenti fossero portati a dialogare con gli elementi; così, dopo aver insegnato loro l'incantesimo di base - un semplice dardo di fulmine - aveva chiesto che si allenassero nel lanciarlo contro alcuni manichini da allenamento.   
Era apparso fin da subito lampante il dislivello d'attitudine tra tutti loro: c'era chi a fatica riusciva a richiamare qualche misera scintilla dal palmo della mano, chi invece riusciva ad evocare saette con una certa facilità... e poi c'era Thrall. Dopo un primo tentativo in cui aveva richiamato un dardo fulmineo particolarmente potente che aveva lasciato segni leggeri di bruciature sul legno, su diretto suggerimento di Drek'thar si era concentrato un po' di più e ci aveva riprovato. Stavolta aveva evocato una scarica di fulmini direttamente dal cielo, una colonna luminosa che si era abbattuta sul bersaglio spazzandolo via completamente, lasciando solamente un cono di terra bruciata tutt'intorno.   
Il colpo aveva spaventato i suoi compagni di classe e non solo: lui stesso era rimasto sbalordito da ciò che era riuscito a fare. Anche gli altri studenti che si trovavano in giardino per altri motivi si avvicinarono per vedere chi era stato a creare un incantesimo del genere.   
Thrall era arretrato di qualche passo, barcollando appena, improvvisamente stanco. Drek'thar era comparso al suo fianco per sorreggerlo e gli aveva stretto la spalla con fare premuroso. Un sorriso gli incurvava le labbra avvizzite dall'età.   
«Le tue capacità sono notevoli, giovane orco... complimenti».   
Quelle parole continuavano a riecheggiare nella mente di Thrall, riempiendogli il cuore di gioia ed orgoglio. Non credeva che avrebbe fatto una così buona impressione al suo professore al suo primo tentativo di dominare gli elementi. Non aveva mai provato a farlo prima di quel giorno ed il pensiero che gli ci era voluto così poco per evocare un fulmine di quella portata lo rese momentaneamente euforico.   
Adesso che era trascorso di un po' di tempo dalla lezione, sentiva uno strano formicolio nelle braccia e il bisogno di riposare un po'. Probabilmente erano effetti collaterali del suo primo vero impegno come sciamano ma non aveva intenzione di tornare in dormitorio ora che aveva la possibilità di visitare la biblioteca dell'Accademia.   
Non era nuovo a quel genere di ambienti: per essere un orco era sempre stato curioso di apprendere cose nuove e le biblioteche erano sempre state la maniera migliore di sfamare la sua curiosità innata. Khadgar la sera avanti gli aveva detto che occupava un intero versante del primo piano e la sola idea di tutti quei libri raccolti insieme lo rendeva ancor più ansioso di arrivare a destinazione.   
Quando finalmente svoltò l'angolo del corridoio nord del primo piano, si trovò davanti un corridoio praticamente deserto, cosa che lo mise istantaneamente a suo agio. Un'intera parete era occupata dagli archi provvisti di ringhiera che davano sul cortiletto interno all'istituto; nella parete diametralmente opposta invece si aprivano tre porte ad una distanza grande ma regolare ed erano tutte aperte - probabilmente per indicare agli studenti che era possibile accedere alla biblioteca.   
Thrall non stava più nella pelle ed entrò dalla porta più vicina alla sua posizione.   
Subito lo colpirono la quantità impressionante di scaffali di legno pregiato che tappezzavano ogni centimetro delle pareti e che occupavano l'intera enorme sala, arrivando fino al soffitto - basso a sufficienza da dare l'impressione di voler comprimere e proteggere tutto quel sapere.   
Stretti corridoi intervallavano gli scaffali, permettendo così l'accesso alle zone retrostanti.   
L'orco entrò nella sala esitando leggermente, non sapendo da che parte cominciare le sue ricerche.   
«È raro vedere un orco entrare da quella porta».   
Il diretto interessato sobbalzò nell'udire quella pacata voce maschile provenire da un punto così vicino al suo. Si voltò di scatto, scoprendo che a parlare era stato un uomo anziano con una lunga barba bianca e l'esile corporatura avvolta in una lunga tunica viola e oro di fattura pregiata. Nonostante l'età avanzata, i suoi occhi erano ancora pieni di vitalità.   
Questi percorsero la sua intera figura da capo a piedi; dopodiché l'uomo commentò: «... anche se tu sei decisamente diverso dagli altri della tua razza».   
Dal tono sembrava più un complimento che altro e Thrall decise di non indagare oltre e concentrarsi piuttosto su questioni che per lui erano decisamente più urgenti.   
«Siete voi il bibliotecario?» domandò in tono educato.   
«Chiamami pure Antonidas» replicò per tutta risposta l'uomo in tono cordiale «Cercavi qualcosa in particolare?».   
«Il professor Sunstrider mi ha detto di rivolgermi a voi. Volevo consultare dei libri riguardanti l'antica storia orchesca e le tradizioni popolari» spiegò Thrall.   
Antonidas rise.   
«È una sezione della biblioteca quasi in disuso ormai... da questa parte» rispose, guidandolo lungo uno dei corridoi che si inoltravano nell'ala destra della biblioteca.   
Contro ogni previsione, l'orco scoprì che gli apparentemente minuscoli corridoi che separavano gli scaffali in realtà erano grandi a sufficienza per consentirgli di passare senza troppi intoppi. Un tauren probabilmente avrebbe avuto qualche problema.   
Antonidas invece era talmente esile ed alto che più che altro ad occupare la corsia era la sua veste che si sollevava appena ad ogni suo movimento.   
Arrivarono alla parete estrema della sala e qui l'anziano si fermò.   
«I libri che cerchi sono tutti là» disse, indicando col suo bastone un'ampia scaffalatura posizionata dietro un tavolo di medie dimensioni dotato di una sola sedia «Buona lettura».   
«Grazie mille... Antonidas» rispose l'orco.   
L'umano si allontanò dopo aver preso congedo con un breve cenno del capo, lasciando lo studente libero di accostarsi alla parete di libri ed iniziare a scorrere con lo sguardo i dorsi degli innumerevoli volumi dall'aria antica e vissuta che popolavano quel remoto angolo di biblioteca.   
Ne scelse alcuni tra quelli con i titoli che a suo parere erano più promettenti e li impilò ordinatamente sul tavolo. Non ne prese tantissimi, dato che aveva a sua disposizione solamente un paio d'ore scarse prima che iniziassero le lezioni pomeridiane.   
Nel mettersi finalmente seduto dopo tanto tempo trascorso in piedi emise un debole sospiro di piacere e la stanchezza fisica tornò all'assalto per qualche minuto, stavolta ancora più aggressiva di prima.   
Si costrinse a rimanere concentrato mentre iniziava a scorrere l'indice del primo libro. Avrebbe avuto ancora meno tempo a disposizione di quanto aveva inizialmente calcolato: avrebbe dovuto fare un pranzo un po' più abbondante di quanto pianificato se non voleva rinunciare alle lezioni del pomeriggio.   
Per sua fortuna gli unici sintomi dello sforzo fisico che aveva fatto a sua completa insaputa insieme a Drek'thar che persistettero furono un basso mal di testa accompagnato da un crescente senso di fame.   
Thrall era avvezzo all'autodisciplina di istinti come l'appetito qualora si fossero presentati in momenti inadeguati, per cui lo ignorò completamente, dedicandosi al meglio alla sua lettura.   
L'antica storia degli orchi lo aveva sempre affascinato; tuttavia ciò che lo interessava veramente erano le tradizioni, le usanze che si erano radicate con i secoli nella vita della sua gente, diventandone parte integrante.   
A lui mancavano totalmente certe basi, anche se per cause che erano indipendenti da lui; ciononostante ne sentiva particolarmente la mancanza quando si trovava ad interagire con altri della sua razza.   
Khadgar per sua fortuna era un umano e, ironia della sorte, era più a suo agio stando con gli umani che con altri orchi.   
Quando leggendo gli capitava di incontrare note riguardanti l'origine di certe tradizioni popolari orchesche, ne prendeva nota in un quaderno privato che aveva realizzato a mano qualche anno addietro dandogli l'aspetto più orchesco di cui era stato capace. Voleva imparare gli usi e i costumi degli orchi e quello era l'unico modo che era riuscito ad escogitare.   
Era totalmente immerso nelle sue ricerche quando una risata gutturale lo distrasse dal suo lavoro.   
Istintivamente chiuse il suo quaderno e lo mise da parte mentre sollevava gli occhi dalle pagine e vide che non era più solo. La sua pace era durata a malapena una mezz'ora, giusto il tempo di prendere nota di un paio di cose.   
Di fronte al tavolo, ad un paio di metri di distanza, c'erano nientemeno che Nazgrim e Garrosh. In viso quest'ultimo recava un ghigno arrogante e malvagio.   
«Guarda un po' chi c'è qui tutto solo... l'orchetto secchione!» commentò Garrosh a voce alta, avanzando verso il tavolo «Siamo solo al primo giorno e ti sei già rintanato in biblioteca... come un topo».   
Il suo tono era palesemente provocatorio. Thrall non cercava il confronto con nessuno; tuttavia, non era certamente il tipo da tirarsi indietro dinanzi ad una sfida.   
Per la prima volta da quando aveva messo piede per la prima volta in quella scuola si sentì fiero ed orgoglioso della sua postura eretta: alzandosi in piedi, si ritrovò a fissare l'altro dall'alto in basso.   
«Non sono un topo di biblioteca e non sono qui per studiare» ringhiò a mezza voce, poi aggiunse «Ma di certo non posso pretendere che due zucche vuote come voi riusciate a capirlo».   
Il viso di Garrosh si contrasse in una smorfia di rabbia, i denti e le zanne affilate bene in vista. Il suo complice guadagnò terreno rapidamente, sbattendo con foga i pugni sul tavolo.   
«Come osi parlarci così!» mugghiò «Tu...!».   
Venne interrotto dal suo compagno, che protese una mano sopra il tavolo per andare a ghermire per il bavero della giacca Thrall, trascinandolo verso di sé. Adesso le loro facce erano talmente vicine che Thrall poteva percepire lo sgradevole odore del suo fiato.   
«Vediamo se riesci a cavartela anche senza i tuoi preziosi elementi, Signore dei Fulmini» disse, sollevando un pugno.   
«Questa è una biblioteca, non un'arena».   
La voce di Antonidas prevenne Garrosh dall'affibbiargli un pugno e Thrall gliene fu grato. Non voleva lottare.   
L'anziano umano era accompagnato da una ragazza, anch'essa umana. Era bionda, coi capelli raccolti dietro la testa in uno chignon rudimentale fermato da un paio di matite. Aveva occhi blu intenso in cui bruciava un fuoco di determinazione. A giudicare dall'uniforme si trattava di una studentessa e la spilletta fermata sul risvolto della giacca, raffigurante un paffuto pinguino blu, confermava che non faceva parte della sua Famiglia.   
Al richiamo del bibliotecario, Nazgrim arretrò di mezzo passo e Thrall approfittò della distrazione di Garrosh per sottrarsi alla sua presa.   
Quest'ultimo gli scoccò un'occhiata truce ed abbassò il braccio - ancora pronto a caricare il colpo - ma senza spostarsi di un centimetro dalla sua attuale posizione.   
«Se non siete interessati ai libri a disposizione, vi chiederei di andarvene» proseguì Antonidas con voce ferma.   
Nazgrim rivolse un'occhiata al compagno, il quale dopo qualche secondo si mosse per andarsene.   
Prima di farlo si curò di urtare in maniera del tutto volontaria l'ordinata pila di libri che Thrall aveva sistemato sul tavolo, rovesciandola a terra.   
Quest'ultimo notò che le labbra dell'umana si assottigliarono mentre con lo sguardo seguiva la coppia che se ne andava. La loro mancanza di rispetto verso i libri doveva averla fatta arrabbiare parecchio.   
Quando si furono allontanati, Antonidas domandò: «Tutto a posto?».   
L'unico orco rimasto annuì prima di aggirare il tavolo ed iniziare a raccogliere i tomi caduti.   
Il bibliotecario annuì con un lento cenno del capo prima di sparire di nuovo. La sua accompagnatrice invece rimase.   
Thrall raccolse quasi tutti i libri in pochissimo tempo. Gliene mancava solamente uno, caduto più lontano dagli altri. Era in ginocchio a terra, le braccia stracariche con i volumi già ripresi, e stava cercando di allungarsi a prendere l'ultimo rimasto.   
La giacca era tesa nello sforzo di seguire il movimento e la camicia, più sottile e stretta, minacciava di cedere da un momento all'altro. Thrall arrivava a sfiorare con le dita la copertina del libro. Gli serviva solo che quei dannati bottoni resistessero ancora un pochino ma era palese che le asole fossero sul punto di lacerarsi e i bottoni di schizzare via.   
Era solo il primo giorno, non poteva già presentarsi in sartoria - situata in una delle stanze del seminterrato e necessaria in una scuola così varia per studenti e classi di studio - a chiedere una nuova camicia.   
Solo per avere quella e le due di ricambio nascoste nel suo armadio aveva dovuto aspettare quasi tre settimane.   
Cercò di avvicinarsi ma era bloccato dalla mole di libri che trasportava già.   
Una mano esile dall'incarnato roseo gli sfiorò le dita mentre raccoglieva da terra il volume.   
Thrall alzò gli occhi per guardare in viso la salvatrice della sua uniforme.   
Aveva uno sguardo gentile adesso e gli sorrideva. Si era piegata davanti a lui, con un solo ginocchio flesso davanti a lei e l'altro che faceva perno sul pavimento. Per fortuna la gonna a scacchi neri e bianchi dell'uniforme era lunga abbastanza da coprirle quasi per intero le cosce, perché altrimenti Thrall avrebbe avuto modo di visualizzare dettagli decisamente piccanti per i quali al momento non nutriva alcun interesse.   
«Non penso tu ce la faccia con tutti quei libri... anche se non mi sembra ti manchi la forza fisica» esclamò la sconosciuta, rialzandosi.   
Gli portò via i volumi posti più in alto, alleggerendolo quel tanto che bastava a permettergli di rialzarsi agevolmente in piedi senza compromettere l'integrità della sua uniforme.   
«Grazie» disse Thrall, appoggiando i libri sul tavolo.   
La ragazza fece altrettanto, poi prese il primo libro della pila che aveva dinanzi e ne lesse il titolo.   
«Stai studiando le tue tradizioni popolari?» chiese confusa.   
L'orco assunse un'espressione imbarazzata mentre tornava a sedersi.   
«Sì» ammise dopo poco.   
Cercò di ignorarla mentre lei sfogliava rapidamente il libro che aveva in mano, tentando di riprendere la lettura da dove era stato interrotto, ma gli risultò impossibile.   
«È strano vedere un orco in biblioteca» commentò casualmente la ragazza «Specialmente se sta leggendo cose che dovrebbe già sapere» soggiunse a voce più bassa, come se stesse rivelando un segreto.   
«È la stessa cosa che ha detto Antonidas» sbuffò irritato. Possibile che tutti dovessero sottolinearlo?!   
La ragazza lo studiò per qualche momento in rigoroso silenzio, poi poggiò il libro dove l'aveva preso.   
«Comunque io sono Jaina Proudmoore» si presentò la studentessa, tendendogli la mano.   
Lui fissò l'estremità per qualche secondo, al che lei esitò e fece per ritrarla.   
«Ehm... non so come si salutino tra di loro gli orchi...» si scusò, improvvisamente a disagio.   
L'altro emise un leggero grugnito che Jaina interpretò come una risata.   
«Io sono Thrall» si presentò, allungando una grande mano verde e stringendo debolmente la sua «E sinceramente non lo so nemmeno io».   
Entrambi risero finché Jaina non si fermò per sussurrare: «Hai voglia di uscire a fare due passi? Meglio non rimanere qui a far conversazione».   
«Giusto, non voglio far infuriare Antonidas subito il primo giorno...» commentò sussurrando l'orco.   
«Non ti preoccupare, sono io quella che di solito lo avverte dei disturbatori... però dopo quel che è successo forse è ancora nei paraggi...» disse la ragazza.   
«D'accordo andiamo... dammi il tempo di rimettere al loro posto i libri» esclamò Thrall, iniziando a riporre le sue cose all'interno della borsa e chiudendo il libro.   
«Ti dò una mano a sistemare» si offrì subito Jaina, prendendo alcuni libri.   
Rimisero a posto tutto e nel giro di cinque minuti furono fuori e ripresero a parlare.   
Thrall si trovava stranamente a suo agio con Jaina, che gli ricordava la figlia degli umani che lo avevano cresciuto, Taretha.   
Erano fisicamente molto simili.   
Non era come altre ragazze della sua Famiglia, che non appena l'avevano visto in sala comune si erano affrettate a dileguarsi. Lei non sembrava affatto impressionata dalle differenze rispetto agli altri orchi.   
Uscirono in giardino. Il sole splendeva alto nel cielo ed era quasi accecante. Dopo cinque minuti che passeggiavano per il prato chiacchierando e conoscendosi un po', Thrall sentì l'impellente bisogno di spogliarsi della giacca.   
«Che ne dici di andare a sederci sotto un albero?» chiese, guardandosi intorno in cerca di un albero che non ospitasse già altre persone alla sua ombra e che fosse abbastanza isolato.   
Ne individuò uno perfetto poco lontano dal punto in cui si trovavano adesso e glielo indicò, sperando che non avesse intenzione di percorrere tutto il giardino.   
In quel preciso momento un po' invidiava la gonna e le calze delle uniformi femminili.   
Jaina annuì ed insieme andarono a sedersi. Thrall scelse l'angolazione che più lo teneva lontano dalla luce del sole e si appoggiò al tronco, lieto di riposarsi un poco.   
«Frequenterai qualche corso comune oltre a quello per sciamani?» chiese la ragazza mentre distendeva le gambe sull'erba.   
«Sì, la lezione di... aspetta un momento, come fai a sapere quale corso specifico ho scelto di seguire?».   
La domanda di Thrall era più che legittima: non avevano ancora toccato l'argomento e sperava che non fosse capace di leggere nella mente, perché si sarebbe vergognato da morire nel sapere che ogni suo pensiero era come una pagina di un libro per lei.   
«Mi è giunta voce che lo "strano orco" oggi abbia fatto scintille alla lezione introduttiva di Drek'thar... letteralmente» Jaina lo guardò e sorrise «Ti hanno anche affibbiato un soprannome, "il Signore dei Fulmini"».   
Thrall la guardò allibito: le notizie giravano velocemente nella scuola, forse addirittura troppo per i suoi gusti. Corrugò le sopracciglia mentre commentava: «Anche Garrosh in biblioteca mi ha chiamato così...».   
Vide l'espressione di Jaina farsi più scura nel rispondere: «Garrosh Hellscream è solo un pallone gonfiato e si sente minacciato dalle tue emergenti capacità».   
Allo sguardo interrogativo che il suo interlocutore le rivolse la ragazza spiegò: «In queste due settimane non ha fatto altro che gironzolare per la scuola con il suo complice Nazgrim e sfidare in regolare duello tutte le matricole... e alla fine si è dimostrato il più forte, purtroppo».   
Jaina scosse la testa mentre spostava lo sguardo verso ovest, in direzione del lago. Sembrava momentaneamente persa nei suoi pensieri. La sua espressione in quel momento colpì particolarmente Thrall per la sua intensità e la sua bellezza; tuttavia l'incanto era destinato a spezzarsi in fretta.   
«Servirebbe proprio una bella lezione a quelli della sua risma» asserì.   
Il suo interlocutore la stava guardando attentamente ed in cuor suo sperava che non si girasse verso di lui, perché l'avrebbe colto in flagrante. Per sua fortuna non lo fece: le sue sopracciglia chiare si aggrottarono ed una simpatica e piccola ruga le solcò la fronte.   
Sembrava che avesse visto qualcosa di brutto.   
«A proposito di scocciatori...» sospirò in tono rassegnato e infastidito insieme.   
Thrall si girò a guardare nella sua stessa direzione, anche se con troppo ritardo: tre giovani maschi umani si erano appena fermati a circa un metro da loro. Il ragazzo di mezzo non aveva occhi che per Jaina e sembrava il capo del terzetto.   
«Ciao, Jaina. Quale insperata sorpresa trovarti all'aperto!» esclamò, esibendosi in un profondo inchino verso di lei.   
La diretta interessata girò leggermente il viso dinanzi a quel gesto.   
«Ciao, Varian. Speravo tu avessi lezione di scherma fino a pranzo» replicò lei in tono acido. Era palese che non le piacesse.   
Thrall non ne capiva molto delle dinamiche sociali umane; tuttavia il ragazzo che corrispondeva al nome di Varian supponeva avere un fisico che avrebbe dovuto attirare le attenzioni delle femmine della sua razza.   
Non aveva l'uniforme, bensì un'armatura leggera che disegnava il profilo di un paio di spalle larghe e di un torace asciutto che si assottigliava scendendo verso i fianchi. Le braccia parevano forti e le gambe erano robuste e solide. I lunghi capelli castani erano raccolti in una coda alta dietro la testa.   
L'unica pecca nel suo corpo era la cicatrice che decorreva trasversalmente sul dorso del naso.   
«Lady Proudmoore, così mi offendete» esclamò Varian, assumendo un'espressione costernata «Speravo di potervi chiedere di trascorrere del tempo insieme... da soli».   
Thrall improvvisamente comprese perché Jaina non lo sopportasse e si sentì dello stesso parere.   
«Si dà il caso che io sia già in compagnia, Varian» replicò a tono la ragazza.   
Solo allora l'umano parve accorgersi dell'orco seduto al suo fianco.   
Il suo sguardo fu sprezzante e le sue parole altrettanto dure: «Preferisci stare con quel patetico orchetto piuttosto che con me?».   
Sottolineò con fin troppa enfasi il vezzeggiativo con un tono a metà tra il sarcastico e il provocatorio. Poi, come se ciò non bastasse, Varian spinse in fuori il torace e si appuntò le mani sui fianchi, come per mettere in mostra la mercanzia di cui Madre Natura e un duro e lungo allenamento l'avevano dotato. Voleva a tutti i costi mettere bene in chiaro quelle che secondo lui erano le incolmabili differenze tra sé e l'orco.   
Thrall, sentendosi dare dell'orchetto per la seconda volta nel giro di appena un'ora, decise che ne aveva avuto abbastanza e che non gliel'avrebbe fatta passare liscia.   
Si alzò in piedi, raddrizzando per bene il busto, gonfiando il petto - nei limiti concessigli dall'uniforme - e andando a piazzarsi dinanzi al suo avversario.   
Vide una fugace sorpresa balenare nei suoi occhi quando si accorse che, al contrario degli altri orchi, lui arrivava tranquillamente a guardarlo dritto negli occhi.   
«Almeno io ho un cervello sotto ai muscoli» disse, e fu un gratificazione immensa.   
Jaina rimase a bocca aperta a quell'affermazione e Varian cambiò rapidamente colore, divenendo paonazzo in volto.   
Afferrò Thrall per la giacca e se lo trasse ancor più vicino, gli occhi iniettati di rabbia. Pareva quasi che gli avesse appena tirato un ceffone.   
«Come ti permetti, stupido orco! Jaina è...»   
«Di nessuno» si affrettò a completare la frase la diretta interessata, frapponendosi tra i due.   
«Non sono la tua fidanzata né tantomeno una tua proprietà» mise bene in chiaro, rivolgendo un'occhiata eloquente a Varian.   
Quest'ultimo capì che per quella volta era stato sconfitto e che era meglio ritirarsi prima che il suo già fragile rapporto con Jaina si deteriorasse ulteriormente.   
Arretrò lentamente e poi esclamò: «Andiamo a pranzo. Alla prossima, Jaina...!».   
Mentre salutava cordialmente la studentessa, il suo sguardo truce era fisso sull'orco alle spalle di lei, che capì subito di essersi appena fatto un nuovo nemico.   
A differenza dello stato delle cose con Garrosh - col quale lo screzio si era creato indipendentemente dalla sua volontà - essersi fatto Varian come nemico lo rendeva quasi orgoglioso. Era lieto di avergli tenuto testa ed aver difeso Jaina dai suoi propositi tutt'altro che amichevoli.   
«E pensare che da bambino era così gentile... la pubertà gli ha fatto decisamente male» sospirò affranta la bionda «O forse avrei dovuto mettere in chiaro subito che non m'interessava».   
Scosse il capo e poi si girò verso Thrall.   
«Mi spiace di averti fatto assistere a questa scena...» disse imbarazzata «... ma ti ringrazio di avermi difesa» aggiunse, regalandogli un sorriso.   
Thrall si sentì a disagio in una maniera che non aveva mai provato prima di allora. Anche Taretha lo aveva ringraziato molte volte, eppure non si era mai sentito così imbarazzato e felice insieme. Non poteva certamente dipendere dal fatto che era una femmina, però non sapeva cos'altro potesse causargli una reazione tanto bizzarra.   
«D-di niente...» balbettò, grattandosi la nuca.   
Quel momento per lui si protrasse per un'eternità e fu immensamente grato a Jaina quando disse: «Io adesso devo andare. Presumo... che ci ritroveremo in biblioteca».   
Come a volergli fornire una valida scusa per congedarsi, il suo corpo gli ricordò del suo bisogno di mangiare con un cupo e debole brontolio dello stomaco.   
Thrall sobbalzò lievemente, sperando che la sua compagna non l'avesse udito.   
«Sì, devo andare anch'io!» esclamò precipitosamente «A presto!».   
Jaina si allontanò in una direzione diversa da quella che riportava alla scuola mentre Thrall si diresse proprio verso il grosso portone centrale aperto, improvvisamente ansioso di stare da solo.


	2. Capitolo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alla fine della lezione Thrall era stato il primo ad andarsene, dolorante dai fianchi in giù.   
> Khadgar non poté fare a meno di ridere.   
> «Forse non sei portato, sei ancora in tempo per lasciar perdere» disse.   
> L'orco scosse il capo.   
> «Non ci penso nemmeno. Riuscirò a cavalcare come tutti gli altri» disse, aggrottando deciso le sopracciglia.   
> Era caparbio e non si sarebbe arreso alla prima difficoltà. Era stata una delle prime lezioni che il suo padre adottivo gli aveva impartito.   
> «Come vuoi» concesse il suo amico «Di certo non hai di questi problemi con il corso di Drek'thar... _Signore dei Fulmini_ ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Wordcount:** 12'745 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Thrall si fermò davanti alla porta che dava sul bagno comune del dormitorio maschile della sua Famiglia con un'espressione sollevata in viso. Dopo una giornata impegnativa come quella che aveva appena trascorso, un bel bagno era proprio ciò di cui aveva bisogno per conciliarsi il sonno - anche se non ne aveva poi una così grande necessità. Probabilmente se si fosse steso sul letto così com'era sarebbe crollato addormentato senza nemmeno accorgersene.   
«Thrall, che fai lì impalato? Andiamo, forza! È già abbastanza tardi!».   
Il bisbiglio concitato di Khadgar, che lo aveva appena sorpassato per spingere la porta, riportò a galla la consapevolezza dello scorrere del tempo.   
Si mosse a sgattaiolare dietro Khadgar, curandosi di chiudere la porta alle sue spalle senza far rumore.   
Era notte fonda e loro erano probabilmente gli unici ancora in piedi nell'intero dormitorio.   
Entrambi avevano desiderato aspettare che tutti si fossero ritirati prima di uscire per andare a lavarsi.   
Non si sentivano molto a loro agio nel ritrovarsi nudi in mezzo a degli sconosciuti, benché appartenessero alla loro stessa Famiglia.   
Nel voltarsi Thrall si trovò dinanzi ad una stanza che somigliava ad una grotta, almeno per la metà inferiore: il soffitto era punteggiato di luci argentate e sembrava quasi di essere all'aperto, sotto un cielo sereno trapunto di stelle.   
Ai lati della porta le pareti erano dritte e formavano una specie di strettoia più avanti che conduceva ad una breve scalinata scavata nella roccia e sovrastata da un arco rettangolare di legno scuro che conduceva alla vasca.   
Nelle due rientranze erano collocati lunghi appendiabiti in legno - dello stesso tipo dell'arco - simili a robusti rami. In basso, sotto ad ogni postazione, si trovava una pila di asciugamani puliti. La maggior parte era stata utilizzata ma ce n'erano ancora parecchi disponibili, segno che non tutto il dormitorio aveva deciso di farsi un bagno quella sera.   
Thrall vide una opalescenza argentea irradiare dalla vasca situata in fondo.   
Khadgar si era fermato all'estremità opposta dell'appendiabiti situato alla sua sinistra e si stava togliendo la giacca dandogli le spalle.   
L'orco, un po' impacciato, raggiunse la posizione diametralmente opposta alla sua ed iniziò a spogliarsi fissando la parete.   
Nello slacciare i primi bottoni sotto il colletto della camicia provò un istantaneo senso di sollievo.   
Khadgar sbirciò da sopra la spalla per constatare che il suo compagno si fosse girato, quindi si portò dirimpetto alla scalinata ancora vestito e mormorò un incantesimo.   
Thrall sobbalzò nel sentire il rumore di qualcosa che cadeva pesantemente in acqua.   
Sorreggendosi i pantaloni slacciati, si girò e vide che Khadgar era sparito. Dinanzi alle scale si trovava la sua divisa e - a giudicare dalla posizione - sembrava quasi che lui fosse evaporato nel nulla con essa ancora addosso. Perplesso, l'orco si sporse leggermente oltre la rientranza del corridoio per sbirciare.   
Sbatté confuso le palpebre vedendo la chioma albina del suo amico affiorare dal pelo dell'acqua.   
Come aveva fatto a spogliarsi tanto in fretta?   
Thrall si ritrasse prontamente vedendo che si stava girando nella sua direzione.   
Non si era mai sentito a suo agio nudo e l'ultima cosa che desiderava era che altri lo vedessero senza abiti, anche se si fidava di Khadgar e lo considerava un amico.   
Il suo senso del pudore sfiorava l'ossessione e ne era consapevole.   
«Thrall, vieni. L'acqua è perfetta» lo esortò l'umano.   
«Arrivo» rispose l'altro, affrettandosi a spogliarsi del resto dell'uniforme e annodandosi un asciugamano attorno ai fianchi.   
Benché il telo fosse grande, gli arrivava a coprire appena oltre la metà delle cosce. Per sua fortuna era di tessuto spesso, per cui non si intravedeva quasi niente dei suoi attributi nonostante l'asciugamano fosse sottoposto ad una bella tensione per rimanere annodato su un fianco.   
Rimase a sbirciare dalla sua postazione sicura in attesa che Khadgar si allontanasse nella direzione opposta alla scalinata. La vasca era enorme e fatta per contenere membri appartenenti a razze di svariate stazze diverse.   
Il suo amico sembrava desideroso di sgranchirsi i muscoli e farsi una nuotata, cosa che fece dopo alcuni istanti di quiete che utilizzò per immergere la testa in acqua e sfregare i capelli.   
Non c'era bisogno di saponette né flaconi di sapone liquido: per quel che gli aveva raccontato Khadgar, l'acqua oltre ad avere la meravigliosa capacità di brillare spontaneamente e nascondere tutto ciò che si trovava in essa, funzionava anche da sapone.   
Thrall non aveva mai sentito parlare di un'acqua con tali proprietà; tuttavia quell'accademia era talmente piena di magia e altre stranezze che non se ne meravigliava più di tanto.   
Mentre l'umano si allontanava verso la zona a ridosso della parete, l'orco ne approfittò alla svelta per slacciarsi l'asciugamano e correre in acqua.   
Il liquido emetteva una luce argentea che impediva di vedere chiaramente il fondo della vasca.   
Vedendo come Khadgar nuotava e pensando che il livello dell'acqua doveva essere sufficiente perché anche i tauren potessero entrarvi, si era aspettato che fosse parecchio profonda. Il piccolo slancio che aveva impresso al passo finale doveva servirgli per tuffarsi e finire totalmente sott'acqua. Di certo non si aspettava che il primo tratto della grande piscina fosse provvista di gradini.   
Atterrò in piedi sul bordo di un gradino, sgranando gli occhi per la sorpresa: la pietra era levigata e in pendenza e lui era in acqua solamente fino poco sotto le ginocchia.   
Il rinculo dell'atterraggio lo fece scivolare sulla superficie obliqua e bagnata, facendolo cadere all'indietro.   
Il bordo rialzato era abbastanza lontano perché non rischiasse di sbatterci la testa nonostante l'elevata statura, per sua fortuna.   
Franò un paio di gradini più in alto, picchiando il fondoschiena sul bordo smussato.   
Non riuscì a reprimere un roco ma forte grugnito di dolore all'impatto, sentendo il colpo ripercuotersi ferocemente sulla sua spina dorsale.   
Il rumore d'acqua attirò l'attenzione di Khadgar, che intanto era arrivato al lato opposto della vasca e che si voltò a controllare cosa avesse combinato il suo compagno di stanza per fare tutto quel baccano.   
Lo vide seduto con una mano dietro la schiena e l'espressione sofferente. Si era perso la scena ma intuì a grandi linee di cosa si era trattato.   
«Scusa, avrei dovuto dirti che ci sono gli scalini anche dentro» ammise facendo spallucce, tornando verso di lui.   
L'orco ringraziò che l'acqua era ad un livello sufficiente da coprirgli le pudenda, anche se per poco.   
Lentamente si lasciò slittare sul gradino più in basso, incapace al momento di spingersi più avanti e farsi una nuotata come l'albino.   
«Come se già non fossi caduto abbastanza oggi pomeriggio...» sbuffò esasperato.   
Khadgar andò a prendere posto vicino a lui e gli rivolse un'occhiata curiosa.   
«Segui le lezioni di Cavalcatura?» chiese.   
«Ne ho fatta solo una ma il mio fondoschiena ne ha già abbastanza» rispose l'orco a disagio, muovendosi piano per scendere ancor più sotto la superficie dell'acqua.   
Raccontò della penosa figura fatta dinanzi all'intera classe nel suo futile tentativo di cavalcare uno Zampalesta.   
Quei dannati uccelli pur essendo belli, colorati e grandi, non lo erano abbastanza per lui. Ogni volta che era riuscito a montare in sella al volatile, scivolava all'indietro e cadeva non appena incitava - anche gentilmente - la bestiola a partire.   
Gli Zampalesta erano alti e le varie cadute gli avevano reso difficile sedersi a tavola per cenare, per non parlare dei dolori alle gambe.   
Per sua fortuna la docente del corso, Tyrande Whisperwind, era tutto fuorché tiranna, per cui aveva lasciato correre i suoi fallimentari tentativi senza accanirsi e dedicando piuttosto la sua attenzione agli studenti che invece erano riusciti nell'ardua impresa.   
Alla fine della lezione Thrall era stato il primo ad andarsene, dolorante dai fianchi in giù.   
Khadgar non poté fare a meno di ridere.   
«Forse non sei portato, sei ancora in tempo per lasciar perdere» disse.   
L'orco scosse il capo.   
«Non ci penso nemmeno. Riuscirò a cavalcare come tutti gli altri» disse, aggrottando deciso le sopracciglia.   
Era caparbio e non si sarebbe arreso alla prima difficoltà. Era stata una delle prime lezioni che il suo padre adottivo gli aveva impartito.   
«Come vuoi» concesse il suo amico «Di certo non hai di questi problemi con il corso di Drek'thar... _Signore dei Fulmini_ ».   
L'inflessione vocale sull'appellativo era sarcastica e Thrall sapeva che non lo stava usando per prenderlo in giro ma solo per sottolineare l'accaduto della mattina; tuttavia a lui non piacque comunque.   
«Non mettertici pure tu con quel soprannome, per favore... mi è già bastato quell'idiota di Garrosh» sospirò.   
«Che c'entra Garrosh? Non dirmi che quell'orco tutto muscoli frequenta il tuo stesso...»   
«No, per fortuna no» lo interruppe tempestivamente Thrall, agitandosi leggermente. Il solo formulare una simile ipotesi gli metteva i brividi.   
Fece un passo indietro e raccontò degli eventi della mattina, soffermandosi in maniera particolare sul suo spiacevole incontro con Garrosh in biblioteca e sull'intervento di Antonidas e Jaina per sedare quella che sarebbe presto evoluta in una rissa.   
«Garrosh è un vero idiota, credimi» commentò l'aspirante mago, immergendo di nuovo i capelli «Ma evidentemente è irritato per le tue capacità fuori del normale. Riesci a stare in posizione eretta, sei molto più intelligente della media e ora ti stai rivelando anche un potenziale prodigio tra gli sciamani».   
Khadgar era palesemente compiaciuto nell'elencare tutti quei pregi, come se stesse elencando tutte qualità appartenenti a lui stesso.   
Thrall si decise a tentare di valicare i gradini, sperando che l'opalescenza dell'acqua - che già impediva di vedere tutto ciò che c'era al di sotto della superficie - riuscisse anche a dissimulare il suo crescente imbarazzo.   
Era speciale ma non _così tanto_. Da come lo dipingeva il suo compagno sembrava quasi il meglio in assoluto che si potesse avere in fatto di orchi.   
A ben pensarci forse era anche quello che vedeva in lui Garrosh ed il motivo di tutto quell'astio apparentemente immotivato nei suoi confronti.   
Riuscì a trovare il punto profondo della vasca e sparì momentaneamente sott'acqua nell'illusione che la sua stazza gli permettesse di arrivare fino in fondo.   
Purtroppo non ci riuscì; tuttavia ciò gli permise di immergere completamente i lunghi capelli neri, che aveva sciolto appositamente. Con i grossi polpastrelli frizionò la chioma e poi riemerse.   
«Wow, confesso che legati sembravano molti di meno e più corti» asserì il suo compagno di stanza quando lo vide tornare verso di lui con i capelli adesi al cranio, al collo e alle spalle - e le estremità ancora erano in acqua.   
Thrall non seppe se prendere l'affermazione come un complimento o meno, quindi tornò accanto a Khadgar senza commentare.   
«Comunque è un attaccabrighe» riprese l'albino, tornando al discorso iniziale «Gli servirebbe proprio una lezione da qualcuno dotato come te» aggiunse.   
«È la stessa cosa che ha detto Jaina... anche se non si è riferita a me nello specifico» rispose subito Thrall «Io non posso rimettere in riga un tipo del genere».   
«Oh, sì che puoi» gli garantì Khadgar con fin troppa sicurezza, instillando nella mente dell'orco il dubbio che avesse avuto un'altra visione in cui prendeva a calci Garrosh.   
Sperava davvero di no. Lui voleva studiare, non diventare il terrore dei bulletti.   
«Quindi hai parlato con Jaina dopo il salvataggio?» indagò l'umano curioso, lasciando cadere nel vuoto la sua precedente argomentazione.   
«Sì, per la verità è stata lei ad iniziare e poi abbiamo proseguito in giardino» spiegò con un po' d'imbarazzo Thrall, narrandogli del loro colloquio.   
Nel menzionare la ragazza, Khadgar notò una strana luce brillare negli occhi azzurri dell'orco e non poté non esimersi dall'insistere sull'argomento.   
«Jaina si è autoproclamata assistente personale di Antonidas il primo giorno. L'ho vista bazzicare parecchio la biblioteca e secondo certe pettegole potresti trovarcela a tutte le ore del giorno e della notte...» Khadgar scrollò le spalle con aria noncurante «... e poi Antonidas è stato un potente mago. Di certo Jaina saprà far tesoro della sua compagnia».   
Thrall non si era chiesto perché fosse con Antonidas, nonostante ricordasse che lei gli aveva riferito di essere il suo "braccio destro". Più che altro, gli rodeva non aver avuto il tempo di saperne di più di lei sul lato scolastico.   
«Vuole diventare maga?» domandò Thrall ingenuamente, scatenando una risatina nell'altro.   
«Certo, non l'avevi capito? Ma di che avete parlato...?» esclamò, dando di gomito nel fianco dell'orco.   
Quest'ultimo non capì il senso del suo gesto, però il tono malizioso della sua voce lo comprese alla perfezione e subito arrossì.   
«Niente di che! Abbiamo parlato delle lezioni» si difese prontamente Thrall; tuttavia, a giudicare dall'occhiata che Khadgar gli rivolse, non sembrava averlo ancora del tutto convinto.   
Risentito, l'orco si ritrasse leggermente e spostò altrove lo sguardo.   
«Non abbiamo avuto molto tempo, ad un certo punto siamo stati interrotti» continuò.   
Dal tono colorato di rabbia improvvisa non poté che giungere ad una sola logica deduzione: «Presumo che tu abbia fatto conoscenza con il suo spasimante più accanito».   
Un ringhio uscì dalla gola del suo compagno per tutta risposta, confermando la sua conclusione.   
«Quel Varian è un pallone gonfiato» brontolò Thrall «Jaina l'ha palesemente rifiutato, eppure non dà l'impressione di volersi arrendere».   
«È troppo pieno di sé per capirlo» rise Khadgar «E vuole ottenere ciò che desidera a qualsiasi costo».   
«L'ho notato...» bofonchiò l'orco «È arrivato a prendersela con me perché stavo parlando con lei. Non mi reputava all'altezza».   
Il suo tono di voce si fece duro ed il suo cipiglio truce.   
«Gli ho risposto per le rime» concluse.   
«Congratulazioni! Ti sei fatto ben due nemici solo nell'arco del primo giorno!» lo prese cautamente in giro Khadgar.   
Preferì tenere per sé un altro commento, e cioè che Varian probabilmente l'aveva bersagliato perché sembravano più complici di quanto fosse mai stato lui con la ragazza.   
«Lo so» sbuffò l'altro esasperato, immergendosi nuovamente.   
«Io e Jaina frequentiamo molti corsi insieme e anche se non ci siamo mai parlati posso tenerla d'occhio per te e assicurarmi che Varian non ci riprovi» esclamò quando l'altro tornò in superficie.   
«Di cosa st...?» esordì Thrall con iniziale perplessità, poi quel "tenerla d'occhio per te" iniziò ad assumere nella sua testa lo stesso significato che molto probabilmente era il messaggio ultimo del suo amico. Gli fu difficile mantenere una parvenza di controllo.   
«N-non ce n'è bisogno!» garantì l'orco, sforzandosi di non arrossire per il disagio.   
Che diavolo andava a pensare Khadgar?! Si erano visti a malapena una volta quel giorno e non erano scesi in rapporti tanto stretti da giustificare un'azione del genere. E poi a lui non piaceva.   
Lasciò vagare lo sguardo nei dintorni con una certa sollecitudine, ansioso di trovare qualcosa su cui vertere il discorso per non finire a parlare di cose troppo imbarazzanti. Per fortuna gli occhi gli caddero sul mucchio di abiti sul pavimento.   
«Perché hai lasciato l'uniforme a terra?» domandò bruscamente.   
Non esisteva un modo per evitare che uno come Khadgar riuscisse a capire cosa stava cercando di fare ma pregò in cuor suo che lo ascoltasse e deviasse la conversazione.   
Per sua fortuna l'albino intuì l'antifona e gli diede corda.   
«Ho usato il Blink per entrare in vasca. È una variante del teletrasporto a breve distanza che posso fare sgusciando dentro e fuori i vestiti» spiegò soddisfatto.   
Erano solo al primo giorno e lui già sapeva padroneggiare qualche incantesimo. Non ci aveva visto male quando aveva detto che era un aspirante mago decisamente talentuoso.   
Caddero alcuni secondi di silenzio e Thrall decise di tornarsene un'ultima volta sott'acqua prima di uscire: era tardi e stava anche iniziando a sentire freddo.   
Non appena fu scomparso sotto il pelo dell'acqua, Khadgar ne approfittò per usare nuovamente il Blink ed uscire evitando che Thrall lo vedesse nudo.   
Quando l'orco riaffiorò sentì una protesta dell'albino giungergli da lontano.   
Voltandosi non riuscì a trattenere una risata: Khadgar era rientrato nei suoi vestiti ma al contrario. La zip dei pantaloni era calata e si intravedeva uno scorcio della biancheria intima sottostante. La giacca pareva messa a dura prova dall'anomala maniera di essere indossata e la camicia era in parte aperta a rivelare la schiena nuda.   
Come tocco finale, gli abiti gli aderivano al corpo per il fatto che ci si era teletrasportato dentro totalmente bagnato.   
L'aspirante mago annuì con un greve cenno del capo.   
«Sì, lo so» esclamò in tono secco, girandosi a guardarlo «Fare il Blink dentro i vestiti non mi riesce ancora... però dormono tutti e il corridoio è in penombra quindi l'importante è non andare in giro nudo» aggiunse con una lieve scrollata di spalle.   
Thrall si era intanto portato verso il bordo della vasca, rimanendo immerso quel tanto sufficiente ad essere coperto all'altezza dell'inguine.   
«Mi puoi passare l'asciugamano?» domandò con una punta di timidezza nella voce, allungando un braccio per indicare il telo che aveva lasciato ai piedi dei gradini.   
Nonostante il palese impedimento dell'uniforme, Khadgar si chinò a raccoglierlo e glielo passò.   
Thrall lo afferrò al volo e lo tenne dispiegato in maniera tale che con un'estremità lambisse appena il bordo dell'acqua, permettendogli di levarsi senza essere visto.   
Khadgar non sembrava comunque essere interessato: non appena gli ebbe ceduto l'asciugamano si voltò immediatamente a dargli le spalle.   
L'orco si annodò il telo sui fianchi ed uscì dalla vasca stando bene attento a non scivolare sui gradini. Una caduta - per di più attutita in parte dall'acqua - gli era più che sufficiente.   
«Mi aiuteresti ad asciugare i capelli?» domandò Thrall. Non era molto entusiasta all'idea, specialmente perché era tardi e generalmente la cosa richiedeva un po' di tempo.   
Khadgar lo guardò come per soppesare i pro e i contro della faccenda, quindi alzò le mani e mormorò un incantesimo.   
Una folata d'aria calda si levò dal basso, trascinando su i capelli umidi dell'orco.   
Quest'ultimo si godette il piacevole tepore nonché la strana sensazione di libertà che gli dava la mancanza del peso dei capelli sciolti sulle spalle o raccolti nelle trecce fino a che la temperatura non cominciò a divenire un po' troppo alta.   
L'aria calda iniziava ad essere rovente e bruciare nel passare a contatto con la pelle. Gli occhi gli si inaridirono e dovette chiuderli nella speranza che la situazione migliorasse, invano.   
«Khadgar mi stai bruciando!» sbottò all'improvviso, scoccandogli un'occhiata rabbiosa.   
«Ops!» esclamò l'albino, affrettandosi a spezzare l'incantesimo.   
Thrall trasse un profondo respiro per inalare l'aria gelida della stanza ed un forte brivido lo scosse da capo a piedi per l'inattesa escursione termica.   
I capelli scesero morbidi come un mantello nero sulle sue larghe spalle verdi. Erano ancora caldi ed erano asciutti; tuttavia si erano anche un po' increspati.   
«Scusa, ho perso per un attimo il controllo...!» disse Khadgar, quasi a voler supplicare il suo perdono «È meglio se ti aspetto in camera».   
Ciò detto si dileguò, molto probabilmente per sfuggire a possibili attacchi d'ira dell'altro.   
Quest'ultimo si stropicciò gli occhi ancora un po' irritati dall'aria calda e poi sbadigliò. La giornata era stata impegnativa ed era logico che fosse stanco.   
Visto che l'incantesimo di Khadgar, benché non andato a buon fine, era comunque riuscito ad asciugarlo, indossò nuovamente l'uniforme ed uscì dal bagno, rimandando a prima di addormentarsi l'incombenza di riformare le trecce. 

Thrall si lasciò cadere seduto sul gelido pavimento dell'aula, esausto.   
Il manichino che aveva utilizzato per addestrarsi quel pomeriggio era ancora sano e salvo ad alcuni metri dinanzi a lui e lo guardava con i suoi occhietti vuoti come invitandolo a farsi sotto di nuovo.   
«Sei stato bravo, Thrall. Hai imparato in fretta».   
Drek'thar gli si fece vicino e gli tese una mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi.   
Lo studente fissò l'arto con esitazione in un primo momento, soppesando l'ipotesi di accettare l'aiuto o rifiutarlo; infine decise di afferrargli la mano e risollevarsi. Issarsi in piedi fu uno sforzo piuttosto grosso che lo rese consapevole di quante energie gli avesse richiesto la lezione di quel pomeriggio.   
«Grazie, professore» disse Thrall in tono rispettoso.   
Dopo l'incidente con il Dardo Fulminante del primo giorno, Drek'thar gli aveva imposto un corso privato per imparare ad entrare in comunione con tutti gli elementi - a quanto era emerso dalla lezione del secondo giorno era in grado solamente di evocare fulmini - e controllarli meglio.   
«La scuola non può metterci a disposizione un numero illimitato di manichini e con la tua mancanza di controllo finiresti col ridurli tutti in cenere» gli aveva spiegato Drek'thar per giustificare la necessità di fargli frequentare privatamente un corso un po' diverso dalle lezioni normali.   
Thrall aveva acconsentito subito, desideroso di non dare altro materiale ai suoi compagni da utilizzare per mettere in giro voci sul suo conto.   
Voleva seguire il corso da sciamano come gli altri e se per farlo doveva faticare un po' di più, la cosa non gli dispiaceva poi così tanto.   
Così per un'intera settimana aveva dedicato la prima metà del pomeriggio alle lezioni private con Drek'thar, saltando le lezioni facoltative a frequenza esclusivamente pomeridiana che aveva scelto: Cavalcatura, Corso d'Armi ed Erbalismo, presenti un pomeriggio ciascuno in quest'ordine e composti da due lezioni cada uno per settimana.   
L'orco era stato in un certo senso sollevato quando aveva dovuto saltare la seconda lezione di Cavalcatura, per niente allettato dall'idea di esibirsi in un'altra goffa serie di cadute nel vano tentativo di rimanere in sella a chissà quale bestia.   
Era arrivato a sabato seguendo sia le lezioni con gli altri studenti del primo anno sia quelle private e adesso non vedeva l'ora di essere all'indomani per potersi riposare un po'.   
«Ti sei rivelato essere un allievo davvero pieno di talento» commentò il docente, annuendo lentamente con fare solenne «Penso che al tuo stato attuale il corso per principianti sia un livello troppo basso per te».   
Thrall lo guardò perplesso.   
«Cosa volete dire?».   
La domanda gli era sorta spontanea: lui aveva seguito quel corso per poter frequentare con gli altri studenti senza rischiare di danneggiare irreparabilmente altre attrezzature scolastiche né incenerire studenti per sbaglio.   
«Semplicemente questo: intendo chiedere il tuo trasferimento ai corsi per il terzo anno, che hanno un livello di difficoltà intermedio» spiegò Drek'thar.   
Frequentare i corsi di sciamano con studenti del terzo anno. Due anni più grandi di lui.   
«Non penso di essere così bravo da poter essere affiancato a studenti due anni più grandi di me» obiettò con una certa esitazione.   
A quanto pareva sembrava proprio destinato a distinguersi da tutti gli altri sotto ogni punto di vista.   
Drek'thar gli batté una pacca sulla spalla con fare paterno e rassicurante. Apprezzava la sua modestia ma non doveva sminuirsi in maniera tanto spinta.   
«Fidati se ti dico che per loro rappresenteresti solo uno stimolo a migliorare e che tu potresti fare altrettanto. Rimanendo al primo anno potresti solo frenare il tuo potenziale ed è una cosa che non voglio assolutamente che tu faccia» disse in tono serio.   
Thrall sentì per un istante che si era creata una specie di legame tra loro che andava oltre l'essere studente e professore. Era come se Drek'thar fosse diventato per un fugace istante una figura protettiva nei suoi confronti. Forse era solo un tipo di unione spirituale tra mentore e apprendista che si poteva provare tra orchi.   
Fu un'esperienza breve ma intensa ed il rispetto di Thrall nei suoi confronti aumentò moltissimo.   
«Va bene, professore. Farò come dice» dichiarò in tono altrettanto serio.   
Drek'thar abbassò la mano che ancora teneva sulla sua spalla.   
«Bene, ma non aspettarti che ti faccia fare un cambiamento simile di punto in bianco» spiegò l'insegnante «Ti aspetta un altro corso privato e stavolta sarà ancora più impegnativo: devi metterti in pari coi tuoi nuovi compagni di corso».   
Thrall lo guardò con espressione perplessa: era stato faticoso riuscire a seguire le direttive di Drek'thar durante quei giorni. Controllarsi era stata un'impresa dannatamente sfiancante ma c'era riuscito.   
Se quel che lo aspettava erano davvero lezioni intensive per colmare i due anni di conoscenze che lo separavano dagli studenti del terzo anno, la fatica di quella prima settimana sarebbe stata solamente un piacevole ricordo.   
Nonostante quella prospettiva nient'affatto piacevole, non aveva intenzione di tirarsi indietro. Aveva desiderato raggiungere la maggiore età per tanti anni per poter accedere all'Accademia ed era pronto a mettersi sotto ed impegnarsi per riuscire al meglio.   
«D'accordo! Quando iniziamo?» esclamò con malcelato entusiasmo.   
L'orco più anziano annuì soddisfatto dalla sua buona volontà.   
«Devo consultarmi col preside in proposito. Ti farò sapere il tuo nuovo orario di lezione appena mi sarà possibile» rispose prontamente Drek'thar «Vai a riposare adesso, ne hai bisogno» soggiunse a mo' di congedo.   
Thrall lo salutò a sua volta e se ne andò.   
La stanchezza lo travolse di nuovo non appena ebbe oltrepassato la porta dell'aula e ad essa si accompagnarono lievi crampi addominali e brontolii che manifestavano in maniera decisamente esaustiva quali fossero le priorità del suo organismo al momento.   
Costeggiando la parete del corridoio in modo da avere sempre un'ancora di salvezza cui aggrapparsi nel caso in cui le sue gambe avessero deciso di arrendersi, l'orco imboccò la direzione che gli consentiva di giungere in sala da pranzo il più velocemente possibile, augurandosi che il suo amico Khadgar gli avesse tenuto non solo il posto ma anche qualcosa da mangiare da parte: l'ora d'inizio del pasto era passata da quasi quaranta minuti ormai.   
_«Per fortuna domani è domenica...!»_ commentò tra sé con un moto di sollievo. Aveva davvero bisogno di poter riposare almeno un paio d'ore in più rispetto al solito.   
_«Spero solo che a Khadgar piaccia dormire fino a tardi almeno quando è possibile farlo...»_ pensò mentre guadagnava finalmente le scale. 

Quando dormiva sodo non si poteva certo dire che Thrall passasse inosservato: russava come un trombone. Khadgar non se ne era mai accorto nei giorni precedenti, probabilmente perché l'orco dormiva un sonno più leggero. D'altro canto, in quei giorni si erano visti solo per cena - e nemmeno tutti i giorni - ed in camera da letto e Thrall aveva avuto a malapena le forze per mettersi sotto le coperte prima di cadere addormentato. Era evidente che le lezioni pomeridiane con Drek'thar fossero pesanti.   
L'albino era seduto sul suo letto, nascosto sotto le coperte fino alla vita, col torso coperto dalla maglia del pigiama e l'espressione di chi stava interiormente vagliando una scelta piuttosto dolorosa.   
Quella mattina avrebbe voluto dormire ma non riusciva a farlo se il suo compagno non si zittiva, per cui stava lottando disperatamente contro l'impulso di sgusciar via dalle coperte e andare a svegliarlo. L'unica cosa che lo tratteneva era il timore che l'orco si sarebbe arrabbiato se fosse stato svegliato senza alcun motivo.   
Khadgar però non poteva continuare così. Sollevò le mani e le indirizzò verso il suo compagno di stanza, mormorando un incantesimo. Una bolla violacea comparve attorno al letto di Thrall, chiudendo all'interno il rumore.   
Il mago tirò un sospiro di sollievo e si rilassò, soddisfatto del risultato. Sotto i suoi occhi la bolla esplose come se fosse fatta di sapone e il pesante respiro di Thrall tornò ad assordarlo.   
L'umano chiuse un momento gli occhi, preparandosi al peggio, quindi si alzò e percorse la stanza, andando a fermarsi al fianco del letto del suo amico. Quest'ultimo dormiva supino, con un braccio appoggiato trasversalmente sul torace e l'altro che ciondolava leggermente da una parte, oltre il bordo. Il viso era voltato verso di lui, con la bocca semiaperta e le zanne che oscillavano leggermente al ritmo del suo respiro.   
Un po' gli dispiaceva fare quel che si accingeva a compiere, però anche Khadgar aveva un limite di sopportazione che era stato superato.   
Lo scosse leggermente per un braccio, chiamandolo al tempo stesso a mezza voce per non fargli prendere un colpo. La tattica si rivelò tuttavia inefficace e così il mago decise di passare a metodi un po' meno delicati: si chinò leggermente su di lui ed allungò una mano a chiudergli le narici.   
Stavolta funzionò e fin troppo bene: sentendosi privare dell'apporto di ossigeno senza nessun preavviso, Thrall si destò improvvisamente scattando seduto, sbattendo la testa contro la faccia di Khadgar.   
Quest'ultimo barcollò all'indietro per l'impatto e cadde seduto sul pavimento, massaggiandosi il naso con entrambe le mani.   
«Ahio!» gemette con voce nasale, curvandosi leggermente in avanti dove si trovava.   
Thrall era leggermente rintontito per il brusco risveglio e non si rese conto nell'immediato di quel che era accaduto. Senz'altro tra i due era quello ne era uscito meglio, avendo colpito Khadgar con la fronte.   
Sbatté le palpebre alcune volte per schiarirsi e idee e si portò una mano alla testa, coprendosi il punto leso.   
«Che diavolo stavi facendo...?!» brontolò, scuotendo appena il capo ed alzando lo sguardo verso il suo compagno di stanza. Un'imprecazione gli uscì dalle labbra vedendo che quest'ultimo stava cercando di contenere con le mani una copiosa emorragia nasale.   
In fretta si levò dal letto e frugò la stanza in cerca di un fazzoletto e quando lo trovò andò ad inginocchiarsi vicino al suo amico. Senza troppo garbo gli inclinò la testa all'indietro e gli premette con forza il tessuto contro le narici, strappando al ragazzo un altro gemito di dolore.   
I suoi maldestri tentativi di reprimere la fuoriuscita di sangue erano stati del tutto inutili: il fluido rosso era gocciolato sulla sua bocca, sul collo ed era andato ad imbrattare il pigiama.   
«Dovresti andare in infermeria...» commentò Thrall a bassa voce, cercando di pulirgli la faccia dal sangue con uno dei lembi liberi del fazzoletto.   
«Non è così grave come sembra... il naso almeno non è rotto» rispose Khadgar, facendo una breve pausa a metà per riprendere fiato.   
«Avresti almeno potuto fermare l'emorragia con le arti magiche... dubito che riuscirai a togliere queste macchie di sangue dal pigiama» fece presente l'orco, accennando al colletto impregnato di rosso.   
«Non posso farlo, noi non abbiamo incantesimi di guarigione» fece presente il mago, riuscendo a pronunciare la frase tutta d'un fiato.   
«Cosa?» domandò allibito Thrall.   
«Piuttosto... voi sciamani dovreste conoscere qualche incantesimo curativo» proseguì, scoccando un'occhiata di traverso al suo compagno.   
Quest'ultimo irrigidì le spalle e abbassò lo sguardo: in effetti Drek'thar gliene aveva parlato durante una delle ultime lezioni private, ma non aveva avuto molto tempo per fare pratica.   
«Be', sì... posso provare» ammise, lasciando andare la presa sulla testa del suo amico per concentrarsi.   
Khadgar rimase nella stessa posizione, allungando solamente una mano per mantenere fermo il fazzoletto dove si trovava, in attesa.   
Thrall si alzò e si distanziò di un paio di passi, concentrandosi sulla comunicazione con gli elementi. Evocò senza troppa fatica un globo d'acqua sopra la testa del suo amico; poi arrivò la parte veramente complicata. Focalizzò i suoi pensieri sulla sfera, incanalandovi l'energia per curare Khadgar.   
Non si era esercitato molto sugli incantesimi curativi, in verità: Drek'thar aveva dato assoluta priorità al controllo degli elementi allo scopo di sfruttarli per infliggere danni. Canalizzare energia per curare un bersaglio richiedeva un ulteriore sforzo di concentrazione da parte sua al quale non era ancora abituato.   
Mentre Khadgar osservava il globo iniziare a circondarsi di pulviscolo verde, non riuscì a non sbuffare: «Se tu non russassi così forte da far tremare le finestre non saremmo arrivati a questo punto...».   
Thrall era concentrato sull'incantesimo ma per ciò non era diventato sordo: all'udire il commento si sentì travolto da un improvviso imbarazzo che spezzò il labile filo che lo manteneva impegnato nel lancio dell'incantesimo. Il risultato fu che su Khadgar non si riversò una pioggia di acqua curativa impalpabile bensì una cascata gelida e fin troppo concreta.   
L'orco sobbalzò dinanzi al suo colossale fallimento mentre il suo amico si metteva in piedi grondando acqua sul pavimento.   
«S-scusa...» balbettò a disagio Thrall, facendo per avvicinarglisi ma Khadgar allontanò da sé la sua mano con uno schiaffo. A quanto pareva si era arrabbiato sul serio.   
Si sfilò il pigiama fradicio e sporco con movimenti stizziti, dando le spalle all'orco.   
«È meglio se me ne vado» ringhiò rabbioso, senza voltarsi a guardare il suo interlocutore, che si era nel frattempo ritratto vedendo come l'energia avesse iniziato a turbinargli attorno, asciugandolo.   
In un batter d'occhio indossò la divisa e se ne andò senza degnarsi di rivolgere altre attenzioni al suo compagno di stanza. Quest'ultimo lo seguì fino alla porta, varcandola di mezzo passo per guardarlo andarsene.   
«Non volevo... Khadgar...» esordì, ma ormai l'altro era troppo lontano perché potesse sentirlo.   
Sospirò pesantemente e si affrettò a rientrare, ricordandosi all'improvviso del fatto che aveva dormito con solo i boxer indosso. Avrebbe fatto bene a lasciargli sbollire la rabbia prima di cercare la maniera migliore di scusarsi, altrimenti avrebbe cercato di incenerirlo.   
Rientrando in camera da letto, lo sguardo dell'orco cadde involontariamente sull'orologio in legno poggiato sulla scrivania comune e la mascella gli cadde nell'assumere un'espressione di totale sbigottimento: le lancette segnavano le undici e mezza.   
«Ho davvero dormito tutta la mattina...!» esclamò al limite del costernato. Non gli era mai capitato ed ipotizzò che l'episodio fosse dovuto con ottime probabilità alla stanchezza accumulata nei giorni addietro. Doveva ammettere però che adesso si sentiva decisamente meglio!   
Non legò i capelli. Infilò semplicemente il pigiama ed uscì nel corridoio, dirigendosi in tutta fretta verso il Bagno Lunare - il nome con cui tutti gli studenti del suo dormitorio erano soliti identificare la grotta dotata di vasca che utilizzavano in comune per l'igiene personale - pregando in cuor suo che a quell'ora di domenica fossero tutti a letto, fuori in cortile - pur non essendoci il sole le nubi non promettevano pioggia - o già diretti in sala da pranzo.   
Caso volle che giungesse a destinazione proprio quando un gruppetto di suoi compagni stava uscendo da lì; cosicché si ritrovò da solo a godersi il suo bagno.   
Non aveva avuto molto tempo libero per potersi occupare dell'igiene personale; infatti entrò con immenso sollievo in acqua e nuotò avanti ed indietro un paio di volte da un lato all'altro della vasca, immergendo di frequente la testa sotto la superficie perché i capelli si bagnassero a dovere. A quel punto andò a sedersi su uno dei gradini più profondi e prese a sfregarsi con le mani il corpo e la testa.   
Quando uscì si sentiva decisamente meglio e se ne tornò in camera di umore molto migliore.   
Asciugare i capelli fu la parte più faticosa e noiosa, tanto che ad un certo punto si arrese e decise che per una volta poteva fare uno strappo alle regole e tenerli sciolti perché finissero di asciugare naturalmente. Semplicemente legò in una coda alta i ciuffi sulla sommità del capo, che minacciavano di scivolargli davanti al viso con maggiore facilità.   
Indossò una delle uniformi pulite appena estratta dall'armadio e mentre si sistemava i lunghi ciuffi neri inumiditi sulle spalle della giacca udì il suo stomaco prodursi in un lamento che difficilmente sarebbe potuto passare inosservato.   
La sera prima aveva mangiato poco e di fretta, più interessato ad andare a dormire che a nutrirsi e quella mattina aveva involontariamente saltato la colazione. Non c'era da stupirsi se adesso sentiva un tale languorino nello stomaco.   
Così uscì dalla sua stanza per l'ennesima volta ed imboccò il corridoio nella medesima direzione presa poco tempo prima da Khadgar, diretto in sala da pranzo. 

Thrall si sentiva osservato nonostante non ci fosse nessuno nei paraggi. La biblioteca non era ancora frequentata abbastanza dagli studenti perché potesse trovarci qualche ragazzo o ragazza che lo fissava bisbigliando; eppure ogni volta che vi si recava aveva l'inquietante sensazione di essere osservato.   
Probabilmente si era lasciato suggestionare troppo dal fatto che Antonidas fosse stato un grande mago, oppure c'era davvero un qualcosa che permetteva al bibliotecario di controllarla senza che lui fosse presente ovunque nello stesso momento.   
Thrall strinse con fare protettivo il piccolo fagotto che teneva tra le braccia come a volerlo nascondere al mondo intero. Sapeva bene che l'anziano umano non tollerava che gli studenti portassero il cibo in biblioteca: lui stesso glielo aveva manifestato quando era entrato lì per la prima volta all'inizio della settimana con un piatto coperto rubato senza nessun pudore dalla sala da pranzo. Da quella volta Thrall aveva ridotto considerevolmente le sue aspirazioni in fatto di pranzi da asporto fino ad arrivare ai fagotti ricavati dai tovaglioli.   
Prestava sempre grande attenzione a non sporcare i libri col cibo e sperava che fosse quello ad impedire ad Antonidas di cacciarlo a calci ad ogni ora di pranzo.   
Con le ore di esercizio con Drek'thar del pomeriggio aveva dovuto ridurre il tempo da dedicare ai suoi studi privati e prendere l'abitudine di pranzare sui libri per poter impiegare più fruttuosamente il poco tempo a sua disposizione.   
Il suo stomaco ululò in protesta alla mancanza di cibo, facendo sobbalzare Thrall e costringendolo a gettarsi un'occhiata furtiva intorno. Pur essendo praticamente da solo là dentro temeva sempre che certe lamentele da parte del suo corpo potessero venir udite anche attraverso le pareti.   
Quando arrivò al termine dell'ala destra della biblioteca si fermò un istante: c'era qualcuno che già occupava il tavolo vicino alla sezione di volumi di suo interesse.   
La studentessa era impegnata nella lettura di un grosso tomo e contemporaneamente stava masticando un boccone di cibo; tuttavia levò quasi subito lo sguardo nella direzione dell'orco, come se il suo arrivo avesse acceso in lei un qualche allarme.   
Un sorriso incurvò le sue labbra e gli occhi verdi brillarono divertiti mentre lo scrutavano.   
«Salve, Thrall» salutò Jaina a bassa voce, scuotendo una mano allegramente «Vedo che hai avuto anche tu la mia stessa idea».   
Così dicendo fece roteare lo sguardo intorno a sé per poi posarlo sul fagotto che l'orco teneva in braccio.   
Quest'ultimo irrigidì leggermente la postura e dovette inumidirsi le labbra improvvisamente aride un paio di volte prima di riuscire a rispondere: «Ciao Jaina. Anche tu studi la domenica?».   
Dopo il loro primo incontro si era sentito sempre piuttosto a disagio nel salutarla, nonostante si fosse poi ritrovato a farlo spesso: Jaina aveva preso l'abitudine di occupare quel tavolo ed ogni volta che Thrall vi andava a studiare la trovava già lì oppure veniva raggiunto dopo pochi minuti. Fortunatamente quel tipo di problema svaniva non appena superati i convenevoli, quando la discussione verteva su argomenti per lui più familiari e piacevoli.   
La ragazza non sembrava essere impacciata quanto lui; anzi, pareva decisamente a suo agio in sua presenza.   
«Sì, devo approfittare del tempo libero per recuperare le lezioni del professor Sunstrider che salto a causa di altri corsi» ammise la ragazza con una scrollata di spalle, facendosi da parte per lasciare posto a sufficienza perché il suo interlocutore potesse prendere posto vicino a lei.   
Aveva notato il cambio di pettinatura e doveva ammettere che il manto di capelli neri gli conferiva un aspetto più virile e selvaggio. Era un cambiamento che le piaceva alquanto.   
Prima di sedersi, Thrall si premurò di tirar giù dagli scaffali alcuni tra i libri che era intento a leggere l'ultima volta che era stato lì.   
In effetti Jaina seguiva le lezioni di Storia in maniera regolarmente saltuaria: una lezione ogni due che ne perdeva. Thrall l'aveva vista due volte in aula durante la scorsa settimana e in entrambe le occasioni avevano preferito rimanere a distanza per non attirare l'attenzione di Garrosh e Nazgrim, i quali erano passati a stuzzicare Thrall durante i lunghi monologhi del professore.   
L'orco sopportava e li ignorava al meglio delle sue possibilità, anche se in più di un'occasione si era ritrovato a desiderare fortemente che uno dei suoi portentosi fulmini si abbattesse su di loro.   
Di certo l'ultima cosa che desiderava era che quei due importunassero Jaina come facevano con lui.   
Cercando di occupare meno spazio possibile, Thrall si sedette di fianco alla compagna. Per quanto si sforzasse, non poteva fare niente per comprimere la sua notevole stazza, per cui si ritrovò a sfiorare con il gomito il braccio di lei.   
Jaina non evitò il contatto: dal suo corpo emanava un piacevole calore che, in un posto grande e terribilmente difficile da riscaldare omogeneamente come la biblioteca, non le dispiaceva affatto.   
Thrall aprì il suo libro al capitolo al quale ricordava di essere rimasto, quindi allontanò il volume da sé e appoggiò il suo fagotto sul piano. Sciolse il nodo che lo teneva chiuso e dispiegò il tessuto in una minuscola ma funzionale riproduzione di una tovaglia.   
Erano dettagli come quello che palesavano agli occhi della sua amica quanto lui fosse diverso dagli altri orchi - l'ombra di un sorriso le incurvò le labbra mentre immaginava un tipo rozzo come Garrosh alle prese con la stessa situazione in cui si trovava adesso Thrall - anche se altre caratteristiche tipiche della loro razza erano semplicemente impossibili da cancellare, come il grande appetito.   
Il pranzo di Thrall era costituito da due spesse fette di pane tra le quali aveva messo diverse fette di carne ben cotte e di un certo spessore, patate arrosto, rondelle di salame e grossi pezzi rettangolari di formaggio.   
Gli occhi dell'orco sembravano far faville alla vista del suo pranzo, come se avesse atteso quel momento a lungo.   
Jaina non riuscì a trattenere una risatina mentre Thrall apriva le fauci per addentare il suo panino. Quest'ultimo si bloccò a metà del movimento all'udire la sua risata.   
«Cosa c'è da ridere...?» chiese con una punta d'esitazione nella voce, abbassando le braccia e rivolgendosi verso la sua interlocutrice.   
«Non fraintendermi, per favore, non volevo prenderti in giro... è solo buffo vedere la nostra diversa idea di "panino"...» spiegò la ragazza, sollevando la mano più distante dall'altro.   
Thrall vide che in essa stringeva una pagnotta aperta a metà e riempita semplicemente con una fetta di prosciutto e del formaggio, in parte già addentata.   
In effetti era un po' imbarazzante paragonarlo a ciò che si era preparato lui.   
L'orco non sapeva cosa commentare a riguardo ma Jaina riprese subito le redini della conversazione: «Immagino tu abbia parecchia fame».   
«Ho... saltato la colazione» si giustificò di getto lui, ancora abbastanza a disagio.   
«Capisco... allora buon appetito!» esclamò per contro lei, tornando al suo pranzo e al suo studio.   
Thrall annuì, non sapendo come rispondere.   
Iniziò a leggere mentre strappava grossi bocconi e masticava con foga, mantenendo ben salde le due fette di pane per trattenere all'interno il ripieno. Purtroppo non ci riuscì bene come avrebbe voluto, ritrovandosi a raccogliere qua e là patate unte e fette di salame che sgusciavano fuori rischiando di imbrattare le preziose pagine del libro.   
Jaina stava facendo del suo meglio per non ridere. Era tenero vedere un orco così grande e possente tentare goffamente di salvaguardare il tavolo e il volume.   
Arrivato al punto di dover voltare la pagina fissò le mani, unticce e appiccicose, con un misto di terrore e confusione nello sguardo.   
A quel punto Jaina si sentì in dovere di dargli una mano: si sporse leggermente oltre il suo braccio e gli girò la pagina.   
Nel movimento strusciò inavvertitamente il busto contro il suo gomito.   
Thrall percepì il contorno della morbida rotondità e si sentì avvampare in faccia. Rimase immobile, sperando che non interpretasse la cosa come un suo tentativo di prolungare quel contatto.   
Jaina non si avvide del reale motivo del suo disagio, credendo che fosse dovuto alla buffa situazione di stallo. Avvertì solo di sfuggita che nel muoversi si era accostata un po' troppo al suo corpo, ma niente di più.   
«Grazie...» bisbigliò.   
Lei scrollò le spalle in risposta e tornò a studiare.   
Thrall terminò il suo pasto con celerità per poi potersi pulire le dita in maniera rozza ma piuttosto efficace: se le portò alla bocca, una alla volta, e le leccò con dovizia; dopodiché le asciugò sul tovagliolo.   
Jaina stava cercando di concentrarsi ma non ci stava riuscendo. Continuava a sentire la necessità di voltarsi, alla quale stava riuscendo a resistere solo lanciandogli frequenti occhiate di traverso.   
Ad un certo punto si accorse che ad una delle sue grosse zanne più esterne era rimasta appiccicata un po' di purea di patata. Probabilmente una ci era rimasta schiacciata contro mentre addentava il suo panino.   
Non sembrava tuttavia che si fosse accorto della cosa.   
La studentessa si morse il lato del labbro, a disagio, cercando la maniera migliore per dirglielo. Alla fine concluse che il modo migliore era affrontare direttamente la questione.   
«Ehm... Thrall?» sussurrò per attirare la sua attenzione, dato che si era rimesso a leggere.   
«Hai qui...» proseguì, accennando al lato del suo viso.   
Lui aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso, accarezzandosi la guancia in cerca di qualcosa che non andasse.   
Jaina sospirò pesantemente e decise di agire in prima persona: con l'indice passò in rassegna il lato interno della zanna in questione, asportando la purea.   
Il dente era solido e asciutto sotto il suo tocco, perfettamente liscio e levigato. Era stupita dall'impressione di potenza che trasmetteva, come se potesse spezzare qualsiasi cosa.   
Rimase con il dito sporco di patata sollevato a mezz'aria, gli occhi ancora fissi sulla robusta zanna.   
Thrall guardò il suo piccolo e roseo polpastrello e poi con un gesto rapido lo chiuse tra le labbra e lo ripulì con la lingua, proprio come aveva fatto poco prima con i suoi.   
Jaina sgranò gli occhi al contatto tra la sua pelle e la lingua dell'orco ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa subito lui si ritrasse.   
«Ehm... scusami... non sono riuscito a trattenermi» addusse a mo' di scusante. Adesso sembrava decisamente mortificato.   
La ragazza continuò a tacere, voltandosi e tornando ad immergersi nello studio.   
Un teso silenzio colmo dell'imbarazzo di entrambi li avvolse e nessuno dei due ebbe il coraggio di romperlo.   
_«Devo averla offesa di sicuro... tra gli umani forse è sintomo di maleducazione. Uff, prima Khadgar e adesso Jaina... oggi non riesco a farne una giusta...!»_ meditò Thrall.   
Prese in considerazione l'idea di scusarsi subito ma la ricusò vedendo che dall'altra parte c'era solo freddo distacco. Avrebbe dovuto trovare un'altra maniera, proprio come con Khadgar.   
Jaina dal canto suo non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa quanto era accaduto. Non era stato proprio l'apice dell'educazione, però neppure lei lo era stata andando a toccargli le zanne direttamente e non con qualche mezzo - adesso che ci pensava meglio avrebbe potuto usare il tovagliolo.   
_«Me la sono andata a cercare»_ concluse con se stessa.   
Ciononostante, aveva trovato la lingua appena ruvida contro la sua pelle liscia nient'affatto sgradevole e la cosa la metteva in soggezione, perché avrebbe dovuto.   
Se ci fosse stato Varian al posto di Thrall certamente gli avrebbe mollato un ceffone a mano tesa senza pensarci due volte.   
Con quel genere di pensieri ad animarli inframmezzati da sprazzi di concentrazione - vera o forzata che fosse - le ore cominciarono a scorrere ed il pomeriggio volò via quasi senza che loro se ne accorgessero.   
Furono i rintocchi della campanella che annunciavano la chiusura a breve della biblioteca a farli ritornare in loro stessi.   
«Devo andare ad aiutare Antonidas con la chiusura!» scattò subito Proudmoore, alzandosi in piedi come se fosse spinta da molle.   
Thrall ipotizzò subito che non vedesse l'ora di avere una valida scusa per andarsene.   
«Anch'io devo andare, ho da fare con Khadgar» dichiarò l'orco, chiudendo il suo libro ed il quadernetto di appunti per poi alzarsi a sua volta.   
Si scambiarono uno sguardo di traverso prima di borbottare un sommesso saluto, quindi Jaina prese i suoi libri e se ne andò, lasciandolo da solo a riordinare.   
Una volta rimasto solo l'orco emise un profondo sospiro.   
«Devo imparare di più sulle regole di comportamento tra umani...» commentò affranto, scuotendo esasperato il capo.   
In effetti non gli avrebbe fatto male anche per regolare le questioni in sospeso con il suo compagno di stanza. 

Antonidas non aveva molto bisogno del suo aiuto in verità. Jaina voleva solo poterlo salutare senza sembrare che volesse scappare da lui a gambe levate.   
Non appena fu uscita dalla biblioteca, si diresse senza esitazioni verso il cortile anziché verso la sala da pranzo, nella quale tutti gli studenti si stavano affrettando a radunarsi.   
Sperava solo che il suo obiettivo non fosse già stato attirato dall'appetito verso l'interno dell'accademia.   
Percorse il prato a passi rapidi, dirigendosi verso un albero posizionato abbastanza a ridosso della riva del lago, con i rami pendenti che formavano una cupola di foglie impenetrabile alla vista.   
Ad intervalli regolari lungo le fronde erano appesi piccoli ed inquietanti amuleti ricavati da teste essiccate e teschi adorni di piume.   
Jaina a differenza del resto della scolaresca era affascinata da quanto il culto del vudù, per quanto in decadenza, permeasse ancora fortemente la cultura dei troll e di come fosse funzionale a tenere ben lontani da lì gli altri studenti.   
«Sono Jaina» annunciò la ragazza ad alta voce mentre si avvicinava «Vol'jin? Sei ancora qui?».   
Era ben lungi dalle sue intenzioni cogliere di sorpresa la piccola congrega di troll che si riuniva sotto quei rami. Potevano diventare decisamente rabbiosi in tal caso.   
Si fermò appena oltre la tenda di foglie, in attesa che qualcuno - Vol'jin o un suo amico - si facesse vivo. Fu fortunata: nel giro di pochi secondi a scostare la muraglia verde fu un troll alto con l'aria di un capo, le zanne particolarmente robuste e lunghe.   
«Jaina! Nun dovresti stare accà ma nella sala da pranzo con gli altri compagni nuostr'...!» esclamò con una certa apprensione «Pecché nun sei a cena?».   
La ragazza agitò una mano, minimizzando il problema del cibo.   
«Vol'jin ho bisogno di parlarti, adesso» disse.   
Gli occhi del troll brillarono nel crepuscolo che avanzava lento.   
«Na confidenza?» domandò con tono intrigato.   
Non c'era studente più curioso ed impiccione di Vol'jin in tutta l'Accademia. Era per soddisfare la sua fame di pettegolezzi che lui ed un gruppetto di troll si riunivano sotto quell'albero, per scambiarsi informazioni.   
La storia del club di studio del vudù era una mezza bugia per coprire i reali interessi del circolo.   
«Più o meno» replicò Jaina stringendosi nelle spalle. Pur essendo un suo amico, se non c'era del materiale con del potenziale per future riunioni del club avrebbe ascoltato senza essere troppo partecipe alla conversazione. A lei serviva piena collaborazione da parte sua in quel momento.   
«Vieni accà con me, a sedere» la invitò il troll, prendendola garbatamente per un polso ed accompagnandola all'interno del raduno dei pettegoli.   
Jaina vi era stata già un paio di volte. A parte tronchetti caduti e ricoperti di muschio posizionati in cerchio al centro, c'erano un paio di tavoli con maschere tiki in fase di pittura.   
Vol'jin fece cenno all'amica di sedersi e solo una volta che l'ebbe fatto prese posto a sua volta.   
«Di' al vecchio Vol'jin chello che ti turba...» la esortò posandole una grande mano sull'esile spalla.   
L'aspirante maga gli rivolse un sorrisetto prima di iniziare: «Hai presente l'orco che si è presentato in ritardo alla cena d'inaugurazione...?».   
«L'orco eretto» lo sguardo di Vol'jin s'incupì momentaneamente «Dimmi chello che t'ha fatto e Vol'jin gli farà passare la voglia di...» minacciò sollevando un pugno ma l'altra lo bloccò prontamente.   
«No, Vol'jin! Hai frainteso» disse Jaina, bloccandogli il braccio.   
Il troll le rivolse un cipiglio incuriosito che la indusse a raccontargli tutto quanto dal principio: il loro primo fortuito incontro in biblioteca a causa di Garrosh, l'incontro-scontro con Varian, i successivi incontri - ancora in biblioteca - durante gli orari più improponibili, i pranzi consumati insieme mentre studiavano e poi ciò che era accaduto quel giorno.   
Vol'jin l'ascoltò attentamente e non gli sfuggì lo sguardo acceso d'interesse quando parlava dell'orco in questione o della sfumatura tenera nella voce quando narrava episodi stupidi o imbarazzanti.   
«... e non mi ha fatto schifo quando mi ha pulito il dito con la lingua! No, m-mi è piaciuto. E quelle zanne... erano così robuste, così...» Jaina scosse il capo ed emise un sospiro profondo «Ed è intelligente e curioso. Sta cercando di recuperare le antiche usanze della sua razza ed è palese che non sia come gli altri... per qualche motivo».   
«Chello orco ha fatto breccia nel cuore tuo, Jaina» ridacchiò il troll, battendole una pacca amichevole sulla spalla.   
La studentessa annuì.   
«Lo so» ammise «Ma non posso andare da lui e dirglielo! Non l'ha ancora capito! E se poi non gli interessassi?! Che razza di figura ci farei? Non voglio che si allontani, in sua compagnia sono così a mio agio...» soggiunse rapidamente, presa da un momento di panico.   
La sola idea di tornare a studiare in solitudine la rendeva triste.   
«Se nun si è accorto ancora di chesto tuo interesse nei confronti suoi nun tiene tutto 'sto gran cervello dentro la capa» rise Vol'jin.   
«Cosa devo fare secondo te...?» chiese Jaina. Desiderava fortemente avere un parere esterno in merito e chi meglio dell'unico amico che si era fatta nella sua Famiglia poteva fornirglielo?   
Il troll ponderò sul quesito per qualche secondo prima di rispondere: «Tu a chello nun gli dici niente e ti comporti normalmente. Del resto lascia che sia Vol'jin a preoccuparsi».   
La bionda lo guardò con cipiglio leggermente diffidente.   
«Che vuoi fare? Non andrai a dirglielo tu?!» domandò con espressione inorridita.   
«Nun t'angustiare, nun lo farò. Voglio andare in avanscoperta per te» rispose il troll, abbracciandola con una certa delicatezza.   
Jaina emise un mugolio ancora scettico.   
«Fidati del tuo Vol'jin» insistette lui.   
«D'accordo» concluse. Vol'jin non aveva mai dimostrato dal primo giorno in cui si erano visti l'inclinazione a non mantenere la parola, né tantomeno aveva mai fatto niente per nuocerle.   
«Andiamo a mangiare, va bene?» propose Vol'jin, alzandosi per primo in piedi.   
Jaina sorrise, sentendosi un po' più leggera ora che si era confidata con lui.   
«Va bene» disse alzandosi a sua volta, sperando in cuor suo che Thrall fosse in sala per vedere come si sarebbe comportato il suo amico. 

Khadgar era seduto sul suo letto, le gambe distese sul materasso e sovrapposte solo in fondo. Stava leggendo un libro e sembrava essere più tranquillo.   
La camera era immersa nel più assoluto silenzio; pertanto quando il suo stomaco decise di protestare per la carenza di cibo il brontolio parve riecheggiare amplificato di svariate volte.   
Il ragazzo lo ignorò completamente: si era rifiutato di andare a cena per non incrociare il suo compagno di stanza. Non era ancora del tutto sicuro di aver sbollito la rabbia della mattina.   
Era andato in infermeria per far fermare l'emorragia e controllare di non aver subito danni; dopodiché aveva passeggiato per il cortile fino ad un angolo un po' appartato dove si era esercitato a lanciare alcuni semplici incantesimi sui ciottoli sparsi tra l'erba.   
Sapeva che Thrall si sarebbe rinchiuso in biblioteca, quindi là fuori non avrebbe corso il rischio di incrociarlo.   
Dal suo ventre rimbombò un altro gorgoglio e di nuovo lui fece finta di niente.   
«Non dovresti digiunare... ti fa male».   
La profonda voce di Thrall lo fece sobbalzare: non si era accorto del suo ingresso, cosa piuttosto insolita. Un orco era difficile che passasse inosservato.   
Era fermo sulla soglia e teneva un piatto tra le braccia, coperto con un altro.   
«Non ho appetito stasera» mentì prontamente l'albino in tono secco.   
L'orco si avvicinò di qualche passo, abbozzando un sorriso sicuro di sé.   
«Il tuo stomaco non sembra essere d'accordo» asserì, sedendosi in fondo al suo letto.   
Khadgar ritrasse le gambe temendo che ci si sedesse sopra e gli scoccò un'occhiata torva, ma l'altro non parve minimamente impressionato.   
L'orco gli porse il piatto coperto, aprendolo dinanzi ai suoi occhi.   
L'albino non poté non cambiare atteggiamento ed assumere un'espressione decisamente sorpresa nel vedere il contenuto del portavivande improvvisato: c'era un'assortita seppur limitata varietà di pietanze che rientravano tutte tra quelle che era solito mangiare.   
A dispetto dell'apparenza da secchione impacciato e ingenuo su tutto ciò che non riguardava lo studio, Thrall sembrava aver prestato più attenzione di quanto fosse lecito a ciò che gli piaceva mangiare.   
Lo stomaco di Khadgar si lamentò ancora e a volume decisamente più alto in risposta all'aroma di cibo che gli riempì improvvisamente le narici.   
«Puoi perdonarmi per quanto è accaduto questa mattina...?» chiese in tono sommesso l'orco, quasi timoroso di interrogarlo in merito.   
L'albino lo scrutò socchiudendo le palpebre, come soppesando le sue parole.   
«Non mi lascio corrompere con del cibo... p-per quanto il profumo sia invitante...» disse, la voce leggermente incrinata dal desiderio.   
Thrall ritrasse leggermente il piatto.   
«Non voglio corromperti. Considerala più come... un'offerta di pace» asserì, poi emise un profondo sospiro e aggiunse: «Davvero, scusami... non volevo farti una doccia gelida stamani. In realtà non ho ancora fatto pratica con quel tipo di incantesimi... p-però prometto di farlo! Davvero! Ehm...».   
La voce gli si spense e abbassò lo sguardo. Non sapeva come altro esprimere il suo rammarico per l'incidente.   
Si sentiva ancora gli occhi di Khadgar addosso.   
Fece per ritirarsi, sconfitto e rassegnato, quando il suo compagno di stanza con uno slancio colmò la distanza che li separava e s'impadronì del piatto che l'orco ancora stringeva tra le mani.   
L'inattesa rapidità del gesto colse quest'ultimo totalmente alla sprovvista, al punto da farsi sottrarre facilmente dalla presa la stoviglia.   
Sotto lo sguardo stupefatto di Thrall, l'albino intrecciò le gambe e vi poggiò sopra il piatto, impugnando il coltello e la forchetta che erano stati annessi al trasporto ed aggredendo alcune spesse fette di carne di maiale.   
«Stafo mofendo di fame...!» commentò l'aspirante mago mentre deglutiva il primo boccone «Fono anche i miei piatti fefefiti! Fonsidefati fefdonato» aggiunse con la bocca piena.   
Thrall gli sorrise con l'aria di chi si era appena tolto un enorme peso e poi si alzò per lasciarlo consumare il suo pasto in santa pace.   
Si diresse verso il suo lato della camera, posò la borsa coi libri ai piedi del letto e si spogliò dell'uniforme.   
Khadgar gli rivolse alcune occhiate di sfuggita, diviso tra il prestare la sua completa attenzione alla prelibata cena o discorrere col suo compagno.   
Decise che prima avrebbe finito di mangiare. Di sicuro sarebbero riusciti a capirsi meglio se lui avesse parlato senza la bocca strapiena di carne e verdure.   
L'orco, in boxer, si sedette sul letto e si passò una mano sulla faccia, tirando indietro i capelli che gli stavano scivolando troppo vicini alla faccia.   
Lo sguardo gli cadde per caso sul piano del comodino, sul quale notò una grossa busta chiusa che non ricordava di aver mai avuto.   
«Questa è tua?» chiese, prendendola tra le mani e mostrandola al suo compagno.   
Khadgar scosse la testa mentre ingurgitava l'ultima porzione delle sue verdure.   
«È fer te» spiegò con la bocca ancora mezza piena «L'ha foftata un fecchio ofco un faio di ofe fa» aggiunse.   
Thrall sorrise e si accinse ad aprirla: doveva contenere il suo nuovo orario di lezione.   
Prese il piccolo insieme di fogli e ne studiò la prima pagina con attenzione: non avrebbe più seguito il corso da sciamano con i ragazzi del suo anno. Quelle ore le avrebbe avute libere mentre non lo era più la sera.   
Una smorfia di disappunto gli deformò le labbra mentre constatava come il corso preparatorio con Drek'thar occupasse quasi per intero il tempo che solitamente passava in sala da pranzo a dedicarsi alla cena.   
Per il resto era libero di frequentare in piena libertà i corsi a scelta che aveva già selezionato.   
«Uff...» borbottò, mettendo il foglio nella borsa.   
«Fosa c'è?» Khadgar stava finendo di mangiare la carne.   
«Niente...» Thrall scosse la testa e tornò da lui, sedendosi a gambe incrociate sul pavimento, dirimpetto all'albino.   
«Perché mi guardi così? Ho qualcosa in faccia?» domandò quest'ultimo mentre si affrettava a pulire la bocca con la lingua e poi col dorso della mano.   
«No, niente del genere...» gli garantì l'orco.   
«Menomale».   
Ciò detto Khadgar posò da parte il piatto vuoto e lo fece sparire con un incantesimo.   
«Spero che gli addetti alla cucina non riescano a rintracciare da dove viene il piatto...» borbottò.   
Thrall ridacchiò del finto timore nella sua voce e poi tornò in silenzio per qualche istante.   
«Uhm... Khadgar, voi umani come interpretate quando... qualcuno vi lecca le dita?» domandò un po' intimidito.   
Il ragazzo sbatté scioccato le palpebre.   
«Che cosa?! Thrall... hai combinato qualcosa?».   
L'orco sobbalzò leggermente, come se avesse preso una scossa. Come faceva a saperlo?   
«E-ecco... ti ricordi Jaina...?» esordì prima di raccontare dell'episodio del pomeriggio.   
Khadgar lo guardava con stupore crescente nello sguardo e poi alla fine scoppiò a ridere.   
«Thrall... leccare così le dita ad una ragazza si fa solo con chi si è in rapporti particolarmente _intimi_ ».   
Il particolare accento che aveva messo sull'ultima parola fece intendere al suo interlocutore in quale senso lo intendesse.   
Thrall trasalì leggermente, arrossendo.   
«Io non... volevo solamente pulirle il dito! Ah... ora capisco perché non vedesse l'ora di andarsene...» disse, sospirando pesantemente.   
Khadgar scosse il capo, esasperato.   
«Non hai mai incontrato una femmina umana prima d'ora?» chiese perplesso.   
L'altro abbassò lo sguardo.   
«Per la verità sono stato cresciuto da una famiglia umana» ammise in tono triste «Ma non ho mai avuto questo genere di problemi con la mia sorella adottiva...».   
Khadgar sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia: adesso si spiegava perché si comportasse in maniera così diversa dagli altri orchi.   
«E i tuoi genitori?» indagò l'albino.   
Thrall si strinse nelle spalle.   
«Sono morti prima che potessi conoscerli» borbottò in tono sconsolato.   
Khadgar rimase in silenzio per alcuni secondi, rispettando il dolore dell'amico e facendo lavorare i neuroni per cavarsi d'impiccio.   
Dopo pochi secondi esclamò: «Dai, ti darò una mano io con Jaina».   
«Davvero?» fece Thrall, guardandolo colmo di riconoscenza.   
«Sì, ti ci vuole solo qualche nozione sui comuni atteggiamenti da tenere con le ragazze» Khadgar gonfiò il petto con orgoglio «Ed io sono un vero esperto in merito!».   
L'orco non poté non ridere, sgonfiando il suo entusiasmo.   
«Ne so di certo più di te!» asserì risoluto l'aspirante mago.   
«D'accordo» si arrese l'orco, alzandosi in piedi e dirigendosi verso il suo letto «Credo che sia meglio dormire adesso...».   
«Concordo, domattina sarà meglio riuscire a svegliarsi» si aggiunse Khadgar, preparandosi per andare a dormire a sua volta.   
Dal suo letto Thrall lo guardò mettersi il pigiama.   
«Grazie, Khadgar» bisbigliò.   
«Dormi adesso, avrai modo di ringraziarmi poi» rimbeccò sarcastico l'altro, ma non senza accennare un sorriso sincero. 

Thrall uscì dalla biblioteca poco dopo l'ora di pranzo abbastanza trafelato. Aveva passato le ultime quattro ore in biblioteca, le prime tre in solitudine - probabilmente Jaina seguiva qualche lezione di magia in quelle ore - e poi per la pausa pranzo era stato raggiunto dalla ragazza ed avevano mangiato insieme.   
Jaina non sembrava più turbata dall'accaduto del giorno avanti, come se l'avesse totalmente dimenticato. Thrall ne era sollevato ma volle comunque scusarsi e farle intendere che non sarebbe più accaduto.   
Tra un convenevole e l'altro, all'orco era sfuggito il senso del tempo; pertanto si era ritrovato alla fine dell'ora di pranzo ancora sommerso di libri fino al collo.   
Ai rintocchi di campana che annunciavano la fine della pausa, l'orco si era alzato dal tavolo con impeto tale da rischiare di rovesciarlo e si era affrettato a sistemare.   
Adesso correva giù per la liscia rampa di scale a chiocciola principale, urtando studenti a destra e manca, diretto verso il cortile.   
La lezione di Cavalcatura della professoressa Whisperwind si tenevano nell'ala del giardino diametralmente opposta a quella dove era situato il piccolo campo d'addestramento provvisto di manichini. Una grande recinzione ne delimitava il perimetro, costituendo il limite entro il quale gli studenti erano autorizzati a cavalcare.   
L'orco attraversò il cortile a passo svelto, sperando di essere ancora in tempo: di sicuro la professoressa non aveva avuto una buona impressione di lui durante la sua prima lezione e di certo quella stessa impressione non era migliorata quando l'aveva visto mancare la lezione successiva. Non voleva rischiare di peggiorare ulteriormente la situazione arrivando in ritardo.   
Per sua fortuna il gruppetto di studenti già radunatosi all'ingresso della recinzione stava ancora attendendo l'arrivo dell'insegnante.   
Thrall si fermò poco distante da loro, ansimando leggermente, sollevato: ce l'aveva fatta.   
«Hai già il fiatone per una corsetta del genere? Tsk! Gli orchi non devono essere poi quei gran cacciatori che si vantano tanto d'essere!».   
Quella voce maschile sprezzante gli strappò un rantolo di esasperazione mentre levava lo sguardo ad incrociare gli occhi di Varian.   
Il ragazzo si era staccato insieme alle sue due onnipresenti guardie del corpo dal resto della classe per andare ad importunarlo non appena l'avevano visto arrivare.   
Thrall raddrizzò le spalle per dare la migliore e più minacciosa impressione di sé all'altro.   
«Io non sono un cacciatore» asserì risoluto l'orco e Varian poté giurare di vedere delle scintille crepitargli attorno. L'umano fece istintivamente mezzo passo indietro, per niente desideroso di finire allo spiedo.   
Thrall grugnì sommessamente, soddisfatto, e li superò a testa alta. Meglio unirsi agli altri sconosciuti - che stavano seguendo la scena da lontano - che rimanere un bersaglio facile e isolato.   
Varian lo guardò, digrignando i denti per la cocente sconfitta. Non poteva accettarlo, non poteva permettere a quell'orco di ergersi ancora una volta al di sopra di lui. Ancora non accettava nemmeno il fatto che una ragazza educata e di buona famiglia come Jaina Proudmoore - la _sua_ futura fidanzata nonché moglie - gradisse di più la compagnia di una bestia come lui alla sua.   
Doveva mettere in risalto le sue qualità in qualsiasi modo e fargliela pagare. Non gli avrebbe permesso di andarsene senza aver ottenuto almeno una minuscola vendetta.   
Thrall aveva appena superato Wrynn quando quest'ultimo esclamò a gran voce: «Ho sentito che durante la prima lezione il tuo culone ha fatto amicizia col prato!».   
Il diretto interessato si arrestò di colpo ed una smorfia mista di rabbia e imbarazzo gli si dipinse sul viso. Thrall di per sé non aveva un'indole bellicosa come invece era per la maggior parte degli orchi; ciononostante, quando veniva provocato spudoratamente - come in quel caso - gli risultava alquanto difficile contenersi.   
Una folata di vento gli turbinò intorno, sollevandogli le trecce dai pettorali mentre si voltava a fronteggiare nuovamente il suo nemico.   
Ripercorse i suoi passi e si stagliò dinanzi a Varian con atteggiamento decisamente più aggressivo rispetto a poco prima. Scintille d'energia elettrica crepitarono di nuovo intorno alle sue spalle mentre i muscoli si gonfiavano, come se si stessero nutrendo della sua stessa ira, e negli occhi dardeggiavano lingue di fuoco.   
Le due guardie del corpo di Varian furono messe in fuga da quell'improvvisa manifestazione di potere, per niente ansiose di scontrarsi con esso. Il diretto interessato, seppur impressionato, rimase ben piantato dove si trovava. Dopo poco annullò la distanza tra di loro con un paio di lunghe falcate per dimostrargli che non lo temeva.   
Thrall era a malapena in grado di contenere il suo crescente desiderio di ridurre quel ragazzo in cenere facendo eruttare lava dal terreno. Mai come allora era stato felice delle lezioni seguite a parte con Drek'thar.   
Neanche Garrosh e Nazgrim, con le loro continue frecciatine, erano mai riusciti a spingerlo tanto al limite.   
«Vuoi sfidarmi? Io sono pronto» disse Varian, fissandolo dritto nelle braci incandescenti che ardevano al posto delle iridi.   
L'orco emise un ringhio gutturale, ben felice all'idea di togliere finalmente di mezzo una creatura così fastidiosa.   
«Fermi tutti! Qui non ci sarà alcuna sfida! E tu, orco, spegni i bollenti spiriti!».   
Una voce femminile ferma e autoritaria richiamò l'attenzione di tutti quanti, Varian e Thrall inclusi.   
Quest'ultimo si voltò e riconobbe la professoressa Whisperwind in groppa ad una grossa tigre bianca. L'espressione severa e leggermente alterata rivolta nella sua direzione lo fece uscire da quella sorta di trance spiritica in cui era finito.   
Scosse la testa e si allontanò da Varian di mezzo passo, imbarazzato per quanto accaduto.   
L'umano, rimasto da solo al centro dell'attenzione, si affrettò a ritirarsi tra gli altri studenti - che nel frattempo si erano assiepati attorno a loro a formare una specie di anello di spettatori.   
Tyrande li guardò tutti, sperando che il suo sguardo fosse abbastanza eloquente da far perdere a tutti loro l'intenzione di dare di nuovo il via a qualche rissa durante le sue lezioni.   
«Bene, adesso che vi siete placati... voglio presentarvi le creature che andrete a cavalcare oggi» annunciò l'insegnante, indicando con un gesto della mano l'ingresso del recinto.   
Un branco di grossi felini scuri fece il suo maestoso ingresso, gli occhi puntati sull'Elfa della Notte. Erano pronti ad obbedire ad ogni suo comando; per questo probabilmente erano state omesse misure di sicurezza di qualsiasi tipo.   
Thrall osservò i felini ed un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena: erano senz'altro belli e forti, ma parevano più adatti a portare in groppa persone esili come draenei ed elfi. Forse sarebbero anche riusciti a sostenere il peso di umani robusti come Varian, ma lui era un orco. Per quanto non fosse massiccio al pari di Garrosh, rappresentava comunque un fardello non indifferente.   
Si preparò spiritualmente all'idea di venire disarcionato, per quanto il suo deretano non apprezzasse la prospettiva.   
«Queste sono Pantere della Notte» disse Tyrande «Sono animali possenti e fieri».   
Per quanto ne decantasse le forze, Thrall continuava ad avere i suoi dubbi in merito.   
Le spiegazioni sulla maniera corretta di issarsi in groppa alle bestie e mantenercisi furono un po' più lunghe di quanto previsto; dopodiché arrivò il momento tanto atteso e temuto dall'orco: la cavalcata.   
Salire in groppa alla Pantera della Notte che gli era stata assegnata non fu così drammatico. Si approcciò con quanta più delicatezza possibile alla creatura e quando riuscì a montare si meravigliò di come l'animale riuscisse a sostenerlo senza alcuno sforzo.   
Poteva sentire attraverso le gambe saldamente ancorate attorno ai suoi fianchi il suo respiro regolare e forte.   
Stupito ed emozionato insieme, diede un leggero colpetto coi talloni mentre si inclinava leggermente in avanti per appoggiarsi nello spazio tra le scapole.   
La belva partì a passo leggero, scuotendo di tanto in tanto la testa ed emettendo ringhi che non parevano però essere diretti a nessuno.   
Thrall la guidò in un largo percorso circolare, aggirando o superando gli altri studenti senza troppa difficoltà.   
Era molto più bello che cercare di cavalcare uno Zampalesta. C'era qualcosa di decisamente più nobile nel portamento ed il fatto che fosse a quattro zampe gli offriva una maggiore stabilità.   
Ovviamente in tutto ciò non poterono mancare le cadute, anche se furono molto più morbide di quelle della prima lezione. Probabilmente il fatto che la pantera fosse più bassa degli Zampalesta aveva giocato un ruolo fondamentale in quel senso.   
Varian non aveva mancato mai di materializzarsi vicino a lui ogni volta che era a terra, sogghignando tronfio nell'esibire la sua ottima abilità di cavaliere per poi allontanarsi prima che Tyrande tornasse a rimproverarli.   
Varian sembrava così ansioso di essere rimesso in riga con le cattive che Thrall era quasi tentato di esaudire il suo desiderio. Peccato che quello non fosse il momento migliore per farlo.   
Ciononostante, l'orco fu tutto sommato soddisfatto della lezione, specialmente visto che al termine non aveva dolore ad ogni parte del corpo dal bacino in giù.   
Una volta terminata la lezione di Tyrande, Thrall fece ritorno in biblioteca per studiare un paio d'ore, in attesa dell'ora in cui sarebbe iniziato il suo corso con Drek'thar. Jaina era lì e lo salutò con un sorriso, preferendo non chiedere a cosa fossero dovute le macchie d'erba sui suoi pantaloni.   
L'orco ricambiò il saluto giovialmente, sedendosi vicino a lei per poi iniziare a studiare.   
Trascorse un paio d'ore in tranquillità, di nuovo a suo agio in compagnia di Jaina; quindi si recò da Drek'thar, impaziente di imparare nuove cose su come essere sciamano. 

Khadgar si stava chiedendo dove fosse andato a finire Thrall. La cena era quasi finita e lui aveva voglia di ritirarsi in camera presto quella sera per potersi concedere un bel bagno e poi andare a dormire. La lezione pomeridiana di incantesimi gli aveva prosciugato le energie, acuendo il suo appetito.   
Adesso che si era saziato era rimasta solamente la stanchezza e il desiderio di coricarsi.   
Sarebbe già andato ad occuparsi dell'igiene personale se il suo compagno di stanza si fosse fatto vivo all'ora giusta; invece doveva rimanere lì a tenere d'occhio il piatto che gli aveva messo da parte con la cena, per evitare che gli altri Gatto Rosso lo lasciassero a bocca asciutta.   
Finalmente Khadgar lo vide apparire nel grande arco della porta. Era impossibile non riconoscerlo e subito sollevò un braccio e lo agitò in aria con vigore per farsi vedere.   
Un paio di Pinguino Blu lo guardarono con perplessità ma lui li ignorò. Aveva imparato ad ignorare le occhiate altrui e comportarsi come gli veniva spontaneo. Era molto più facile.   
Thrall sollevò una mano in un gesto stanco per fargli capire che l'aveva visto e puntò nella sua direzione.   
Pareva distrutto ma Khadgar non ci fece caso più di tanto: non l'aveva mai visto neppure una volta arrivare a cena senza che sembrasse esausto e sul punto di collassare.   
Mentre l'orco si guadagnava il suo posto a sedere vicino al compagno di stanza, la testa di un troll seduto al tavolo dei Pinguino Blu lo seguì studiandolo da capo a piedi con attenzione.   
La bionda seduta al suo fianco emise un leggero sospiro nel rivolgere gli occhi allo stesso oggetto del compagno, per poi tornare ad occuparsi della sua crostata di lamponi.   
Vol'jin non disse niente. Osservò solamente.   
Thrall non si avvide del fatto: andò ad accomodarsi di fianco a Khadgar, tirando a sé il piatto pieno che aveva davanti.   
«Sono sfinito oggi e volevo lavarmi presto per andare a dormire! Dove eri finito?» asserì infastidito l'aspirante mago.   
Ammutolì vedendo l'orco afferrare una coscia di pollo con la mano e strappare con un grosso morso quasi metà della carne che circondava l'osso.   
«Sono uscito da lezione ora» mugugnò mentre masticava.   
Khadgar lo guardò perplesso.   
«Lezione finora?! Ma non l'hai mai avuta!» esclamò confuso.   
Thrall scosse la testa mentre ingollava un sorso d'acqua dal bicchiere.   
L'albino storse le labbra dinanzi al suo silenzio e lo osservò mentre si ingozzava famelico.   
Nel mentre si rese conto che dintorno a loro due gli altri studenti avevano ripreso a chiacchierare di Thrall.   
Udì un orco poco lontano dire al suo compagno, un goblin dall'aria maligna, che aveva visto Thrall allenarsi con Drek'thar in cortile prima di recarsi lì a mangiare.   
Perché avrebbe dovuto vedersi con quell'insegnante a quell'ora della sera se il suo corso privato era finito...?   
Decise che gliel'avrebbe chiesto in camera visto che adesso non sembrava troppo desideroso di parlare. Per sua fortuna la sua curiosità non dovette aspettare troppo a lungo: il suo compagno di stanza fece sparire la cena in pochissimo, terminò di bere e si alzò.   
Come avesse fatto a mangiare tutto così velocemente era un mistero.   
«Ho bisogno di farmi un bagno anch'io» disse semplicemente, avviandosi per primo verso la porta.   
Khadgar lo seguì dappresso, felice di andarsene.   
Fecero un bagno rapido, ignorando il più possibile i pochi altri studenti e manifestando nella piena interezza il loro enorme senso del pudore, nascondendo i loro corpi meglio che potevano dagli sguardi dei loro compagni.   
Una volta tornati in camera, finalmente Khadgar ruppe il silenzio: «Perché gli altri bisbigliano riguardo ai tuoi allenamenti nel cortile dell'accademia con Drek'thar? Non avevi finito con le lezioni private?».   
«Credevo anche io» asserì Thrall con uno sbuffo «Ma Drek'thar mi vuole inserire con gli studenti del terzo anno e per questo ho bisogno di un altro corso preparativo... che mi hanno inserito nell'orario in serata» spiegò brevemente.   
Khadgar ricordò la busta aperta la sera avanti.   
«Era questo che c'era in quella lettera?» domandò.   
L'altro annuì, poi aggiunse: «Mi dispiace averti fatto aspettare...».   
Khadgar scrollò le spalle.   
«Sarebbe stato peggio sentire il tuo stomaco brontolare per la fame per tutta la notte. Non sembravi in grado di resistere a pancia vuota un altro minuto» replicò ridendo «E comunque complimenti! Devi essere veramente pieno di talento per aver spinto uno come Drek'thar a prendere una simile decisione!».   
Thrall abbozzò un sorriso sfinito e imbarazzato insieme: la lezione era stata sfiancante oltre ogni sua previsione. Drek'thar aveva avuto ragione nel dirgli che sarebbe stato più impegnativo dell'altro corso.   
«Domani ho anche il Corso d'Armi» sospirò Thrall, lasciandosi cadere steso sul letto.   
«Il... Corso d'Armi?!» ripeté l'aspirante mago in tono scettico e terrorizzato insieme «Per la Luce, è vero! Me l'ero dimenticato! Allora ti auguro tutta la fortuna del mondo, perché difficilmente arriverai in condizioni buone come ora a sera».   
Thrall si puntellò sui gomiti per guardarlo in faccia.   
«Cosa? Segui anche tu quel corso?».   
«Ovviamente, come quasi tutti... anche se non vorrei davvero farlo. L'insegnante è... oh... non voglio pensarci! Ho ancora i dolori dall'ultima lezione!».   
Khadgar sembrava terrorizzato oltre ogni limite.   
Per via del corso di Drek'thar non aveva ancora frequentato neppure una lezione di armi ma si rifiutava di credere che potesse essere così terribile.   
«Stai esagerando di sicuro» minimizzò l'orco «Non sei molto _atletico_ , probabilmente è per questo che ti sembra così orribile» soggiunse.   
L'albino assunse un cipiglio irritato.   
«So di essere _poco atletico_ » disse, marcando con particolare rabbia le ultime due parole «Ma quelle lezioni sono...!».   
Udendo una risatina da parte dell'altro, Khadgar s'interruppe e sbuffò, chiaramente non intenzionato a farsi prendere in giro dal suo amico su quell'argomento.   
«Se non vuoi darmi ascolto va bene! Ma domani vedrai se non avevo ragione!» asserì determinato prima di coricarsi con indosso soltanto la biancheria.   
Thrall sbatté perplesso le palpebre, per niente preoccupato, quindi finì di prepararsi e andò finalmente a dormire a sua volta, con immenso sollievo.


	3. Capitolo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'aspirante mago non poté reprimere un sorriso, seppur abbastanza teso.   
> «Non ho appetito al momento» ribadì.   
> «Sono sicuro che se cerchi bene un po' ne trovi» garantì Thrall per contro «Andiamo, non hai detto che il Corso d'Armi è terribile? Se non mangi niente per forza non ce la fai...» aggiunse nel tentativo di spronarlo a mangiare.   
> L'altro parve soppesare con cura le sue parole prima di emettere un profondo sospiro di rassegnazione.   
> «Passami un po' di cervo arrosto» disse, indicando il vassoio situato appena oltre l'orco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Wordcount:** 10'255 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Ecco che ritornava la spiacevole sensazione di essere l'oggetto dell'attenzione di tutti, come se fosse un ogre a due teste in mezzo a un accampamento di orchi.   
Probabilmente era un'esagerazione, eppure Thrall non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso quella sensazione mentre, appollaiato su un gracile sgabello vicino al caminetto nella sala comune del suo dormitorio, masticava uova e pancetta.   
Khadgar se ne era appena andato dopo aver frettolosamente mangiato una brioche e una tazza di latte tiepido. Non sembrava ricordare più il piccolo screzio che avevano avuto prima di coricarsi e prima di uscire per le lezioni mattutine gli aveva consigliato di fare incetta d'energie in previsione della lezione pomeridiana.   
Pareva ancora decisamente preoccupato ma se non altro non era più in preda al terrore. Era già un passo avanti.   
Thrall aveva annuito e poi si era servito la solita colazione, che almeno per una volta avrebbe potuto consumare in pace visto che si era svegliato in orario e non rischiava di arrivare tardi alla lezione di Kael'thas.   
Ogni tanto vedeva con la coda dell'occhio qualcuno che si voltava nella sua direzione rapidamente per poi girarsi di nuovo.   
Avrebbe dovuto imparare da Khadgar, che se ne infischiava bellamente di tutto e tutti, ma non gli riusciva nonostante lo desiderasse immensamente.   
Svuotò il piatto senza fretta e lo riportò nell'angolo dove erano già accatastati i piatti vuoti di altri Gatto Rosso, quindi si servì un paio di bicchieri di succo d'arancia ed uscì dal dormitorio con la borsa contente libri e quant'altro in spalla.   
Quella mattina a lezione di Storia sarebbe stato solo: Jaina non avrebbe seguito.   
Arrivò stranamente presto in aula ed aprì la porta con totale nonchalance, deciso ad andare a prendere posto ed aspettare da solo e in pace che gli altri arrivassero e la lezione cominciasse.   
Sfortunatamente per lui qualcun altro aveva già avuto la sua stessa idea: sotto lo sguardo attonito di Thrall si stava consumando quello che definire un bacio appassionato era solo eufemistico tra nientemeno che Nazgrim e Garrosh.   
Il primo era appoggiato con le natiche contro il bordo del loro banco, le braccia lunghe protese oltre la schiena del compagno e appoggiate mollemente poco sopra il fondoschiena. Il secondo dava parzialmente le spalle alla porta e lo tratteneva a sé con un vigoroso abbraccio all'altezza delle scapole mentre le loro zanne sfregavano e le bocche si muovevano l'una sull'altra con una certa urgenza.   
Thrall era sgomento e il suo stupore si trasformò quasi in orrore quando Garrosh si accostò per strofinare blandamente il bacino contro quello di Nazgrim.   
Fu un puro caso che quest'ultimo, dinanzi a quell'invito erotico, aprì gli occhi e lo vide.   
Subito spezzò il bacio e ritrasse la testa, così come le braccia, che allineò sui fianchi con aria colpevole.   
Hellscream non parve apprezzare il suo improvviso senso del pudore e grugnì irritato mentre si voltava per vedere cos'era che l'aveva tanto spaventato.   
Quando i suoi occhi incrociarono quelli di Thrall, sul suo viso comparve una smorfia di rabbia pura.   
Pestò con foga un piede a terra e ringhiò: «E tu che ci fai qui? La lezione non è ancora iniziata!».   
Sembrava cercare la rissa. Era ovvio che non aveva affatto gradito l'interruzione e voleva in qualche modo sfogare l'ira a stento repressa.   
Thrall non lo sopportava ma non voleva di certo scontrarsi con lui a quell'ora del mattino.   
«Lo so, ero solamente venuto a prendere posto. Visto che manca ancora un po' credevo che l'aula _fosse vuota_ » ribatté col tono più pacato possibile.   
Continuava a non credere a ciò di cui era appena stato testimone. Garrosh e Nazgrim non erano due bulletti a caso. Erano una _coppia_ di bulletti.   
Garrosh marciò verso di lui con l'aria di qualcuno che voleva disperatamente menare le mani ma non lo fece. Si fermò dinanzi a lui, gli scoccò un'occhiataccia e poi si fece largo con una spallata per uscire dalla stanza, sbattendolo contro lo stipite malamente.   
Thrall scrollò le spalle e varcò la soglia.   
Nazgrim si era seduto e sembrava assorto nei suoi pensieri, anche se per l'altro orco non fu affatto difficile notare il colorito intenso assunto dalle sue guance. Ovviamente non si aspettava che fossero colti in flagrante e, pur essendo il braccio destro di Garrosh, non sembrava avere la sua stessa inclinazione a trasformare qualsiasi pretesto in un'occasione per attaccar briga.   
Thrall non vedeva alcun motivo di infastidirlo, per cui lo ignorò semplicemente e andò a sedersi al suo solito posto.   
Il silenzio e la certezza di non essere scrutato da occhi indiscreti lo rasserenarono alquanto, benché non avesse ancora digerito la questione della coppietta.   
Non aveva niente contro gli omosessuali, trovava solamente molto strano che due come Garrosh e Nazgrim lo fossero.   
Hellscream in special modo non dava per niente l'idea che trovasse piacevoli gli attributi maschili.   
Ricordò l'ultimo provocatorio gesto dell'orco bruno nei confronti del suo partner e Thrall non riuscì a non pensare a tutto ciò che implicava.   
Non era digiuno in fatto di anatomia e sapeva perfettamente che genere di reazioni fisiologiche potesse avere il corpo di un maschio in certe condizioni dato che lo era egli stesso.   
Non poté fare a meno di provare un forte senso d'imbarazzo.   
Scosse il capo, allontanando quel genere di pensieri e cercando di concentrarsi su altro.   
Estrasse il suo quadernetto personale di appunti sulla storia orchesca e iniziò a sfogliarlo, sperando di trovare così qualcosa su cui concentrare la mente per spazzare via gli avvenimenti recenti.   
_«Chissà come reagirà Khadgar quando glielo dirò...»_ rifletté tra sé.   
Immaginava che come minimo si sarebbe rotolato a terra - o preferibilmente sul letto - dalle risate pensando al grande e possente Garrosh Hellscream che se la faceva col suo amichetto Nazgrim.   
Era strano che il bullo non avesse menzionato svariate minacce alla sua persona se solo avesse osato aprire bocca in merito ma non gli importava più di tanto. Non contava di raccontarlo a tutta la scuola.   
Il protagonista dei suoi pensieri fece ritorno non molto tempo dopo insieme ad altri studenti e l'aula iniziò a riempirsi. Thrall tornò a provare la spiacevole sensazione di essere osservato e fece del suo meglio per ignorarla pensando che poteva anche trattarsi dell'incandescente sguardo di Garrosh.   
Quando la lezione finalmente iniziò fu per lui un vero sollievo, anche se Hellscream riprese come sempre ad importunarlo.   
Il tempo trascorse stranamente più in fretta del solito e così arrivò la sua pausa didattica.   
Uscì dall'aula di Storia con calma mentre tutti gli altri si affrettavano a togliere il disturbo, inclusi Garrosh e Nazgrim, poi si diresse verso la biblioteca.   
Avrebbe presto dovuto cominciare a studiare per i vari corsi e doveva approfittare di ogni occasione di quei giorni per proseguire con i suoi studi individuali. 

Jaina non poté fare a meno di sorridere intenerita dall'espressione e dall'atteggiamento evidentemente ansiosi del mago albino che frequentava i suoi stessi corsi mentre lei si apprestava a prepararsi il pranzo da portare in biblioteca.   
Lo aveva sempre visto in compagnia di Thrall ed era perciò logico supporre che fosse suo amico e così aveva iniziato a prestare attenzione agli appelli durante le lezioni, per poter scoprire il nome. Khadgar.   
Il diretto interessato si guardava intorno con aria nervosa e non stava mangiando praticamente niente di ciò che aveva davanti. Sembrava particolarmente a disagio.   
Proudmoore scosse il capo, terminò di impacchettare il suo panino e si alzò, imboccando il corridoio centrale che portava all'ingresso.   
Caso volle che mentre stava uscendo Thrall apparve sulla soglia.   
L'orco la salutò gentilmente con la mano e lei ricambiò con un sorriso, avendo entrambe le mani occupate.   
Avrebbe voluto dirgli dello strano malessere di Khadgar ma probabilmente se ne sarebbe benissimo reso conto da solo non appena l'avesse visto e lei non voleva fare la parte dell'impicciona.   
Dopo quel breve cenno e qualche istante di imbarazzato silenzio, i due si separarono e Thrall camminò rapido fino a prendere posto di fianco al suo compagno di stanza.   
Gli apparve subito chiaro che c'era qualcosa che non andava.   
«Non hai fame? Hai mangiato solo una brioche a colazione...» esclamò sedendosi «Di solito l'appetito non ti manca».   
L'altro gli scoccò un'occhiata tutt'altro che gentile.   
«Sono nervoso. E anche tu faresti bene ad esserlo» borbottò Khadgar amareggiato, guardando l'amico che si serviva di costolette di cinghiale e verdure.   
«Non mi avevi suggerito di incamerare energie per la lezione di oggi? Dovresti essere tu il primo a farlo» disse.   
L'albino rimase fermo, limitandosi a sbuffare leggermente.   
«Non ho fame» lo informò semplicemente.   
Thrall masticò la carne e deglutì prima di replicare: «Abbiamo lezione insieme, quindi non ti farò alzare da questo tavolo senza che tu abbia mangiato niente, chiaro?».   
Sembrava quasi un padre alle prese con un figlio capriccioso, ma Khadgar sapeva che tanta insistenza era per il suo bene.   
L'aspirante mago non poté reprimere un sorriso, seppur abbastanza teso.   
«Non ho appetito al momento» ribadì.   
«Sono sicuro che se cerchi bene un po' ne trovi» garantì Thrall per contro «Andiamo, non hai detto che il Corso d'Armi è terribile? Se non mangi niente per forza non ce la fai...» aggiunse nel tentativo di spronarlo a mangiare.   
L'altro parve soppesare con cura le sue parole prima di emettere un profondo sospiro di rassegnazione.   
«Passami un po' di cervo arrosto» disse, indicando il vassoio situato appena oltre l'orco.   
Quest'ultimo sorrise e si prestò più che volentieri ad esaudire la richiesta, porgendogli il vassoio.   
Khadgar non si servì come al solito. Benché avesse deciso di sforzarsi di ingurgitare qualcosa di solido che lo mantenesse in forze, non era nelle condizioni di mangiare in abbondanza come faceva solitamente.   
Thrall non lo forzò in tal senso: l'importante era che non rimanesse a stomaco vuoto. Senz'altro si sarebbe rifatto a cena, una volta che la terribile lezione pomeridiana si fosse conclusa.   
L'orco era sereno e anche curioso: a causa del corso speciale con Drek'thar non aveva ancora partecipato neppure ad una delle lezioni del Corso d'Armi né di Erbalismo.   
Terminato che ebbero di mangiare, si recarono insieme all'aula dove si sarebbe tenuto il corso. Questa si trovava nel sotterraneo al quale si accedeva dalla porta situata dietro la scalinata principale.   
Il sotterraneo non era molto grande: si trattava di un corto corridoio rivestito interamente di mattoni scuri dal quale si accedeva a tre aule, una sulla sinistra, l'altra sulla destra e la terza all'estremità.   
La loro era l'ultima. La porta era già aperta e qualche studente si vedeva all'interno.   
Thrall e Khadgar si avvicinarono e varcarono la soglia: a dispetto del soffitto basso e dell'atmosfera opprimente del corridoio, quell'aula era immensa in tutte le dimensioni e non dava per niente l'idea di un luogo che si trovava sottoterra - ad eccezione della mancanza di finestre.   
L'orco rimase allibito dinanzi all'enorme quantità di armi che erano ordinatamente disposte lungo le pareti in appositi sostegni e contenitori. Davano al luogo un qualcosa di ancor più lugubre, come se già le fiaccole necessarie ad illuminare l'ambiente non fossero sufficienti.   
«Somiglia più a un'armeria che ad un'aula» osservò casualmente Thrall, guardando con un certo timore lo scintillio tremulo delle fiamme sulla lama di una pesante ascia da guerra.   
«Lo so, la professoressa le ha messe di proposito. Ha detto che faremo pratica con ognuna di esse prima della fine dell'anno...» rispose Khadgar, soffermando con un brivido lo sguardo sulla stessa ascia che aveva attirato l'attenzione dell'amico.   
Entrambi si scambiarono una fugace occhiata prima di allontanarsi da quella mostruosità, dirigendosi più all'interno nella sala.   
Thrall si ritrovò a pensare ad un tipo violento come Garrosh con in mano quell'ascia e rabbrividì alla consapevolezza che sarebbe stata dannatamente adatta a lui.   
Come se il suo amico gli avesse appena letto nel pensiero, gli diede di gomito in un fianco per attirare la sua attenzione.   
«Guarda un po' chi sta arrivando...» disse, indicandogli la porta.   
L'orco seguì il suo cenno e il suo colorito si fece più pallido: stavano entrando in aula nientemeno che Garrosh e Nazgrim, seguiti a poca distanza da Varian.   
Il suo peggior incubo che diventava improvvisamente realtà, come se già dover sopportare le lezioni di Cavalcatura con Wrynn non fosse sufficiente.   
Imprecò piano mentre il suo sguardo veniva intercettato da quello di Hellscream e ricambiato da un sogghigno malevolo e arrogante.   
«Ah, be' se sono loro il tuo più grosso problema aspetta di vedere la pro...».   
Le parole dell'albino morirono nella sua gola mentre le fiamme delle fiaccole venivano frustate da un vento inesistente e spente di colpo, lasciando l'aula nel buio completo.   
Thrall si guardò intorno sforzandosi di abituare la vista alle tenebre ma un sobbalzo da parte del suo compagno attirò la sua attenzione.   
«È qui» sibilò spaventato.   
L'orco non capì subito di chi o cosa stesse parlando, troppo impegnato a pensare che quei due bulletti potessero approfittarsi delle tenebre per tirargli qualche brutto scherzo.   
Pensò che avrebbe potuto chiedere l'aiuto del Fuoco e ripristinare la luce, ma qualcosa nell'impenetrabilità di quell'oscurità che non lo convinceva. Era troppo densa e nonostante perdurasse i suoi occhi non riuscivano ad abituarsi e distinguere in essa quantomeno delle sagome. Era come cieco.   
Un fruscio e un rumore di tacchi che sbattevano rapidi e sicuri sul pavimento attirò la sua attenzione verso l'origine del rumore, presumibilmente la porta; poi due braci rosse incandescenti si schiusero a mezz'aria e l'orco faticò un po' per rimanere dove si trovava e non arretrare, piuttosto, vinto da un moto spontaneo di paura.   
Sentì una vibrazione nell'aria vicino al suo braccio, segno che probabilmente Khadgar non aveva avuto altrettanta prontezza di spirito.   
Le luci ritornarono all'improvviso e Thrall distolse lo sguardo per sbattere più volte le palpebre, momentaneamente accecato. Di sfuggita aveva visto una figura dalle curve femminili in piedi a qualche metro da lui ma non era riuscito a carpirne i dettagli.   
«Così tu saresti Thrall».   
La voce femminile echeggiante che aveva parlato gli era del tutto sconosciuta e quando alzò gli occhi dovette appellarsi a tutto l'autocontrollo di cui era dotato per non gridare: dinanzi a lui era comparsa una donna, un'elfa a tutti gli effetti nonostante di quella razza possedesse solamente i lineamenti.   
Il colorito dell'incarnato era cinereo e i capelli di un biondo spento. Le rosse braci che avevano ferito le tenebre altro non erano che i suoi occhi.   
Indossava un cappuccio ed un'armatura leggera che le lasciava scoperte le braccia e una parte del ventre. Pantaloni aderenti le rivestivano le gambe e ai piedi calzava degli stivali dall'aspetto piuttosto pesante.   
Da dietro una spalla faceva capolino l'estremità di un arco lungo.   
Doveva senza dubbio essere l'insegnante. Adesso poteva capire perché Khadgar temesse così tanto quel corso: già la professoressa era decisamente inquietante e dava l'idea che alla fine nessuno sarebbe sopravvissuto fino al termine delle sue lezioni.   
L'elfa non aspettò alcuna conferma da parte sua circa la sua identità e proseguì:   
«Io sono Sylvanas Windrunner e...».   
La pausa si prolungò parecchio, più di quanto Thrall avrebbe gradito.   
« _Tu_ non sei venuto alla _mia_ lezione per _due volte_ consecutivamente!» lo accusò in tono minaccioso e iracondo, punzecchiandogli il petto con un dito con forza sufficiente a farlo arretrare leggermente.   
L'orco fece per replicare ma venne bruscamente interrotto prima che un solo fiato fosse liberato dalla sua gola: «Non mi interessa quanti manichini tu possa distruggere durante le lezioni di quel vecchio orco! Le mie lezioni sono imprescindibili, è chiaro?!».   
Thrall si ritrovò a fissarla e annuire con lieve soggezione, sperando che la sfuriata fosse finita lì.   
La professoressa Windrunner si allontanò di mezzo passo da lui e lo scrutò con cipiglio indagatore da capo a piedi, girandogli intorno.   
«Almeno c'è del materiale su cui lavorare...» commentò quasi casualmente, prima di allontanarsi da lui per posizionarsi dove avrebbe poi potuto dirigere tutti quanti.   
Thrall rimase dov'era nonostante sentisse la necessità di riunirsi a Khadgar - che si trovava un po' distante dietro di lui.   
«Togliete quelle giacche inutili! Non voglio impedimenti durante le mie lezioni!» gridò severa, dando le spalle al gruppo.   
Tutti obbedirono e molti tra quelli che potevano arrotolarono anche le maniche delle camicie fino al gomito.   
Thrall era tra quelli che non potevano nonostante avesse il forte desiderio di farlo.   
Quel giorno avrebbero affrontato la pratica coi pugnali. Sylvanas ne pareva macabramente entusiasta e l'orco dalle sue parole si immaginò che stesse pensando - o anche auspicandosi - di ritrovarsi piena di feriti da spedire in infermeria. Era una donna strana e molto propensa alla battaglia e all'infliggere sofferenza, forse addirittura troppo.   
Distribuì le armi, che altro non erano se non pugnali _veri_ con la lama smussata - e neppure tanto.   
Thrall credeva che almeno per la pratica si sarebbero esercitati con armi finte, magari in legno.   
«Forza, voglio cinquecento affondi!» ordinò Windrunner severa, le mani appuntate sui fianchi mentre guardava la folla di studenti disordinatamente sistemata dinanzi a lei.   
Nessuno ebbe esitazioni, solamente Thrall, il quale si affrettò ad imitare i compagni per non essere nuovamente bersagliato.   
Sylvanas prese a passeggiare tra di loro, osservandoli silenziosamente impartire colpi all'aria. Era come un fantasma che scivolava tra gli studenti, minaccioso ma trasparente.   
Khadgar si era di nuovo affiancato al suo compagno di stanza approfittando dell'iniziale trambusto prima che la pratica cominciasse e l'orco poteva sentire i suoi respiri farsi pesanti e affannosi già dopo il primo centinaio di affondi.   
Non era fatto per sforzi simili, era palese. Thrall al contrario resisteva, i muscoli vibranti di forza ed energia mentre colpiva il vuoto come se fosse il suo peggior nemico.   
Fu solo passati i duecento affondi che iniziò ad avvertire i muscoli delle braccia bruciare nello sforzo e le gambe indolenzite per la prolungata stazione nella medesima posizione. Nonostante ciò, continuò imperterrito, spinto dalla volontà di prevalere sullo sforzo fisico.   
Non arrivarono ai cinquecento colpi richiesti: Sylvanas li interruppe prima, intorno ai trecentocinquanta.   
Tutti la guardarono confusi e Thrall vide che Khadgar stava già ansimando dolorosamente.   
Sylvanas passò in rassegna con lo sguardo tutti loro per poi annunciare: «Passiamo all'addestramento corpo a corpo. Formerò delle coppie e vi sfiderete a duello».   
Un sorriso si allargò sul suo viso e in molti ebbero un fremito, Khadgar incluso.   
Sylvanas personalmente passò tra di loro prendendo di proposito studenti lontani tra di loro e accoppiandoli casualmente.   
Con sommo dispiacere di entrambi, Khadgar non venne assegnato a Thrall, bensì a Nazgrim.   
Il dolore sulla faccia dell'aspirante mago era palese mentre raggiungeva l'orco, ma non poteva opporsi al diretto ordine della professoressa Windrunner.   
Thrall fu l'ultimo ad essere raggiunto dall'elfa, com'era logico supporre data la palese antipatia manifestata nei suoi confronti.   
Quest'ultima si guardò attorno alla ricerca di un compagno o compagna da assegnargli; infine storse le labbra e allo studente quella smorfia non piacque affatto.   
«Sei rimasto da solo» dichiarò con nonchalance.   
L'orco abbassò lo sguardo e pregò gli antenati che per ciò non decidesse di fare lei stessa da compagna d'allenamento, perché altrimenti era poco ma sicuro che sarebbe stato il primo a finire in infermeria.   
Il suo silenzio era inquietante e reso ancora peggiore dal fatto che tutti gli altri erano ugualmente muti e stavano seguendo la scena da lontano ma con attenzione.   
Alla fine, dopo un lasso di tempo che al diretto interessato parve infinito, la professoressa disse: «Faremo un terzetto come eccezione. Sarà divertente. Allora... voi due! Venite qui!».   
Thrall tirò un immenso e impercettibile sospiro di sollievo nell'apprendere che non sarebbe stato il pupazzetto per allenamento di Sylvanas e si girò quasi con gioia a vedere a quali illustri sconosciuti dover tributare i suoi ringraziamenti.   
La sua espressione sollevata si tramutò in una smorfia di stupore e atterrimento quando vide a chi era stato abbinato e cominciò a credere che gli antenati si stessero burlando di lui: dinanzi gli stavano nientemeno che Varian Wrynn e Garrosh Hellscream. Le loro espressioni bastavano a chiarire l'ostilità che nutrivano nei suoi confronti.   
Thrall era fortemente indeciso se fosse stato peggio proseguire la lezione con l'insegnante o essere dato in pasto a quei due come un agnello sacrificale.   
Percepì Sylvanas allontanarsi da lui solo grazie al fruscio del suo mantello e rimase solo coi suoi due avversari.   
«Cominciate!» esclamò l'elfa dopo poco.   
A quell'ordine la folla immobile di studenti si tramutò in un mare in tempesta: le coppie si aggredirono in maniera tanto realistica che chiunque fosse entrato dalla porta in quel momento avrebbe potuto pensare che Sylvanas Windrunner stesse cercando di decimare la popolazione studentesca semplicemente lasciandola azzuffarsi come animali.   
L'insegnante prese una sedia e si accomodò in un angolo, osservando i suoi studenti con una punta di malevola soddisfazione dinanzi ad una così cruda manifestazione d'aggressività e violenza.   
Amava vedere infuriare le dispute intorno a sé, specialmente se condotte con armi in pugno. Aveva insistito molto perché le consentissero di allenare gli studenti con armi vere e tutto ciò che era riuscita ad ottenere alla fine dal preside Velen erano state solo armi smussate e logore. Non erano eccitanti e letali quanto quelle vere ma doveva accontentarsi.   
Thrall assunse una posizione difensiva mentre i due suoi nemici lo caricavano. Varian, complice probabilmente la stazza meno ingombrante, fu più veloce e arrivò su di lui tenendo il pugnale con il braccio piegato dinanzi al petto e la punta rivolta all'esterno. Voleva chiaramente trafiggergli il fianco.   
Dimostrando un raro esempio di agilità per quelli della sua razza, l'orco si spostò all'ultimo istante e - a coronazione della sua riuscita schivata - protese un piede per intralciare la via a Wrynn.   
Quest'ultimo v'inciampò in pieno a causa dell'impeto dell'assalto che non era riuscito a frenare nel momento in cui aveva realizzato d'aver fallito l'affondo e rovinò pesantemente a terra.   
Sarà anche stato un allenamento col pugnale, ma loro erano studenti e Thrall non voleva prenderlo esageratamente sul serio perché altrimenti qualcuno - lui compreso - avrebbe potuto farsi male; inoltre sentiva di avere spiritualmente bisogno di prendersi qualche piccola vittoria su quei due.   
Mentre lui sorrideva trionfante percepì un movimento al suo fianco e riuscì appena in tempo a levare il braccio armato per parare un terribile colpo dall'alto del suo secondo avversario.   
Garrosh digrignava i denti nell'evidente sforzo di vincere la sua resistenza. Un muscolo vibrava frenetico nel collo teso e gli occhi erano colmi di rabbia e concentrazione.   
Hellscream era l'esempio lampante di come Thrall non voleva finire durante quella lezione: eccessivamente coinvolto in ogni senso e in balia delle emozioni.   
I pugnali reggevano ma era evidente che la pressione sulle lame era tanta.   
L'orco verde fu il primo a tentare di superare lo stallo: riuscì a spostare lateralmente il braccio, lasciando che l'affondo di Garrosh andasse a vuoto lungo il suo fianco.   
Hellscream si sbilanciò in avanti ma si riprese in fretta e ruotò su se stesso per tornare all'attacco con un grugnito feroce. Nello stesso istante Varian corse verso il suo obiettivo a tutta velocità con tutta l'intenzione di colpirlo in pieno petto.   
L'avventatezza di entrambi finì col farli cozzare l'uno con l'altro a metà strada. Parvero rimbalzare letteralmente per la violenza dell'impatto e cadere a terra picchiando il fondoschiena con forza.   
Thrall sbatté perplesso le palpebre dinanzi a quella dimostrazione di completa idiozia.   
«Stupido idiota! Non hai visto che c'ero io?!» ringhiò Varian, massaggiandosi la spalla dolorante per il colpo subito.   
«Mi sei venuto addosso tu, imbecille!» protestò Garrosh.   
Thrall non sapeva se ridere o approfittarne per guadagnare del vantaggio su di loro.   
Con la visione periferica vide qualcosa che gli sfrecciava alle spalle e si girò incuriosito per vedere di che si trattava: si meravigliò nel riconoscere nella figura che stava correndo tutt'intorno al gruppo all'opera nientemeno che Khadgar.   
Dietro a poca distanza lo inseguiva Nazgrim.   
Dal modo in cui si muoveva l'albino era palese che stesse cercando di salvare la pellaccia dagli attacchi dell'orco.   
Thrall si augurò che per lui la situazione migliorasse, ma non ebbe molto tempo per pensarci perché Garrosh e Varian finirono di litigare e tornarono ad occuparsi di lui.   
Khadgar sentiva l'aria entrare ed uscire sibilando come lame gelide nei polmoni. Il suo corpo era un insieme di dolori in diverse zone laddove Nazgrim era riuscito ad infliggere colpi con il suo pugnale - che per sua fortuna era solo riuscito a tagliare superficialmente la pelle - e laddove erano stati i pugni dell'orco a raggiungerlo in vece dell'arma.   
Macchiette di sangue gli impataccavano la camicia bianca punteggiata di sottili strappi e di sicuro altre macchie rossastre più estese nascoste dal tessuto si sarebbero presto trasformate in ecchimosi di un bel viola intenso.   
Il suo aguzzino era alle sue calcagna e guadagnava terreno sempre di più dato che la fatica stava rallentando progressivamente il ritmo della sua corsa disperata. Il panico riusciva a far sì che la resistenza fisica di Khadgar fosse maggiore del solito, ma fino ad un certo punto.   
Quest'ultimo si sentì improvvisamente placcare alle spalle da qualcosa di pesante e dannatamente familiare. Un paio di forti braccia lo ghermirono a metà del torace lui e finì con l'essere sbattuto e schiacciato al suolo per l'ennesima volta.   
Gridò per la sorpresa e la paura mentre cadeva e cercò di divincolarsi freneticamente, nei limiti offertigli dal suo fisico provato.   
«Non mi sfuggirai di nuovo, mago!» sibilò Nazgrim sogghignando, levando il pugnale per colpirlo.   
L'albino boccheggiò per l'inattesa forte mancanza d'ossigeno e si girò in parte, esclamando allarmato: «Oh, no! Garrosh è a terra!».   
L'altro cadde in pieno nel tranello: sobbalzò e si girò a perlustrare con lo sguardo la stanza in cerca del compagno; così facendo allentò leggermente la presa, lasciando alla sua preda un'ottima possibilità per svincolarsi dalla sua morsa e ripartire in corsa.   
Khadgar sgusciò via trascinandosi con le braccia e si rialzò barcollando, una fitta improvvisa al fianco. Ignorò il sintomo: non era la prima volta che quel genere di malessere gli si presentava. Era frequente che avvertisse fitte al fianco sinistro quando era sotto intenso sforzo fisico dato che non era un atleta.   
Alle sue spalle udì un ruggito di rabbia cieca da parte di Nazgrim, che si era avveduto del suo inganno.   
«Umano, fermati e combatti con onore!» mugghiò.   
«Scordatelo! Non ci tengo a finire impalato!» replicò il mago con voce stridula per lo sforzo, imponendo - con scarso successo - alle sue gambe di correre ancor più svelte.   
Nel frattanto la situazione di Thrall stava rapidamente volgendo a suo sfavore: dopo l'iniziale mancanza di coordinamento dei suoi due avversari, questi avevano appreso dai loro primi errori e stavano mettendo in atto una goffa strategia di coppia che però stava iniziando a dare i suoi risultati. Adesso non caricavano più a testa bassa insieme, ma in maniera alternata, coprendo al meglio i buchi di tregua tra un colpo e l'altro. Non mancavano tuttavia i commenti acidi e le frecciatine dall'uno all'altro: era evidente che tra i due non corresse molto buon sangue.   
L'assalto combinato di Garrosh e Varian stava mettendo in serio pericolo Thrall, il quale riusciva con sempre più difficoltà a schivare e parare, complice non solo la superiorità numerica della sua controparte bensì anche il sempre maggiore affaticamento fisico: ogni affondo e ogni parata gli risucchiavano energie preziose che invece poteva impiegare nell'arretrare più rapidamente o nello scartare lateralmente con più impeto.   
Con un balzo si portò quasi fuori del raggio d'azione del braccio di Varian, guadagnandosi un lieve graffio in mezzo al torace. Digrignando i denti passò al contrattacco, ignaro della furtiva presenza di Garrosh. Quest'ultimo si era allontanato quel tanto necessario a potergli arrivare alle spalle senza essere visto. Il pressante incalzare di Varian aveva tenuto Thrall impegnato abbastanza perché la sua tattica potesse essere messa in pratica con successo.   
Hellscream iniziò a correre, reprimendo per una volta il suo terrificante grido di battaglia; ad un certo punto si acquattò sulle poderose gambe per poi levarsi a mezz'aria, pronto ad atterrare sulla sua ignara vittima e bloccarla al suolo. Se non riusciva a batterlo, nulla gli vietava di renderlo almeno inoffensivo ed una bella testata sul massiccio pavimento in pietra avrebbe senz'altro aiutato allo scopo.   
Stava per raggiungere l'obiettivo, un ghigno di perfido trionfo che già gli incurvava le labbra, quando qualcosa lo colpì inaspettatamente e a tutta velocità in piena faccia.   
Il grugnito di dolore e sorpresa di Garrosh interruppe per un istante lo scontro in atto tra Varian e Thrall, i quali si voltarono contemporaneamente a guardare: l'orco marrone era stato scaraventato a terra da qualcuno alto e più esile rispetto a Hellscream, anche se ciò non pareva avere nessuna ripercussione sulla sua potenza fisica.   
L'aggressore sconosciuto era in piedi poco distante da lui, il quale era invece supino a terra con una mano a massaggiare la mandibola. A giudicare dal labbro inferiore spaccato lateralmente e sanguinante, doveva averlo colpito veramente forte in faccia.   
«Nun te l'hanno insegnato che nun c'è onore ad attaccare alle spalle?!» ringhiò lo studente, che Thrall riuscì a riconoscere come un troll dalla capigliatura di un rosso bello intenso. L'accento zandali pesante della sua parlata confermava l'identità.   
Garrosh si levò in piedi con rinnovata ira, stavolta diretta verso il suo aggressore piuttosto che a Thrall, il quale aveva ripreso a vedersela con Wrynn.   
Il troll fiancheggiò Thrall contro i suoi due aggressori, riequilibrando la situazione e portando finalmente parità nello scontro. Lo sconosciuto era agile e pareva particolarmente abile nell'utilizzo del pugnale, molto più degli altri tre messi insieme.   
Thrall era felice di avere dalla sua un simile alleato e riusciva a vedere per contro quanto Garrosh e Varian non lo fossero: la parvenza di collaborazione tra loro andò in fumo dinanzi agli affondi precisi e rapidi del troll. Erano in balia della rabbia e i loro colpi erano meno precisi, dettati solo dal bisogno di infliggere più danni possibile ai loro avversari ma senza ottenere grossi successi.   
Thrall e il suo inaspettato alleato prevalsero, sopraffacendo in maniera totale gli altri due. Garrosh e Varian alla fine della lezione erano ricoperti di tagli e non avevano più la forza neanche di reggersi in piedi.   
Tutt'intorno le piccole dispute si erano placate e i loro compagni si stavano riprendendo dal massacro appena conclusosi.   
L'orco verde, madido di sudore, si terse la fronte con l'avambraccio e si girò verso il troll al suo fianco.   
«Ti ringrazio per il tuo aiuto. Io sono Thrall» esclamò, tendendogli la mano libera e sorridendogli amichevolmente.   
Il troll guardò la sua mano prima di afferrarla con presa salda, come un vecchio compagno d'armi.   
«Io sono Vol'jin, cumpà» disse annuendo «Chesti due prepotenti si facevano forza solo pecché stavano in superiorità numerica!» disse con sarcasmo rivolto ai due ragazzi ancora abbandonati sul pavimento.   
Orco e troll si allontanarono da loro in direzione della cassa dove tutti stavano depositando le loro armi.   
«Ero rimasto da solo… perché sei venuto in mio aiuto?».   
Il quesito era sorto spontaneo a Thrall nella lotta ma aveva ben altre questioni di cui preoccuparsi per chiedergli delucidazioni in merito. Adesso però poteva farlo tranquillamente.   
«Vol'jin ha mandato il compagno suo in infermeria presto assai e poi ha visto quell'orco marrone attaccarti alle spalle» scosse il capo «Chesto è un addestramento. Nun teniamo bisogno di chesti sotterfugi disonorevoli» soggiunse subito dopo.   
Thrall annuì, totalmente d'accordo col suo punto di vista. Posò il suo pugnale e vide Khadgar farsi avanti lentamente a pochi metri di distanza, zoppicando vistosamente. Era pallido come un fantasma e si teneva con una mano il fianco sinistro.   
«Vol'jin scusami» disse Thrall, chinando in capo a mo' di congedo, precipitandosi dal suo compagno di stanza.   
«Khadgar, che ti è successo? Sembri appena uscito da una rissa in una taverna!» esclamò, aggrottando preoccupato le sopracciglia. Tese un braccio verso l'albino e questo vi si abbandonò contro colmo di gratitudine.   
«Nazgrim è un osso duro…» boccheggiò.   
Il troll abbozzò un sorriso, compiaciuto nel vedere come prestava aiuto al suo amico, quindi silenziosamente recuperò la sua giacca e scivolò via dall'aula.   
«Era una lezione sui pugnali, non uno scontro corpo a corpo» replicò per contro Thrall, osservando la faccia dell'umano: lo spesso contorno rosso scuro attorno ad un occhio e il labbro gonfio erano assai eloquenti nei riguardi del genere di arma che Nazgrim aveva impiegato.   
Khadgar sogghignò con fatica.   
«Sono comunque riuscito a restituire qualche colpo…» ammise trionfante.   
Thrall si guardò intorno alla ricerca della professoressa Windrunner ma di lei non c'era già più traccia.   
_«Ma che bell'insegnante…»_ sbuffò tra sé, frustrato per l'apparente assenza di aiuto.   
Il mago si allontanò da lui e barcollò goffamente in avanti per un paio di passi, ovviamente desideroso di andarsene, ma l'amico non era della stessa opinione.   
«Devi andare in infermeria» asserì duro Thrall. In quelle condizioni non poteva certamente andarsene in giro libero.   
«Non serve. Domani cominceranno a formarsi i lividi, sarò dolorante e poi passerà… proprio come l'ultima volta» replicò con un sospiro Khadgar «Ora devo solo andare a cambiare la divisa».   
Thrall non poteva accettare una tale incuranza nei confronti della sua integrità fisica.   
«Aspetta!» lo richiamò all'ordine, raggiungendolo e protendendo una mano ad afferrarlo per il fianco sinistro.   
Khadgar lanciò un grido agonizzante non appena le grosse dita dell'orco fecero pressione sul torace. Il dolore era stato tale e inatteso che le gambe, già deboli, cedettero completamente.   
Thrall lo afferrò prontamente per un braccio, impedendogli di finire prono a terra.   
L'albino respirava rapidamente e brevemente, inalando aria nei limiti imposti dallo strano, acuto e persistente dolore toracico.   
L'accaduto aveva colto alla sprovvista entrambi; tuttavia, l'orco fu il più lesto a reagire.   
«Per gli antenati, sei messo peggio di quanto sembrasse…» sbuffò.   
Lo tirò su cercando di non essere troppo brusco nonostante percepisse la necessità di agire con urgenza, quindi lo sollevò di peso tra le braccia.   
Khadgar non aveva nemmeno la forza di opporre resistenza. Si abbandonò nella sua presa ed appoggiò la testa contro la sua spalla, trovandola stranamente calda e piacevole al tatto.   
Il dolore al fianco pulsava ancora, bruciando sottopelle di un'intensità inaudita.   
«Lasciami… andare» disse, ma senza fare niente per indurre l'orco a dargli ascolto «Ho lezione tra poco».   
«Di certo in questo stato potresti fare ben poco» puntualizzò Thrall con voce ferma, imboccando il corridoio sotterraneo in direzione delle scale che portavano all'ingresso «Dimmi dove sta l'infermeria».   
Khadgar rimase in silenzio per un po': cominciava ad avere le vertigini per le fitte al fianco, sempre più intense. Iniziava a dubitare che potesse dipendere dal semplice affaticamento fisico.   
«Ultimo piano» rispose con voce fievole prima di perdere conoscenza esalando un pesante sospiro. 

Thrall aveva dovuto chiedere indicazioni per l'infermeria una volta arrivato all'ultimo piano, dato che questo - come tutti gli altri - era piuttosto esteso.   
La porta dell'infermeria era aperta e riusciva a scorgere diversi studenti all'interno, quasi tutti reduci dal Corso d'Armi appena concluso.   
Thrall si sentiva decisamente fortunato ad aver riportato tagli solo superficiali e qualche ammaccatura qua e là.   
Appena varcò la porta cercò di farsi spazio nella calca ma senza successo: cercava di sgomitare lo stretto indispensabile per evitare a Khadgar ulteriori danni e gli altri studenti erano talmente presi dai loro acciacchi da non prestargli minimamente attenzione.   
Dopo alcuni minuti di pacifici tentativi iniziò a perdere la pazienza e riprovò sfruttando la sua stazza decisamente imponente.   
Caso volle che il responsabile dell'infermeria, Hamuul Runetotem, finalmente si accorgesse di lui. Lasciò ad uno dei suoi assistenti il compito di applicare un unguento e una fasciatura su una brutta ferita sulla coscia di una draenei e andò verso l'orco.   
Il tauren era piuttosto imponente e Thrall si sentì un po' in soggezione dinanzi a lui; tuttavia parlò in fretta per sottolineare l'urgenza della questione.   
«Il mio amico è svenuto dopo una fitta al fianco ed è ridotto male. Forse ha qualcosa di rotto».   
Hamuul osservò l'umano tra le sue braccia e non poté che essere d'accordo con lui: aveva una pessima cera.   
«Vieni, da questa parte».   
Il tauren lo condusse oltre la calca di studenti, verso una porta aperta che dava su un'ampia stanza dove erano sistemati numerosi letti.   
Alcuni erano occupati ma la maggior parte era ancora vuota.   
Hamuul fece cenno all'orco di depositare il suo fardello su un letto vicino all'ingresso e Thrall eseguì con la maggiore delicatezza di cui era capace.   
A quel punto Hamuul si piegò ad osservare il suo paziente più da vicino: la faccia tumefatta non era la più grade delle sue preoccupazioni. Aveva dei medicamenti che gli avrebbero facilitato la guarigione.   
Quello che lo preoccupava era il torace: con l'aiuto dello studente aprì la camicia strappata dell'umano e così notò non solo una ferita piuttosto profonda che si apriva nel suo fianco destro ma anche che c'era un'estesa area già livida sotto il suo pettorale sinistro.   
Con tocco delicato tastò la zona, lo sguardo serio e concentrato dell'orco fisso sulle sue mani. Sembrava desideroso di potersi rendere utile.   
Alla fine dell'ispezione il suo responso fu implacabile: «Ha almeno un paio di coste rotte, forse tre, e due più in alto sono incrinate. Che cosa gli è successo?».   
Thrall fece per parlare quando un'altra voce maschile ridotta a un sussurro lo precedette: «Nazgrim...».   
I due guardarono in viso l'albino, riscontrando che aveva ripreso conoscenza. Thrall ne fu sollevato.   
«Ha combattuto contro un orco» spiegò quest'ultimo al tauren.   
«Avete ingaggiato uno scontro un corpo a corpo, vero? Questo genere di lesioni non sono compatibili con altro...» indagò Hamuul.   
Thrall guardò l'amico in attesa di spiegazioni.   
Khadgar trasse un sibilante respiro con la bocca e disse: «Mi ha... placcato a terra... alcune volte».   
Era sostanzialmente un sì.   
Hamuul si allontanò, lasciando i due da soli per pochi minuti.   
«Sono svenuto... vero?» chiese l'umano bisbigliando.   
L'altro annuì e Khadgar emise un debole sospiro.   
«Sono davvero debole...» borbottò affranto.   
Thrall gli prese una mano con fare rassicurante.   
«Hai diverse costole rotte e incrinate, è normale cedere» replicò.   
Il suo compagno di stanza gli rivolse un pietoso sorriso e poi volse altrove lo sguardo.   
Qualche istante dopo Runetotem tornò con bende, ampolle piene di fluidi viscosi e colorati e del disinfettante.   
Con l'aiuto di Thrall, Khadgar venne spogliato completamente della sua camicia e mantenuto a sedere mentre il tauren applicava una pomata sul torace livido ed una fasciatura piuttosto stretta per impedire al ragazzo di muoversi eccessivamente.   
Khadgar non mancò di gemere, ringhiare e rischiare nuovamente il collasso a causa del dolore e fu essenzialmente grazie al supporto dell'amico che riuscì a resistere.   
«Mi scuso per aver sfruttato il tuo aiuto, giovane orco, ma ti ringrazio anche. Di sicuro avrai delle lezioni da seguire...» esclamò Hamuul mentre terminava di bendare il suo paziente.   
«In realtà al momento non ne ho nessuna... e comunque sono lieto di aiutare» rispose educatamente Thrall.   
«Il tuo amico dovrà rimanere qui per stanotte. Voglio assicurarmi che la pozione abbia effetto prima di lasciarlo andare» cambiò argomento il tauren, girandosi a prendere qualcosa tra i flaconi che aveva preventivamente adagiato sul comodino di fianco al letto.   
«Quale pozione?».   
Khadgar, seppur ancora palesemente provato, sembrava già stare meglio.   
Per tutta risposta Hamuul gli porse un largo bicchiere di vetro piuttosto simile a una ciotola. All'interno aveva versato una pappa ambrata semitrasparente abbastanza viscosa. Somigliava per certi versi al miele, anche se l'odore che emanava era pungente ed erboso.   
Khadgar prese il contenitore tra le mani e lo avvicinò al naso, come se con il solo olfatto potesse analizzare le caratteristiche della misteriosa sostanza.   
«È meglio se lo butti giù d'un fiato e senza pensarci» suggerì Runetotem, abbozzando un sorriso.   
Khadgar non sembrava molto fiducioso; tuttavia decise di seguire il suggerimento.   
Ingollò il contenuto della ciotola d'un fiato ma non riuscì a deglutirlo: il sapore, inizialmente dolciastro, era diventato improvvisamente tanto amaro da chiudergli la bocca dello stomaco.   
Il primo impulso fu il rigetto immediato.   
Thrall si accorse delle sue intenzioni prima ancora dell'albino stesso, semplicemente vedendo la smorfia nauseata sul suo viso.   
Prontamente gli tappò la bocca con una mano, intimandogli con calma: «Buttalo giù».   
Khadgar vide le stelle: il labbro gonfio e spaccato tornò a dolergli così tanto da farlo mugugnare a gran voce contro il grosso palmo dell'amico nel tentativo di fargli togliere quella mano dalla sua faccia.   
Thrall ovviamente non sembrava ricordarsi o preoccuparsi della ferita al labbro, troppo preso dal "fine superiore" che stava perseguendo.   
Khadgar represse un conato violento che riaccese l'agonia del fianco sinistro e, suo malgrado, dovette ubbidire.   
Inghiottì quella pozione disgustosa, ottenendo anche la liberazione dalla presa di Thrall, il quale sgranò gli occhi dinanzi all'evidente conseguenza di quanto aveva appena fatto.   
Sotto la forte pressione della sua mano, il sangue aveva ripreso a zampillare copioso dal labbro ferito e si era sparso a macchiare le labbra e l'intorno.   
Adesso pareva quasi che quel sangue non fosse del suo amico, bensì di una vittima che aveva deliberatamente preso a morsi.   
«Scusami» esclamò l'orco, lasciando che il suo compagno di stanza si distendesse.   
Quest'ultimo gli scoccò un'occhiata di traverso, ma era palese che la sua era una rabbia transitoria. Se si fosse incazzato sul serio, come due giorni prima, se ne sarebbe accorto.   
«Adesso che ci siamo occupati del peggio, passiamo alle ferite in viso» disse Hamuul «Di questo posso occuparmi anche da solo, se vuoi andare...» soggiunse rivolto a Thrall.   
Quest'ultimo rimase ostinatamente piantato dove si trovava.   
«Preferisco rimanere, se posso» dichiarò convinto.   
Khadgar, nonostante l'atteggiamento irritato messo su poco prima, era lieto che volesse rimanere con lui.   
«Certo, allora puoi tenerlo fermo mentre io gli disinfetto le ferite?» chiese Runetotem, prendendo un batuffolo di cotone e imbevendolo di alcol.   
Thrall non replicò a voce. Si limitò a fare quanto gli era stato chiesto, bloccando le braccia dell'amico contro il materasso.   
Khadgar cercò di fare del suo meglio per contenersi quando Hamuul poggiò lievemente il batuffolo bagnato sulla ferita all'angolo del suo labbro inferiore. In parte ci riuscì, però fu senz'altro grato per l'assistenza offertagli dal suo compagno di stanza.   
Hamuul gli ripulì anche la bocca dal sangue prima di passare ad occuparsi dell'occhio - che intanto si era un po' gonfiato. L'albino sentiva la palpebra pesante e calda e lo zigomo sottostante si era leggermente ingrossato; cosicché l'occhio era costretto a stare in parte chiuso.   
Hamuul gli applicò una pasta fresca sulla pelle contusa che odorava di menta e che gli recò un minimo di sollievo nell'immediato.   
A quel punto il tauren si congedò rammentando al suo paziente di muoversi il meno possibile e che sarebbe tornato a controllarlo per l'ora di cena.   
Così lui e Thrall furono lasciati da soli.   
«Prendi una sedia, penso che tu sia stato in piedi abbastanza» esortò Khadgar, indicandogli con un vago cenno della mano un paio di sedie posizionate vicino alla parete a pochi metri da loro.   
Preoccupato com'era per lo stato di salute del suo amico, l'orco non se n'era avveduto affatto ma adesso tutta la stanchezza accumulata nel corso della lezione di Sylvanas lo investì con la forza di uno tsunami.   
Seguì volentieri il suggerimento e prese una sedia, portandola al capezzale del suo amico e poi abbandonandocisi sopra di peso - tanto da farla leggermente scricchiolare.   
Emise un grugnito di sollievo che causò una dolorosa risata nel suo compagno.   
«Almeno tu sei solo ammaccato e stanco» disse, sfiorandosi malinconicamente il fianco.   
«E affamato» aggiunse l'altro con una bassa risata imbarazzata.   
L'albino ridacchiò a sua volta.   
«Grazie per l'aiuto, Thrall. Davvero» esclamò all'improvviso e in tono serio.   
Thrall scrollò le spalle.   
«Ti sei accasciato al suolo gridando davanti a me, che avrei dovuto fare?» replicò «E comunque lo ammetto... avevi ragione te».   
Khadgar lo guardò e rilassò lo sguardo.   
«Lo so» disse semplicemente.   
Cadde un silenzio teso e stranamente imbarazzato tra di loro che fu Thrall a rompere con un certo entusiasmo.   
«Non indovinerai mai cosa ho scoperto questa mattina» esordì, certo che la notizia avrebbe contribuito ad alleggerire l'atmosfera e distogliere il pensiero di Khadgar dalla prospettiva di una degenza in infermeria.   
Quest'ultimo aggrottò le sopracciglia, l'espressione incuriosita da tanta manifesta eccitazione.   
«Non dirmi che si tratta di qualche rituale orchesco» lo prese bonariamente in giro.   
L'altro scosse il capo prima di proseguire a voce bassa, udibile solo al suo interlocutore: «Ho beccato Nazgrim e Garrosh che amoreggiavano in aula prima della lezione di Storia».   
Il cipiglio dell'umano mutò radicalmente in un batter d'occhio, ma non come l'orco si era aspettato: all'improvviso il suo amico scoppiò a ridere fragorosamente e con foga tale da finire col tossire e fremere per il dolore al fianco riacutizzato dall'eccesso d'ilarità.   
Thrall era contento che il pettegolezzo l'avesse messo di buonumore, però allo stesso tempo sentiva che le risa non erano causate da ciò che lui pensava: era palesemente una reazione esagerata. Sembrava piuttosto che stesse ridendo per qualcosa che a lui sfuggiva totalmente.   
Quando si fu ripreso e placato, Khadgar tornò ad agiarsi con la schiena sul grosso cuscino imbottito del suo letto e scoccò un'occhiata di traverso al suo compagno di stanza colma di significato.   
«Credevo che tu... ah...» s'interruppe e poi ci riprovò: «Non è una novità che quei due amoreggino dove possono facilmente essere visti. Ci sono un sacco di voci che girano al riguardo... e nessuno dei due si è mai prodigato per cercare di mettere tutto a tacere».   
Contrariamente alle sue aspettative, fu Thrall a rimanere attonito e sconvolto: «C-come sarebbe a dire "voci"...? Io non ne sapevo niente».   
«Non per offenderti, ma non è che tu presti poi così tanta attenzione alla vita studentesca...» obiettò Khadgar pacatamente.   
Doveva ammettere con se stesso che quella era un'argomentazione che non faceva una piega; tuttavia, ancora non riusciva a credere possibile che non si fosse accorto di niente, neanche un presentimento o un sospetto.   
«Insomma... Garrosh non mi sembra il tipo che si fa degli scrupoli a... _amoreggiare_ in pubblico» ribatté prontamente, offeso nel prendere consapevolezza di essere l'ultimo ad apprendere una simile notizia - oltretutto per puro caso.   
«Lo so, ma una coppia è fatta di due persone» gli ricordò quasi casualmente Khadgar, un sorrisetto smaliziato ad incurvargli le labbra.   
L'espressione sul viso di Thrall stavolta fu di shock: «Vuoi dire che Nazgrim...?».   
«... riesce a contenere i bassi istinti di Garrosh? Esatto» completò e rispose Khadgar.   
L'orco rimase stupefatto: era convinto che Nazgrim fosse solo la spalla di Garrosh, obbediente come un cagnolino ammaestrato. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che potesse avere una simile influenza su Hellscream.   
Il suo sguardo strappò un'altra risata a Khadgar, anche se stavolta - per fortuna - meno eccessiva della precedente.   
Rimasero a parlare ancora fino a che Thrall non ricordò improvvisamente di avere ancora il corso di Drek'thar da frequentare. Purtroppo per lui se ne accorse tardi.   
In tutta fretta salutò Khadgar e corse fuori dell'infermeria, scendendo e quasi scivolando per la liscia rampa principale nel tentativo di accelerare la discesa.   
Il suo fisico provato dava segni di cedimento che lui ostinatamente ignorava e finì con l'arrivare da Drek'thar in vergognoso ritardo e col fiatone.   
L'orco sciamano non fu affatto lieto della cosa e lo mise immediatamente sotto torchio per punizione. Un castigo che tutto sommato Thrall sapeva di meritare. 

Le gambe gli dolevano da morire quando finalmente l'orco riuscì a raggiungere la sala da pranzo. Dopo la lezione di Sylvanas e quella di Drek'thar, aveva dovuto correre ancora per riuscire ad arrivare in tempo per la cena.   
La sala era quasi vuota. C'erano solo pochi gruppetti isolati di studenti che erano rimasti seduti ai tavoli e tutti erano intenti più a parlare che a finire di mangiare.   
Il tavolo della sua Famiglia era l'unico ad essere rimasto totalmente vuoto, non solo di persone ma anche di cibo: le speranze di Thrall di poter finalmente mettere sotto i denti qualcosa andarono in fumo quando notò che tutti i vassoi e i piatti erano sporchi ma vuoti.   
Improvvisamente depresso, si sedette in un punto casuale e si avvicinò una caraffa contenente del succo di frutta, l'unica cosa che pareva essere rimasta.   
Senza curarsi di essere visto, utilizzò il contenitore come bicchiere e tracannò un generoso sorso nella speranza di placare almeno in parte la voragine creata dal suo appetito insoddisfatto.   
Avrebbe svuotato la caraffa e poi se ne sarebbe andato a dormire. Il suo stomaco vuoto avrebbe trovato sollievo l'indomani mattina, una volta servitosi in abbondanza con la colazione. Non era una lieta prospettiva ma non aveva altra scelta.   
Come a volersi ribellare allo stato delle cose, il suo stomaco brontolò parecchio forte. Era impossibile non sentirlo e Thrall ringraziò che non ci fosse quasi più nessuno nella sala.   
«Ciao...».   
Thrall sobbalzò e si girò di scatto, trovandosi davanti nientemeno che Jaina. La ragazza sorrideva e teneva un piccolo vassoio coperto tra le mani.   
«Ciao» salutò per contro l'orco, un poco teso.   
Jaina spostò il peso da un piede all'altro, in imbarazzo.   
«Ho... saputo quello che è successo a Khadgar... come sta?» chiese.   
Non voleva dirgli che era stato Vol'jin a descriverle nel dettaglio la lezione, altrimenti avrebbe potuto pensare che il troll fosse coinvolto in una sorta di sistema atto a tenerlo d'occhio per vie traverse e lei non voleva che ciò accadesse.   
Per sua fortuna Thrall era troppo preso da altri problemi per porsi quesiti riguardo a come avesse saputo dell'accaduto.   
«Adesso sta un po' meglio... è in infermeria» spiegò semplicemente l'orco.   
Jaina gli sorrise con fare rassicurante.   
«Sono sicura che Hamuul si prenderà buona cura di lui» garantì, la certezza chiaramente distinguibile nella sua voce.   
Thrall annuì e abbassò lo sguardo, serrando la presa intorno al manico della caraffa ormai quasi vuota.   
«Ehm... questo è per te» esordì Jaina di nuovo, porgendogli il vassoio che teneva tra le mani. L'orco sbatté perplesso le palpebre dinanzi all'offerta e le rivolse un'occhiata interrogativa.   
La ragazza assunse un cipiglio vagamente imbarazzato, ma solo per qualche momento; dopodiché disse: «Ho pensato di tenerti da parte qualcosa visto che hai fatto tardi».   
Come se improvvisamente non vedesse l'ora di posare il suo fardello, si affrettò a mettergli il vassoio dinanzi, levando il coperchio.   
«Non è tanto ma... sempre meglio che andare a letto a stomaco vuoto» la bionda scrollò le spalle.   
Thrall guardò stupito le costolette di cinghiale e la salsa aromatica che le ricopriva come se non riuscisse a credere ai propri occhi. Nonostante fossero ormai fredde, apparivano ancora molto invitanti.   
«Grazie» disse Thrall, mettendosi subito all'opera. Non cercò minimamente di trattenere la voracità e Jaina sedette vicino a lui volentieri per guardarlo mangiare.   
Non parlarono. A lei bastava semplicemente tenergli compagnia e lui per contro aveva troppa fame per badare ad altro   
Quand'ebbe finito si leccò le labbra, soddisfatto, richiudendo il vassoio. Accanto a lui, Jaina si coprì educatamente la bocca per mascherare un gran sbadiglio. Il gesto non sfuggì all'attenzione del compagno.   
«Ti ringrazio per la cena... e la compagnia. Ma adesso è tardi, è meglio andare a dormire» esclamò, alzandosi in piedi.   
La ragazza annuì garbatamente, alzandosi a sua volta.   
«Hai ragione... altrimenti domani non mi sveglierò mai in tempo per la lezione di Storia» commentò con una risatina.   
Thrall rise sommessamente a sua volta.   
«Concordo» disse. In cuor suo temeva la sola idea di levarsi dal letto l'indomani mattina dopo quello che aveva passato quel pomeriggio.   
Si avviarono lungo il corridoio in direzione dell'ingresso, salirono la prima rampa e poi la seconda fino al terzo piano. A quel punto Thrall salutò Jaina e si ritirò nel suo dormitorio.   
La sala comune era praticamente vuota ad eccezione di qualche sparuto studente che si attardava vicino al caminetto acceso. Thrall passò oltre e se ne andò in camera. Benché fosse per due sole persone, senza la confortevole e ormai familiare presenza di Khadgar sembrava così immensa, vuota e triste.   
L'orco si spogliò in silenzio e si trascinò sfinito nel suo letto. Il suo ultimo pensiero fu un sentito augurio di pronta guarigione rivolto al suo amico; dopodiché si abbandonò al sonno. 

A ridestare Thrall fu un rumore di passi frettolosi proveniente dal corridoio, accompagnato da strepiti agitati. L'orco sollevò la testa dal cuscino, evidentemente infastidito dal baccano, e si guardò intorno con cipiglio assonnato e confuso: il letto di Khadgar era ancora vuoto e una luce fioca filtrava attraverso la tenda. Era una giornata nuvolosa.   
Sbadigliò vigorosamente e, benché fosse ancora sonnolento e desideroso di dormire, levò gli occhi all'orologio.   
Sbatté perplesso le palpebre e aggrottò le sopracciglia, incredulo, cercando di mettere bene a fuoco le lancette.   
Un grugnito gli scappò dalle labbra mentre scaraventava via le coperte e si levava barcollante dal letto: era tardi, _dannatamente tardi_ e il professor Sunstrider era sempre dannatamente puntuale.   
Era Khadgar a svegliarlo solitamente e quella mattina, essendo in infermeria, non aveva potuto farlo; cosicché lui aveva continuato indisturbato a dormire, vinto dalla stanchezza del giorno avanti.   
Ringraziò tacitamente i compagni chiassosi che erano riusciti a destarlo per puro caso. Si costrinse a svegliarsi e raccogliere l'uniforme per indossarla. L'agitazione improvvisa all'idea di perdere la lezione di Storia gli infuse l'energia necessaria: infilò rozzamente i pantaloni, allacciò la cintura senza curarsi di fermarne l'estremità d'avanzo nell'apposito passante, mise la camicia e ne chiuse solo qualche bottone, lasciandola fuori dei calzoni, quindi mise la giacca e afferrò la borsa, uscendo di corsa.   
Quasi schiacciò un paio di gnome ferme poco oltre la porta del dormitorio maschile. Non si fermò a far colazione, neanche per prendere qualcosa rapidamente da poter mangiare strada facendo. Imboccò l'uscita dal dormitorio a tutta velocità, ringraziando gli antenati per la sua abitudine di tenere i capelli legati la maggior parte del tempo, incluso quello che trascorreva dormendo.   
Recarsi all'aula di Storia fu più difficile di quanto immaginasse a causa dei gruppetti di studenti che camminavano compatti impegnando parti di corridoio e addirittura l'intera larghezza delle rampe che consentivano l'accesso ai vari piani, costringendolo ad aggirarli o rallentare.   
Quando arrivò finalmente a destinazione vide che la porta stava venendo chiusa ed accelerò il passo: l'ultimo rintocco della campana che annunciava l'inizio delle lezioni era appena scoccato, il che significava che l'elfo doveva essere appena entrato.   
Bloccò la porta appena un istante prima che si chiudesse definitivamente con una provvidenziale e breve scivolata in avanti. Fu la punta della scarpa sinistra a salvarlo.   
Dopo quel primo debole impatto arrivò quello decisamente più veemente tra il battente ed il resto del suo corpo, che utilizzò per vincere una eventuale resistenza della porta.   
Questa cedette con estrema facilità all'impeto e al peso dell'orco, il quale non se l'aspettava minimamente e finì col perdere l'equilibrio e abbandonarsi di peso contro l'uscio. Avvertì il lato libero di questo picchiare contro un ostacolo duro quando ormai era quasi del tutto spalancato.   
Barcollò goffamente all'interno, muovendo qualche passo per riacquisire solidità nella postura eretta. Quando levò lo sguardo, certo che non sarebbe caduto, vide che tutti lo stavano guardando a bocca aperta. Un calore atroce gli aggredì il viso, l'imbarazzo che sembrava sul punto di travolgerlo.   
Fece qualche altro passo avanti per andare a sedersi ma venne congelato sul posto da un fin troppo controllato e fasullo: «Ehm-ehm...».   
Proveniva da una fonte troppo vicina alla sua posizione, laterale e posta leggermente dietro di lui, ed era una voce maschile che gli era purtroppo ben nota.   
Thrall si girò e vide che Kael'thas Sunstrider era in piedi dietro la porta - che adesso si stava pian piano chiudendo - e che lo fissava severamente.   
Una grossa chiazza rossa sulla cima dell'importante naso dall'incarnato pallido e un sottile rivolo di sangue che scendeva silenzioso da una narice erano le sole tracce anomale visibili sul suo viso e bastavano a far intuire a Thrall contro cosa avesse impattato la porta mentre l'apriva.   
Mortificato, abbassò lo sguardo e borbottò una scusa.   
Kael'thas continuò a fissarlo con cipiglio duro prima di dire: «Le sembra questa l'ora e la maniera di presentarsi a lezione? Vada a sedersi immediatamente!».   
Se ne fossero stati in grado i suoi occhi verdi rifulgenti avrebbero incenerito lo sfortunato studente sul posto.   
In prima fila era seduta Jaina, talmente vicina alla porta da avere una visuale assolutamente privilegiata dell'orco, dal quale non riusciva a staccare gli occhi: c'era qualcosa di tenero e bello insieme nella maniera frettolosa con cui aveva indossato l'uniforme che l'attirava come una calamita. Il fatto che avesse chiuso per metà i bottoni della camicia e non l'avesse infilata a dovere nei pantaloni paradossalmente pareva rendere ancora più imponente e largo il suo torace.   
Per non parlare dell'atteggiamento trafelato e del fiato corto.   
Non riuscì a reprimere un sorriso dolce dinanzi ad un simile spettacolo e Thrall, mentre andava al suo posto, se ne accorse. Non lo interpretò per quel che era, bensì per quelli che a lui sembrava, e cioè un sorriso di imbarazzo per lui.   
L'orco si vergognò terribilmente e desiderò ardentemente d'essere rimasto in camera a dormire, risparmiandosi quell'entrata in scena teatrale e goffa.   
Una volta sedutosi al suo posto, Kael'thas si asciugò con un fazzolettino ricamato il sangue e si passò la mano sul naso con assoluta nonchalance, curando la ferita; dopodiché iniziò la lezione.   
Thrall cercò di aggiustare l'uniforme nei limiti concessigli dalla posizione seduta e dagli sguardi che spesso e volentieri tornavano su di lui. Come se ciò non bastasse, Garrosh e Nazgrim non facevano che ridacchiare alle sue spalle - e non era per niente difficile per lui indovinare il bersaglio.   
Si maledisse tra sé per aver concesso una simile opportunità a quei due e pregò in cuor suo che la giornata si evolvesse in maniera più positiva di quanto era iniziata. 

Thrall arrivò in sala da pranzo per l'ora di cena stanco ma in condizioni decisamente migliori del giorno avanti. Nonostante il cupo inizio di quella mattina, era soddisfatto: la sua prima lezione di Erbalismo era andata bene ed era riuscito ad arrivare puntuale all'incontro con Drek'thar, il quale l'aveva premiato terminando un po' prima il corso e permettendogli così di recarsi a cena ad un'ora decente.   
Quantomeno era arrivato nel pieno del pasto, per cui avrebbe potuto mangiare qualcosa in più rispetto alla sera antecedente.   
Mentre avanzava lungo il corridoio centrale alla ricerca di un posto dove sedersi, una voce di maschio si levò forte dal chiacchiericcio generale: «Thrall! Sono qui!».   
Gli occhi blu dell'orco parvero animarsi di nuova energia mentre proseguivano rapidamente lungo il tavolo alla ricerca del proprietario del grido.   
Un sorriso si accompagnò allo sguardo quando individuò un ragazzo dalla chioma albina e l'espressione allegra che si sporgeva esternamente al tavolo per essere più visibile.   
L'orco marciò verso di lui e si sedette al suo fianco squadrandolo da capo a piedi.   
«Ti hanno già dimesso? Sembravi piuttosto grave... sicuro di stare bene?» domandò immediatamente Thrall, apprensivo.   
Khadgar assentì e si toccò il fianco sinistro con una certa cura.   
«Hamuul mi ha costretto a ingurgitare tonnellate di quell'intruglio amaro disgustoso stanotte e oggi...» spiegò, rabbrividendo leggermente al ricordo «A quanto pare era un qualche ritrovato druidico per accelerare la risaldatura delle ossa».   
«Quindi adesso sei a posto?» insistette l'amico.   
«Per risaldarsi del tutto ci vorranno ancora un paio di giorni, quindi devo stare attento a quel che faccio, però sono di nuovo in forze» ammise Khadgar «E muoio di fame. Hamuul ha detto che è un effetto collaterale tipico di quell'intruglio».   
In effetti si era riempito per bene il piatto e l'orco gli batté delicatamente una pacca sulla spalla come per fornirgli la sua approvazione.   
«Sei convalescente, hai bisogno di energie» commentò allegro.   
L'altro annuì prima di soggiungere: «E tu dovresti muoverti a mangiare prima di rimanere a bocca asciutta».   
Thrall scoppiò a ridere per la lieve inflessione di rimprovero della sua voce e obbedì, servendosi di un po' di zuppa e poi di qualche fetta di coscia di zevra in salsa aromatizzata alle erbe, che si mise da parte nel piatto posizionato di fianco alla scodella ancora piena.   
Chiacchierarono del più e del meno - essenzialmente di come Thrall avesse trascorso la giornata, dato che Khadgar aveva poco di che raccontare visto che era stato tutta la giornata in infermeria - e quando l'orco menzionò la lezione di Erbalismo del pomeriggio, sul viso del suo compagno di stanza comparve un sogghigno.   
«E così hai conosciuto il marito della Whisperwind... come ti è sembrato?» disse.   
Thrall recepì l'intera domanda ma il suo cervello si fermò all'elaborazione della prima metà.   
«La professoressa di Cavalcatura e Malfurion Stormrage sono... sposati?!» domandò scettico.   
Per fortuna aveva deglutito poco prima l'ultima porzione di zuppa, altrimenti ci si sarebbe strozzato per lo stupore.   
A ben pensarci erano entrambi Elfi della Notte e lei era oggettivamente un bell'esemplare di femmina...   
«Già, e da parecchio tempo se consideri che sono elfi» replicò Khadgar tagliando un pezzo di bistecca di cinghiale «Non ti sembrano una bella coppia?» aggiunse in tono più frivolo.   
Aggredì il boccone appena tagliato e masticò tenendo fissi gli occhi sul suo amico, in attesa di una risposta.   
Thrall si agitò sulla panca, un po' a disagio.   
«Be', penso di sì...» replicò, non sapendo cos'altro rispondere. Certamente dirgli quanto esteticamente gli sembrassero ben assortiti non era la più valida delle argomentazioni.   
«Come fai a sapere tutte queste cose se siamo qui solo da una settimana?» chiese per contro, cercando di sviare il discorso.   
«Tre settimane» lo corresse Khadgar, levando tre dita verso di lui «Solamente te sei qui da una».   
L'orco digrignò leggermente i denti e rimase momentaneamente paralizzato nel rendersi conto che l'albino aveva ragione. Probabilmente nelle due settimane che l'intero corpo studentesco eccetto lui aveva trascorso lì prima dell'inizio delle lezioni era stato sfruttato per venire a conoscenza di ogni più piccolo segreto nei riguardi dell'accademia, degli insegnanti e degli studenti.   
Doveva ammettere che non credeva di essersi perso così tanto e che a pensarci si sentiva un po' come se fosse stato escluso da tutto.   
«Giusto…» disse semplicemente, dedicandosi alle sue fette di zevra prima che si raffreddassero troppo. Non desiderava continuare ad approfondire l'argomento.   
Vedendolo tornare a pensare alla cena, Khadgar lasciò cadere nel vuoto l'argomento e riportò la sua intera attenzione sul cibo.


	4. Capitolo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Thrall, no...» esclamò, cercando di fermarlo posandogli una mano sul braccio.   
> «Lei non... hic!... è la tua ragazza» dichiarò l'orco, la voce solo lievemente incrinata per l'ubriachezza.   
> Fece un passo avanti, svincolandosi agilmente dalla mano piccola e senza forza di Jaina, ponendosi a fronteggiare Varian.   
> Quest'ultimo digrignò i denti e caricò l'orco lanciando un incongruo grido di rabbia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Wordcount:** 11'325 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Le giornate iniziarono a scorrere più rapidamente di quanto Thrall immaginasse e in breve realizzò che era già passato un mesetto circa dal suo arrivo in accademia e l'inizio delle lezioni.   
Il giardino più del resto mostrava l'avvicendarsi del tempo: gli alberi, ancora pieni di bellezza al loro arrivo, adesso avevano perso quasi tutte le loro foglie, che erano sparse a formare un manto rossiccio, arancio e giallo sull'erba.   
Durante quel periodo Thrall e Vol'jin avevano avuto modo di rinforzare la loro conoscenza fino a farla evolvere in amicizia: l'orco e il troll combattevano spesso fianco a fianco dato che Sylvanas Windrunner pareva aver realizzato il potenziale di massacro che poteva ottenere mettendo insieme Garrosh Hellscream, Varian Wrynn e Thrall.   
Vol'jin spesso e volentieri si liberava in fretta del suo avversario di turno per andare in suo aiuto.   
Contemporaneamente, le abilità di Khadgar nella corsa sembravano affinarsi sempre di più e meglio rispetto a quelle come combattente, tanto da riuscire a mettere Nazgrim - l'avversario che più di frequente gli veniva assegnato - sempre più a dura prova per quanto concerneva la mera resistenza fisica.   
Parallelamente Thrall proseguiva anche la sua conoscenza con Jaina Proudmoore.   
Verso la fine del mese di settembre l'orco decise di interrompere i suoi studi personali per iniziare a studiare il resto: dopotutto, avrebbe dovuto dare gli esami dopo Natale. Così lui e Jaina, frequentando insieme il corso di Storia, avevano iniziato a studiare tale insegnamento assieme, ripetendosi le cose a vicenda e unendosi nel capire i grovigli più intricati della matassa di eventi storici.   
Dopo il primo "incidente" avvenuto tra di loro durante una delle prime pause pranzo che avevano condiviso in biblioteca, Thrall aveva sempre cercato di rimanere nel suo, non invadendo lo spazio privato della ragazza per timore di comportarsi di nuovo in maniera inopportuna.   
Proudmoore d'altro canto sembrava tacitamente invitarlo a fare altrimenti, ma lui non cedette, convinto che fosse soltanto il suo modo di comportarsi quando si trovava a suo agio con qualcuno. 

Thrall si manifestò al fianco di Khadgar in silenzio, prendendo posto laddove l'amico l'aveva "prenotato" in previsione del suo arrivo.   
L'albino gli rivolse un cenno di saluto, la bocca impegnata a masticare alcune succulente patate arrosto per esprimerlo verbalmente.   
Thrall un po' lo invidiava per la normale cena che si stava gustando, ma non più di tanto: lui il suo l'aveva già mangiato.   
Vedendo che il corso con Drek'thar terminava ad orari troppo oscillanti, aveva deciso di organizzarsi diversamente dal solito; così adesso pranzava normalmente in sala con gli altri e si preparava la cena - che altro non era che un panino - da tenere in borsa e consumare mentre scendeva in sala per cena. Aveva dovuto rinunciare alle ricche ed originali farciture - troppo unte per riuscire a non impregnare libri e quant'altro - e adottare quelle più semplici, sul modello di quelle che aveva visto innumerevoli volte nei pranzi di Jaina; tuttavia ciò gli permetteva di arrivare a cena senza avere una voragine al posto dello stomaco e allo stesso tempo potersi gustare con calma il dessert, dato che arrivava sempre in tempo per quello.   
Adesso che la stagione si era fatta più fredda i dessert come macedonie di frutta fresca, sorbetti e gelati erano stati rimpiazzati con dolci più calorici a base di creme e cioccolato.   
Thrall si servì con alcuni grossi bignè ricoperti di un opaco ma spesso strato di cioccolato freddo e indurito e se ne portò alla bocca uno con le mani, rischiando pericolosamente di imbrattarsi con la crema pasticcera che schizzò copiosa al primo morso.   
Si sporse di più sul piatto, pulendosi con un dito la crema che minacciava di cadergli dal mento.   
Khadgar rise prima di buttar giù un lungo sorso d'acqua.   
«Sta' attento a quella crema che le altre due divise di riserva ce le hai in sartoria» commentò.   
«Lo so» ribatté l'orco, prima di far sparire in un unico grosso boccone la restante parte di bignè, onde evitare altre potenziali fonti di rischio per l'incolumità della sua uniforme.   
Immolava già abbastanza le altre due uniformi al Corso d'Armi. Non aveva per niente voglia di andare a lezione con i pantaloni e la camicia rattoppati in attesa che quell'uniforme tornasse dalla lavanderia.   
Al secondo bignè prestò un po' più d'attenzione.   
«Allora... come procede la trasformazione in lupo?» domandò curioso Khadgar, terminando le sue patate e allungandosi a prendere un piattino da dolce e una fetta di crostata con la marmellata e punteggiata di bottoni di cioccolato fondente.   
Thrall agitò a disagio le spalle.   
«È ancora dolorosa... e incompleta» replicò, le ultime due parole più simili ad un sospiro d'esasperazione.   
«Hai ancora problemi a trasformare la testa?» indagò il mago.   
«No, ora non ho più problemi con una parte specifica... ma sono più le volte in cui mi lascio delle parti del mio corpo di quelle che riesco a trasformarmi correttamente...» ammise scoraggiato.   
Era più di una settimana che si esercitava con Drek'thar per tramutarsi in lupo spettrale.   
Khadgar gli batté una pacca consolatoria sulla spalla con la mano pulita.   
«Vuoi fare un po' di pratica in camera stasera?» chiese l'aspirante mago.   
Non era un insegnante e non avrebbe saputo dirgli dove sbagliava e come correggersi, però esercitarsi molto nel lanciare gli incantesimi era una lezione valida per qualsiasi categoria che li sfruttasse.   
Thrall si pulì con la lingua la cima sporca di cioccolato di una zanna prima di sospirare pesantemente.   
«No, preferisco andare a dormire presto. Non voglio arrivare già sfinito a domattina» replicò l'orco, finendo il terzo bignè.   
Khadgar rimosse una grossa metà di un bottone di cioccolato dalla sua fetta di dolce e la tenne sollevata qualche momento, esaminandola sovrappensiero, prima di mangiarla.   
«Hai sentito della festa?» domandò di punto in bianco, rivolto al suo compagno.   
Quest'ultimo inarcò stupito le sopracciglia.   
«Quale festa?» chiese di rimando con tutta l'innocenza del mondo.   
Aveva notato una certa animosità negli altri studenti ma non ci aveva fatto caso più di tanto. Probabilmente era tutta una sua impressione.   
«Per la Luce, possibile che tu sia tanto distratto? Certe volte mi domando se vai in giro con le orecchie turate di prosciutto...» esclamò amareggiato Khadgar, scuotendo in segno di disapprovazione ed esasperazione la testa. Il gesto provocò una fitta d'imbarazzo nell'amico, che cercò di fare del suo meglio per nascondere l'improvviso disagio.   
Khadgar non vi badò affatto e proseguì spedito nella sua spiegazione: «Il professor Bronzebeard ha chiesto l'autorizzazione per organizzare un party in occasione della Festa della Birra, tra una settimana».   
«Ah...» fu tutto ciò che Thrall riuscì a mettere insieme come risposta.   
In effetti, erano tutti maggiorenni là dentro e nessun docente fino ad allora gli era sembrato così ligio al regolamento - specialmente quella tiranna della Windrunner - da poter obiettare qualcosa ad una festa del genere; ciononostante, era anche vero che il verdetto finale in una decisione simile spettava non al corpo docenti ma al preside e Velen sembrava un draenei con la testa sulle spalle e delle severe limitazioni.   
«Ed è stata autorizzata?» chiese Thrall con voce incerta: dal tono di Khadgar non riusciva a capire se lui fosse contrario o meno all'evento.   
Quest'ultimo lo guardò come se stesse parlando con un idiota.   
«Non ti ho appena detto che sarà tra una settimana? Certo che è stata autorizzata!» disse.   
Thrall si versò del succo e si affrettò a bere, non sapendo che altro aggiungere.   
Il suo amico approfittò del suo silenzio per aggiungere: «Questo tipo di feste sono l'occasione ideale per trovare la ragazza...».   
Così dicendo diede lievemente di gomito nel fianco dell'orco, al quale andò di traverso quel poco che restava del suo succo.   
Posò il bicchiere e tossì vigorosamente, battendosi piano sul petto mentre l'altro gli dava qualche pacca sulla schiena perché riprendesse a respirare.   
Quando l'accesso di tosse fu passato, Thrall inalò a fondo e scoccò un'occhiata di traverso al suo compagno.   
«Khadgar!» esclamò in tono di rimprovero.   
«Cosa?! È vero! Con la birra e il chiasso... insomma, non guardarmi così, dovresti saperlo!» sbottò l'albino sulla difensiva.   
Il colorito verde dell'orco si fece un po' più intenso mentre addolciva lo sguardo.   
Sospirò pesantemente e terminò il suo ultimo bignè.   
«Be', la cosa non m'interessa» dichiarò convinto, alzandosi ed avviandosi lungo il corridoio a passo lento e pesante. Era pieno del dessert.   
Khadgar si affrettò a finire la sua crostata e si alzò per correr dietro al suo compagno.   
«C-come sarebbe a dire che non t'interessa? Non verrai?!» chiese, raggiungendo il suo compagno nell'ingresso e mettendosi al suo passo.   
«Esatto» rispose Thrall «Non... sono fatto per questo genere di cose, d'accordo?».   
Sembrava irritato e Khadgar non aveva intenzione di farlo arrabbiare, per cui lasciò cadere l'argomento, almeno per adesso: avrebbe voluto che anche il suo amico partecipasse, specialmente dato l'orario serrato e sfiancante cui era sottoposto quasi tutti i giorni. Distrarsi e rilassarsi per una serata non gli avrebbe altro che bene.   
«Ci facciamo un bagno prima di andare a dormire?» propose.   
«Sì, credo di averne bisogno» ammise l'orco mentre si avviavano su per la rampa luminescente che conduceva ai piani superiori.   
Intanto in sala da pranzo, al tavolo dei Pinguino Blu, Jaina stava terminando di sorseggiare del thè freddo al limone.   
«Uff... speravo che sarebbe venuto...» disse rivolta al troll seduto di fianco a lei, intento a mangiare una fetta di millefoglie.   
«Parli della fiamma tua?» domandò Vol'jin.   
La bionda gli rivolse un'occhiata di rimprovero.   
«Hai sentito, Vol'jin... e persino meglio di me» disse.   
Un sorriso increspò le labbra del suo amico, rivelando che aveva ragione.   
«Se il problema tuo è chesto, basta che glielo chiedi» esclamò con semplicità.   
«Non posso farlo. Sembrerebbe che gli stia chiedendo un appuntamento!» obiettò Proudmoore, arrossendo lievemente.   
«E le cose nun stanno accussì?» insistette Vol'jin con una certa innocenza.   
«Sì, ma... lui non dovrebbe saperlo. Cioè sì ma a quel punto dovrebbe essere lui a chiedermelo» ribatté Jaina prontamente.   
«Potresti convincerlo per altre vie» soggiunse il troll.   
«Spero che tu non stia alludendo a...?».   
La ragazza sembrava sconvolta, come se avesse appena proposto un omicidio con la stessa facilità con cui avrebbe potuto chiederle di andare a fare una passeggiata.   
«No, nient'affatto. Vol'jin pensava a vie diverse, cchiù umane e con la capa piena di capelli bianchi...» spiegò criptico, un sorriso ad increspargli le labbra.   
Gli occhi blu dell'aspirante maga al suo fianco brillarono momentaneamente ed un sorrisetto interessato le incurvò la bocca.   
«Davvero, non so che farei se non ci fossi tu a darmi una mano, Vol'jin. Ti prego dimmi che cos'hai in mente...». 

Thrall era seduto in sala comune e stava studiando gli appunti presi durante una delle prime lezioni di Kael'thas Sunstrider.   
Essendo piena mattinata, non c'erano molti studenti in giro; pertanto se qualcuno gli rivolgeva la sua attenzione, lui poteva facilmente ignorarli poiché era assorto nello studio.   
Negli ultimi giorni l'entusiasmo per la Festa della Birra organizzata da Muradin Bronzebeard era cresciuta esponenzialmente ed aveva contagiato tutti. Dovunque andasse o guardasse non vedeva altro che gente ansiosa che arrivasse il sabato sera di quella settimana.   
Lui si sentiva un po' fuori luogo in tutto quell'entusiasmo e aveva cercato di limitare al massimo delle sue possibilità le uscite dal dormitorio. Almeno là dentro poteva facilmente sparire andandosene in camera qualora se ne fosse presentato il bisogno.   
«Thrall! Ti ho cercato ovunque!».   
Khadgar entrò a passo svelto, quasi di forza, nella sala comune del dormitorio, dirigendosi verso di lui.   
Sembrava stranamente allegro.   
L'orco levò lo sguardo dai suoi appunti fugacemente.   
«Spero non si tratti ancora della festa...» esclamò con tono poco paziente.   
Dopo la prima richiesta diretta fattagli a cena, Khadgar aveva passato quattro giorni cercando di affrontare di nuovo l'argomento e convincerlo a cambiare idea, ma senza ottenere nessun risultato. Thrall era fermo nella sua idea di non partecipare in nessuna maniera e per nessun motivo.   
L'albino si arrestò, come fulminato sul posto, a pochi metri da lui e l'espressione sul suo viso divenne la maschera della sua colpevolezza.   
L'orco socchiuse con aria minacciosa gli occhi e grugnì infastidito, tornando al suo studio.   
«Nono, aspetta prima di arrabbiarti, okay? Devo parlarti di una cosa che sì, riguarda la festa... ma sono sicuro che ti piacerà» si affrettò a dire Khadgar prima di perdere definitivamente l'attenzione dell'amico.   
Quest'ultimo tornò a guardarlo con cipiglio scettico e provocatorio insieme, quasi sfidandolo a trovare un qualsiasi argomento inerente al party imminente che potesse farlo ricredere sulla sua attuale posizione.   
L'aspirante mago, notando la sua disponibilità ad ascoltare, si accomodò su una delle due poltroncine libere vicino alla sua e si sporse verso di lui. Sembrava eccitato dalla notizia che stava per confidargli.   
«Alla lezione di questa mattina ho sentito la tua _amichetta_ Jaina Proudmoore dire che sarebbe andata alla festa da sola... sperando che Varian Wrynn non le ronzasse troppo intorno» disse Khadgar a voce fin troppo alta per i gusti del suo amico, specialmente data la particolare inflessione che aveva posto sulla parola "amichetta".   
Qualche testa si voltò nella loro direzione e Thrall si alzò di scatto e con una certa urgenza, trascinando in posizione eretta - letteralmente e senza nessun garbo - il suo amico per poi condurlo altrettanto bruscamente verso la porta che dava accesso al dormitorio maschile.   
Si fermò solo una volta che furono arrivati in camera loro. A quel punto scaraventò Khadgar sul suo letto e si richiuse la porta alle spalle, gli occhi blu dardeggianti d'ira.   
«Perché devi urlare certe cose in sala comune?!» sbraitò rabbioso.   
Khadgar in un primo momento ebbe timore che volesse sfogare fisicamente la sua ira su di lui e stava valutando quali vie di fuga erano praticabili. I frequenti scontri con Nazgrim l'avevano reso una scheggia quando si trattava di correre.   
Alla fine però rimase dov'era e replicò con voce sicura: «Se te la prendi tanto significa che ho fatto centro».   
Un sorrisetto impertinente si fece strada sulle sue labbra.   
Il labbro inferiore di Thrall vibrò mentre le sue guance si scurivano leggermente e un calore a lui purtroppo ben familiare si diffondeva sul suo viso.   
«Non è vero. Non m'interessa» tentò, ma la menzogna era chiara quanto l'acqua pura di sorgente agli occhi di Khadgar.   
«Neanche lei è molto partecipativa alla vita sociale degli studenti, però lei ci sarà... vorresti davvero lasciarla alla mercé di Varian dopo alcune pinte di birra?» lo pungolò l'albino.   
Di nuovo sul viso di Thrall passò un'espressione di consapevolezza ed imbarazzo insieme che gli fecero capire di aver nuovamente colto nel segno. E insistette su quella linea.   
«Andiamo, non puoi lasciarla da sola. Mi hai detto che andate d'accordo, no? Che chiacchierate spesso e volentieri e che studiate pure insieme» Khadgar era convinto che fosse la strategia giusta per farlo cedere «Vieni alla festa pure tu, avanti! Non sei costretto a stare in mezzo alla gente. Pensa che potresti startene seduto in disparte con Jaina a controllare semplicemente che Varian non tenti mosse azzardate».   
«Non sono la sua guardia del corpo!» sbottò Thrall, offeso.   
«D'accordo, hai ragione» si affrettò a dire il suo interlocutore, levando le mani per mostrare di aver compreso l'errore «Ma vorresti dirmi che non ti piacerebbe avere una buona occasione per una bella rissa alla vecchia maniera con Varian? Senza nessuna arma...» soggiunse in tono più subdolo.   
In effetti era un'idea allettante, molto più di quanto Thrall stesso fosse disposto ad ammettere.   
L'orco lo guardò con aria indecisa per alcuni secondi; infine decretò: «Va bene, mi arrendo! Verrò a quella dannata festa... ma voglio starmene in pace, nei limiti del possibile».   
L'umano balzò entusiasticamente in piedi gridando la sua gioia per la riuscita dell'impresa.   
«Va bene, va bene! Sarete solo tu e Jaina, soli soletti in un angolino appartato...!» esclamò ridacchiando ed avviandosi verso la porta.   
L'affermazione lasciò basito il suo compagno di stanza, che ebbe appena la forza di balbettare un debole: «N-no, ehi, non pensare che...», prima che Khadgar uscisse sbattendosi la porta alle spalle, ignorando qualsivoglia sua obiezione. 

Vol'jin non era molto portato per lo studio, a meno che non si trattasse di rituali vudù o altre cose inerenti comunque allo stesso argomento. Lo dimostrava il fatto che oltre al suo corso principale da cacciatore avesse deciso di frequentare tutti corsi a scelta che gli richiedevano solo poco o niente dal punto di vista dell'applicazione allo studio.   
Per questo motivo il troll non vedeva di buon occhio la biblioteca dell'accademia, anche se pareva essere il posto preferito in assoluto dalla sua migliore amica all'interno del complesso scolastico.   
Scivolò come un'ombra tra gli scaffali, il fisico prestante ma meno robusto di quello di orchi e tauren che gli permetteva di muoversi con più agilità e velocità, lo sguardo attento nel catturare subito i riflessi dorati della capigliatura della ragazza.   
Perlustrò buona parte della biblioteca prima di trovarla, intenta a mormorare un incantesimo rivolta ad un carrello pieno di pile di libri dall'aspetto pesante.   
I volumi si sollevarono oscillando a mezz'aria ed iniziarono a separarsi con incertezza per ritornare ai rispettivi scaffali. Il troll osservò con una punta di compiacimento l'abilità dimostrata dalla ragazza come se fosse una figlia di cui andare orgogliosi. Era veramente dotata di talento per la magia.   
«Jaina» disse, uscendo improvvisamente allo scoperto.   
Il richiamo inatteso la fece sobbalzare, facendole perdere la concentrazione; cosicché i libri franarono tutti a terra. Per sua fortuna lei rimase totalmente illesa.   
«Vol'jin! Se sei venuto fino in biblioteca devono esserci… delle notizie importanti» disse con una certa sollecitudine, un sorriso che già stava prendendo il posto della smorfia spaventata per l'incidente di appena pochi secondi prima. Anche il suo sguardo si illuminò improvvisamente.   
Il troll annuì prima di assumere un'espressione quasi solenne.   
«L'amico tuo starà alla festa» disse.   
Il sorriso di Jaina si allargò: su suggerimento di Vol'jin stesso aveva approfittato della lezione mattutina di incantesimi per lamentarsi con una dei troll del circolo di Vol'jin che frequentava la medesima lezione che sarebbe andata alla festa da sola e col timore che Varian potesse farle altre avance proprio in un momento in cui Khadgar le si trovava particolarmente vicino.   
La troll, che la conosceva quasi unicamente di vista, era stata messa sull'avviso da Vol'jin riguardo alla messinscena - quest'ultimo si era anche premurato di fornirle una scusa fasulla solo in parte che però era servita a soddisfare la sua innata curiosità - perciò era stata al gioco e le aveva permesso di manifestare al massimo delle sue possibilità le proprie rimostranze nei confronti di Varian Wrynn e della sua insopportabile insistenza.   
A quanto pareva la recita aveva colto esattamente nel centro.   
«Ne sei sicuro?» chiese la ragazza.   
«Tieni la parola mia, cumpà. Me l'ha detto lui stesso» garantì Vol'jin, gonfiando il petto con orgoglio «Gliel'ho chiesto dopo la lezione di armi. All'inizio teneva nu cipiglio rabbioso, come se Vol'jin gli avesse fatto nu torto. Poi me l'ha detto».   
S'interruppe momentaneamente e un sorriso furbo gli incurvò le labbra.   
«Nun teneva molta voglia di parlarne ma ha detto che ci sarebbe stato e che era stato l'amico suo con la capa bianca a convincerlo alla fine» ridacchiò «E che sperava di divertirsi».   
Jaina batté piano le mani, emozionata, ringraziando tra sé Khadgar per il prezioso seppur inconscio aiuto che le aveva fornito. Se mai avessero dovuto esercitarsi in coppia nel lancio di incantesimi gli avrebbe usato clemenza.   
«Spero anche io che si diverta…» esclamò la ragazza, inalando ed espirando aria a fondo «Wow, adesso sono agitata».   
Si portò un ciuffo di capelli dietro l'orecchio ed abbassò lo sguardo. Il suo amico le batté una pacca amichevole e delicata sulle esili spalle per incoraggiarla.   
«Nun devi tenere preoccupazioni, cumpà. Andrà tutto bene, vedrai» disse sicuro «E Vol'jin sarà nascosto nell'ombra a sorvegliarvi. Nun ci saranno problemi» le assicurò con un vigoroso cenno d'assenso del capo. 

«Thrall? Ma quanto devi starci ancora là dentro?».   
Khadgar sbuffò infastidito e si lasciò cadere seduto sul bordo del suo letto fissando la porta chiusa del loro bagno privato con un misto d'irritazione ed esasperazione nello sguardo.   
Aveva bisogno di svuotare la vescica già da mezz'ora ma il suo compagno non sembrava intenzionato ad uscire con facilità dalla toilette. Adesso il bisogno stava diventando urgenza e ancora l'orco non voleva accennare a venir fuori.   
L'albino si alzò in piedi e si portò per l'ennesima volta di fronte alla porta levando un braccio per bussare, ma in quel momento la maniglia si abbassò e il battente si aprì sull'ingombrante figura del suo compagno di stanza.   
Khadgar abbassò in fretta la mano.   
«Era l'ora! Ma che stavi fa…» esclamò indignato «No, aspetta non dirmelo. Non lo voglio sapere» si affrettò a correggersi.   
Thrall gli scoccò un'occhiata di traverso prima di porre quella che a suo parere era la più stupida delle domande che potessero esistere nell'universo ma che al momento gli era indispensabile porre: «Come sto?».   
Il suo amico, impaziente di andare in bagno, lo guardò senza notare niente e scosse la testa.   
«I capelli» suggerì l'orco.   
Non erano più interamente legati nelle solite trecce: solo una parte lo era ancora; l'altra era invece raccolta in una coda alta dietro la testa. La chioma libera e fluente scendeva sulla schiena, arrivando sino a metà.   
«Carini… ora puoi uscire?» esclamò, facendosi strada con un braccio. Non sarebbe riuscito a spostare Thrall da lì nemmeno se l'avesse caricato a testa bassa come un ariete ma l'altro si fece da parte spontaneamente, concedendogli di espletare finalmente le sue necessità fisiologiche.   
Thrall andò verso il suo letto e prese la camicia pulita che ci aveva lasciato sopra prima di andare a sistemarsi: il bagno della loro camera era una stanza minuscola, larga lo stretto indispensabile perché un orco o un tauren potessero muovervisi senza dover cercare di restringersi. All'interno c'erano solo un water, un lavandino e l'unico specchio esistente in tutta la camera.   
Era per quello che Thrall si era rinchiuso là dentro così a lungo, evitando di indossare l'uniforme che avrebbe messo per recarsi alla Festa della Birra per non sudare e sporcarla ancora prima di essere uscito dal dormitorio.   
Si lisciò il tessuto bianco sul petto e chiuse con attenzione tutti i bottoni, quindi infilò la camicia nei pantaloni e allacciò la cintura sui fianchi.   
Infilò le scarpe e mise la giacca.   
Si sentiva a disagio nel prestare tanta attenzione a dettagli che solitamente ignorava in toto, specialmente considerato che non nutriva tutto questo entusiasmo per la festa ormai imminente.   
Doveva essere l'agitazione per un'esperienza che per lui era del tutto nuova.   
Udì uno scroscio d'acqua provenire dal bagno prima che Khadgar uscisse con un lieve sospiro di sollievo.   
«Tirato a lucido, eh?» l'albino lo squadrò da capo a piedi «È una festa dove finiranno tutti ubriachi, non importa vestirsi bene».   
«È pur sempre una festa...» obiettò Thrall, imbarazzato per la critica.   
Khadgar lo guardò sbattendo le palpebre perplesso per qualche istante, poi rispose in tono più malizioso: «Certo, e visto che hai programmato di passarla interamente appiccicato a Jaina...».   
L'orco digrignò i denti, un misto di fastidio e disagio nello sguardo.   
«Non è per quello!» obiettò stizzito, pestando un piede a terra con una certa foga.   
Il suo compagno si girò per dirigersi verso la porta della stanza.   
«D'accordo, d'accordo! Andiamo?» disse, posando la mano sul pomello.   
Avrebbe voluto aggiungere qualcosa riguardo al non far aspettare la sua amica ma era certo che in tal caso l'orco si sarebbe arrabbiato sul serio con lui e non voleva rovinare la serata a nessuno dei due.   
La sala comune era quasi vuota: tutti gli studenti si erano riversati all'esterno, nei corridoi, per andare a riunirsi nella sala da pranzo.   
Qui i lunghi tavoli delle tre Famiglie e quelli dei docenti erano stati rimossi nel pomeriggio - come era e rimaneva un mistero - e sostituiti con tavoli più piccoli e numerosi dotati di tre o quattro sedie ciascuno.   
Grossi barilotti di birra erano stati disposti in fila ordinata sopra un lungo tavolo più basso degli altri, posizionato lungo una parete. Dintorno si trovavano boccali vuoti e pronti per essere riempiti.   
Quando Thrall e Khadgar arrivarono, c'erano già moltissimi studenti che affollavano la sala. Tanti erano vicini ai barilotti ma un numero altrettanto cospicuo era sparso tra i tavoli.   
Nessuno si girò a guardare Thrall quando entrò e ciò migliorò sensibilmente il suo umore.   
«Vai a cercare la tua protetta!» esclamò Khadgar, spingendolo con forza all'interno.   
L'orco si girò per fulminarlo con lo sguardo e si sorprese nello scoprire che si era già dileguato.   
Si guardò spaesato intorno, cercando di individuarlo, ma dovette arrendersi dopo poco: tra tutta quella gente Khadgar riusciva a mimetizzarsi alla perfezione.   
Thrall sospirò e si fece avanti, facendosi largo tra gli altri studenti grazie alla stazza, guadagnando pian piano terreno verso il lato opposto della sala.   
Spesso e volentieri qualche ragazzo o ragazza sbucava all'improvviso lungo il suo percorso, già mezzi sbronzi, e lui si fermava per spingerli garbatamente da parte. Per adesso il caos era solo moderato ma era facilmente prevedibile che la situazione sarebbe degenerata rapidamente a giudicare dalla quantità di alcol che vedeva girare per i tavoli.   
Con gli occhi intanto stava sondando i dintorni alla disperata ricerca di un tavolo libero: avrebbe voluto prima trovare Jaina e salutarla, magari invitarla a sedere con lui, ma l'urgenza di evadere da quella marea chiassosa che si faceva sempre più fitta intorno a lui era diventata la sua unica priorità.   
Individuò un tavolo libero poco distante da uno dei barilotti alle estremità della fila e vi si diresse senza esitazioni, sperando che non glielo soffiassero nel poco tempo impiegato a raggiungerlo.   
Così non fu: quelli che si affaccendavano a riempire i boccali lì nei pressi poi se ne andavano senza nemmeno guardare quel tavolo; cosicché Thrall vi si posizionò con un istintivo moto di sollievo, sistemando la sua sedia in maniera tale da essere compreso tra l'angolo della parete e il tavolo. In tal modo poteva tenere d'occhio la sala e allo stesso tempo non venire a trovarsi troppo vicino ai barili e alla folla.   
Si prese qualche istante per placare l'agitazione improvvisa che l'aveva aggredito mentre si faceva largo tra i compagni. Non era fatto per stare nei luoghi affollati e chiassosi. Forse era quello il motivo per cui amava tanto passare il suo tempo libero in biblioteca.   
Adesso non sentiva più l'impellente necessità di individuare la sua amica umana; così rimase seduto ad osservare semplicemente la situazione. Non aveva voglia di bere, solo di rimanersene in santa pace.   
Tra le altre cose non riusciva nemmeno a individuare Khadgar ed un sorriso impercettibile gli incurvò le labbra immaginandoselo a bere e fare baldoria là dentro, chissà dove. Pur non con lo stesso palese entusiasmo di tanti altri, anche l'albino a modo suo era felice di potersi divertire in quel frangente.   
«Posso sedermi…?».   
Thrall batté le palpebre, accorgendosi di essere caduto come in trance mentre vagava perso nei suoi pensieri, prima di levare lo sguardo verso l'esile e aggraziata figura che gli si era accostata.   
Gli occhi blu dell'orco si dilatarono un poco nel riconoscere nella sopravvenuta proprio Jaina Proudmoore. Per l'occasione aveva deciso di raccogliere la chioma bionda in una breve treccia laterale nella quale aveva intrecciato un nastrino azzurro adorno di fiori. A fermare l'acconciatura in fondo aveva messo un altro nastro, più spesso e decorato con una specie di bouquet in miniatura pieno di fiorellini azzurri e bianchi.   
Era una pettinatura delicata che le metteva in risalto il colore dei capelli e si appaiava a quello degli occhi.   
Per un attimo l'orco la fissò a bocca aperta, poi scosse la testa e si alzò in piedi di scatto e senza pensare. Il suo corpo massiccio si creò da solo lo spazio di cui aveva bisogno: il bordo del tavolo impattò contro le sue cosce e grattando venne spostato indietro di diversi centimetri.   
Jaina stessa sobbalzò e scartò leggermente di lato, tenendo le mani ben salde sui manici dei due boccali di birra stracolmi che portava per evitare che si cadessero o si rovesciassero.   
«Ciao! Uhm… scusa» l'orco si affrettò a risedersi facendo attenzione a non muovere di nuovo il tavolo, quindi le fece cenno con una mano verso una delle due sedie vuote «Certo che puoi sederti, sono da solo» soggiunse in tono gentile e un po' goffo.   
Generalmente non si sentiva così a disagio in sua presenza. In quel caso il suo arrivo l'aveva colto alla sprovvista e l'occasione non era delle migliori per i suoi standard.   
Jaina non parve far caso al suo ridicolo atteggiamento. Tirò indietro con un piedino una sedia - Thrall si diede dello stupido per non averle offerto galantemente il suo aiuto - e si accomodò.   
«Sete?» chiese la ragazza, offrendogli uno dei due boccali.   
Thrall accettò di buon grado, più per avere qualcosa con cui tenersi impegnato nei momenti morti di conversazione piuttosto che per reale bisogno.   
«Grazie» disse semplicemente, sorseggiando subito un po' della bevanda.   
Era buona, più di quanto avesse potuto immaginare, e fresca. Se ne scolò quasi metà subito mentre Jaina, in silenzio, lo osservava e ne beveva un moderato sorso.   
«Non sembra che tu ti stia divertendo molto...» commentò la studentessa, poggiando il suo boccale sul piano.   
Thrall fece roteare il boccale mezzo vuoto fissando il sottile strato di schiuma rimasto, come sovrappensiero.   
«C'è troppo chiasso per i miei gusti...» ammise prima di terminare la sua birra.   
Scoccò un'occhiata indecisa al boccale vuoto e Jaina sorrise impercettibilmente, senza però dire niente in merito. Si limitò a replicare alla sua affermazione dicendo: «Be', ce n'è di differenza con la biblioteca...».   
«Fin troppa» ribadì l'orco, lo sguardo che saettava frequentemente in direzione del barilotto a lui più vicino.   
Seguirono alcuni istanti di silenzio in cui Jaina attese speranzosa che il giovane di fianco a lei agisse. Nello stesso breve lasso di tempo quest'ultimo rifletté e prese una decisione: dato che era lì, tanto valeva cercare di godersi la festa al meglio, e visto che la birra era così buona avrebbe potuto approfittarne.   
Si alzò con cautela e si diresse al tavolo delle provvigioni, con somma soddisfazione della sua compagna, che si era presentata con le bevande proprio allo scopo di tentarlo.   
Sapeva che agli orchi certe bevande piacevano particolarmente ed era sicura che anche Thrall non avrebbe fatto eccezione, fatto che poi si era rivelato veritiero nonostante l'orco in questione paresse inizialmente restio a lasciarsi andare.   
Quest'ultimo tornò non con uno ma ben due boccali pieni, uno dei quali venne piazzato in mezzo al tavolo, come se volesse tacitamente offrirlo a lei qualora gliel'avesse chiesto. La giovane Proudmoore tuttavia non aveva per niente intenzione di togliergli la sua birra, anzi tutto il contrario semmai: immaginava che come tanti della sua razza fosse difficile riuscire a fargli prendere una bella sbornia. Più l'avesse lasciato bere e più in fretta sarebbe riuscito ad oltrepassare la sua soglia di resistenza all'alcol, a qualsiasi livello fosse.   
Certamente lei l'avrebbe incoraggiato al meglio delle sue possibilità. Una volta che fosse stato ubriaco, anche solo in parte, forse sarebbe riuscita ad ottenere una qualche confessione riguardo al tipo di sentimento che provava nei suoi confronti senza doversi preoccupare di fare la figura della stupida: visto che stava bevendo anche lei - seppur in misura molto minore - avrebbe potuto giustificare in futuro la sua curiosità adducendo la scusa di essersi presa una sbronza. Tutto sarebbe finito lì senza alcun tipo di ripercussione.   
Ripresero a parlare. Non fu difficile visto il tempo che trascorrevano insieme in biblioteca. Non parlarono dello studio ma di argomenti un po' più piacevoli. Jaina era una maestra nel trovare sempre un nuovo argomento di conversazione che esortasse Thrall a mantenere l'attenzione su di lei e non sulla gran quantità di birra che stava tracannando. Si ritrovò a ringraziare tacitamente l'orco per aver scelto proprio un tavolo così vicino ai barili, che consentisse sia a lei sia a lui di andare e venire con celerità senza perdere troppo il filo del discorso.   
A Thrall piaceva riuscire a parlare con lei anche di cose che esulassero dalle materie di studio ed in tal modo la festa cominciò a non sembrargli più così brutta come gli era parsa in principio. A ciò si aggiungeva l'ottima birra che stava bevendo e della quale non sembrava averne mai abbastanza.   
Da lontano, Vol'jin, seduto ad un tavolo più o meno centrale nella sala, vegliava silenziosamente ed attentamente perché l'appuntamento di Jaina filasse liscio, proprio come le aveva promesso qualche giorno addietro.   
Il troll sottraeva solo piccolissimi sorsi dal suo boccale, fingendo di godersi la festa quando in realtà il suo obiettivo era tutt'altro. Gli serviva solo mimetizzarsi a dovere tra i festosi compagni di scuola per non attirare attenzioni del tutto indesiderate; per il resto, doveva mantenersi perfettamente sobrio e pronto ad intervenire in caso di bisogno.   
La sua attenzione passò per l'ennesima volta da Jaina ed il suo amico - che iniziava a dare qualche debole segno di cedimento - ad un tavolo che era abbastanza lontano per chiunque ma che poteva non esserlo a sufficienza per tenere a freno l'indole rissosa della coppia che lo occupava. Uno dei due in particolare era la fonte della preoccupazione del troll: se Garrosh Hellscream si fosse accorto della singolare maniera di stare insieme di Thrall e Jaina - la ragazza si era parecchio avvicinata all'orco da quella che era la sua posizione iniziale - molto probabilmente non sarebbe riuscito a trattenersi dall'andare ad infastidire l'orco. Ogni occasione per punzecchiarlo per lui era buona.   
Se avesse osato interferire, Vol'jin avrebbe messo in giro tante di quelle voci oscene e perverse sulla relazione tra lui ed il suo amico che nessuno dei due avrebbe più avuto il coraggio di mettere il naso fuori della loro stanza. Garrosh era un tipo orgoglioso e pieno del senso dell'onore tipico degli orchi. Un colpo del genere gli avrebbe fatto malissimo.   
Per fortuna non sembrava che una tale misura fosse necessaria: Hellscream pareva essere molto impegnato con il suo partner per prestare attenzione a qualsiasi altra cosa o persona.   
Nazgrim sedeva al suo fianco ed aveva l'aria di qualcuno che avesse ingurgitato più alcol di quanto potesse contenerne. Persino da quella distanza Vol'jin riusciva a scorgere le guance decisamente arrossate e l'espressione vacua e inebetita sul suo viso.   
Garrosh per contro pareva del tutto consapevole di quello che stava facendo mentre esortava l'altro a tracannare l'ennesimo boccale di birra. Dinanzi a loro, al centro del tavolo, ce ne erano almeno una decina completamente vuoti.   
Nazgrim scosse leggermente il capo, cercando di biascicare qualcosa, ma l'altro gli sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio che gli fece cambiare subito idea. Mentre si portava alla bocca il contenitore, Garrosh sogghignò e gli accarezzò una spalla con fare vagamente possessivo, scendendo con la mano lungo il torace per poi farla sparire sotto il tavolo.   
Nazgrim sobbalzò e socchiuse le palpebre dopo pochi secondi.   
Vol'jin represse una risata: così come Jaina aveva i suoi piani per quella sera, allo stesso modo Garrosh aveva trovato la maniera di divertirsi con il suo compare.   
L'attenzione del troll stava per tornare all'altra coppia quando alle spalle dei due orchi vide comparire l'amico umano di Thrall. Aveva anche lui le guance paonazze e gli occhi brillavano mentre guardava Garrosh e Nazgrim. Sembrava stranamente felice e Vol'jin non si chiese perché visto la situazione in cui si trovavano.   
Più in là, Thrall sbatté con foga il suo boccale vuoto sul tavolo. Jaina era soddisfatta del livello di ubriachezza che aveva raggiunto: era alticcio, ma non abbastanza da perdere totalmente inibizioni e lucidità.   
Anche lei aveva bevuto la sua parte e si sentiva accaldata e molto più audace di quanto non lo fosse stata quando si era seduta. Era quello il momento di farsi avanti.   
Si approcciò all'orco, sfiorandogli il braccio con tocco leggero per attirare la sua attenzione.   
«Thrall, c'è una cosa che volevo chi...» esordì, gli occhi che già scintillavano d'emozione, ma venne interrotta da un brusco ed inatteso movimento dell'orco, che si alzò in piedi con un boccale vuoto in mano.   
Non sembrava averle prestato la minima attenzione, troppo impegnato a pensare ai suoi bisogni. Jaina scattò in piedi a sua volta e gli strappò di mano il boccale.   
«Stai qui, vado a prendertela io» disse con una certa stizza, spingendolo di nuovo seduto. Non incontrò molta resistenza da parte dell'orco.   
Nell'allontanarsi dal tavolo di Thrall attirò l'attenzione di un ragazzo della Famiglia dello Struzzo Rosa, che si affrettò ad allontanarsi verso la parte opposta della sala, vicino al grande portone da cui si accedeva alla sala da pranzo. Ad uno dei tavoli lì posizionati si trovava nientemeno che Varian Wrynn, allegramente intento a bere e gridare trionfante ad ogni nuovo boccale di birra che si scolava.   
La spia marciò verso di lui ma venne bloccata da una delle guardie del corpo di Varian, alla quale riferì quanto aveva visto. La guardia sgranò gli occhi e si precipitò dal suo capo.   
«Cosha vuoi ora?!» sbottò Varian irritato quando l'amico lo costrinse ad abbassare il braccio. Dovette sbattere un paio di volte le palpebre per mettere bene a fuoco il viso del suo interlocutore.   
Quest'ultimo gli si accostò e gli mormorò qualcosa vicino all'orecchio. Inizialmente Wrynn parve non capire il senso del discorso, poi questo fece prepotentemente breccia nella sua mente annebbiata dall'alcol.   
La rabbia montò istantaneamente in lui, resa ancor più violenta dalla grossa quantità di birra che aveva ingerito. Si levò in piedi ribaltando all'indietro la sedia e cominciò a farsi strada attraverso la sala, sgomitando per avanzare e barcollando vistosamente. Non era raro che sbandasse, colpendo alcuni tra quelli che avevano la sfortuna di trovarsi ai margini della sua strada.   
Il suo sguardo era iniettato di odio e rabbia e si muoveva freneticamente da una parte all'altra come se stesse cercando qualcuno di preciso.   
Si portò dal lato opposto della stanza, attirando l'attenzione di moltissimi studenti. Fu allora che finalmente inquadrò il suo bersaglio: l'orco era seduto ad un tavolo lungo la parete, in disparte, e una umana bionda a lui ben nota era seduta al suo fianco e gli teneva una mano sul braccio con fare affettuoso. Fin troppo.   
Varian andò spedito verso i due e si bloccò a poco meno di due metri da loro.   
«Thrall!» mugghiò furioso, così forte da attirare l'attenzione di quasi tutti.   
Vol'jin, che si stava divertendo a vedere come Garrosh continuasse a spingersi leggermente oltre il limite comune del pudore senza alcuna inibizione, scattò in piedi come una molla nel sentire la familiare voce dell'umano riecheggiare nella sala.   
I suoi occhi scattarono verso il tavolo di Jaina e masticò un'imprecazione vedendo che l'umano era riuscito a sfuggire alla sua attenzione e raggiungerla.   
Avanzò a passo svelto verso il punto d'incontro, sperando di essere ancora in tempo per agire, ma si bloccò nell'attimo stesso in cui vide Thrall e Jaina voltarsi verso l'intruso: la sua amica pareva atterrita, frustrata e sconvolta insieme; dalla faccia dell'orco invece traspariva solo una cosa. Era incazzato.   
Varian tuttavia aveva l'aria di chi andava spavaldo incontro a morte certa. Levò deciso una mano e la puntò contro l'orco minacciando: «Togli shubito le tue... hic!.. manasce dalla mia ragazzha...!».   
Molto dell'effetto che avrebbe avuto la frase andò perso a causa del tono altalenante e incerto dovuto all'ubriachezza e Vol'jin si ritrovò a sghignazzare davanti a quella pietosa scena.   
Thrall si alzò in piedi lentamente, voltandosi verso di lui e drizzandosi in tutta la sua altezza. Il cipiglio cupo dava ad intendere più che chiaramente quali sarebbero state le conseguenze di quelle accuse.   
Jaina si alzò in piedi per riflesso e si guardò d'istinto attorno in cerca di Vol'jin. Lo trovò ma all'esplicita richiesta d'aiuto lanciata col solo sguardo il troll le rispose solo con un vago cenno.   
La ragazza capì che non sarebbe intervenuto; tuttavia, c'era altro che il suo amico voleva trasmetterle. Era come se con quel cenno l'avesse invitata a lasciare procedere le cose senza intromettersi.   
Il problema era che lei non voleva che quei due venissero alle mani. Non con tutti quegli spettatori e soprattutto _non adesso_ che finalmente era ad un passo dall'ottenere le risposte che voleva.   
«Thrall, no...» esclamò, cercando di fermarlo posandogli una mano sul braccio.   
«Lei non... hic!... è la tua ragazza» dichiarò l'orco, la voce solo lievemente incrinata per l'ubriachezza.   
Fece un passo avanti, svincolandosi agilmente dalla mano piccola e senza forza di Jaina, ponendosi a fronteggiare Varian.   
Quest'ultimo digrignò i denti e caricò l'orco lanciando un incongruo grido di rabbia.   
Thrall incassò quel primo colpo, che arrivò in forma di un feroce pugno nello stomaco, vacillando appena. Il dolore parve renderlo più lucido e più aggressivo allo stesso tempo.   
Vol'jin, dalle retrovie, estrasse da una tasca dei pantaloni un cristallo luccicante e lo levò in maniera da poter incamerare la scena nella pietra.   
Era uno spettacolo che di sicuro avrebbe voluto vedere e rivedere molte altre volte in futuro.   
L'orco rispose all'assalto abbattendo un poderoso pugno sulla faccia di Varian, facendolo retrocedere di diversi passi col naso sanguinante.   
I litri di alcol che si era tracannato a quanto pareva avevano un intenso effetto analgesico, perché nonostante la copiosa emorragia Wrynn risollevò il viso come se non avesse subito danni e tornò alla carica, stavolta a testa bassa.   
Jaina si ritrovò a fissare la scena con un misto di apprensione ed orrore insieme: i colpi di entrambi andavano sempre a segno e nonostante tutto il dolore non li fermava, così come non lo faceva il sangue.   
Gli studenti iniziarono a formare un crocchio attorno a loro, delimitando il ring su cui si sarebbe consumato lo scontro e in poco tutta la sala fu piena delle grida di incitamento della scolaresca.   
In fondo all'assiepamento di studenti e studentesse stava Khadgar, ancora lucido abbastanza per preoccuparsi del fatto che il suo amico stava incassando tante di quelle botte che ne avrebbe serbato il ricordo per un bel pezzo e allo stesso tempo accorgersi che c'era qualcuno che non si era unito al nutrito gruppo di spettatori.   
L'unico tavolo che era ancora occupato era quello di Garrosh e Nazgrim. Sotto lo sguardo perplesso dell'albino, Hellscream si lasciò scivolare giù dalla sedia per sparire sotto il piano del tavolo e dopo poco il suo compagno emise un grugnito che attirò l'attenzione solamente di un'altra persona, qualcuno che avrebbe senz'altro saputo sfruttare quel piccante evento nel migliore dei modi.   
Vol'jin cavò fuori dalla tasca un altro gingillo identico a quello che stava registrando la scena di guerra aperta e senza esclusione di colpi tra Varian e Thrall e lo rivolse verso il tavolo al quale era rimasto seduto solamente Nazgrim.   
Jaina era furiosa: dopo tutta la fatica che aveva fatto, vedere il sul piano andare in fumo a causa di quell'idiota di Varian proprio non le andava giù. Doveva fare qualcosa perché quei due smettessero di massacrarsi.   
Thrall aveva il labbro superiore ferito in corrispondenza di una delle grosse zanne e uno zigomo pesto che si era leggermente gonfiato; tuttavia era Varian quello messo peggio. La faccia era quasi del tutto tumefatta e perdeva sangue dal naso e dal centro del labbro inferiore. Per il resto sembrava avere male ad una gamba dove solo poco prima l'orco gli aveva assestato un vigoroso calcio con l'intento di farlo cadere.   
_«Mh... cadere...»_ rifletté tra sé la bionda, facendo lavorare i neuroni al meglio delle loro attuali capacità. Del resto, era anche lei un po' brilla.   
L'idea arrivò con un po' di ritardo sui tempi normali, ma era ancora in tempo per metterla in pratica e sperare che funzionasse: bastava mettere fuori gioco Varian perché Thrall placasse la sua ira e niente le avrebbe fatto più piacere che vedere quell'arrogante sbruffone messo K.O.   
Già, ma come fare...?   
Nella frenesia del momento i suoi occhi caddero quasi per sbaglio sui piedi dei contendenti, i quali calzavano entrambi le scarpe nere lucide dell'uniforme. Ed esse erano provviste di stringhe.   
Un sorriso di trionfo si allargò sul viso della ragazza mentre l'incantesimo prendeva forma nella sua mente e poi sulle sue labbra. Le sue dita si agitarono appena in direzione di Wrynn ed in un batter d'occhio i fiocchi gemelli delle sue scarpe sparirono, sostituiti da un unico e robusto nodo al centro, tra i suoi piedi.   
Il ragazzo stava correndo incontro al suo avversario quando l'incantesimo agì; cosicché si ritrovò impedito a metà del movimento.   
Agitò le braccia, annaspando disperato nell'aria, colto alla sprovvista dall'ostacolo, per poi abbattersi con tutta la foga del suo feroce slancio sul freddo e duro pavimento di pietra della sala da pranzo.   
Come era prevedibile, Thrall fermò la sua ira quando lo vide a terra. Il senso dell'onore in combattimento riusciva a vincere la furia e la sbronza.   
Varian non cercò di rialzarsi: la botta appena presa in faccia era stata talmente violenta da stordirlo e quasi mandarlo K.O.   
La testa gli pulsava dolorosamente ed un'esplosione di lucine si era accesa dentro le sue palpebre.   
Jaina si fece avanti, superando Thrall e portandosi davanti all'umano caduto.   
«Varian Wrynn, sei un prepotente e un egoista e, per l'ennesima volta, ti ripeto che io _non sono la tua ragazza_ e non lo sarò _mai_! Tu non mi piaci... anzi, mi _disgusti_!» gridò, in maniera che tutti la sentissero. Fece una breve pausa per non farsi prendere dalla foga e dichiarare cose che per il momento voleva che rimanessero segrete.   
«Quindi fai un favore a me e a te stesso e vai a perseguitare qualcun'altra!» scattò di nuovo, con più fervore ancora.   
Thrall, alle sue spalle, sbatté perplesso le palpebre. Una parte della sbronza se n'era andata durante la rissa e adesso era tornato abbastanza lucido da capire cosa Jaina stesse dicendo.   
La faccia gli doleva in maniera pulsante ma molto meno di quanto avrebbe dovuto.   
Varian non si mosse né disse niente e la ragazza ne approfittò per aggiungere: «E ringrazia che non sono ancora capace di fare incantesimi di polimorfismo!».   
Un sorriso si allargò sulla faccia di Khadgar nell'immaginarsi una versione in pecora di Varian Wrynn.   
A quel punto, stizzita e rabbiosa, Jaina prese Thrall per mano e lo condusse via, infischiandosene della platea di spettatori ora silenziosi che li stava guardando andarsene.   
Vol'jin cessò la registrazione e girò lo sguardo rapidamente verso il secondo polo d'interesse: Garrosh era tornato a sedersi di fianco a Nazgrim, ma a giudicare dalle macchioline bianche sulle zanne sporgenti e dall'aria soddisfatta del suo compagno doveva essersi divertito parecchio.   
Khadgar, che aveva seguito quasi più quello dello scontro, non si avvide delle macchie: adesso era concentrato - come tutti gli altri - a seguire con lo sguardo Jaina e Thrall che uscivano dalla sala.   
_«Adesso voglio proprio vedere se avrà ancora il coraggio di negare tutto...!»_ commentò Khadgar ilare, pensando a quanti modi diversi il suo amico gli stava fornendo per punzecchiarlo da lì all'eternità.   
Dopo che i due furono usciti, gli amici di Varian si fecero timidamente avanti per raccoglierlo da terra e portarlo via. Hamuul Runetotem e i suoi assistenti avrebbe avuto di che lavorare anche quella notte.   
A quel punto la festa riprese, forse con ancora più energia ed entusiasmo di prima.   
Thrall riusciva a sentire le grida dal giardino. Jaina si era fermata appena varcato il portone, emettendo un sospiro, ed era andata a raggomitolarsi seduta sull'ultimo gradino, in un angolo.   
Sembrava profondamente turbata e avvilita e Thrall non riuscì neanche prendere in considerazione l'idea di abbandonarla; così andò a sedersi accanto a lei.   
Il silenzio si protrasse per alcuni secondi mentre l'orco cercava nella confusione della sua mente di trovare un argomento qualsiasi per interromperlo.   
Fu così che gli occhi gli caddero sulla treccia poggiata sulla sua spalla.   
La prese tra le dita e la lasciò scivolare su di esse.   
«Il nastro si intona con i tuoi occhi» commentò gentile, anche se alle sue orecchie suonò stranamente melenso.   
Jaina sollevò il mento dalle ginocchia e rivolse il suo sguardo sconsolato verso di lui, abbozzando una flebile ombra del suo solito bel sorriso.   
Varian aveva rovinato tutto. Adesso Thrall pareva molto più in sé di quanto lo fosse stato nell'ultima ora. Aveva perso la sua occasione propizia per ottenere la risposta che desiderava da tanto senza compromettere la loro amicizia.   
«Grazie» mormorò con voce debole «Mi dispiace per... la scenata di poco fa, ma non ce la facevo a guardarvi mentre vi picchiavate così violentemente» aggiunse a mo' di spiegazione.   
«Sono io che devo ringraziare te» rispose Thrall in tono sentito «Ci hai impedito di arrivare fino in fondo. Probabilmente adesso avrei molte altre ferite oltre a queste...» proseguì, tastandosi con l'indice lo sfregio superficiale sul labbro.   
Jaina stavolta si produsse in un sorriso decisamente più convincente che fece sorridere per riflesso anche l'orco.   
Quest'ultimo si levò in piedi - oscillò leggermente per la fretta del movimento - e le porse una mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi a sua volta.   
«Ti va di fare una passeggiata...?» chiese.   
L'umana guardò con aria perplessa la sua mano per un poco, poi la afferrò e la utilizzò per issarsi in posizione eretta.   
Mantenne il contatto mentre si affiancava a Thrall nello scendere sul prato, diretti verso la riva del lago.   
Una splendente falce di luna brillava alta nel cielo, spandendo il suo riverbero argenteo ad illuminare l'acqua ed il prato. Le stelle brillavano così poco al suo confronto che quasi sparivano, inghiottite dalle tenebre del cielo.   
Il silenzio che circondava i due non era teso o imbarazzante, come solitamente lo percepiva Thrall. Quella volta era piacevole e quasi intimo e nessuno dei due sembrava interessato a spezzarlo.   
Una brezza fredda soffiava bassa, colpendo in pieno le gambe di Jaina, coperte solo dalle sottili calze della sua uniforme.   
Un brivido scosse violentemente Jaina, tanto da farla scivolare sull'erba umida della riva.   
Un gemito di sorpresa e paura le sfuggì dalle labbra e d'istinto si aggrappò più saldamente alla sua grande mano per salvarsi. Fortunatamente insieme ad una parziale lucidità Thrall aveva recuperato anche una buona padronanza dei riflessi: rapidamente piantò i piedi dinanzi a lei ed allungò l'altro braccio a cingerla stoicamente e sostenerla. Nonostante l'urgenza del movimento, la sua presa era gentile. Jaina provò una fitta di piacere al ventre nel sentirsi compressa con delicatezza contro il suo largo, caldo e solido petto.   
Un altro brivido la scosse e stavolta era certa che non fosse dovuto all'aria gelida.   
«Sta' attenta» esclamò, sciogliendo l'abbraccio e conducendola più all'interno, sul terreno solido.   
«Scusami, sono scivolata...» si affrettò a dire lei, trafelata. Ringraziò tacitamente il fatto che fosse notte, altrimenti il rossore delle sue guance sarebbe stato palese ai suoi occhi.   
Lui scosse leggermente il capo e chiese: «Hai freddo?».   
Lei assentì, a disagio, e fece per dire qualcosa come "non importa, non voglio tornare dentro" ma lui rapidamente sfilò la giacca e gliela sistemò sulle spalle.   
Era enorme per lei e più che una giacca somigliava ad una vera e propria coperta e per di più era anche abbastanza pesante; tuttavia, era calda ed impregnata dell'odore tipico di lui.   
Jaina vi si strinse dentro con piacere e non riuscì a reprimere un sorriso intenerito.   
«Tu non hai freddo?» domandò preoccupata, guardando la sottile camicia bianca tesa sul petto robusto.   
Thrall scrollò le spalle.   
«Sto benissimo così» dichiarò e in effetti era vero: con la giacca iniziava a sentire un po' troppo caldo per i suoi gusti.   
La cosa era probabilmente imputabile alla gran quantità di birra che aveva ingerito quella sera, anche se già per conto suo soffriva abbastanza il caldo.   
La ragazza umana non obiettò oltre e ripresero a camminare.   
L'adrenalina del combattimento iniziò a scemare piuttosto in fretta e Thrall tornò ad accusare i classici sintomi da sbornia: principio di mal di testa, confusione, gambe deboli ed equilibrio precario. Si reggeva in piedi ma con molta più fatica rispetto a poco prima e la situazione pareva peggiorare con una velocità impressionante.   
Ciononostante, non era per niente intenzionato a cedere alla stanchezza. Voleva rimanere con Jaina fino all'ultimo, per proteggerla nel malaugurato caso in cui Varian fosse stato di nuovo in grado di reggersi sulle gambe abbastanza a lungo da raggiungerli là fuori.   
La sua forza di volontà era impressionante e tale da permettergli di resistere in maniera eccezionale.   
Nessuno dei due riuscì a quantificare il tempo che trascorsero là fuori da soli. Fu soltanto dopo quella che parve un'eternità che la giovane Proudmoore si volse verso l'orco ed esclamò: «Credo che per me sia arrivata l'ora di andare a dormire...».   
«Ti riaccompagno dentro» si prestò subito Thrall, dirigendo i suoi passi leggermente oscillanti verso il grande portone ancora aperto.   
Si fermarono sui gradini e Jaina si girò verso di lui, fissandolo dritto negli occhi.   
«Posso andare da sola, non serve che mi accompagni fino al dormitorio» disse gentile «Grazie ancora per la giacca» aggiunse, sfilandosela e restituendogliela.   
Thrall la rimise subito, rivolgendo alla sua amica un sorriso.   
Avrebbero dovuto separarsi e invece rimasero lì fermi per qualche istante a fissarsi negli occhi. Jaina non si era mai accorta prima di allora della meravigliosa tonalità di blu dei suoi occhi, eppure l'aveva guardato così tante volte. Forse il colore era risaltato per il particolare taglio di luce che fuoriusciva dall'ingresso o forse era per lo sguardo dolce e un po' intontito che gli stava rivolgendo o forse per un altro motivo ancora.   
Doveva andarsene prima di fare qualcosa di irrimediabilmente stupido e deleterio per se stessa.   
«Be'... buonanotte Thrall» disse, facendo per muoversi.   
L'orco si chinò su di lei e le posò un bacio sulla fronte con fare affettuoso, facendole ardere le guance come tizzoni.   
L'aveva colta così piacevolmente alla sprovvista da mandarle in tilt il cervello.   
I suoi piedi rimasero saldamente ancorati dove erano e lei sollevò il viso ad intercettare di nuovo i suoi occhi, accorgendosi che vi era una strana luce in essi che non era propria del suo sguardo.   
Doveva essere di nuovo succube degli effetti della birra.   
Sporgendosi sulla punta dei piedi, Jaina decise che forse poteva approfittarne per ottenere qualcosa di più. Si protese verso la bocca di Thrall, sperando di non dovergli spiegare quali fossero le sue intenzioni. Per sua fortuna l'alcol l'aveva reso più disinibito e comprese alla perfezione dove volesse andare a parare. Non solo, fu lui a completare il gesto, annullando la breve distanza che li separava.   
Il bacio fu molto più impacciato e bello di quanto Jaina l'avesse mai immaginato. Thrall si sforzava di abbassarsi per agevolare il contatto ma era talmente concentrato nel non spezzarlo nel mentre che il risultato fu una posizione stupida e goffa che lo rese ancor più tenero agli occhi della giovane aspirante maga.   
Quest'ultima ad un certo punto osò estromettere anche la lingua, andando ad accarezzare lieve la parte concava di una delle zanne che le sfregavano gentili contro le guance.   
Il contatto si ruppe prima che riuscisse a raccogliere il coraggio necessario a tentare un approccio con la sua lingua, ma fu comunque soddisfatta dell'obiettivo raggiunto. Era molto più di quanto si fosse aspettata per quella sera e soprattutto le aveva dato una solida speranza che i suoi sentimenti non fossero a senso unico.   
Sorridendo entusiasta, strinse un'ultima volta le grandi mani verdi dell'orco prima di andarsene quasi correndo, incapace di reprimere quella manifestazione esteriore di gioia.   
Thrall la guardò andarsene saltellando ed emise un verso a metà tra un grugnito ed un sospiro, andando ad appoggiarsi contro la parete più vicina.   
Il mal di testa si era momentaneamente placato durante gli ultimi minuti ma adesso stava tornando a martellargli le tempie con fin troppa insistenza.   
Abbassò lo sguardo mentre si portava una mano fresca alla fronte e si accorse di un particolare piuttosto _insolito_ : in corrispondenza del cavallo dei suoi pantaloni c'era un palese anche se non eccessivo rigonfiamento.   
Come diavolo aveva fatto ad eccitarsi così tanto da avere un'erezione...? Non se ne era neanche accorto.   
Si staccò dalla parete barcollando leggermente e si mosse verso la porta della sala da pranzo: non se ne sarebbe andato senza Khadgar. Erano andati insieme e sarebbero anche tornati in camera insieme.   
Fece ritorno in sala da pranzo solo per fermarsi poco oltre la soglia, ammutolito e confuso: la folla si era riunita di nuovo, stavolta intorno ad una pedana rialzata sulla quale era stato posizionato un tavolo abbastanza lunga da poter ospitare quattro persone e gli innumerevoli boccali di birra che avevano dinanzi. Gli spettatori urlavano: «Bevi! Bevi! Bevi!».   
Thrall si avvicinò lentamente, non riuscendo a credere ai suoi occhi: si trattava di una gara di bevute e tra i partecipanti c'era nientemeno che Khadgar. Come ci fosse finito era un mistero per l'orco, specialmente considerati i suoi sfudanti.   
Ad un capo del tavolo si trovava un grosso pandaren che sembrava del tutto a suo agio; dall'altro lato dell'aspirante mago dai capelli bianchi si trovavano invece un nano dei Dark Iron con la barba nera e accanto a lui un gigantesco orso munito di corna ritorte, il che lo identificava come un druido. A giudicare dalla foggia delle corna, sotto quell'aspetto selvaggio ed impressionante doveva esserci un tauren.   
Khadgar era il più esile del quartetto e certamente quello che se la passava peggio: riusciva a malapena a tenere fermo il boccale nella mano.   
Era paonazzo in viso e stravolto. Era palesemente al limite nonostante cercasse di bere ancora.   
Thrall si fece largo nella calca e si avvicinò al retro della pedana, posizionandosi proprio alle spalle di Khadgar. Il suo amico era talmente ubriaco che sembrava costantemente sul punto di perdere l'equilibrio e cadere, per cui non ci sarebbe voluto molto prima che succedesse sul serio. Le grida acuivano il dolore alle tempie e non vedeva l'ora di andarsene.   
Thrall lo vide sbattere l'ennesimo boccale sul tavolo, dondolare leggermente la testa e poi scivolare giù dalla sedia, finendo dapprima seduto sulla pedana e poi disteso.   
In quest'ultima posizione vide il viso di Thrall, sfuocato ed oscillante, campeggiare sopra di lui.   
L'albino sorrise e ruttò, rimanendo sdraiato dov'era caduto, senza accennare un movimento.   
L'orco lo prese garbatamente per le braccia e lo trascinò giù, aiutandolo a reggersi in piedi e portandolo via.   
Le gambe dell'umano erano deboli e barcollava pesantemente, tanto che Thrall fece fatica a portarlo oltre il muro di gente.   
Una volta liberi dagli spintoni e dalla pressione degli altri, Khadgar si abbandonò come un peso morto contro il corpo dell'orco, aggrappandosi con mani tremanti al suo braccio.   
«Shono... cos-hic!... stanco» borbottò, le palpebre che già si chiudevano.   
Thrall non sarebbe riuscito a rimetterlo in piedi se fosse caduto. Era già faticoso sostenere se stesso e non cedere alla stanchezza, figurarsi raccogliere il suo amico ogni pochi metri perché tra tutti e due non riuscivano a mantenere una salda presa sul corpo dell'altro.   
L'avrebbe portato lui fino al dormitorio, visto che era quello messo un po' meglio, ma certamente non così.   
Con un grosso impegno da parte dell'orco, si chinò volgendo la schiena al compagno di stanza.   
«Sali, andiamo a letto» disse.   
Khadgar obbedì nei limiti della sua condizione e gli montò sulla schiena, stringendosi al collo di Thrall con le braccia e lasciando all'altro l'onere di sostenergli le gambe attorno al torace.   
Thrall rischiò per un istante di cadere sotto il peso di entrambi, poi si raddrizzò e si avviò con passo abbastanza sostenuto verso l'ingresso.   
Non avendo più da reggersi in piedi autonomamente, Khadgar poté spendere le sue poche energie per commentare quanto era accaduto con Varian in sala da pranzo.   
«È schtato fantashtico...!» disse mentre Thrall finalmente arrivava al terzo piano «Vi shiete pi-hic!-chiati come delle belve! Ihihih...» aggiunse in tono più marcatamente altalenante.   
L'orco grugnì in risposta: lo zigomo pesto gli dava dolore.   
«Ihih... Varian era pi-hic!-eno di shangue in faccia...» s'interruppe e ruttò di nuovo, un sogghigno folle sul viso «Lo... hanno portato in infermeria...? Shì...».   
Mentre Thrall apriva la porta della sala comune si ritrovò a chiedersi se l'essere ubriaco per il suo amico significava tramutarsi in un maniaco del sangue e della violenza.   
«Non volevo... urgh... mandarlo in infermeria...» rispose l'orco, sbattendo con forza la palpebre. La sbronza lo stava colpendo implacabile e, come se ciò non fosse abbastanza, la sua erezione sembrava ancora più turgida e fastidiosa. Doveva fare qualcosa al riguardo e in fretta.   
Khadgar rise sguaiatamente e a volume talmente alto da disturbare entrambi.   
«Non dirmi che... hic!... non sognavi di dar... gli una lezione coshì daaa... hic!...» s'interruppe e singhiozzò «... tempo» concluse.   
Thrall non rispose subito. In effetti Varian si meritava una bella lezione ma non in quello stato. Un po' si pentiva per come aveva reagito, anche se era stato provocato quando era ebbro d'alcol.   
Arrivarono finalmente alla loro stanza. Thrall sorresse Khadgar sistemandogli la mano sinistra all'attaccatura tra la coscia e il sedere mentre con la destra cavava fuori la chiave dalla tasca. Dopo un paio di tentativi penosamente falliti riuscì a centrare la serratura.   
Girò la chiave nella toppa e spinse il battente con il corpo.   
Era buio nella stanza e le uniche due fonti di luce erano sui loro comodini, dall'altro lato. A tentoni ed appellandosi alla memoria fisica, procedette nella stanza fino ad urtare con le gambe il fondo del letto del suo compagno. A quel punto si girò e lo lasciò andare.   
L'albino ci cadde sopra a peso morto, esausto e frastornato, facendo cigolare l'intelaiatura.   
L'orco allora si spinse più avanti e andò ad accendere la candela sul suo comodino, quindi si affrettò verso il bagno. L'impellenza di sfogare la tensione che teneva rigido il suo pene era tale che non si curò nemmeno di chiudere per bene la porta. Che motivo c'era poi? Khadgar era sul letto e non sembrava in condizioni di muovere neanche un dito.   
Si sfilò la giacca e aprì la camicia, accaldato. Slacciò la cintura e abbassò i pantaloni e i boxer sottostanti quel tanto necessario a liberare l'erezione. Un tremulo sospiro di sollievo gli fuoriuscì spontaneamente dalle labbra.   
Afferrò il pene per tutta la lunghezza con la presa più salda di cui era capace ed iniziò a masturbarsi. Non gli serviva mettere foga nell'atto: il solo sfregare della sua mano sulla pelle in eccesso gli arrecava piacere.   
Si appoggiò contro la parete con la schiena, velocizzando il movimento. Era ansioso di arrivare in fondo e alleviare quel bisogno del tutto fuori luogo al momento.   
Khadgar, che si era momentaneamente assopito, si risvegliò all'improvviso e si guardò attorno cercando di distinguere profili nitidi nella penombra creata dalla candela accesa.   
Si mise goffamente seduto, tenendosi la testa dolorante, e cercò con gli occhi l'ingombrante figura del compagno di stanza.   
«Thrall...?» chiamò in un esile sussurro.   
Non gli giunse alcuna risposta concreta, solamente una debole sequenza di grugniti e gemiti che proveniva dal bagno.   
L'albino scivolò giù dal letto e andò verso la toilette, dalla quale proveniva un sottile riverbero di luce ad indicare che era occupata.   
L'uscio era socchiuso e Khadgar si aggrappò allo stipite per non cadere, sbirciando allo stesso tempo attraverso la sottile lama di luce.   
Non riuscì a scorgere niente di che eccetto uno scorcio del corpo del suo compagno; ciononostante, rimase lì in ascolto.   
Udire quei mugolii, quei sospiri e quei grugniti di sforzo e piacere insieme stava avendo degli effetti stranamente gradevoli su di lui. Non voleva tornare a letto.   
Thrall non si era accorto del silenzioso spettatore appostato fuori, troppo impegnato a soddisfare i suoi istinti. Non ci aveva mai messo così tanto a venire in vita sua ed era frustrante arrivare così lentamente all'apice.   
Quando finalmente ci riuscì emise un poderoso grugnito di soddisfazione e lasciò che i primi schizzi di sperma fuoriuscissero liberamente. Una parte finì a terra ma per la maggioranza andò a macchiargli l'addome.   
Dopo quel primo impulso liberatorio si volse a scaricare il resto nella tazza, il respiro lievemente affannato.   
Era convinto che una volta risolta l'incombenza potesse andarsene a dormire in pace; invece a quanto sembrava un solo orgasmo non gli era sufficiente.   
Nonostante ciò, era stanco di stare in piedi e gli girava la testa. Non aveva le forze per masturbarsi di nuovo, per cui non gli rimaneva che andare a dormire e sperare che il turgore passasse da sé.   
Senza neanche sistemarsi i pantaloni si girò ed aprì la porta. A quel punto si trovò di fronte nientemeno che Khadgar, in piedi di fronte a lui, lo sguardo curioso e desideroso insieme.   
Thrall sbatté perplesso le palpebre e l'albino per contro osservò il suo torace e poi scese alla sua erezione. Alla luce proveniente dall'interno del bagno e dalla candela nella stanza risultavano palesi e ben evidenti le macchie bianche sulla sua pelle verde.   
Khadgar sbuffò, scuotendo leggermente il capo.   
«Ecco perché... facevi quei versi... ihih...» commentò.   
L'orco era troppo stanco e la mente era troppo annebbiata dall'alcol per provare il giusto imbarazzo che sarebbe stato adatto ad una situazione simile. Semplicemente, immaginò che si fosse svegliato per orinare.   
«Ho... finito in bagno, se devi...»   
«Ah, finito? In quello stato?» la voce di Khadgar suonava più ferma e smaliziata di quanto Thrall l'avesse mai udita prima «Non credo proprio».   
L'orco fece per superarlo, ignorando le sue parole, ma Khadgar gli bloccò il passaggio e si avventò letteralmente su di lui. La foga dell'assalto fece arretrare Thrall, il quale avrebbe anche tentato di reagire se l'obiettivo di quell'aggressione apparentemente immotivata non fosse stata la sua erezione.   
L'orco emise un gridolino di sorpresa che si tramutò in un roco gemito quando la bocca dell'albino si chiuse attorno alla sua erezione con foga e lui iniziò a succhiare.   
Il picco di piacere improvviso per Thrall fu tale da fargli cedere le ginocchia. Cercò di aggrapparsi alle pareti - che poteva tranquillamente raggiungere con ambedue le braccia aperte - ma finì a prescindere con il cadere pesantemente a sedere sul wc.   
Da qualche parte nella sua mente annebbiata una vocina si rallegrò del fatto che aveva dimenticato la tavoletta alzata, altrimenti sotto il peso della caduta si sarebbe spezzata in due.   
Thrall si spinse indietro con la schiena, addossandosi contro la tavoletta ed il coperchio per spingere più in fuori il bacino, infilando più in profondità il pene nella bocca di Khadgar.   
Quest'ultimo mugugnò qualcosa ma non smise di succhiare; anzi, iniziò anche a leccare la lunghezza del suo turgido pene verde.   
L'orco sospirava e gemeva, godendo molto più di quanto avesse fatto solo poco prima, mentre si masturbava. Il suo amico era stranamente bravo.   
Khadgar si infilò una mano nei pantaloni e prese a masturbarsi, eccitato e desideroso di venire.   
Il pene di Thrall nella sua bocca era così grosso e i suoi gemiti trasmettevano talmente tanto godimento da spingerlo inesorabilmente a venire.   
L'uniforme gli dava fastidio e stava sudando ma non aveva tempo né voglia di togliersela.   
Percependo l'orgasmo imminente, Thrall socchiuse le palpebre e schiuse leggermente la mandibola in un'espressione alquanto estatica. Irrigidì i muscoli delle gambe e rimase in spasmodica attesa per diversi secondi. A quel punto liberò un poderoso ansito roco e riprese a respirare affannosamente mentre Khadgar leccava e inghiottiva senza posa.   
Venne anche lui con un paio di minuti di ritardo, mentre ancora stava succhiando via lo sperma schizzato dal pene dell'orco.   
Trattenne con la mano il suo seme, levandosi in piedi tremante poco dopo. Spostò di lato il suo muscolo - ora non più duro - e scaricò nel wc.   
Nel farlo dondolò pericolosamente sul posto e poi cadde prono sopra Thrall, che si stava riprendendo dall'eccesso di emozioni.   
«Adesso... va meglio, eh?» bisbigliò l'umano al suo orecchio in tono incerto e altalenante.   
«Molto...» ammise l'altro.   
Quest'ultimo si puntellò coi gomiti sulle pareti e sollevò l'amico con le mani, rimettendolo in piedi.   
«Andiamo a letto» disse semplicemente, il respiro ancora affannato.   
Khadgar mugugnò qualcosa d'incomprensibile ma molto simile ad una protesta; ciononostante fece dietrofront e si lasciò sospingere da Thrall verso la camera da letto.   
L'orco tolse le scarpe e i pantaloni non appena uscito dal bagno, poi mentre guadagnava il letto si tolse anche la camicia e la giacca, abbandonandole sul pavimento.   
Fece appena in tempo a disfare il letto e lasciarcisi cadere prono dentro prima che il sonno finalmente lo reclamasse.   
Khadgar si preoccupò a malapena di sfilarsi i pantaloni e la giacca prima di raggiungere il suo amico nel mondo dei sogni.


	5. Capitolo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Guarda come chello Orco ti stava difendendo. La rabbia che ha rivolto a Varian... tu ricordi cosa ha detto chella capa vuota di Varian per farlo arrabbiare accussì» esclamò Vol'jin.   
> Jaina lo ricordava eccome, benché la parziale sbornia avesse attenuato diversi particolari di quella rissa.   
> «Se nun provasse niente per te nun si sarebbe scaldato tanto quando Varian ha detto che eri la sua ragazza» continuò il Troll «È solo lento di capa e nun si è ancora accorto. Devi continuare a insistere».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Wordcount:** 8455 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Vol'jin era uno dei pochissimi Pinguino Blu in piedi nonostante fossero ormai passate le undici del mattino. La maggior parte della Famiglia era ancora nelle camere a smaltire la sbornia della notte avanti.   
Il Troll aveva bevuto talmente poco che si era svegliato alla solita ora degli altri giorni e se ne era andato in sala comune a far colazione.   
Essendo uno dei pochi che si erano alzati, aveva praticamente tutto il buffet della colazione a sua disposizione e poteva scegliere ciò che più lo aggradava senza alcun problema.   
Era seduto su un divanetto, le lunghe gambe distese, intento a mangiare placidamente una frittata aromatizzata alle erbe e del prosciutto quando un fruscio di gonne alle sue spalle attirò la sua attenzione.   
Fece per voltarsi ma la ragazza si portò subito nel suo campo visivo.   
«Buongiorno Vol'jin!» salutò allegra Jaina Proudmoore, accomodandosi vicino alle sue ginocchia.   
Sorrideva e pareva al settimo cielo.   
«Buongiorno anche a te. Sembra che l'incidente con Varian nun abbia rovinato tutto» disse il Troll di rimando.   
Gli occhi della giovane Umana luccicarono per qualche istante.   
«Dopo è andata addirittura meglio!» esclamò gioiosa «Siamo anche riusciti a baciarci» aggiunse più emozionata.   
Vol'jin sgranò gli occhi, stupito.   
«Sai che tieni l'obbligo di raccontare tutto a Vol'jin adesso, vero?» la riprese lui, scoccandole un'occhiata eloquente.   
«Sì, certo che lo so. Sono qui per questo» controbatté Proudmoore, sistemandosi meglio sul divano.   
In fin dei conti glielo doveva: senza di lui non sarebbe mai arrivata a quello splendido risultato; così gli raccontò della lunga passeggiata al chiaro di luna, di come Thrall l'aveva sorretta quando aveva rischiato di scivolare nel lago e di come cavallerescamente le aveva ceduto la sua giacca per proteggersi dal freddo notturno. Infine, gli raccontò del bacio.   
Ripensando ad esso Jaina poteva ancora percepire il lieve tremore che l'aveva colta subito dopo e l'emozione per lo sguardo tenero e quasi complice che si erano scambiati.   
La ragazza raccontò solo lo svolgersi del gesto all'amico, tralasciando tutta l'enorme componente emotiva che non era in grado di esprimere a parole. Era troppo grande e troppo complessa per poter assumere una qualsiasi forma.   
Vol'jin d'altro canto non la forzò in tal senso: voleva avere del materiale per formulare pettegolezzi da mettere in giro ma non sarebbe certamente andato a fare resoconti dei suoi sentimenti. Sarebbe stato troppo cattivo da parte sua.   
Alla fine del racconto Vol'jin sorrise alla sua amica.   
«Vol'jin sta contento per te. A chesto punto avrà capito che ti piace» esclamò.   
«Sì, non può ignorare una cosa simile! Forse si dichiarerà proprio oggi!» replicò lei emozionata, alzandosi in piedi «Non vedo l'ora di andare in biblioteca. Ahw, sarà romantico...!».   
Rivolse un luminoso sorriso al Troll.   
«Grazie, Vol'jin!» disse, prima di fare dietrofront e allontanarsi a grandi passi in direzione dell'uscita dalla sala comune.   
L'altro, rimasto nuovamente solo, si alzò e andò a prendersi un bicchiere d'acqua dal buffet.   
Nel tragitto la mano libera gli scivolò in una tasca dei pantaloni e le dita accarezzarono le pareti sfaccettate di due piccoli cristalli.   
«Nun tieni di che ringraziarmi, Jaina... ieri è stata una serata proficua pure per Vol'jin...» mormorò a mezza voce, sorridendo mentre si versava l'acqua in un bicchiere.   
Fece per portarselo alla bocca quando un fragoroso rombo di tuono riecheggiò oltre la finestra della sala comune facendone tremare i vetri, facendolo sobbalzare e facendogli rovesciare parte del liquido sulla divisa. 

Un rombo di tuono talmente forte da far tremare la finestra strappò Thrall dal suo sonno profondo.   
L'Orco aprì gli occhi di scatto e per un attimo si chiese dove diavolo si trovasse, poi la consapevolezza scacciò la confusione e l'agitazione del brusco risveglio e si ritrovò a fissare il buio della sua camera da letto a malapena rischiarato dalla fioca luce grigia che filtrava attraverso le tende tirate della finestra.   
Un brivido lo scosse, informandolo del fatto che aveva le gambe per buona parte scoperte e sporgenti oltre il bordo del materasso. Inoltre nel sonno doveva essersi mosso parecchio, perché la maggior parte della coperta era schiacciata tra il suo corpo, la parete e il materasso, lasciando una ferita sul fianco opposto che lo esponeva all'aria gelida della camera.   
Tirò dentro le gambe e rotolò su un fianco fino a trovarsi bocconi contro il cuscino. Il movimento gli provocò un'atroce fitta di mal di testa che gli strappò un gemito a stento soffocato. Il suo corpo protestava al minimo movimento: le sue membra erano evidentemente troppo provate per fare niente più che rimanere immobili.   
Aveva un caos nella mente che non aveva mai sperimentato prima di allora e il solo cercare di rimettere insieme qualche memoria di quanto fosse accaduto era doloroso oltre ogni dire.   
Nonostante la sua iniziale mancanza di entusiasmo, alla fine doveva aver fatto baldoria come gli altri.   
Non aveva mai provato sulla sua pelle cosa fossero i postumi di una sbronza, però era certo che l'emicrania e la stanchezza che sentiva non potessero essere imputabili ad altro.   
Si costrinse a ricomporsi e a voltarsi supino, poi si mise lentamente seduto.   
Nel cambiare postura avvertì delle vertigini che si era aspettato e per le quali si era in un certo senso preparato aggrappandosi con entrambe le mani alla coperta come se fosse una specie d'ancora di salvezza.   
Rimase diversi secondi in quella posizione, aspettando che la testa smettesse di girargli; dopodiché - ancora piano - si mise in posizione eretta.   
Un lampo accese la stanza, manifestandogli dinanzi agli occhi per pochi istanti una massa informe di coperte dalle quali sbucava appena un'arruffata chioma chiara di capelli corti.   
Khadgar dormiva ancora indisturbato, come se il temporale non esistesse. Un po' Thrall lo invidiava.   
Nel breve attimo in cui rivolse lo sguardo al suo amico, nella mente dell'Orco si riaffacciarono alcune immagini sfocate e prive di logica.   
Riaffiorarono alcune parti dello strano e perverso sogno che aveva fatto nella notte: Khadgar lo aveva sorpreso in bagno dopo essersi masturbato e arbitrariamente aveva deciso che il suo pene mezzo duro aveva bisogno di qualche altra attenzione, che lui gli avrebbe fornito più che volentieri con un bel pompino.   
Thrall scosse lievemente il capo, scacciando il ricordo. L'imbarazzo crebbe in lui nel rammentare quanto gli fosse piaciuto ciò che l'amico gli aveva fatto.   
_«Per fortuna era solamente un sogno...»_ sospirò tra sé, a disagio.   
Camminò a tentoni e con prudenza verso il punto dove ricordava si trovasse la porta del bagno e spinse il battente con il braccio quando la mano si posò sul pomello.   
Il suo naso, stranamente più sensibile del solito, percepì subito un vago odore di urina, segno che chiunque di loro due fosse andato in bagno per ultimo la notte avanti si era poi dimenticato di tirare l'acqua.   
Thrall si prese la briga di farlo - ovviamente dopo aver orinato a sua volta - e poi si piegò sul lavandino per sciacquarsi la faccia con acqua fresca. Sperava che così facendo si sarebbe sentito un po' meglio ed in effetti così fu, anche se non nella misura che aveva sperato.   
Si sciacquò in abbondanza, tamponandosi più volte la fronte e svuotando la mente da ogni pensiero.   
La testa gli doleva un po' meno e non aveva più le vertigini; tuttavia a compensare quei malesseri di carattere fisico ne subentrarono altri a livello emotivo: mentre gli occhi di Thrall si perdevano in quelli del suo io riflesso, distrattamente si passò la lingua su una delle grosse zanne sporgenti. In quel preciso istante fu colto da un'istantanea sensazione di déjà-vu mista a disagio e subito dopo la sua memoria gli rovesciò addosso come una pioggia d'acqua gelata una serie di immagini: il giardino della scuola di notte, lui e Jaina che passeggiavano in silenzio, la piccola mano di lei stretta nella sua; e poi ancora il suo salvataggio provvidenziale della ragazza dalle gelide acque del lago, l'abbraccio che ne era seguito e il...   
Thrall si sentì ardere di vergogna e imbarazzo le guance e temette addirittura che cominciasse ad esalare fumo dalle orecchie tanto si sentiva accalorato da quel sentimento.   
Aveva baciato Jaina. Sulle labbra. Non aveva le idee molto chiare sul perché fossero arrivati sino a quel punto, però ricordava la sua lingua sulle zanne, morbida, delicata e audace, e di come lui aveva cercato il più possibile di andarle incontro per agevolare il contatto.   
Si bagnò ancora la faccia, sperando di alleviare il calore.   
Non riusciva a credere di aver bevuto talmente tanto da fare una cosa del genere. Si sentiva un idiota.   
_«Spero di non aver rovinato tutto...!»_ esclamò tra sé e sé.   
Forse tra le femmine Umane un bacio così era inteso in maniera diversa dagli Orchi e il timore di aver di nuovo agito maleducatamente nei suoi confronti era molto. Ciononostante, era pronto a scusarsi immediatamente con lei, non appena l'avesse vista. Non voleva che le sue sconsiderate azioni da ubriaco intaccassero la loro amicizia.   
Più lucido e padrone di sé rispetto a pochi minuti prima, l'Orco uscì dal bagno e si diresse verso il comodino per accendere la luce.   
Si meravigliò nel notare che della sua candela era rimasto solo un mozzicone parzialmente liquefatto. Doveva essersela dimenticata accesa nella notte.   
Un altro tuono riecheggiò all'esterno, facendolo sobbalzare. La finestra rischiò nuovamente di andare in frantumi, forse più di prima.   
Un grugnito infastidito sfuggì dalle spesse labbra dell'Orco mentre si piegava a cercare una candela intatta all'interno del suo comodino.   
«Oooh, Thrall... potresti abbassare un po'... la voce?».   
Il lamento, pronunciato con voce impastata di sonno e stanchezza proveniva dal letto di Khadgar.   
L'interpellato poggiò la candela nuova sul portacandela e diede fuoco alla miccia, rischiarando le tenebre. Il viso di Khadgar apparve così nel campo visivo di Thrall, al limitare estremo della bolla di luce giallo-arancio.   
Aveva gli occhi mezzi chiusi e la bocca distorta in una smorfia di sofferenza.   
«Ho solamente fatto un verso...» si difese Thrall prontamente, curandosi di mantenere il più basso possibile il tono. Il problema era che con una voce potente come la sua, i suoi sforzi servirono a ben poco.   
«Non hai una bella cera» aggiunse ancora.   
L'altro gemette, tirandosi le coperte fin sopra la testa.   
«Ho bevuto troppo ieri... la testa mi sta esplodendo e... urgh... ho la nausea...» protestò a mezza voce.   
Thrall abbozzò un mezzo sorriso.   
«Non vomitare qui però... ti prego» esclamò.   
L'altro sbuffò ancora, senza metter fuori la testa.   
«Ahah... come sei divertente...» rispose con un po' di fatica l'Umano. Emise un verso terribilmente simile ad un conato e Thrall pregò che non fosse in procinto di dare di stomaco perché non voleva essere lui a portarlo di peso fino al bagno e far sì che rimettesse dentro il wc.   
«Be', non sono io che... ho fatto una gara di... bevute contro un Pandaren, un Nano e... un Tauren, ieri sera».   
Thrall esitò un po' nel parlare, accorgendosi di come la sua mente stava lentamente recuperando le informazioni riguardo gli eventi della sera prima. Adesso ricordava di più riguardo la festa, di quello che era successo dopo il bacio con Jaina... ma anche prima.   
«Davvero...? Non mi ricordo...» ammise Khadgar, mettendo nuovamente la testa fuori dalle coperte.   
L'espressione dell'Orco si era fatta più seria.   
«Ehi... che c'è?» domandò Khadgar, corrugando lievemente le sopracciglia.   
L'altro non disse niente, alzandosi in piedi all'improvviso e cominciando a guardarsi intorno per cercare i vestiti.   
«Tu sta' a letto per oggi, okay?» disse Thrall, infilandosi la camicia «Smaltisci la sbornia senza affaticarti».   
«Non preoccuparti... non avevo intenzione di andare... oh... da nessuna parte...» asserì l'Umano, girandosi supino sotto la coperta.   
«Bene» commentò Thrall di rimando, chinandosi a raccogliere i pantaloni per indossarli.   
Mentre si accingeva a chiudere la cintura - che per fortuna era rimasta infilata nei passanti - il suo stomaco brontolò così rumorosamente da poter quasi competere con il temporale.   
L'Orco non si era reso conto di quanto appetito avesse fino a quel momento; tuttavia, lanciando una fugace occhiata all'orologio appeso alla parete, realizzò che era stata una reazione del tutto normale dato che era quasi ora di pranzo.   
«Io vado, a dopo» salutò in fretta, mettendosi la giaccia mentre s'incamminava verso la porta.   
Tutto ciò che Khadgar rispose fu un basso grugnito, senza neanche farsi vedere. Del resto, Thrall non voleva che si sforzasse ed interpretò il suo grottesco e buffo verso allo stesso modo di un cordiale saluto, uscendo.   
In sala comune c'era ancora il tavolo imbandito a buffet per la colazione e c'erano diversi studenti - quasi tutti maschi - che piluccavano qua e là. Le ragazze - in numero decisamente maggiore - stavano approfittando della protratta colazione per bere qualcosa di analcolico ma più saporito dell'acqua.   
Attraverso le finestre non si riusciva a vedere niente di più del buio.   
Thrall era certo che il suo stomaco avrebbe apprezzato l'introduzione di un cibo qualsiasi, però lui non voleva rovinarsi l'appetito prima del pranzo domenicale, che era sempre ricco e sorprendente. Non indugiò troppo a lungo in sala comune, temendo che nel sentire l'odore di cibo il suo stomaco decidesse di protestare di nuovo.   
Uscì dal suo dormitorio e imboccò la strada secondaria che Khadgar gli aveva mostrato la sera in cui si erano conosciuti, diretto al primo piano. Voleva evitare gli altri studenti il più possibile nel tragitto e fu esattamente ciò che ottenne.   
Arrivò velocemente in biblioteca e si diresse subito verso il suo angolo prediletto, certo che il suo obiettivo si trovasse lì. In effetti, fu proprio così: Jaina era seduta al loro tavolo e stava leggendo un libro che all'apparenza non somigliava affatto ad uno dei suoi soliti libri di testo.   
Non appena lui fu abbastanza vicino, la ragazza sollevò lo sguardo fino ad intercettare i suoi occhi.   
Moriva dalla voglia di esprimere quanto il loro bacio della notte addietro le fosse piaciuto e di quanto fosse felice d'aver trovato corrispondenza ai suoi sentimenti; tuttavia, le parole le morirono in gola nel vedere il cipiglio insieme mortificato ed imbarazzato sul viso dell'Orco.   
Quest'ultimo si fece avanti piano, con la solennità di chi fosse consapevole di meritarsi una punizione esemplare e pronto ad accettarla qualsiasi fosse stata la sua natura.   
Jaina per riflesso si alzò in piedi.   
«Thrall...» soffiò semplicemente.   
Lui la guardò dritta negli occhi e disse: «Mi dispiace per quello che è successo ieri sera. Ero ubriaco, non so cosa mi sia preso... ti prego Jaina, scusami».   
Se l'Orco le avesse tirato un pugno nello stomaco o conficcato un pugnale dritto nel cuore, probabilmente le avrebbe fatto meno male.   
Lei si era aspettata che finalmente si dichiarasse. Dopotutto, lei non lo aveva affatto incoraggiato la notte prima, era stato lui a baciarla per primo, per cui doveva significare qualcosa.   
Non poteva dare la colpa all'alcol e lavarsene completamente le mani.   
Jaina si ritrovò a fissarlo ammutolita per alcuni secondi, scrutando in quegli splendidi occhi azzurri alla ricerca di qualcosa che neanche lei avrebbe saputo identificare. Poi all'improvviso rise. Alle sue orecchie era una risata forzata e quasi isterica ma evidentemente non lo era alle orecchie di Thrall, dato che il suo sguardo perse un po' del suo rammarico.   
Si fece forza e si costrinse a ricacciare indietro i singhiozzi e le lacrime.   
«Sì, certo... avevamo bevuto entrambi... non preoccuparti» rispose, le labbra appena incurvate in un sorriso.   
Voleva ad ogni costo rimanergli vicino. Non voleva litigare con lui o urlare accusandolo di mentire. Voleva avere un'altra occasione per fargli capire come stavano davvero le cose.   
«Grazie... per la comprensione» disse lui.   
Non poteva sopportare oltre la sua vicinanza al momento. Era troppo.   
«Scusami, un mio compagno mi sta aspettando, devo andare. A presto» disse, mettendo il segnalibro sin dove era arrivata e andandosene con il libro stretto al petto, senza aspettare che Thrall la salutasse a sua volta.   
Marciò decisa verso l'uscita, le lacrime che pungevano ai lati degli occhi.   
Thrall rimase dov'era, sollevato per le parole di Jaina. Non avrebbe mai voluto compromettere la loro amicizia.   
Era talmente perso nei suoi pensieri che servì un altro gorgogliante lamento del suo stomaco perché tornasse in sé.   
Finché non avesse messo qualcosa nello stomaco non sarebbe certamente stato in grado di fare niente, men che mai studiare.   
_«Spero che la sala da pranzo sia già aperta...»_ rifletté l'Orco prima di andarsene a sua volta. 

Vol'jin si era recato in sala da pranzo nonostante avesse fatto colazione tardi e quindi avesse poco appetito. Là c'erano più ragazzi di quanti ne avesse visti in giro fino ad allora, segno che la scolaresca si stava probabilmente riprendendo dai bagordi della notte prima e stava ritornando alla normalità.   
A spingere il Troll a recarsi lì era stata essenzialmente la curiosità di avere novità da parte di Jaina ed il fatto che stesse tardando ad arrivare gli suggeriva che stesse andando tutto secondo i suoi piani.   
Stava giusto rallegrandosi per la sua amica quando con la coda dell'occhio la vide entrare in sala a passo talmente rapido che non fece in tempo a voltarsi verso di lei che già l'Umana era seduta accanto a lui.   
Non levò lo sguardo verso il suo amico ma rimase ostinatamente a capo chino, parzialmente nascosta dalla lunga chioma bionda. Teneva un libro stretto al petto.   
Vol'jin le rivolse la sua attenzione, in attesa di un qualche segnale.   
Jaina si posò il libro in grembo e si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo che il Troll udì senza difficoltà ed interpretò rapidamente.   
Quest'ultimo le servì in fretta della zuppa nella scodella.   
La ragazza apprezzò il gesto, iniziando a mangiare per non attirare troppo l'attenzione di altri.   
«Nun si è dichiarato?» domandò in un sussurro Vol'jin.   
«Thrall è un idiota» sbottò l'Umana con voce incrinata ma piena di rabbia «Ha... negato tutto. I-il bacio... ha dato la colpa... a-alla birra...» spiegò con voce più incerta.   
Ingurgitò alcuni di cucchiai di zuppa per calmarsi e Vol'jin rimase in silenzio. Qualsiasi cosa avesse potuto dire avrebbe compromesso ulteriormente il suo umore. In quel momento aveva solo bisogno di avere qualcuno che l'ascoltasse.   
Jaina tirò su col naso e si volse a guardare l'amico negli occhi con espressione disperata.   
«Forse sono io a sbagliare... e non significava... davvero niente quel...»   
«Chesto nun è vero» la bloccò Vol'jin tempestivamente, infilando una mano in tasca ed estraendo il suo trofeo della sera avanti.   
La ragazza guardò il cristallo con espressione perplessa e curiosa, allungando una mano per sollevarlo e portarlo più vicino al viso. All'improvviso la superficie lucida e trasparente si opacizzò e cominciò a riprodurre una scena a lei ben familiare.   
«Vol'jin! Non posso credere che tu...!» esclamò, di colpo dimentica della sua tristezza.   
Era sbigottita dal fatto che il suo amico avesse registrato lo scontro tra Thrall e Varian.   
Il Troll dal canto suo ignorò il suo rimprovero: non aveva tirato fuori quel cristallo per vantarsi della sua audacia o della sua astuzia.   
«Guarda come chello Orco ti stava difendendo. La rabbia che ha rivolto a Varian... tu ricordi cosa ha detto chella capa vuota di Varian per farlo arrabbiare accussì» esclamò Vol'jin.   
Jaina lo ricordava eccome, benché la parziale sbornia avesse attenuato diversi particolari di quella rissa.   
«Se nun provasse niente per te nun si sarebbe scaldato tanto quando Varian ha detto che eri la sua ragazza» continuò il Troll «È solo lento di capa e nun si è ancora accorto. Devi continuare a insistere».   
La giovane Umana passò lo sguardo dall'amico al cristallo tra le sue mani. Thrall e Varian continuavano a darsi battaglia con violenza e adesso riusciva a percepire anche lei come la rabbia dell'Orco fosse un po' troppo spinta per essere dettata solo dalla sbronza o dalla reciproca antipatia. Doveva esserci per forza un altro motivo, qualcosa di più primordiale e istintivo che lo spingeva a battersi con tanto ardore.   
Una rinnovata determinazione divampò in lei con l'intensità di un incendio, spazzando via la tristezza e le lacrime.   
«Hai ragione» esclamò con sicurezza, la voce di nuovo ben salda «Devo solo insistere. Lo capirà alla fine!» dichiarò, poggiando il cristallo vicino alla scodella, dal lato opposto a quello del suo amico.   
«Grazie per il tuo incoraggiamento, Vol'jin!» asserì con una punta d'euforia. Senza alcun preavviso avvicinò il viso al suo e gli posò un fugace bacio sulla guancia magra.   
Vol'jin fu colto totalmente di sorpresa dal gesto e si affrettò a ritrarsi toccandosi il volto.   
«Risparmia chesti bacetti per l'Orco tuo, cumpà» commentò il Troll in tono sarcastico.   
«Non preoccuparti, ne ho ancora molti in serbo per lui» rispose Jaina ancora allegra, alzandosi da tavola e andandosene rapidamente, con passo talmente leggero che pareva volare.   
Vol'jin rimase seduto a tavola da solo per qualche altro momento, osservandola andarsene. Si sentiva pienamente soddisfatto per il ruolo che stava avendo nell'intera vicenda. Se quella fosse anche andata a buon fine, lo sarebbe stato ancor di più.   
Non avendo più alcun motivo di rimanere, si alzò da tavola e se ne andò silenziosamente, sperando di trovare un angolo in sala comune in cui riunirsi con gli altri Troll della sua Famiglia per passare il tempo.   
Totalmente concentrato su altre questioni, non si rese conto che si era lasciato indietro il suo prezioso cristallo. 

Thrall si sentiva piuttosto a disagio: la lezione di Cavalcatura di quel lunedì sarebbe stata la prima occasione di rivedere Varian dopo l'incidente avvenuto durante la Festa della Birra.   
Purtroppo Khadgar era stato fuori combattimento per tutta la giornata di domenica, per cui non aveva potuto approfittare di lui per avere notizie in merito alle condizioni fisiche di Wrynn. Non era un'informazione che gli interessava così tanto in sé: ad uno della risma di Varian qualche legnata ogni tanto non poteva far altro che bene e ricordava distintamente di non esserci andato proprio leggero nel suo caso. Il fatto che fosse finito in infermeria glielo confermava ampiamente.   
Avrebbe voluto solo sapere quanto gravi fossero le sue condizioni in modo da prevedere la portata della reazione cui sarebbe andato incontro quel giorno.   
Mentre usciva dal portone principale dell'accademia, l'Orco si era preparato al peggio. Sperava solo che il tempestivo arrivo della professoressa Whisperwind prevenisse un'altra rissa.   
Giunse al punto di raccolta dei suoi compagni di corso, che trovò tutti assiepati insieme intorno a qualcosa o qualcuno. Thrall non faticò minimamente ad indovinare di chi si trattasse.   
Diversi tra gli studenti alla periferia del crocchio si voltarono quando si fece più vicino e lentamente iniziarono a farsi da parte per mostrare ciò che c'era al centro.   
Thrall ad un certo punto si fermò ma non mostrò alcun cenno di timore né tantomeno di disagio. Non voleva che lo credessero pentito per le sue azioni - qualsiasi conseguenza avessero causato - poiché lui non lo era.   
Alla fine il gruppetto rivelò la figura centrale: Varian era in piedi a parlare con qualcuno dei suoi sgherri e non sembrava essersi accorto della presenza dell'Orco.   
Quest'ultimo poté avere così un poco di tempo per studiarlo in pace. La faccia era alquanto devastata: aveva un vistoso taglio sul labbro ancora di un bel rosso vivo. Gli occhi erano cerchiati e leggermente incavati, come se avesse dormito poco o male e avesse sofferto parecchio. La guancia destra era malconcia e un po' gonfia. Thrall ricordava di averlo colpito col pugno parecchie volte in quella sede, per cui trovava plausibile una simile manifestazione.   
Quello che era messo peggio era senza dubbio il naso, tumefatto e incassato in maniera innaturale. Thrall non ricordava di averlo colpito così duramente in mezzo alla faccia, però era anche vero che non ricordava con dovizia tutti i dettagli.   
Per il resto non presentava nessun cambiamento, anche se l'Orco poteva immaginare il numero e le dimensioni dei lividi che aveva disseminati sul corpo, dato che ne aveva la sua buona parte anche lui.   
Quando Varian si accorse della sua presenza, il suo sguardo si indurì e marciò verso il suo avversario mosso da un impeto di pura rabbia.   
Gli altri studenti seguirono la scena avidamente.   
Wrynn si fermò dirimpetto all'Orco e puntò gli occhi dritti nei suoi.   
Thrall raddrizzò per bene la postura per non farsi vedere minimamente intimorito e ricambiò lo sguardo con fermezza.   
«Alla festa sei stato fortunato, Thrall» ringhiò Varian.   
«La sola fortuna non può ridurti così male» controbatté l'altro.   
L'Umano digrignò minacciosamente i denti.   
«La prossima volta ci sfideremo alla pari, Orco» disse.   
«Mi sembra di ricordare che eravamo entrambi ubriachi quella sera» puntualizzò Thrall con calma.   
Varian stava cuocendo nella sua rabbia repressa. Fece per dire qualcosa ma il suo interlocutore disse: «È appena arrivata la professoressa».   
L'Umano si girò a guardare oltre le sue spalle, così come molti degli spettatori. In effetti, Tyrande Whisperwind si stava avvicinando rapidamente alla loro posizione.   
Wrynn scoccò un'ultima occhiata al suo avversario.   
«Salderemo il conto dalla Windrunner» sibilò prima di allontanarsi in tutta fretta.   
L'Orco si fece da parte per lasciar passare l'insegnante.   
Sperava che Varian avesse imparato la lezione ma evidentemente il suo orgoglio e la sua testa dura esigevano ancora la sua attenzione. Lui, pur non essendo d'indole violenta, era ben lieto di fornirgliela.   
_«Non vedo l'ora...»_. 

Il resto del mese d'ottobre scivolò via velocemente, proprio come il mese precedente. Thrall studiava, seguiva i vari corsi e trovava anche il tempo, alla sera, per scambiare qualche convenevolo col suo compagno di stanza.   
Il suo legame con Khadgar si era fatto molto stretto, tanto che ogni volta che ne avevano l'occasione - cioè essenzialmente nel fine settimana - si posizionavano in un angolo abbastanza isolato del giardino e si aiutavano a vicenda nel perfezionamento degli incantesimi.   
Thrall era diventato bravo a tramutarsi in lupo e Khadgar per divertimento metteva alla prova la sua agilità animale sfidandolo ad evitare tutta una serie di proiettili magici. L'Orco si teneva in allenamento fisico e l'Umano poteva testare la sua mira e le sue capacità.   
Gli "appuntamenti" in biblioteca con Jaina continuavano come al solito, anche se l'Orco trovava alquanto preoccupante la quantità di episodi che si verificavano mentre erano insieme che li mettevano in situazioni di imbarazzante vicinanza. Jaina non ne sembrava particolarmente turbata ma lui ogni volta si ritrovava inevitabilmente a profondersi in un'infinità di scuse. Non era mai stato tanto goffo in vita sua.   
Con il trascorrere del tempo cominciarono ad apparire in giro per l'accademia le decorazioni per la Veglia delle Ombre, la festa che si sarebbe tenuta gli ultimi giorni del mese. 

«Questi festoni sono inquietanti» commentò Khadgar una volta, sfiorando con la mano la decorazione dai toni cupi che cingeva lo stipite della porta che conduceva ai sotterranei.   
«Sono adatti alla stagione. Sono giorni che piove» rispose Thrall mentre varcava per primo l'uscio. Dal suo tono di voce traspariva quanto la cosa lo rattristasse.   
Il suo amico gli batté una pacca sulla spalla con fare teatralmente consolatorio.   
«Oh, certo... sono sicuro che le lezioni della Whisperwind ti manchino da morire» lo canzonò l'Umano.   
A causa del maltempo erano state sospese tutte le lezioni che solitamente si tenevano all'aperto. Le ultime due lezioni di Cavalcatura erano saltate per quel motivo, concedendo a Thrall del tempo libero extra da dedicare allo studio.   
«Sono migliorato un sacco, eh!» protestò ironico l'Orco, assumendo un contegno indignato.   
«Certo! Ti serviva solo una cavalcatura a quattro zampe» replicò Khadgar in tono ilare.   
Erano arrivati di fronte all'aula dove si sarebbe tenuta la lezione di Sylvanas Windrunner del primo pomeriggio. Erano appena in anticipo sull'orario d'inizio, come al solito. Preferivano arrivare un pochino prima piuttosto che rischiare di far tardi ed incorrere così nell'ira della sadica Elfa del Sangue.   
Thrall si guardò intorno, arrestandosi vicino alla porta. Il suo sguardo si era appena fatto decisamente più guardingo.   
«Khadgar... non ti sembra che manchi qualcosa?» domandò l'Orco sospettoso.   
L'aspirante mago si guardò attorno con rinnovata consapevolezza e si rese conto che il suo amico aveva ragione. C'era qualcosa di essenziale che mancava all'appello.   
«Dove sono tutti?!» esclamò a voce piuttosto alta. L'eco della sua domanda gli fu restituito dalle pareti.   
L'Orco continuava a guardarsi attorno e si spinse in avanti con l'intento di sbirciare all'interno dell'aula. Magari erano solamente tutti raccolti lì in attesa, anche se nutriva i suoi giusti dubbi in merito.   
Stava per sporgersi oltre lo stipite quando si vide comparire davanti la professoressa Windrunner, gli occhi di brace corrugati in un cipiglio di disappunto e rimprovero.   
Khadgar sobbalzò e Thrall andò dannatamente vicino ad un collasso per lo spavento. Il primo piano di quegli occhi rossi avrebbe senz'altro popolato i suoi incubi nelle notti a venire.   
«Ecco gli ultimi due pelandroni! Entrate alla svelta, su! Muovetevi!» asserì Sylvanas imperiosa.   
Thrall era ancora abbastanza scioccato dall'improvvisa apparizione dell'insegnante e rimase fermo dove si trovava. Per sua fortuna Khadgar fu più lesto ad eseguire, avendo anche cura di indirizzare il suo compagno.   
Entrarono in aula ed entrambi rimasero attoniti a fissare la distesa di studenti dinanzi a loro intenti a _spogliarsi_ delle loro uniformi. Una buona parte aveva già fatto e adesso indossava una tuta scura imbottita con l'emblema dell'accademia ricamato in corrispondenza del cuore.   
Sylvanas si avvicinò ai due "ritardatari" alle spalle di soppiatto ed esclamò: «Sbrigatevi a mettervi queste! Non intendo iniziare in ritardo la mia lezione per concedervi il lusso delle protezioni!».   
Nel dire ciò porse ai due un paio delle stesse tute che gli altri avevano già messo.   
Thrall e Khadgar annuirono e si affrettarono a prendere un indumento ciascuno e allontanarsi. Si scambiarono uno sguardo eloquente colmo di disagio: erano perfettamente consapevoli di quanto trovassero imbarazzante denudarsi in pubblico. Lì c'era molta più gente che nel bagno del loro dormitorio e in più tra di loro si trovavano anche Garrosh, Varian e Nazgrim, le ultime persone che quei due desideravano come spettatori mentre si spogliavano. Per di più la ramanzina di Sylvanas aveva concentrato su di loro l'attenzione di quasi tutti.   
Si fermarono vicino alla parete, tra due rastrelliere di armi. Khadgar fu il primo a togliersi camicia e pantaloni, mostrando il suo corpo snello e privo della tonicità muscolare richiesta da quel tipo di corso ma ben fornito di contro di cicatrici ed ecchimosi in via di guarigione.   
Thrall esitò un po' di più prima di sfilarsi la giacca rattoppata e la camicia, e lo fece dando rigorosamente le spalle al resto della classe.   
Sapeva di essere osservato e stava facendo di tutto per non pensarci e sbrigarsi a cambiarsi. Quel che non sapeva era che gli sguardi fissi su di lui - in particolar modo quelli del gentil sesso - erano pieni di ammirazione: a differenza del suo compagno, la sua schiena mostrava i solchi tipici di una muscolatura sviluppata e mantenuta in allenamento. Non v'erano cicatrici né ecchimosi a deturpare la pelle verde.   
Thrall dovette mettersi parzialmente di profilo per appoggiarsi alla parete mentre toglieva anche i pantaloni dell'uniforme scolastica, svelando al pubblico uno scorcio prospettico dei pettorali, anch'essi massicci e tonici come tutto il resto.   
Vicino a Garrosh e Varian - che seguivano la scena godendosi l'espressione di profondo imbarazzo sul volto del comune nemico - un'Elfa della Notte ed un'Elfa del Sangue confabulavano concitate lanciando cenni di evidente apprezzamento verso Thrall.   
Nonostante Garrosh non fosse un estimatore del gentil sesso, il fatto che trovassero affascinante un Orco come Thrall lo punse sul vivo più di quanto si sarebbe mai aspettato. Lui era molto più robusto e alto e i suoi muscoli non avevano niente da invidiare a nessuno, meno che mai ad un aspirante sciamano. Benché Thrall fosse in grado di camminare in postura completamente eretta, il suo fisico non era neanche lontanamente solido quanto lo era il suo, forgiato con duri anni di allenamento sotto l'attenta supervisione di suo padre.   
Garrosh grugnì e ricacciò indietro lo stupido impulso di strapparsi di dosso la sua nuova uniforme da combattimento per mostrare a tutti che lui era un Orco molto migliore del suo rivale.   
Il tenore dei pensieri di Varian Wrynn non era molto diverso da quelli del giovane Hellscream. Come il compagno di Famiglia, anche lui non riusciva a comprendere come tante studentesse - incluse le Umane - potessero guardare con tale ammirazione un siffatto corpo.   
La sua mente ritornò a Jaina e al primo incontro che aveva avuto con Thrall. Erano stati così vicini e lei gradiva la sua compagnia molto più di quella che lui poteva offrirle.   
Varian digrignò i denti e strinse gli occhi, le sopracciglia corrugate in un'espressione di rancore e rabbia. Dal loro incontro subito dopo la rissa della Festa della Birra, lui e Thrall non erano ancora riusciti a pareggiare i conti. Le lezioni di Sylvanas erano troppo affollate perché potessero avere una rivincita degna di tale nome: Garrosh e Vol'jin erano sempre in agguato, pronti a schierarsi ciascuno da un lato e prendere vivacemente parte allo scontro. Il Troll era una "guardia del corpo" fin troppo efficiente per i gusti di Wrynn: da solo riusciva a proteggere Thrall da ogni tattica imbastita da lui e da Garrosh nel tentativo di mettere l'odiato nemico al tappeto.   
Forse quel giorno sarebbe stato quello buono per la sua vendetta.   
Thrall scoprì con meraviglia che la nuova uniforme, che all'inizio gli era parsa troppo stretta perché potesse contenerlo, si rivelò essere giusto della sua taglia. C'era con ogni probabilità della magia dietro un simile artificio ma non se ne curò più di tanto. L'importante era che entrasse nel nuovo indumento. Quest'ultimo era aderente al corpo e appesantito dalle protezioni in esso incluse. Per Thrall non erano un peso significativo ma solamente un fastidioso rallentamento. Con la coda dell'occhio notò quanto fossero invece d'intralcio per Khadgar: il suo compagno, di corporatura più snella e decisamente poco atletica, sembrava fortemente a disagio nelle sue nuove vesti e si muoveva rigidamente.   
«Ora che siete finalmente tutti pronti, direi che è il caso di cominciare la lezione!» tuonò Sylvanas con autorevolezza «E intendo iniziare con il comunicarvi che d'ora in avanti questo Corso d'Armi di base includerà tutti gli armamenti disponibili».   
Molti studenti si scambiarono degli sguardi ansiosi a quella notizia; Thrall non seppe che genere d'interpretazione dare a quelle parole ma percepì Khadgar fremere vicino a lui. Evidentemente non aveva apprezzato la cosa.   
«Per questo, dalla prossima lezione non ci sarò più solamente io a supervisionarvi. Sarete osservati da tutti gli insegnanti di armi» dichiarò l'Elfa dagli occhi di brace.   
Altro teso silenzio accolse quella seconda novità. Thrall si ritrovò ad essere stranamente emozionato a quella notizia; probabilmente perché confidava che gli altri insegnanti di armi non fossero della stessa risma di Sylvanas Windrunner.   
L'insegnante li passò tutti in rassegna con il suo terrificante sguardo carico di rabbia prima di continuare: «Scegliete dalle rastrelliere l'arma che preferite e cominciate ad allenarvi come al solito! Forza, muovetevi! Non ho intenzione di perdere altro tempo!».   
Gli studenti si mossero come formiche, agitandosi confusi nella sala passando da un lato all'altro senza sapere bene cosa raccogliere dalle varie rastrelliere. Brulicavano in giro, spiazzati dal nuovo metodo d'addestramento.   
Khadgar si affrettò a prendere un lungo bastone di legno, ignorato da tutti gli altri compagni. Poteva non avere l'apparenza di un'arma appropriata per la situazione; tuttavia nelle mani giuste poteva rivelarsi un'ottima arma nonché un eccellente strumento di difesa. Inoltre non poteva arrischiarsi a prendere qualcosa di pesante, poiché confidava ben poco nelle sue capacità di utilizzare siffatta arma: l'imbottitura pesante della sua "armatura" gli rendeva già abbastanza difficoltosi i movimenti. Pretendere che in quelle condizioni riuscisse anche a maneggiare armi come martelli, asce o spade di metallo era fuori discussione.   
Vide Thrall strappare da una parete un grosso martello e soppesarlo tra le mani. Non poté fare a meno di sorridere pensando che era un'arma dannatamente azzeccata per un Orco della sua stazza.   
Vide anche Garrosh che lo raggiungeva ululando rabbioso mentre sollevava una pesante ascia e rabbrividì leggermente nel constatare che quella era l'arma che lui e Thrall si erano soffermati a guardare durante la prima lezione di quest'ultimo. Gli strani intarsi sulla lama erano inconfondibili.   
Thrall ebbe a malapena il tempo per voltarsi e parare il primo feroce affondo. Nel cozzare tra di loro le due armi fecero barcollare leggermente all'indietro i rispettivi proprietari.   
«Adesso sei mio, patetico Umano...!».   
L'esclamazione arrivò all'udito di Khadgar appena in tempo perché il suo istinto di sopravvivenza si mettesse in azione: si lanciò di lato, finendo prono sul duro pavimento di pietra.   
Guardandosi indietro vide Nazgrim che abbatteva un'ascia di dimensioni più contenute rispetto a quella del suo partner sul punto dove sino ad un istante prima si trovava lui.   
Il colpo fallito fece sbilanciare l'Orco mentre bloccava il movimento a metà, evitando di fracassare la lama a malapena smussata contro il pavimento.   
I suoi occhi dardeggiarono verso la sua agile vittima, la quale si affrettò a riacquisire la posizione eretta.   
Khadgar sollevò il bastone orizzontalmente e lo abbatté contro i polsi tesi di Nazgrim mentre questo cercava per la seconda volta di infliggergli un letale affondo dall'alto.   
L'impatto fu tale da scuotere fin nelle viscere l'aspirante mago, che temette di cedere sotto il poderoso impatto; tuttavia, il colpo parve avere più efficacia sul suo nemico piuttosto che su di lui: il bellicoso Orco che aveva davanti perse la presa sulla sua ascia, che scivolò all'indietro sul pavimento.   
L'albino allora approfittò del breve vantaggio per sferrare un altro assalto: si abbassò prontamente e, facendo pieno affidamento sul sostegno offertogli dalla sua arma, vibrò un calcio di traverso sui polpacci di Nazgrim.   
L'Orco perse l'equilibrio e cadde in avanti. Khadgar, rimasto in bilico su una sola gamba, cercò di rimettersi in piedi puntando il bastone a terra e muovendosi nella direzione contraria a quella presa dal suo avversario per raggiungere il suolo.   
Era euforico: finalmente aveva avuto la sua occasione di mettere Nazgrim nel sacco! Sarebbe stata un'onta allo spirito guerriero dell'Orco che l'avrebbe perseguitato per moltissimo tempo, ne era sicuro.   
Sfortunatamente l'Umano non aveva fatto i conti con la prontezza di riflessi del suo nemico: benché Nazgrim sapesse di non avere chance per evitare la caduta, cercò di trascinare con sé Khadgar nella speranza di procurargli qualche nuova frattura o quantomeno ecchimosi.   
Non gliel'avrebbe fatta spuntare così facilmente.   
Nello spazio di pochi secondi Khadgar vide l'Orco girarsi parzialmente nella sua direzione e si sentì afferrare dalla mano, che lo trascinò inesorabilmente verso il basso. Il considerevole peso di Nazgrim e la sorpresa per quell'inattesa e disperata reazione non gli permisero di fare niente più che abbandonare la presa sul bastone.   
Nazgrim cadde sulla schiena, il fiato mozzato per il rovinoso impatto. Khadgar precipitò su di lui e la sua faccia picchiò violentemente sul suo naso, strappandogli un grugnito strozzato che venne soffocato quasi all'istante dall'inattesa e casuale congiunzione tra le loro labbra.   
L'Umano aveva cercato di sollevare la testa dopo il doloroso impatto tra la sua fronte e il naso di Nazgrim; tuttavia la botta era stata tale da lasciarlo alquanto disorientato e anziché sollevare il capo per rialzarsi, lo stordimento lo aveva fatto ricadere con traiettoria modificata sul volto dell'Orco. Così le loro labbra erano venute casualmente a contatto.   
I due si scambiarono sguardi allarmati e Khadgar percepì che c'era qualcosa di stranamente solido appoggiato contro il versante interno della sua coscia sinistra e quello non era un punto particolarmente imbottito.   
Trovò improvvisamente il corpo di Nazgrim piuttosto largo e soprattutto solido. Imbarazzato, si rimise incerto in piedi e si allontanò in fretta dall'Orco, che di contro lo fissò allontanarsi per qualche istante col naso dolorante e sanguinante. Il contatto tra di loro l'aveva lasciato momentaneamente spiazzato ma si riprese piuttosto in fretta. Con un ruggito furioso, recuperò la sua ascia e tornò al suo inseguimento incurante del sapore metallico che percepiva tra le labbra.   
Thrall intanto, armato di un grosso e pesante martello, era indaffarato a tenere a bada i suoi due consueti avversari.   
Varian aveva optato per una spada a due mani che maneggiava come se fosse una piuma e Garrosh brandiva minacciosamente un'ascia dalla lama grossa e spessa.   
Thrall aveva impugnato il martello più per bisogno di trovare in fretta un'arma con cui difendersi piuttosto che per una sua reale preferenza di tale strumento rispetto agli altri. Adesso che lo utilizzava, però, doveva ammettere di essere colpito dalla sua stessa abilità nel maneggiarlo.   
Varian tentò di affondare la lama del suo spadone nel suo fianco. Sarà anche stato forzuto, però una spada così grossa non passava di certo inosservata.   
Thrall picchiò sulla lama con il fondo del manico del martello, facendo perdere l'equilibrio a Varian: l'Umano scivolò di lato, seguendo la nuova direzione impressa dal colpo del suo avversario alla lama.   
L'Orco fece per voltarsi e levò in alto il martello, certo che si sarebbe trovato dinanzi Garrosh pronto ad aprire in due il suo cranio; si meravigliò pertanto di vedere che Hellscream non lo stava caricando, troppo impegnato a cercare di scrollarsi di dosso Vol'jin.   
Il Troll gli era evidentemente arrivato alle spalle e l'aveva ghermito con i lunghi arti in vita e attorno al collo per mantenersi saldamente ancorato al suo torso e adesso stava cercando di disarmarlo. Con la coda dell'occhio Thrall notò che in vita teneva il fodero di un pugnale con l'arma riposta all'interno.   
«Dannato Troll! Sei un codardo!» ringhiò ad un tratto Garrosh, afferrando stoicamente un esile polso del suo inatteso avversario.   
«Io nun sono nu codardo, Garrosh Hellscream. Vol'jin combatte nelle ombre» replicò l'altro quasi in tono solenne, estraendo il pugnale.   
Riuscì ad aprire una lieve lacerazione nella tuta di protezione di Garrosh, sul dorso della mano che gli stava stritolando un arto; tuttavia il tessuto si ricostituì nel giro di poco per magia. La ferita nella pelle con ogni probabilità era invece rimasta.   
Thrall non poté seguire gli ulteriori sviluppi della faccenda: Varian era tornato all'attacco, la presa di nuovo ben salda sull'elsa della sua spada.   
«Adesso siamo solo io e te, Orco!» ringhiò corrugando lo sguardo in un cipiglio minaccioso.   
La faccia del martello e il filo della lama cozzarono pesantemente e Thrall per un istante riuscì addirittura a vedere qualche scintilla sprigionarsi dal punto di contatto. La forza fisica di Wrynn era innegabile; tuttavia, Thrall riusciva a tenergli testa senza sforzo.   
Un colpo di piatto sfuggì alla sua guardia, abbattendosi sul suo fianco destro e mozzandogli il fiato momentaneamente.   
L'Orco grugnì per il dolore e per lo sforzo richiesto a quello stesso fianco per sollevare il martello di nuovo. Varian non si aspettava una reazione così rapida da parte sua e non poté fermare la testa del martello, che Thrall utilizzò a mo' di ariete per colpirlo in mezzo al torace.   
L'Umano barcollò all'indietro di parecchi passi. Riuscì a mantenere la presa sulla spada ma la lama s'inclinò verso il basso, strisciando sulla pietra.   
Thrall non avrebbe permesso a quello sbruffone arrogante di averla vinta, anche se avesse dovuto continuare a ingaggiare battaglia sino ad avere tutte quante le ossa rotte.   
Più in là Garrosh e Vol'jin stavano finalmente fronteggiandosi alla pari: l'Orco e il Troll erano l'uno di fronte all'altro. Nonostante la disparità di dimensioni delle rispettive armi, Vol'jin riusciva a tenere testa all'avversario in maniera impeccabile. La sua agilità fisica e le sue doti atletiche erano sviluppate a tal punto da compensare l'apparente svantaggio. Anche Garrosh era abbastanza agile nonostante la stazza; tuttavia, era impaziente di concludere con il Troll e tornare al suo vero obiettivo.   
Non considerava Vol'jin un nemico degno dei suoi pieni sforzi, anche se il diretto interessato gli stava dando ampia dimostrazione del contrario.   
«Vieni da Vol'jin! Oppure tieni troppa paura di chesto stuzzicadenti?» lo provocò Vol'jin, mostrandogli il pugnale.   
«Assaggia la mia ascia, stupido Troll!».   
Garrosh lo caricò a testa bassa, menando fendenti con tale rapidità che pareva quasi la sua ascia fosse fatta di carta.   
Vol'jin fece uno, due, tre balzi indietro, poi rapidamente fece una giravolta a mezz'aria, colpendo con un calcio Garrosh sotto al mento, mandandolo a gambe all'aria. Silenziosamente atterrò nello stesso punto da cui era partito, acquattato con le gambe flesse e il pugnale in una mano.   
Fissò Garrosh, aspettando che si rialzasse.   
L'Orco si rimise seduto massaggiandosi la mascella dolorante, gli occhi scuri e corrugati in un'espressione omicida rivolti verso il Troll.   
Thrall avrebbe aspettato. Non poteva lasciare un simile oltraggio impunito.   
«Vol'jin! Adesso assaggerai la furia di Garrosh Hellscream!» minacciò, puntandogli contro la testa dell'ascia.   
Il suo nemico allargò le lunghe braccia in chiaro segno di sfida.   
«Finalmente! Vol'jin iniziava ad annoiarsi!» asserì a voce alta.   
Khadgar doveva ammettere che senza essere vincolato all'uso di un pugnale si trovava decisamente più a suo agio.   
Nazgrim incombeva su di lui come al solito, minaccioso e carico di oscuri propositi; ciononostante, l'Umano stavolta riusciva anche ad affrontarlo invece di fuggire incessantemente.   
Il bastone di legno che si era scelto come arma in mano ad uno qualsiasi non sarebbe durato cinque minuti sotto i poderosi colpi di un'ascia dalla lama in metallo, anche se col filo smussato. Khadgar però non era uno qualunque: lui era un aspirante mago.   
Facendo appello ai suoi poteri magici, l'albino aveva incantato il legno perché divenisse più duro dell'acciaio. Era sicuro che talenti simili non fossero ammessi durante quel genere di lezioni, però Khadgar non aveva intenzione di stare a prenderle quando aveva per le mani un mezzo qualsiasi per potersi difendere.   
Se Sylvanas se ne fosse accorta, molto probabilmente lo avrebbe scuoiato vivo con le sue stesse mani. Khadgar era disposto a correre il rischio.   
L'incantesimo di per sé non gli aveva richiesto molta energia per essere eseguito; tuttavia, mantenerlo a lungo attivo nelle condizioni di sforzo fisico cui era attualmente sottoposto era piuttosto difficile per lui.   
Ogni parata e ogni attacco riducevano inesorabilmente le sue energie.   
Mentre menava una ennesima bastonata sul cranio del suo avversario nel tentativo di stordirlo, il ragazzo si rese conto che adesso aveva molto più spazio di manovra per i suoi attacchi.   
Nazgrim grugnì di dolore, barcollando appena, concedendo al suo rivale pochi secondi per darsi una rapida occhiata intorno: la maggior parte degli studenti si era messa K.O. a vicenda. Coloro che erano caduti sul campo si stavano ritirando malamente o, nei casi di incoscienza, venivano trasportati ai bordi dell'aula dai compagni ancora in grado quantomeno di camminare.   
I rimanenti erano meno della metà.   
La professoressa Windrunner sedeva al suo solito posto, scrutando gli scontri ancora in atto, insensibile alle vittime che si moltiplicavano a vista d'occhio.   
Khadgar tornò ad occuparsi di Nazgrim, scoprendo che l'Orco non si trovava più dove era sino ad un attimo prima.   
Confuso e agitato allo stesso tempo, si guardò intorno freneticamente alla ricerca dell'avversario, che individuò in tempo per schivare un'asciata diretta alla sua spalla destra.   
L'Orco però fece sì che la preziosa opportunità non andasse totalmente sprecata: ruotò l'arma e ne abbatté il fondo dietro la testa di Khadgar.   
Le vertigini aggredirono bruscamente l'Umano, facendolo barcollare. Luci esplosero dinanzi ai suoi occhi, offuscandogli parzialmente la vista.   
Sentiva le gambe sul punto di cedere, eppure era orgoglioso di essere riuscito a resistere così tanto; tuttavia, non si sarebbe arreso alla perdita di conoscenza senza aver trascinato con sé il suo aguzzino.   
Se Nazgrim fosse sopravvissuto sarebbe andato a dare man forte al suo fidanzatino - che l'albino aveva notato essere intento a duellare con l'amico di Thrall.   
Appellandosi alle poche forze rimastegli nelle braccia e nelle gambe, piroettò su se stesso e diede un ultimo colpo di bastone a Nazgrim, colpendolo poco sopra la tempia destra.   
Khadgar si afflosciò a terra e il bastone, ora di nuovo di semplice legno, scivolò dalla sua presa e cadde vicino a lui.   
Nazgrim sogghignò trionfante alla vista del suo avversario sconfitto. Una frazione di secondo più tardi una smorfia ebete si sostituì al suo ghigno compiaciuto e l'Orco crollò come un peso morto sul pavimento, di fianco alla sua vittima, sulla quale abbandonò di traverso un braccio nerboruto.   
Garrosh non si avvide del compagno caduto: stava cercando di disarmare Vol'jin, anche se la tattica gli era sovvenuta alla mente troppo tardi. Avrebbe dovuto farlo prima, quando era nel pieno delle forze. Adesso sanguinava da numerosi taglietti e soprattutto il suo fisico cominciava a dare le prime avvisaglie di sofferenza. Aveva il fiato corto, per quanto cercasse disperatamente di nasconderlo, e cominciava ad avere la vista leggermente offuscata.   
Sapeva che la resistenza fisica sul lungo tempo non era esattamente il suo punto di forza ed era per quello che aveva puntato tutto sul vincere rapidamente, abbattendo colpi feroci sul suo avversario. Vol'jin d'altro canto aveva sfruttato a pieno la sua agilità e non solo l'aveva lasciato colpire a vuoto, schivando la stragrande maggioranza degli attacchi, ma si era applicato per accelerare il processo di logoramento del suo fisico con piccole ferite che sul momento non avevano destato alcuna preoccupazione in Garrosh ma delle quali ora capiva l'importanza.   
L'Orco dovette constatare con amarezza che il Troll era un rivale molto più degno di quanto avesse inizialmente pensato. Era stato uno stupido a sottovalutarlo.   
Non vedeva alcuna strategia che potesse permettergli di spuntarla: Vol'jin sembrava ancora carico e pronto a dargli del filo da torcere.   
L'unica possibilità che aveva era perire coraggiosamente nello scontro cercando di trascinare con sé il suo avversario.   
Si lanciò nuovamente verso Vol'jin ma stavolta anziché cercare di causargli ferite con la lama dell'ascia, gli affibbiò un colpo contro la spalla con il manico dell'arma.   
L'inatteso cambio di tattica colse alla sprovvista persino un tipo vigile come Vol'jin. Un'esplosione di dolore alla spalla gli segnalò che forse l'impatto aveva fatto più danni di quanto sembrasse.   
Arretrò un poco e passò il pugnale nella mano sinistra, il cui braccio era ancora funzionale. Purtroppo per lui, non era molto capace di combattere con la mancina.   
Ciononostante, non si sarebbe arreso. Cercò di pugnalare Garrosh ma lui gli bloccò il polso lasciando cadere la sua arma.   
Adesso il loro era uno scontro corpo a corpo.   
Vol'jin tentò stupidamente di colpirlo con la mano libera ma l'Orco bloccò anche quella; dopodiché, a sorpresa, abbatté una, due, tre testate contro la fronte del Troll.   
Storditi dai ripetuti impatti, barcollarono leggermente cercando di rimanere in piedi e poi crollarono a terra l'uno sull'altro.   
Scintille vere e proprie si liberarono dal cozzare di metallo su altro metallo. Thrall digrignò i denti, la faccia imperlata di sudore.   
Né lui né Varian ancora avevano dato alcun segno di cedimento, pur essendo ormai ammaccati e feriti.   
Si squadrarono con astio prima di balzare indietro l'uno rispetto all'altro.   
Stavano per aggredirsi di nuovo quando una voce femminile autorevole annunciò: «Fermatevi, voi tre! Basta combattere!».   
Thrall e Varian si girarono in contemporanea verso la professoressa Windrunner, poi l'Orco si volse a guardarsi attorno: erano rimasti solo in tre ad occupare la stanza.   
Oltre a lui e al suo avversario c'era solo un'altra figura ancora in piedi, un'Elfa del Sangue dai capelli biondi lunghi e la corporatura esile.   
«Visto che siete gli unici superstiti, vi siete guadagnati un premio» dichiarò Sylvanas a voce ancora ben alta, in modo che tutti la potessero udire senza difficoltà.   
Un silenzio carico di suspance e stupore s'impadronì dell'aula.


	6. Capitolo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khadgar sorrise e disse: «Le batoste della lezione d'armi si fanno sentire?».   
> Il diretto interessato sobbalzò leggermente. Evidentemente non si era accorto del suo vicino di letto.   
> «Non sei poi così resistente come sembri» continuò a stuzzicarlo l'albino.   
> Nazgrim fece per mettersi seduto ma con un grugnito di frustrazione e sofferenza insieme dovette rimettersi giù.   
> «Odio ammetterlo ma devo riconoscere che sei stato un avversario di valore oggi» dichiarò Nazgrim, voltando il capo lentamente verso il suo interlocutore «Sono onorato di essermi battuto contro di te alla pari» aggiunse, sollevando leggermente il mento. Dalla sua espressione pareva che gli stesse rendendo onore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Wordcount:** 11'233 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Thrall sbatté perplesso le palpebre, domandandosi se tutto ciò che vedeva fosse reale o meno: era in piedi ad un capo dell'aula dove si svolgeva la lezione di Armi tenuta da Sylvanas Windrunner - in piedi alle sue spalle - e dinanzi a lui si trovava una folla di studenti feriti e malconci.   
Vicino a lui c'erano l'odiato Varian Wrynn ed un'Elfa del Sangue sconosciuta. Tutti e tre erano feriti e doloranti, proprio come i loro compagni di corso, eppure erano lì, ancora in piedi.   
Erano gli ultimi tre "sopravvissuti".   
«Forza, non perdete tempo! Iniziate a scegliere i vostri compagni di squadra!» sbraitò Sylvanas in tono di comando, le braccia intrecciate sul torace «Orco, prima tu!».   
Thrall sobbalzò al richiamo e guardò la folla senza individuare la persona che stava cercando. Di Vol'jin non c'era traccia ed era alquanto strano data la notevole altezza. Molto probabilmente era disteso da qualche parte là in mezzo, privo di sensi. In molti lo erano.   
Subito dopo si ricordò che c'era anche Khadgar tra i partecipanti al corso e l'urgenza di sottrarlo alle grinfie di Varian si fece talmente pressante da superare anche il desiderio di assicurarsi il Troll tra le sue fila.   
«Khadgar» dichiarò con la voce più chiara che riuscì a trovare. Era veramente stanco e aveva voglia solamente di riposare.   
Non ci fu alcun movimento né risposta. Probabilmente anche il suo compagno di stanza era svenuto.   
«Allora?! Dov'è?» esclamò rabbiosa Sylvanas, al che un grugnito si levò dalla calca.   
I ragazzi si spostarono per far passare Khadgar, che camminava appoggiandosi al bastone che si era scelto come arma. Sembrava frastornato ma quantomeno era in grado di rimanere in piedi.   
Si fermò di fronte a Thrall e gli rivolse un debole sorriso. L'altro rispose con un semplice cenno del capo.   
«Umano, tocca a te!» continuò la professoressa con lo stesso tono imperioso.   
Al contrario del suo rivale, Varian aveva le idee ben chiare su chi scegliere per primo.   
«Garrosh!» declamò quasi con solennità.   
L'interessato si fece subito avanti, barcollando leggermente.   
Sembrava messo molto meglio rispetto a Khadgar, eppure l'espressione stremata che recava in volto dava invece l'idea che fosse stato messo a dura prova durante il combattimento. L'Orco si posizionò vicino a Varian regalandogli un sinistro ghigno di compiacimento.   
A quel punto l'insegnante si rivolse all'ultima rimasta: «Sanguinar, chi scegli?».   
L'Elfa del Sangue sollevò altezzosa il mento ed esclamò: «Broll!».   
Dalla calca uscì un Elfo della Notte piuttosto robusto, molto più degli altri maschi della sua razza che Thrall aveva visto. Aveva i capelli lunghi di un verde brillante e gli occhi sfavillavano di un liquido color ambra. In una mano reggeva un'asta di legno robusta e nodosa.   
Quel che attirò particolarmente l'attenzione dell'Orco però fu l'impalcatura di corna che si innalzava dalla sua fronte.   
Aveva visto solamente un altro Elfo della Notte con quella stessa peculiarità, il professor Stormrage. Si chiese se fosse un sintomo dell'esistenza di un qualche collegamento tra di loro, ma quello stesso pensiero svanì nel giro di pochi attimi, quando la voce di Sylvanas lo richiamò all'ordine nuovamente.   
Stavolta Thrall non aveva nessuno da salvaguardare, per cui chiamò Vol'jin.   
Il Troll pareva in buone condizioni e molti tra coloro cui passava vicino gli rivolgevano occhiate sospettose o impaurite. Non pareva molto apprezzato ma ciò non fece altro che renderlo ancor più simpatico a Thrall, dato che aveva già sperimentato - e continuava a subire - quel tipo di trattamento.   
Subito dopo fu di nuovo la volta della scelta di Varian.   
Quest'ultimo si consultò a bassa voce con il suo primo acquisto per qualche istante.   
Nazgrim, seduto tra gli altri con un'emicrania da far paura a causa delle molteplici mazzate che aveva preso da Khadgar, si mosse per alzarsi. Era sicuro che Garrosh lo avrebbe selezionato immediatamente, così come Thrall aveva subito scelto il suo debole amico dai capelli bianchi.   
Era a metà del movimento quando Varian formulò un nome che non era il suo. Aveva chiamato un tauren piuttosto massiccio armato di spada.   
L'Orco, atterrito, si lasciò ricadere sul pavimento con un grugnito. Lo sforzo per sollevarsi anche solo in parte era stato notevole, forse troppo per la sua situazione.   
A furia di dargli colpi in testa, quel debole Umano lo aveva ridotto in condizioni tali da compromettere il suo senso dell'equilibrio.   
Imprecò tra sé contro di lui, riconoscendone nonostante tutto l'astuzia in combattimento. Forse non era lo sprovveduto novellino con cui aveva avuto a che vedere durante le precedenti lezioni.   
Scoccò un'occhiata di traverso al suo avversario, che si era seduto vicino al suo amico a riposare. Thrall non l'aveva fatto aspettare, lo aveva selezionato subito. Era un segno evidente del fatto che tra di loro c'era un forte legame.   
Quello che sussisteva tra Nazgrim e Garrosh era di natura ancor più forte visto che erano una coppia di fatto, eppure per Hellscream non sembrava contare così tanto. Varian aveva palesemente chiesto il suo consiglio per scegliere il successivo membro del suo gruppo e l'Orco aveva preferito scegliere un Tauren al suo posto.   
A guardarlo meglio, lo studente sconosciuto sembrava decisamente muscoloso e possente. Forse Garrosh l'aveva scelto perché sapeva che nessuno avrebbe osato portargli via il suo fidato compare, eppure Nazgrim non riusciva a togliersi dal cervello che fosse un altro il motivo.   
Mentre l'Elfa del Sangue chiamava il suo nuovo compagno di squadra - un Draenei che impugnava un martello - Nazgrim studiò infastidito Varian e Garrosh: i due stavano confabulando ancora, probabilmente pianificavano il prossimo reclutamento.   
Nonostante non fosse nel pieno delle forze, la sua vista era ancora perfettamente nitida e acuta. C'era troppa poca distanza tra quei due per i suoi gusti. L'Orco era spalla a spalla con l'Umano e pareva trovarvisi particolarmente a suo agio.   
_«Ma che stai pensando, Nazgrim... tutte quelle bastonate ti hanno rimbecillito!»_ rifletté scuotendo leggermente il capo, infastidito.   
Era solo la sua fervida immaginazione. Non c'era niente di vero in quello che aveva visto. Doveva essere così.   
Fu di nuovo il turno di Thrall, che scelse una femmina Draenei su diretto suggerimento di Vol'jin. Sembrava fidarsi molto del consiglio di quest'ultimo. Il Troll in effetti aveva l'aria di qualcuno che sapeva valutare i punti di forza e le debolezze di chi aveva di fronte senza troppi problemi.   
Nazgrim chiuse gli occhi e si preparò ad essere chiamato: stavolta non c'era niente che potesse impedire a Varian di sceglierlo. Garrosh non poteva non avergli detto di chiamarlo.   
Si preparò ad alzarsi nuovamente ma ad essere pronunciato dalla solida voce di Wrynn fu il nome di una femmina Kaldorei. L'Elfa della Notte in questione era esile e scivolava tra i compagni agilmente e con passo leggero, quasi fosse un'ombra.   
Nazgrim la guardò avvicinarsi a Garrosh e posizionarsi al suo fianco. L'Orco marrone le scoccò una rapida occhiata ed incurvò leggermente le spesse labbra in quello che Nazgrim ormai sapeva essere il suo metodo per esprimere compiacimento.   
La mascella dell'Orco dalla carnagione verde cadde in un'espressione atterrita e ferita insieme: il suo cervello poteva arrivare a realizzare perché il suo partner avesse suggerito di prendere in squadra un Tauren; tuttavia, non arrivava affatto a comprendere perché avesse voluto un'Elfa della Notte così smilza e apparentemente insignificante. Garrosh era il tipo di Orco che contava molto più sulla forza fisica che sull'intelligenza.   
La Sin'dorei bionda dallo sguardo scaltro scelse un Draenei maschio con una sciabola stretta nella mano.   
Thrall si volse nuovamente verso Vol'jin, implorandolo con lo sguardo di aiutarlo ancora: lui non aveva la più pallida idea di chi altri ci fossero nel corso, figurarsi se ne conosceva i nomi. Dopo aver chiamato lui e Khadgar, la sua conoscenza dei nomi dei suoi compagni si era ormai esaurita. Imbarazzato aveva esposto brevemente il problema a Vol'jin, sperando che il suo amico potesse dargli una mano ed evitargli così una plateale figuraccia. L'idea che vi assistesse persino la professoressa Windrunner lo turbava assai, specialmente visti i passati trascorsi.   
Per sua fortuna il Troll era perfettamente in grado di sopperire a quella sua mancanza; anzi, sembrava addirittura saperne di più dei loro compagni di quanto fosse possibile.   
Quella volta Vol'jin gli bisbigliò all'orecchio: «Chiama Sparachiodi».   
Thrall rimase perplesso ma eseguì. Rimase a guardare gli studenti, in attesa di vedere chi fosse a portare quel nome così strano.   
«Eccomi, eccomi! Sto arrivando!».   
Una voce nasale e maschile si levò dalla calca ma Thrall non riuscì a vedere nessuno. Fu solo quando l'interessato fu in prima linea che l'Orco lo vide: si trattava di un Goblin. Sembrava decisamente fuori luogo in un corso come quello e a testimonianza di quella prima impressione esibiva un occhio già tumefatto che teneva aperto soltanto a metà e una guancia stranamente gonfia.   
L'occhio doveva essere un souvenir delle passate lezioni, ma il gonfiore alla gota verdastra sembrava recente. Probabilmente era un regalo ricevuto quel giorno stesso.   
Sparachiodi si fermò davanti a Vol'jin e i due si scambiarono un'occhiata d'intesa. A Thrall disse: «Coi tuoi fulmini potresti tornarmi utile per certi esperimenti, sai...?».   
L'Orco sbatté confuso le palpebre e si limitò ad assentire debolmente col capo. Non capiva bene di cosa stesse parlando e sinceramente non ne sentiva il bisogno.   
Khadgar, al suo fianco, fissò ancora per qualche istante il nuovo acquisto prima di spostare gli occhi sul team di Varian, in particolare su Garrosh.   
Era curioso che non avesse ancora chiamato il suo compare più fidato. Non l'aveva mai visto senza Nazgrim al suo fianco ed era una visione alquanto bizzarra.   
Varian declamò: «Nazgrim!».   
Khadgar abbozzò un sorriso e pensò: _«Ecco, ora è tutto di nuovo normale...»_.   
Guardò verso la folla in rapida decimazione e vide l'Orco selezionato trascinarsi lentamente avanti, malfermo sulle gambe.   
Aveva uno strano sguardo in viso ma non vi fece particolarmente caso: era troppo occupato ad inorgoglirsi per essere stato capace di ridurlo in quelle condizioni.   
Continuò a seguire con lo sguardo il suo nemico e notò che non era molto propenso a stare molto vicino a Garrosh come invece accadeva normalmente. Pareva piuttosto indignato e stizzito, come se il suo partner gli avesse fatto qualche grave torto.   
Khadgar prese mentalmente nota della cosa e rivolse altrove la sua attenzione, percependo il mal di testa tornare ad acutizzarsi.   
La selezione terminò più in fretta di quanto i presupposti lasciassero intendere. Una volta che furono tutti divisi, Sylvanas andò a posizionarsi dinanzi ai tre gruppi e disse: «D'ora in avanti le mie lezioni subiranno qualche modifica... a cominciare dalla prossima».   
Gli studenti si aspettavano che proseguisse illustrando le variazioni; invece esclamò: «Le vostre nuove tute saranno la vostra unica protezione per tutte le lezioni a venire, quindi è vostro preciso dovere tenerla integra. Non ne avrete una nuova se la perderete e ne risponderete direttamente a _me_ ».   
La minaccia ebbe l'effetto atteso, a giudicare dagli sguardi di rinnovato terrore e consapevolezza che le rivolsero.   
Ciò detto concluse la lezione e i ragazzi si affrettarono a tornare dove avevano posato le loro divise usuali.   
Khadgar e Thrall si staccarono dal loro gruppo per andare a cambiarsi. L'Orco salutò Vol'jin e si tolse la tuta da allenamento molto più rapidamente di quanto non avesse fatto con l'uniforme, affrettandosi a rimettere quest'ultima.   
«Come vorrei andarmene dritto in dormitorio...» sbuffò Khadgar mentre si cambiava «Sono tutto indolenzito...».   
«Significa che Hamuul farà a meno della tua compagnia oggi...» lo prese in giro Thrall «È già un miglioramento».   
«Decisamente» concordò l'Umano «E ho potuto finalmente dare una lezione a Nazgrim!» aggiunse in tono più esaltato.   
L'Orco gli rivolse un breve sorriso per manifestargli il suo apprezzamento: aveva una certa fretta. Drek'thar lo aspettava per la loro consueta lezione pomeridiana.   
Doveva muoversi ad andarsene.   
«Io vado, ci vediamo a cena!» esclamò rapidamente, piegando la tuta e cercando di infilarla nella borsa dei libri arrotolata a mo' di fagotto.   
Imboccò l'uscita senza nemmeno aspettare il saluto di Khadgar, la tuta che sporgeva per buona parte fuori della borsa, troppo piena per ospitare anche una cosa del genere.   
L'albino lo guardò andarsene mentre finiva di mettere le scarpe.   
Nello stesso momento vide anche uscire Garrosh e Nazgrim, stranamente silenziosi per i loro standard. Il secondo aveva ancora lo stesso sguardo corrucciato che gli aveva visto in viso poco prima.   
Khadgar si ritrovò a fissarlo mentre si allontanava senza capirne davvero la ragione. Quando se ne accorse scosse vigorosamente il capo e si decise a muoversi a sua volta per andare a lezione. Aveva ancora un poco di tempo per giungere all'aula senza rischiare di essere in ritardo, per cui attese che i due Orchi si allontanassero dal sotterraneo prima di andarsene. 

Thrall arrivò dolorante e sfinito nella sala da pranzo quella sera stessa col solito ritardo. Gli altri stavano finendo di mangiare e lui aveva parecchio appetito. Si sollevò sulla punta dei piedi per cercare di intravedere la chioma albina del suo compagno di stanza ma non la rintracciò. Non avrebbe dovuto essere così difficile notarlo, specialmente per lui, quindi l'unica spiegazione plausibile era che Khadgar non si trovava lì.   
_«Forse era stanco...»_ rifletté tra sé mentre si faceva avanti lungo il corridoio che separava il tavolo della sua Famiglia da quello degli Struzzo Rosa.   
Dovette arrivare sino in fondo, vicino all'estremità prospiciente i tavoli degli insegnanti per trovare un posto libero. Si accomodò e si servì la cena con calma, ignorando il fatto che i suoi compagni rimasti stessero già gustando il dessert.   
Nel frattempo, Khadgar si trovava all'ultimo piano, disteso su uno dei letti dell'infermeria con una borsa di ghiaccio sulla testa.   
Durante la lezione di incantesimi del pomeriggio aveva avuto saltuarie vertigini e passeggeri mal di testa che lo avevano turbato. Forse aveva riportato qualche contusione grave alla testa che era rimasta nascosta e asintomatica per un po'. Per sicurezza aveva deciso di andare a farsi controllare da Runetotem una volta terminata la lezione, anziché ricongiungersi a Thrall per cenare.   
Hamuul non aveva trovato niente di rotto e gli aveva dato una borsa del ghiaccio per evitare che i colpi presi in testa si tramutassero in grossi bernoccoli. Insieme ad essa gli aveva anche somministrato uno dei suoi soliti intrugli druidici per alleviare gli altri potenziali nuclei di dolore sparsi nel corpo.   
Adesso l'Umano se ne stava disteso con aria esausta e sonnacchiosa sul letto, fissando il soffitto e domandandosi se avrebbe nuovamente passato lì la notte o se ce l'avrebbe fatta a tornare in camera sua.   
Nel mentre che meditava su siffatti pensieri, Khadgar udì il cigolio del letto vicino al suo, segno inequivocabile che qualcuno di pesante lo aveva occupato. Non badò al fatto sino a che Hamuul non parlò al nuovo arrivato e questo gli rispose con una voce maschile profonda a lui tristemente nota.   
Khadgar aprì gli occhi di scatto e si girò in tempo per vedere Hamuul costringere un imbarazzato Nazgrim a distendersi sul letto e mettergli sulla testa quasi pelata un grosso impacco di ghiaccio.   
L'Orco non pareva felice della sistemazione ma non obiettò neppure.   
Khadgar sorrise e disse: «Le batoste della lezione d'armi si fanno sentire?».   
Il diretto interessato sobbalzò leggermente. Evidentemente non si era accorto del suo vicino di letto.   
«Non sei poi così resistente come sembri» continuò a stuzzicarlo l'albino.   
Nazgrim fece per mettersi seduto ma con un grugnito di frustrazione e sofferenza insieme dovette rimettersi giù.   
«Odio ammetterlo ma devo riconoscere che sei stato un avversario di valore oggi» dichiarò Nazgrim, voltando il capo lentamente verso il suo interlocutore «Sono onorato di essermi battuto contro di te alla pari» aggiunse, sollevando leggermente il mento. Dalla sua espressione pareva che gli stesse rendendo onore.   
Khadgar sapeva che per gli Orchi era importante l'onore in combattimento e saper riconoscere anche i meriti del nemico. Si sentì stranamente a disagio nel vedersi tributare un simile complimento.   
«Non mi sarei mai aspettato parole simili da uno come te, Nazgrim» ammise l'Umano.   
L'altro digrignò i denti con stizza.   
«Sono un Orco d'onore, io» brontolò cercando nuovamente di raddrizzarsi.   
Khadgar rise del suo futile tentativo.   
«Non sei nelle condizioni per dimostrarmelo» commentò divertito.   
Per fortuna l'arrivo di Hamuul con due porzioni di cibo salvò la situazione: i due dovettero impegnare tutte le loro forze nel semplice atto del sedersi e poi si dedicarono alla loro parca cena senza più rivolgersi la parola.   
Khadgar dovette anche trangugiare un intruglio di un bel rosso fragola che però emanava un tremendo tanfo di alcol che a detta del Tauren serviva ad alleviare i dolori che percepiva diffusi in tutto il corpo.   
L'albino dopo aver bevuto quella disgustosa medicina rivolse lo sguardo verso Nazgrim, al quale Hamuul stava tastando la testa alla ricerca evidente di segni di contusioni gravi. L'Orco stava prendendo il controllo molto più seriamente di quanto Khadgar immaginasse.   
Evidentemente non era lo zotico incosciente che pensava che fosse, sempre pronto ad attaccar briga come il suo compare infischiandosene della sua salute fisica. L'albino si sorprese a pensare che in fondo anche un bruto come Nazgrim era dotato di un cervello.   
Ad attirare maggiormente la sua attenzione fu tuttavia l'atteggiamento remissivo e docile di Nazgrim, che pareva quasi un animale domestico sotto le attente cure di Hamuul.   
Khadgar per un istante provò quasi tenerezza nei suoi confronti e si affrettò a guardare da tutt'altra parte. In quel mentre udì Runetotem esclamare: «Temo che per stanotte dovrai rimanere qui. Voglio tenerti sotto osservazione per verificare che le tue contusioni non peggiorino...».   
L'albino si sentì contemporaneamente colpevole e orgoglioso, un sentimento contrastante che percepì solamente in maniera negativa.   
«Per quanto riguarda te, Khadgar... tra qualche ora potrai tornare al tuo dormitorio».   
L'Umano ci mise qualche istante di troppo a recepire il messaggio. Si girò di scatto verso Hamuul, le guance lievemente arrossate, come se fosse stato colto in flagranza di un qualche reato grave.   
Nazgrim lo guardò mentre annuiva con vigorosi cenni del capo e mormorava un ringraziamento.   
L'Orco trovò il suo comportamento alquanto ridicolo, specialmente perché non aveva nessuna valida motivazione per reagire in quella maniera. Quell'Umano era davvero bizzarro.   
Nazgrim si sistemò meglio nel letto mentre il Tauren responsabile dell'infermeria si allontanava e Khadgar si voltava a guardare dal lato opposto al suo, decisamente a disagio.   
L'Orco non aveva avvertito Garrosh prima di recarsi lì, per cui sperava vivamente che non si preoccupasse della sua assenza di quella notte.   
Di certo non si era curato di chiedergli niente riguardo alla sua salute una volta terminata la lezione della professoressa Windrunner, comportamento che gli aveva dato non poco fastidio e che in parte lo aveva spinto a recarsi lì senza avvisarlo. D'altro canto non aveva voluto dir niente a Garrosh perché non voleva dimostrargli la sua debolezza fisica, non quando Varian Wrynn - col quale il suo Orco si era fermato a parlare una volta lontani dall'aula - sembrava reduce da una semplice scazzottata tra ragazzini.   
Per i suoi gusti iniziava ad esserci un po' troppa intesa tra i due.   
Con quel tipo di pensieri a ronzargli nel cervello e con la complicità della lunga e spossante giornata, Nazgrim scivolò docilmente in un sonno agitato. L'ultima cosa che percepì prima di addormentarsi furono i passi di Khadgar che si allontanava lentamente e quello che sembrava un augurio di buon riposo sussurratogli con un fil di voce dall'ormai familiare tono dell'albino. Forse però era solamente un brutto scherzo dovuto alla stanchezza o alle bastonate che aveva incassato. 

Nonostante l'ora tarda, Jaina sedeva ancora placidamente in una poltroncina nella sala comune dei Pinguino Blu, in mano un grosso volume che trattava di incantesimi che esulavano dal normale percorso di studio che avrebbe affrontato. Le piaceva ampliare le sue conoscenze in ogni modo possibile e in ogni momento che aveva a disposizione.   
Una giovane Goblin le passò accanto scoccandole un'occhiata scettica, indirizzata soprattutto al tomo che aveva poggiato sulle gambe morbidamente accavallate. Jaina la ignorò bellamente, così come faceva con la stragrande maggioranza degli altri appartenenti alla sua Famiglia.   
«Non è un po' tardi per mettersi a studiare? Domattina non segui il corso del professor Sunstrider...?».   
Una voce femminile a lei ben familiare la raggiunse nello stesso momento in cui una esile mano dall'incarnato violaceo calava oltre la sua spalla a chiuderle per dispetto il libro.   
Se fosse stata una qualsiasi altra persona probabilmente Jaina avrebbe preso in seria considerazione l'idea di mettere in pratica qualcuno dei nuovi incantesimi che aveva appreso, ma in quel caso specifico si limitò a chiudere gli occhi e sospirare. Un sorriso rassegnato le incurvò le labbra rosee mentre sollevava la testa.   
«Posso farcela a svegliarmi presto per il corso di Storia, Shandris» esclamò mentre incrociava le pupille argentee della sua compagna di stanza.   
Le sopracciglia dell'Elfa della Notte si inarcarono, conferendole un'espressione scettica che era assai rara sul suo viso.   
«Oh, certo. Se non ci fossi io a svegliarti ogni mattina saresti perennemente in ritardo» commentò Shandris con sarcasmo, aggirando la poltrona per sedersi sul bracciolo.   
La Kaldorei era più alta di qualsiasi Umano di taglia media; in confronto a lei Jaina sembrava quasi minuscola. Nonostante i due metri buoni di altezza, aveva fattezze proporzionate e anche avvenenti, almeno secondo il metro di giudizio dell'Umana; eppure Shandris Feathermoon non faceva niente per mettere in risalto la sua femminilità.   
Era di due anni più grande di Jaina, la quale era divenuta la sua compagna di stanza in sostituzione di un'altra studentessa - più grande di Shandris - che si era diplomata al termine dell'anno precedente. Frequentava i corsi per diventare un'abile maestra di spada, in modo da potersi poi arruolare nell'esercito che proteggeva la capitale degli Elfi della Notte, Darnassus. Jaina l'aveva vista in un paio di occasioni esercitarsi nel cortile della scuola con un altro Elfo della Notte della loro Famiglia e doveva ammettere che era davvero brava.   
All'inizio era stato difficile far breccia nella diffidenza della Kaldorei e benché anche l'Umana fosse piuttosto incline a stare sulle sue, si era sforzata di mettersi in buoni rapporti con Shandris. Avrebbe dovuto passare anni là dentro e benché l'Elfa della Notte fosse più grande, non lo era tanto da diplomarsi in fretta e lasciare il posto a qualcun'altra. Jaina doveva trovare la maniera di convivere con lei al meglio delle sue possibilità.   
Fortunatamente la diffidenza di Shandris non si era rivelata poi così resistente come era sembrata inizialmente e le due erano divenute buone amiche.   
«Forza, pigrona. Non voglio far tardi per la lezione del professor Mograine per cercare di tirarti giù dal letto domattina!» ribadì Shandris, sottraendo abilmente dalla presa blanda della sua amica il volume che stava leggendo.   
«Quando mai arrivi tardi alle lezioni del tuo amato professor Mograine?» la prese bonariamente in giro Jaina, alzandosi in piedi e cercando di riappropriarsi del suo libro «Scommetto che finché non sei pronta tu non osa neppure cominciare la sua lezione!» rise.   
Le guance di Shandris si tinsero di scuro mentre assumeva un cipiglio indignato. Per ripicca sollevò il libro portandolo ben oltre la portata massima della sua amica.   
«Non è vero!» sbottò improvvisamente «Ho solo molta stima di lui. Mograine è un bravo insegnante... tutto qui».   
«Potreste fare un po' più piano?! Non sei l'unica a doverti svegliare presto per andare al corso di Mograine domani, Shandris».   
L'Elfa della Notte divenne ancor più scura in viso mentre spostava lo sguardo da Jaina a qualcuno che era comparso in lontananza oltre le spalle di quest'ultima. Anche l'Umana si volse in risposta alla voce maschile che aveva appena parlato.   
La sua compagna di stanza non riuscì a dire una parola e Jaina non poté che provare tenerezza nei suoi confronti, per cui le andò rapidamente in aiuto: «Perdonaci Jarod, non volevamo disturbarti...».   
Sulla soglia della porta che dava ai dormitori maschili era comparso un Elfo della Notte con lunghi capelli bianco-argentei attualmente raccolti in una coda morbida poggiata sulla spalla sinistra e lo sguardo assonnato ed irritato insieme. Indossava una semplice maglia nera e un paio di boxer che lasciavano poco all'immaginazione riguardo alla sua prestanza fisica.   
Jaina non si meravigliava affatto che sortisse un tale effetto su Shandris, specialmente visto che i due facevano coppia da poco. La giovane Proudmoore li invidiava così tanto nonostante si comportassero poco come una coppia di fidanzatini, specialmente considerato che Thrall non sembrava accorgersi né di lei né dei sentimenti che lui stesso - Jaina ne era assolutamente certa - provava nei suoi confronti.   
Era lui il Kaldorei con cui l'aveva vista spesso allenarsi con la spada. Anche lui era molto bravo ed era stato sin da subito evidente a Jaina che mentre l'abilità di Shandris era frutto di un duro e lungo esercizio, quello di Jarod era piuttosto un talento naturale. Ciò non toglieva niente al fatto che fosse di carattere piuttosto rigido e con la mente sempre rivolta al "dovere", cosa che non lo rendeva troppo simpatico all'aspirante maga, la quale si era ben guardata dal lasciarlo trapelare con l'amica e col diretto interessato.   
«Andate entrambe a dormire, è meglio...» le ammonì scuotendo la testa esasperato, prima di tornare da dove era venuto.   
«Te lo ricordi che noi siamo una razza notturna, vero Jarod?» lo prese in giro la giovane Feathermoon.   
Shadowsong si bloccò quando ormai la porta stava richiudendosi, aprendola di nuovo abbastanza per affacciarsi e ringhiare: «Lo so benissimo, Shandris. Ora perché non vai a farlo presente anche al Preside Velen?».   
La replica brusca lasciò l'Elfa della Notte a bocca aperta. Jaina quasi se l'era aspettato ma non lo diede affatto a vedere.   
Nonostante fosse riuscito a far tacere l'Elfa, Jarod continuò: «E se riuscirai a farci mettere i corsi durante la notte potrò permettermi il lusso di dormire e stare lontano da quel maledetto sole... ma fino ad allora di notte si dorme».   
Ciò detto se ne andò chiudendo la porta con una certa stizza, lo sguardo adombrato e rabbioso insieme. Le due studentesse si scambiarono un'occhiata stupita.   
«Non credevo che gli desse ancora tanto fastidio il giorno...» ammise Shandris «Anche perché le lezioni di spada si tengono all'aperto. Io mi sono abituata più che altro per quello».   
«Forse per lui è più difficile» commentò l'Umana semplicemente, scrollando debolmente le spalle.   
«Comunque su una cosa aveva ragione: dovremmo davvero andare a dormire» fece notare Feathermoon a mezza voce «Prima che altri del dormitorio vengano a lamentarsi» aggiunse, restituendo alla sua interlocutrice il suo libro.   
Proudmoore si girò verso di lei e prese il tomo. Fece per annuire alla sua affermazione quando vide in lontananza emergere dall'ingresso del dormitorio Vol'jin, quasi fosse stato vomitato dalle tenebre fiocamente rischiarate del corridoio esterno. I suoi occhi erano fissi su di lei in maniera talmente penetrante che era praticamente impossibile che fosse solamente un caso.   
Vedendola rimanere improvvisamente muta la Kaldorei si volse per vedere cosa avesse attirato l'attenzione della sua amica. Quando scorse il Troll, il suo cipiglio si fece di colpo cupo.   
Jaina era a conoscenza dell'innata antipatia che la sua compagna provava verso il suo amico. Non le piacevano i suoi famigerati intrallazzi con il vudù, né tantomeno il fatto che fosse un gran ficcanaso. Ciononostante era palese che Vol'jin volesse parlare con Jaina e che volesse farlo subito.   
«Shandris avviati in camera, io ti raggiungo tra poco» disse, liberando la sua amica dall'obbligo di sopportare oltre la presenza del Troll.   
«Va bene, ma fai in fretta» le raccomandò l'Elfa della Notte prima di allontanarsi a passo svelto.   
Solo una volta che ebbe varcato la soglia che portava al dormitorio femminile Vol'jin si decise a farsi avanti.   
«È tardi assai, nun pensavo che t'avrei trovata ancora alzata...» ammise quest'ultimo, fermandosi dinanzi alla bionda.   
«Stavo studiando» rispose con una lieve scrollata di spalle «Perché? È successo qualcosa?».   
Improvvisamente la sua voce si fece più cupa e assunse una sfumatura preoccupata.   
Il Troll sollevò le mani e le mise innanzi a mo' di protezione.   
«Sta' calma, nun tengo nessun problema. Vol'jin è venuto a dirti na cosa che potrebbe interessarti».   
Ciò detto le illustrò gli ultimi avvenimenti del Corso d'Armi, specificando in particolare che Thrall lo aveva scelto come compagno di squadra.   
«... quindi posso mettere na buona parola con l'orchetto tuo e dirgli che stai interessata a lui» concluse intrecciando le braccia sul petto, raddrizzando appena la postura tipicamente curva della sua razza.   
L'Umana sgranò gli occhi, allarmata.   
«Non osare farlo!» esclamò, poi si guardò furtivamente attorno. Aveva alzato troppo la voce e non era affatto sua intenzione attirare di nuovo qualcuno fuori del letto, specialmente visto l'argomento.   
L'intera situazione era già abbastanza frustrante senza che dovesse preoccuparsi anche di eventuali spioni - al di fuori di quello "ufficiale" che aveva dinanzi.   
Curandosi di abbassare la voce, certa che Vol'jin l'avrebbe comunque udita grazie al suo fine udito - senso che gli aveva permesso di intraprendere con successo la carriera di pettegolo - proseguì col dire: «Non devi dirglielo, chiaro? Se proprio devi... cerca di mettergli la pulce nell'orecchio».   
Vol'jin le rivolse un'occhiata piuttosto eloquente.   
«Solo chesto? Potresti approfittare visto ch...».   
Jaina sollevò la mano per zittirlo e poi la posò sulla sua spalla.   
«Apprezzo il tuo aiuto ma non voglio che sia tu a fare tutto. È un problema cui devo far fronte io...» esclamò.   
«D'accordo, rispetterò l'opinione tua. Vol'jin darà solo un aiutino» assicurò il Troll.   
L'Umana sorrise e annuì grata.   
«Adesso è meglio andare a dormire. Buonanotte Vol'jin» salutò mentre si allontanava.   
«Buonanotte anche a te, cumpà» augurò Vol'jin a sua volta, prima di dirigersi silenzioso come un ladro verso il dormitorio maschile. 

«Che è tutta questa folla?».   
Khadgar osservava scettico l'assembramento di insegnanti dispiegato alle spalle di Sylvanas Windrunner, che spiccava orgogliosa e fiera come una comandante militare. Teneva intrecciate le braccia sul torace e fissava con gli occhi di brace gli studenti che si stavano radunando incuriositi per la sua lezione.   
L'albino non conosceva nessuno di coloro che erano lì riuniti, però a giudicare dall'equipaggiamento dovevano essere altri insegnanti di Armi.   
Le razze d'appartenenza erano le più disparate: c'era un Orco canuto che dall'aspetto pareva più un veterano di guerra che un insegnante, un Troll che quasi si mimetizzava nelle ombre create dalla flebile luce che rischiarava la sala, un paio di Nani dall'aspetto completamente diverso. Uno aveva l'aria del perfetto guerriero con tanto di grosso martello allacciato dietro la schiena ed una folta e lunghissima barba intrecciata di un intenso biondo; l'altro aveva un aspetto decisamente più aristocratico, con camicia, panciotto e persino un monocolo. Aveva i capelli bianchi e la barba era molto più corta.   
Khadgar conosceva il Nano biondo solo grazie alle chiacchiere che aveva sentito in sala comune da alcuni Gatto Rosso più grandi. Si trattava di Muradin Bronzebeard.   
Aguzzando la vista notò che c'era anche un Umano dall'aspetto robusto. Inizialmente non si era accorto di lui perché era in parte coperto dall'Orco, di stazza decisamente più larga rispetto alla sua.   
«Aveva detto che ci sarebbero stati dei cambiamenti...» ricordò Thrall al compagno di stanza a bassa voce, accennando all'Elfa in testa al gruppo.   
L'Orco si guardò intorno e notò che Garrosh - qualche metro più in là - era molto interessato all'unico membro della loro razza presente tra gli insegnanti. Pareva impressionato e ammirato insieme, fatto che spinse Thrall a domandarsi chi diavolo fosse per suscitare simili emozioni in un bruto come Hellscream.   
Il brusio venne rapidamente messo a tacere da Sylvanas, che successivamente declamò: «Da oggi questo corso riunirà tutte le lezioni base di armi per voi del primo anno. A supervisionarvi ci saremo tutti quanti...» fece una breve pausa e lasciò che un sorrisetto beffardo le trapelasse sul viso prima di proseguire «Anche se continuerò ad essere io la titolare».   
Ciò detto passò ad elencare e presentare ciascuno dei colleghi con le relative specializzazioni d'insegnamento.   
In tal modo Thrall venne a sapere che l'Orco per il quale Garrosh sembrava manifestare tanto rispetto si chiamava Broxigar ed era il referente per i combattenti che facevano uso di asce da guerra. A beneficio suo e di quasi tutti gli altri studenti andarono anche le presentazioni degli altri: i due Nani si rivelarono essere Muradin Bronzebeard, specialista nell'uso di martelli da guerra, e Hemet Nesingwary, insegnante nell'uso di fucili; il Troll venne presentato come Rokhan e sarebbe stato il referente di coloro che lottavano con lance e bastoni; l'Umano si rivelò essere Darion Mograine, insegnante di spada. Per esclusione, a Sylvanas sarebbero spettati gli studenti che utilizzavano archi e pugnali.   
Finite le presentazioni, Sylvanas ordinò: «Adesso imbracciate le armi e macellatevi a vicenda!».   
Il linguaggio del corpo dei suoi colleghi parlava chiaro riguardo a ciò che ciascuno di loro pensava dei barbari metodi di addestramento dell'Elfa.   
«Non sarebbe meglio valutare prima le capacità di ciascuno con le varie armi? Ho visto studenti più grandi di questi rischiare di amputarsi un arto per sbaglio per una semplice presa sbagliata sull'elsa...».   
Darion Mograine si volse verso Sylvanas con tranquillità, la voce ferma e priva di paura. Per lui evidentemente la collega non costituiva una minaccia.   
L'interpellata gli rivolse un'occhiataccia con tutta l'intenzione di metterlo a tacere ma un altro arrivò a dar man forte all'affermazione del maestro di spada.   
«Se non conoscono la loro arma rappresentano un pericolo per tutti quanti. Siamo qui per addestrarli, non siamo macellai e loro non sono grassi maiali da abbattere per trarre provviste per l'inverno» si aggiunse Broxigar.   
L'espressione che si dipinse sul volto dell'unica donna del gruppo di insegnanti manifestava chiaramente quanto la sua opinione in merito alle parole dell'Orco fosse contraria alla sua; tuttavia l'Elfa dovette infine cedere per non esplicitare quanto trovasse di suo gradimento vedere gli studenti lottando tra di loro arrangiandosi con quanto erano in grado di fare.   
«Va bene, faremo a modo vostro. Voi!» ordinò la professoressa Windrunner, indicando imperiosamente il fitto gruppo di studenti «Dividetevi in gruppi a seconda del tipo di arma che utilizzate!» aggiunse prima di rivolgersi verso i suoi colleghi. I suoi occhi rossi si posarono su due in particolare.   
«Broxigar! Darion! Venite con me, andiamo a prendere manichini e bersagli!» esclamò, avviandosi per prima verso la porta. I due maschi non si fecero attendere e la spalleggiarono muovendosi rapidamente e con incredibile agilità.   
Nessuno all'interno della sala ebbe dubbi in merito alle motivazioni che avevano spinto l'Elfa a designare proprio quei due come suoi assistenti in quell'impresa di fatica.   
Khadgar sentì un colpo di gomito pungolargli un braccio. Il responsabile era talmente grosso che sarebbe stato difficile non notarlo.   
«Secondo te per tutto questo tempo aveva davvero dei manichini e dei bersagli per l'esercizio...?» domandò Thrall, facendoglisi dappresso e chinandosi verso di lui per sussurrargli il quesito.   
L'albino levò verso di lui lo sguardo, le sopracciglia a malapena corrugate in un cipiglio stupito.   
«Non credo che ne abbia... è probabile invece che vada a rubarli dai campi d'addestramento fuori...» fece presente.   
Thrall lo guardò poi assentì col capo.   
«Mi sembra più plausibile...» ammise in tono logico.   
Alcuni minuti più tardi il trio fece ritorno. Sylvanas guidava i suoi aiutanti senza trasportare niente, come in molti si aspettavano. Dietro di lei entrarono Darion e Broxigar trasportando manichini e bersagli in abbondanza. Gli attrezzi erano stati accatastati a formare delle pile tra le braccia dei due insegnanti, i quali avanzavano lentamente e con immenso sforzo strusciando i piedi sul pavimento.   
Broxigar, essendo a torso completamente nudo, dava bene l'idea dello sforzo fisico che stava compiendo nel portare tanti manichini da sparirvi dietro: i muscoli tesi fino all'estremo guizzavano ad ogni suo minimo movimento e si potevano vedere chiaramente vene e arterie in rilievo al di sotto della pelle verde.   
La sua forza fisica era a dir poco ammirevole. Thrall era stupito da ciò che stava facendo e desiderò poter divenire così forte a sua volta.   
Adesso capiva perché Garrosh fosse tanto devoto all'Orco.   
Anche Mograine non era da meno, sebbene i bersagli - essendo ordinatamente impilati l'uno sull'altro in orizzontale - costituissero un ingombro decisamente più gestibile.   
Sylvanas diede l'ordine di poggiare gli attrezzi indicando un punto a pochi metri da dove si era fermata e i due facchini improvvisati obbedirono senza fiatare.   
Non diedero palesemente a vedere il sollievo nell'essersi liberati dei rispettivi fardelli; tuttavia, il leggero affanno nel respiro di entrambi e gli sguardi lasciavano presupporre molto.   
Thrall non poté che sentirsi solidale spiritualmente nei confronti di Broxigar.   
Agli insegnanti rimasti momentaneamente disoccupati fu dato il compito di posizionare gli attrezzi lungo le quattro pareti dell'aula, quindi gli studenti andarono a recuperare le loro armi e in base ad esse suddivisi tra i vari insegnanti.   
Thrall si sentì sollevato di non avere per una volta il fiato di Varian e Garrosh sul collo, poiché lui faceva parte del gruppo di Muradin e gli altri due di quello di Mograine e Broxigar, rispettivamente.   
Il professor Bronzebeard era di tutt'altra pasta rispetto alla professoressa Windrunner: i suoi modi erano decisamente meno tirannici e più affabili.   
Mentre i suoi allievi si esercitavano singolarmente nel menare colpi al vuoto, lui passeggiava tra di loro correggendo movimenti e posture sbagliate quasi con leggerezza, destreggiandosi abilmente tra gli spazi vuoti lasciati dai suoi studenti, evitando di essere colpito per sbaglio. Il suo tono era addirittura scherzoso in alcuni momenti.   
L'Orco ringraziò gli Antenati di non essere un prodigio anche nel maneggiare il martello da guerra. Avere gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso com'era accaduto dopo la prima lezione di Sciamanesimo gli era bastato.   
Lì era uno studente nella media e il martello per lui era semplicemente un'arma che riusciva a maneggiare meglio di un misero pugnale. Non era niente di straordinario.   
L'insegnante Nano si fermò vicino al giovane Orco per valutarne l'atteggiamento. Thrall notò che annuiva piano con la testa mentre lo fissava; dopodiché se ne andò in silenzio come era venuto, passando allo studente successivo.   
Per Khadgar le cose non stavano andando in maniera idilliaca come per il suo compagno di stanza.   
«Riprova! Avanti! Con chiù forza! Nun devi tenere paura, chesto è solo nu manichino!» esclamò Rokhan severo, rivolto al giovane mago mentre quest'ultimo si riparava malamente dai colpi che il manichino che aveva dinanzi - capace di ruotare su se stesso - gli stava affibbiando senza tregua, divenendo sempre più aggressivo ad ogni colpo che riceveva.   
Khadgar aveva inutilmente sperato che quell'improvviso cambio nella lezione gli avrebbe risparmiato una nuova collezione di lividi, ma era evidente che non sarebbe riuscito a scampare a quel triste Fato neppure così.   
Rinsaldò la presa sul suo bastone e cercò di parare e restituire con più aggressività i colpi ricevuti dal manichino.   
Ad una fugace occhiata rivolta a coloro che aveva intorno, Khadgar capì subito perché il professor Rokhan fosse sempre intorno a lui: gli altri se la cavavano molto meglio. Il Kaldorei con le corna - Broll, come l'aveva sentito chiamare da qualcuno - si esercitava poco distante da lui e continuava ad alternare efficacemente colpi e parate, senza essere quasi mai colpito a sua volta dal manichino. Era veramente bravo. Anche gli altri studenti se la cavavano, pur non essendo alla sua altezza. Lui era il solo ad avere problemi e quindi necessitare di una più assidua assistenza da parte del Troll.   
La lezione proseguì in quella maniera senza nessuna variazione fino al suo termine. A quel punto Broxigar e Darion furono incaricati di riportare ai loro posti manichini e bersagli.   
Nel mentre, Sylvanas confermò agli studenti che fino al termine delle lezioni per la festa di Grande Inverno - e la prima serie di date per gli esami dei vari corsi - le sue lezioni sarebbero state come quella appena conclusasi.   
Una volta che gli studenti furono liberi di andarsene, Thrall si guardò intorno in cerca di volti a lui familiari.   
Un paio di mani picchiarono con entusiasmo sulla sua ampia schiena, facendolo sobbalzare.   
«Niente più scontri fino a Grande Inverno!» esultò Khadgar, portandosi di fianco all'amico «È la miglior notizia che potesse arrivarmi da un corso del genere!».   
«A Nazgrim mancherà il suo sacco da allenamento personale» lo prese in giro Thrall mentre si avviavano verso l'uscita dell'aula.   
«Ma intanto il suo "sacco da allenamento" imparerà a tenergli testa davvero» dichiarò convinto l'albino, sorridendo pieno di ottimismo.   
«Mo' niente chiù bulletti per te, Thrall».   
La voce di Vol'jin li raggiunse un istante prima che la sua figura si affiancasse ai due.   
«Già» ammise l'Orco con una scrollata di spalle «Da un lato devo dire che mi sento veramente sollevato...».   
Khadgar sgranò gli occhi e chiese: «Non dirmi che ti mancherà picchiarti con loro...?!».   
«Nu pochetto era divertente» commentò il Troll.   
«Era gratificante vederli litigare tra loro quando sbagliavano» rispose Thrall accennando un sorriso.   
L'aspirante mago non riusciva a capire il suo compagno di stanza; d'altro canto, era un Orco e vedeva le cose in maniera diversa da come le vedeva lui.   
Mentre si avvicinavano alla porta che dava sull'ingresso Khadgar notò il familiare profilo di Nazgrim che se ne andava. L'Orco stranamente era da solo. Di Garrosh non c'era traccia nei paraggi, altrimenti Khadgar se ne sarebbe accorto eccome.   
Lo ignorò, riprendendo a parlare con Thrall: «Ma adesso non hai lezione con Drek'thar?».   
«Sì, ma devo andare a prendere la divisa, non entrava nella borsa coi libri» rispose l'Orco.   
«Allora ti accompagno, anche io l'ho lasciata in camera. Muoviamoci, altrimenti tu farai tardi da Drek'thar e io alla mia lezione» esortò Khadgar, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. Partì per primo.   
«Va bene, va bene! Vol'jin, ci vediamo!» salutò Thrall mentre si avviava dietro il suo amico, che si volse fugacemente a salutare il Troll prima di uscire dalla visuale di entrambi.   
Vol'jin li seguì con lo sguardo, poi sospirò.   
«Chelli due sono una coppia bene assortita assai» commentò.   
Anche se stava con loro per poter essere d'eventuale aiuto a Jaina, doveva ammettere che erano una piacevole compagnia.   
Il Troll, rimasto solo, se ne andò a sua volta. 

Al contrario della Festa della Birra, la Veglia delle Ombre era una ricorrenza riconosciuta da tutti quanti e celebrata senza nessuna richiesta di permesso al Preside Velen.   
Gli ultimi preparativi erano stati allestiti durante l'ultimo giorno di ottobre, appositamente per la celebrazione che si sarebbe tenuta quella sera nel giardino della scuola, subito dopo un lauto banchetto.   
Anche se in molti avevano sperato che non succedesse, quel giorno le lezioni si svolsero come di consueto.   
Dopo la lezione di Erbalismo, Thrall si recò da Drek'thar come al solito. Fece la sua esercitazione come sempre, impegnandosi sino in fondo. Il suo mentore apprezzò l'intensa concentrazione dell'allievo e per quella giornata di festa decise di concedergli una fine anticipata della lezione.   
Il giovane Orco si inchinò dinanzi ad una simile dimostrazione di cortesia, quindi si trasformò in un grosso lupo spettrale e se ne andò rapidamente, diretto verso il suo dormitorio.   
Drek'thar gli aveva suggerito di fare pratica il più possibile con gli incantesimi che non prevedevano il combattimento, in modo da prendere confidenza con essi. A Thrall piaceva tramutarsi in lupo, nonostante le iniziali difficoltà. Gli dava una piacevole sensazione di libertà.   
Una volta giunto a destinazione - il tempo impiegato in forma di lupo spettrale fu notevolmente ridotto rispetto al normale - si diede una rapida rinfrescata e sciolse le trecce per riallacciare una parte dei capelli a mo' di coda di cavallo alta dietro la testa.   
Era l'unica modifica al suo consueto aspetto che potesse permettersi per apparire al suo meglio. Era la sua maniera di "vestirsi elegante". Per l'occasione decise anche di cambiare l'uniforme ed indossarne una pulita.   
A quel punto tornò a tramutarsi in lupo e sfrecciò fuori del dormitorio deserto per dirigersi in sala da pranzo, dove la scolaresca era probabilmente già tutta riunita per il banchetto.   
Thrall non vedeva l'ora di arrivare. Era curioso di vedere cosa ci sarebbe stato di nuovo da mangiare per l'occorrenza: era certo che i pasti che consumava abitualmente fossero persino troppo sontuosi; per quell'evento non aveva davvero idea di cosa aspettarsi.   
Riacquistò le sue sembianze originarie nella sala d'ingresso, sotto gli sguardi dubbiosi e scettici di alcuni ritardatari come lui - che ignorò quasi del tutto - e si affrettò ad imboccare l'entrata per l'anticamera che portava alla sala da pranzo.   
Questa era stata addobbata per l'occorrenza con ancor più solerzia del resto dell'accademia: alle pareti pendevano ghirlande scure miste a festoni di uno sgargiante arancione. Al posto della consueta luce diffusa dagli splendidi lampadari appesi al soffitto vi erano una miriade di lanterne intagliate in grosse zucche sogghignanti sospese qua e là a mezz'aria. La luce verde acido sprigionata da esse donava un'atmosfera strana ed inquietante al luogo e allo stesso tempo rendeva le espressioni delle lanterne decisamente malvagie e sinistre.   
I tavoli erano imbanditi e il chiacchiericcio era talmente forte e concitato che Thrall quasi non riusciva a sentire i suoi stessi pensieri.   
Rimase immobile sulla soglia della sala finché non si rese conto di essersi imbambolato a fissare le zucche. A quel punto si affrettò spedito lungo il corridoio tra il tavolo della sua Famiglia e quella dello Struzzo Rosa in cerca di una chioma albina familiare.   
Khadgar lo aspettava, come al solito, tenendogli riservato un posto di fianco al suo, anche se a giudicare dalla quantità di cibo e di scarti nel suo piatto si era tenuto piuttosto impegnato in sua assenza.   
«Ecco perché non arrivavi più!» commentò l'albino mentre si faceva leggermente da parte per fargli più spazio sulla panca «Sei andato in camera a farti bello!» lo prese in giro con un sorrisetto, dandogli una lieve gomitata nel braccio.   
«Per la verità sono quasi puntuale» ammise l'Orco, gonfiando leggermente il petto con un certo orgoglio «Drek'thar ha concluso prima la nostra lezione, quindi anche se sono passato dal dormitorio per sistemarmi un po', non sono arrivato appena in tempo per non perdermi il dessert» soggiunse.   
Khadgar rise della sua ultima affermazione, quindi accennò alle portate che aveva dinanzi: «Credo che stasera sarebbe stato difficile persino per te riuscire a perderti il dessert».   
Nonostante l'appetito cominciasse a manifestare i primi segni molesti della sua presenza e la curiosità che l'aveva animato fino a non troppo tempo prima, l'Orco non si era ancora soffermato ad esaminare le pietanze della serata. Le parole del suo amico tuttavia lo indussero a riparare a tale grave mancanza: ad una semplice e vaga occhiata si rese effettivamente conto che la stragrande maggioranza dei cibi che occupavano i vassoi che aveva dinanzi erano dolci. Ce n'erano per tutti i gusti e di tutte le forme e dimensioni. C'era solo l'imbarazzo della scelta.   
Il suo stomaco gorgogliò come a spronarlo a farsi avanti e servirsi. Per fortuna il volume delle chiacchiere era talmente alto che neanche Khadgar se ne accorse.   
Thrall scelse uno dei dolci a caso tra quelli più vicini e cominciò a mangiare di gusto.   
L'albino incurvò le labbra in un sorrisetto compiaciuto e commentò: «Credevo quasi che tu avessi perso l'appetito...».   
Per tutta risposta il suo compagno gli scoccò un'occhiata d'ammonimento per traverso, incapace di formulare alcun rimprovero vocale poiché aveva la bocca impegnata.   
Il suo amico tornò lesto a dedicarsi alla sua cena. Solo in un secondo momento, dopo che entrambi si furono serviti più di un paio di volte, tornarono a parlarsi e scambiarsi consigli su quale dolce assaggiare.   
All'improvviso, mentre Khadgar si tagliava una fetta di una torta al cioccolato ripieno di miele, domandò: «Non dirmi che anche stamani sei andato a studiare in biblioteca...!».   
Thrall masticò il suo dolce boccone e rispose: «Ovviamente, perché non avrei dovuto?».   
Non disse niente riguardo al fatto che era stato da solo tutto il tempo. Quel giorno Jaina non si era fatta viva, cosa che lo aveva lasciato perplesso e con una strana sensazione di disagio che non era riuscito a spiegarsi.   
Si costrinse ad allontanare il ricordo per tornare a concentrarsi sulla conversazione. Il suo amico stava ridendo.   
«Sei veramente un secchione!» lo prese in giro quest'ultimo.   
L'Orco grugnì e per tutta risposta lo pungolò senza garbo nel fianco con un gomito.   
«Che permaloso, mica era un'offesa!» sbuffò l'Umano fingendosi indignato.   
Nel frattempo al tavolo dei Pinguino Blu - al capo opposto della sala - Jaina non si stava godendo la cena come tutti gli altri. Teneva le sopracciglia aggrottate in uno sguardo cupo e rabbioso e mangiava con gesti bruschi, come se fosse indignata o stizzita per qualcosa.   
Vol'jin sedeva dirimpetto a lei e non poteva fare a meno di guardarla con più frequenza di quanta ne occorresse.   
«Vol'jin nun capisce pecché te la stai a pigliare con chello povero dolcetto. Che t'ha fatto isso?» domandò quando ormai gli risultò evidente che il malumore della sua amica non se ne sarebbe andato.   
L'aspirante maga abbassò lo sguardo al grosso bignè alla crema che giaceva sventrato brutalmente a colpi di forchetta al centro del suo piatto, che già recava i segni di altre povere vittime torturate prima di essere finalmente infilate in bocca.   
Jaina posò la forchetta e rispose in tono gelido: «Non mi piace la Veglia delle Ombre».   
«Chesto lo vedevo anche da solo...» replicò il Troll con un tono il più garbato possibile «Ma Vol'jin immagina che ci sia nu motivo per chesta tua avversione».   
La bionda scrollò le spalle, mantenendo lo sguardo basso.   
«Durante la Veglia delle Ombre... mi sono sempre successe brutte cose. Per questo ora cerco di evitare di fare cose particolarmente importanti per me» spiegò a mezza voce.   
Vol'jin addentò una pastafrolla con marmellata e cioccolato, masticò pazientemente, ponderando sulle parole dell'amica, per poi replicare: «Per chesto motivo oggi nun sei andata in biblioteca per stare con isso?».   
Jaina sollevò con stupore lo sguardo verso il suo interlocutore.   
«Come fai a...?» esordì, poi scosse la testa e abbozzò un sorriso «Va bene, era una domanda stupida».   
Il Troll sorrise e raddrizzò leggermente schiena e spalle per darsi una certa importanza.   
«Vol'jin sa tutto, sempre» dichiarò.   
Il sorriso sul viso dell'Umana si allargò e per un fugace istante i suoi occhi chiari si inchiodarono sulla larga schiena di Thrall, che riusciva a vedere abbastanza bene nonostante la distanza.   
Intanto al tavolo degli Struzzo Rosa c'era qualcuno che non sembrava affatto interessato all'enorme quantità di dolci a disposizione: il piatto di Nazgrim era ingombrato da due grossi filetti al sangue, uno dei quali già per metà consumato. Erano gli ultimi di una lunga serie e allo stesso tempo quelli che erano sopravvissuti più a lungo nel suo piatto: attualmente l'Orco era troppo impegnato a prestare la sua attenzione ai due compagni che aveva seduti innanzi. Garrosh e Varian erano seduti l'uno di fianco all'altro ed erano impegnati a chiacchierare circa una delle ultime lezioni della professoressa Windrunner.   
L'Orco dalla pelle marrone stava rozzamente mangiando il dessert servendosi unicamente delle mani, fatto che aveva comportato la deposizione di strati multipli di crema, cioccolato e qualsivoglia altro segno di farciture e guarnizioni sulle mani e sulle zanne. Se non ci fosse stata tanta gente nei paraggi Nazgrim sarebbe stato più che lieto di prestarsi personalmente per rimuovere tutte quelle tracce con la propria lingua. A Garrosh sarebbe piaciuto senz'altro.   
Ciononostante, l'Orco dall'incarnato verde sedeva rigidamente e con un cipiglio piuttosto cupo in viso: da quando Sylvanas Windrunner aveva abbinato Hellscream e Wrynn contro Thrall, quei due avevano cominciato a frequentarsi in maniera sin troppo assidua. Era cominciato come un processo piuttosto lento; tuttavia ultimamente era diventato palese ed insostenibile per il povero Nazgrim, costantemente tagliato fuori nonostante la stretta relazione che aveva con Garrosh.   
Persino in camera da letto, quand'erano da soli, Nazgrim percepiva che mancava quella complicità che avevano avuto durante il primo periodo di lezioni.   
Varian era un Umano, eppure sembrava andare a genio a Garrosh più di quanto non gli andasse il suo compagno di stanza.   
Quest'ultimo ci teneva a rimanere in buoni rapporti col suo partner e non voleva assolutamente litigare, eppure aveva il presentimento che presto - molto presto - la situazione sarebbe precipitata irrimediabilmente e che lui non avrebbe potuto porvi più rimedio.   
Il solo pensiero che Varian gli portasse via Garrosh gli fece digrignare i denti per la rabbia. Infilzò con la forchetta la metà di filetto rimasto con una foga tale che l'utensile vibrò nella sua stretta, quasi sul punto di piegarsi, e se lo portò alla bocca intero.   
Masticò vigorosamente, cercando di allontanare quell'orribile presentimento, sforzandosi di convincersi che forse era tutto frutto della sua immaginazione e che in realtà semplicemente Garrosh aveva trovato un altro buon amico. Eppure Nazgrim non riusciva a crederlo, non se l'amico in questione era del sesso che attirava maggiormente il suo compagno e neanche ripetendosi che sempre quello stesso amico era della sponda opposta e che aveva già un suo "bersaglio" nella minuta Umana bionda che amava trascorrere il suo tempo in biblioteca.   
Inghiottì il boccone e si affrettò ad infilzare il filetto ancora intero per strapparvi un grosso morso. Doveva ammettere con se stesso che la mancanza dell'ormai consueto appuntamento con Khadgar lo rendeva ancor più frustrato e nervoso di quanto normalmente sarebbe stato. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che inseguire e malmenare quel gracile Umano dai capelli bianchi gli desse un tale sollievo e fosse per lui così... _rilassante_.   
Pian piano allungò il collo per oltrepassare le massicce figure che gli stavano sedute dirimpetto e perlustrò il tavolo dei Gatto Rosso alla ricerca della sua vittima preferita. Non gli ci volle molto per individuarla: la sua chioma albina spiccava di gran lunga in mezzo alle uniformi scure e i capelli scuri degli altri studenti.   
Era ovviamente seduto affianco a Thrall, col quale parlava spesso e volentieri.   
Una fitta di gelosia lo trafisse nel vedere quanto quei due fossero uniti e come invece Garrosh stava lasciando deteriorare il loro rapporto.   
L'Orco emise un sommesso ringhio con la bocca piena mentre il suo sguardo truce si fissava su Varian Wrynn, poi tornò ad assaltare il vassoio della carne, che a quanto pareva era l'unico a degnare d'attenzioni.   
La cena durò più a lungo del solito e gli studenti, una volta sazi, non iniziarono a sciamare fuori della sala per andare a dormire: era stato loro detto di rimanere sino alla fine, pur non specificandone la ragione.   
Khadgar cominciava ad avere sonno e sentirsi piuttosto stanco e l'enorme braccio del suo compagno di stanza - che stava terminando di mangiare in quel momento - gli sembrò un buon surrogato del suo cuscino.   
Lentamente lasciò che la testa ciondolasse nella direzione di Thrall e poi vi si abbandonò contro senza alcun pudore.   
L'Orco stava per allungare quello stesso arto per prendere il suo bicchiere; tuttavia, si bloccò avvertendo il fardello che lo appesantiva.   
Notò il suo amico mezzo addormentato contro di lui e non poté reprimere un tenue sorriso di tenerezza. Utilizzò l'altro braccio per servirsi da bere.   
In quello stesso istante la sala si fece di colpo silenziosa e l'aspirante sciamano si volse a guardarsi attorno in cerca della ragione di quel brusco silenzio.   
Non gli ci volle molto ad individuarla: all'estremità della sala dove si trovavano i tavoli dei docenti, il Preside Velen si era levato in piedi. L'anziano Draenei sollevò leggermente le braccia e disse: «Vi prego di raggiungere il giardino della scuola, dove proseguiremo nella celebrazione della Veglia delle Ombre».   
Nonostante la voce non fosse molto forte, l'annuncio fu udito da tutti quanti. Certamente aveva amplificato magicamente la potenza delle sue corde vocali.   
La scolaresca si mosse piuttosto lentamente, iniziando a scemare attraverso il grande portone che conduceva all'ingresso.   
Thrall scosse il più garbatamente possibile il suo compagno di stanza, cosa che per gli standard di un Orco si tradusse in una scrollata tanto veemente da far sobbalzare il poveretto.   
«Cos... cosa c'è?!» biascicò l'Umano, sollevando la testa di scatto.   
«Andiamo, la celebrazione si sposta in giardino» gli fece presente l'amico, mettendosi in piedi e sorreggendolo gentilmente con una mano.   
L'albino sbuffò e lo guardò con cipiglio piuttosto confuso.   
«In giardino...? A quest'ora? Ma fa freddo...» brontolò con voce assonnata.   
«Forza, vieni. Io non ti accompagno in dormitorio, sono curioso di vedere cosa succederà».   
Ciò detto Thrall si avviò dietro agli altri studenti. Il suo amico lo guardò allontanarsi per qualche istante, ancora mezzo addormentato; dopodiché di colpo parve finalmente svegliarsi e tornare in sé.   
«N-no, ehi! A-aspettami! Thrall!!» esclamò, cercando di farsi largo tra i compagni per raggiungerlo, ma senza avere successo. Erano tutti ansiosi di vedere cosa aveva preparato la scuola per l'occasione, pertanto avevano tutti fretta di imboccare l'uscita principale. Khadgar si ritrovò ad essere sballottato da una parte all'altra, letteralmente in balia della fiumana di studenti. Per quanto cercasse di realizzare un percorso rettilineo, i suoi sforzi si rivelarono completamente inutili.   
Quando finalmente riuscì ad emergere nella fredda e pungente aria notturna, si ritrovò dinanzi un muro di alunni disposto ad occupare per intero la striscia di prato che copriva esattamente l'ingresso all'accademia - alla quale davano le spalle.   
Per quanto cercasse di allungare il collo, non riusciva a mantenere abbastanza la posizione per riuscire a focalizzare sistematicamente l'attenzione in ogni direzione e individuare Thrall. Continuava ad essere spinto dai nuovi arrivati; così decise di tentare di nuovo di valicare il muro che aveva dinanzi.   
Stavolta ci riuscì, arrivando addirittura a guadagnarsi una delle prime file.   
Thrall era riuscito a trovare un punto laterale dove posizionarsi senza essere spintonato troppo.   
Non sapeva se Khadgar l'avesse seguito o meno; tuttavia si augurava che nonostante il breve pisolino schiacciato sul suo braccio fosse in grado di raggiungere la sua metà - sia che essa fosse il giardino sia che essa fosse il dormitorio.   
Un tocco leggero sulla mano informò l'Orco che qualcuno era arrivato a fermarsi accanto a lui.   
«Oh, scusa io... ah, Thrall!» alla debole luce che riverberava dall'interno della scuola, l'espressione di Jaina Proudmoore si trasformò da mortificata a stupita.   
L'Orco la fissò a sua volta con stupore e rimasero incatenati l'uno agli occhi dell'altra per qualche momento. Jaina era ammaliata dall'intelligenza e dalla profondità degli occhi di Thrall, che riusciva a scorgere nonostante la poca luce.   
Non era andata volontariamente a cercarlo, dato che non voleva in alcun modo tentare approcci durante quella giornata maledetta. Era stato il caso a farla separare da Vol'jin e a farla capitare nei pressi dello studente per il quale si era presa una cotta.   
Avrebbe pregato qualsiasi entità pur di avere una tale fortuna in un qualsiasi altro giorno dell'anno. Era così ironico.   
L'Umana si costrinse ad interrompere quel momento di trance.   
«Uhm... sei andato a studiare in biblioteca anche oggi?» domandò con voce lievemente incerta.   
«Sì, anche se inizia a farsi un po' più affollata...» rispose Thrall stringendosi leggermente nelle spalle.   
Distolse lo sguardo da lei senza chiederle perché non fosse andata a studiare con lui come al solito. Jaina volle disperatamente credere che non l'avesse fatto per non invadere la sua privacy. Era molto meglio rispetto al credere che in realtà non glielo aveva chiesto perché non gli importava.   
L'aspirante maga si volse nella stessa direzione del compagno: verso il lago.   
Anche tutti gli altri stavano fissando la scura superficie del lago, come se si aspettassero che da un momento all'altro essa s'incrinasse per lasciar fuoriuscire chissà quale creatura o macchinario fuori del comune.   
La fioca illuminazione di colpo sparì e tutti furono immersi nel buio più totale. Thrall era un Orco adulto e non aveva paura del buio; tuttavia il brusco ottenebrarsi della vista lo fece sobbalzare lievemente. Jaina, al suo fianco, istintivamente cercò la sua mano per stringerla con la propria.   
Khadgar si guardò attorno spaesato e confuso, cercando di capire la fonte di quell'oscurità magica.   
L'attenzione degli studenti si focalizzò in un punto piuttosto in alto, dove si era appena acceso un fuoco, una fiamma calda e brillante che dal basso illuminava un volto che per l'aspirante mago e per molti dei suoi compagni del primo anno era dannatamente familiare.   
La piccola fiamma illuminava il viso della professoressa Sylvanas Windrunner gettando ombre cupe negli incavi in cui si trovavano i suoi occhi di brace rossa, scintillanti e lugubri più del normale. Il cappuccio adombrava il resto del capo.   
La fonte d'illuminazione altro non era che la punta di un dardo incendiario che teneva abilmente incoccato. Il suo sguardo era serio e concentrato, come se stesse ascoltando i sussurri del vento per stabilire la traiettoria ed il momento migliore per lanciare.   
Tra gli studenti in basso quasi tutti stavano chiedendosi a cosa avrebbe dovuto mirare: con quel buio non poteva di certo vedere il bersaglio, qualsiasi esso fosse... oppure sì?   
Senza alcun preavviso prese una breve rincorsa - su cosa non era dato saperlo - e balzò in aria dandosi un poderoso slancio con le gambe. Ruotò fino ad inarcarsi e dare le spalle al terreno, la postura tesa e l'arco stretto nel pugno. A due terzi del percorso tracciato girò rapidamente il busto e scoccò verso il basso il dardo con un'inclinazione che verteva pericolosamente verso il gruppo di studenti.   
Quelli tra le prime file arretrarono istintivamente. Khadgar, che si trovava tra questi ultimi, fu colto da un improvviso senso di panico mentre realizzava che la freccia era indirizzata verso di lui.   
Arretrò, spingendosi con tutto il peso del corpo all'indietro per farsi spazio tra i compagni che cercavano di fare altrettanto e coloro che invece erano troppo stupiti dallo spettacolo per compiere anche un solo passo. Urtò fianchi, braccia e gambe ma continuò ad arretrare fino a che non incespicò in un paio di grossi piedi. Gemette spaventato mentre rovinava addosso ad un corpo massiccio, gettandolo a terra. Per sua fortuna servì ad attutire l'impatto col suolo.   
Da un'altra parte del gruppo di studenti, Jaina si strinse istintivamente al fianco di Thrall, il cui istinto a sua volta lo spinse a portarsi leggermente avanti, allungando un braccio per proteggerla da qualsiasi cosa fosse successa negli attimi successivi.   
Il contatto con il suo corpo riscaldò il sangue della giovane Umana, che maledisse quella data funesta che le impediva di tentare un qualsivoglia approccio nei confronti dell'Orco. Non voleva che accadesse qualche spiacevole incidente come le era già capitato in passato in quello stesso giorno.   
Istintivamente ridusse un po' il contatto, ritraendosi lievemente.   
Il dardo incendiario di Sylvanas non arrivò agli studenti; bensì appiccò il fuoco ad un colosso di paglia che era comparso a pochissimi metri dai ragazzi che si trovavano in prima fila. La professoressa svanì nelle tenebre magiche e l'enorme uomo di paglia si incendiò con un rombo per la rapidità della diffusione delle fiamme sull'intera figura.   
Esclamazioni di timore e meraviglia si levarono dalla scolaresca mentre l'oscurità incantata veniva dissipata dalla torcia gigante che era appena stata accesa.   
Khadgar si mise seduto sul compagno ignoto e valutò sommariamente le condizioni delle gambe, per stabilire se fosse o meno in grado di rimettersi in piedi e rimanerci.   
«Tu!» grugnì il suo "salvatore".   
L'albino sgranò gli occhi e si volse a guardare verso il basso, individuando niente meno che la faccia di Nazgrim, contratta in un'espressione indignata e rabbiosa.   
«Scusa, sono inciampato...» esordì Khadgar, affrettandosi a mettersi in piedi e girandosi verso l'Orco per tendergli una mano; tuttavia, venne afferrato in fretta per una spalla da una mano ferma che rischiò di stritolargli le ossa per la foga.   
Con una spinta poderosa venne allontanato di almeno un metro da Nazgrim e mancò poco che finisse col cadere addosso a qualcun altro.   
«Togliti di mezzo, insignificante vermiciattolo, prima che ti prenda a pugni» ringhiò Garrosh furioso. Nazgrim era stupito e rincuorato insieme: a quanto pareva Garrosh non si era ancora dimenticato di lui.   
Khadgar gli rivolse un cipiglio spaventato, poi guardò verso Nazgrim e la sua espressione si fece stranamente tenera, quasi compassionevole. Non disse niente, si limitò a voltarsi e andarsene.   
Hellscream rimase in piedi a torreggiare sul compagno per qualche istante, lo sguardo rabbioso rivolto nella direzione in cui si era appena allontanato l'albino, quindi scoccò un'occhiata dura a Nazgrim. Non si sporse ad aiutarlo a rialzarsi e l'Orco dalla pelle verde non voleva essere aiutato. Avrebbe denotato solo debolezza da parte sua. Ciononostante, il cipiglio che il suo partner gli aveva rivolto lo aveva alquanto infastidito. Lo aveva guardato come se fosse stato un debole, proprio come riteneva essere Khadgar.   
_«L'Umano...»_ pensò Nazgrim, guardando istintivamente nella direzione in cui era sparito. Gli aveva offerto aiuto per alzarsi, al contrario di Garrosh. L'avrebbe senz'altro rifiutato, però almeno si era scusato per essergli andato addosso. Se fosse stato Garrosh ad investirlo con ogni probabilità si sarebbe lamentato della sua scarsa resistenza e forza fisica.   
«Quel ragazzino è dannatamente irritante» udì commentare a Varian, in palese riferimento a Khadgar.   
«Già, è un vero peccato che finora non sia mai stato menomato seriamente» soggiunse Garrosh.   
Nazgrim corrugò la fronte: quell'ultimo appunto era rivolto inequivocabilmente a lui. Indirettamente lo stava accusando di non essere stato in grado di spezzare Khadgar e ridurlo in condizioni talmente pessime da non fargli mai più abbandonare l'infermeria. Lo accusava di essere stato debole e di non aver svolto il compito che lui si era aspettato che facesse.   
«Questo uomo di paglia rappresenta le cose del passato» esclamò la voce di Sylvanas Windrunner, più forte e accompagnata da una eco maggiore del normale «Il fuoco che arde fiero brucia ciò che è passato e ci permette di guardare con nuova determinazione al futuro» proseguì.   
Nazgrim serrò i pugni e contrasse la mascella. Si issò in piedi e, silenziosamente, si ritirò: voleva allontanarsi da Garrosh e Varian il più possibile.   
Se il suo partner non era più in grado di apprezzarlo, allora si sarebbe lasciato il passato alle spalle. Non gli avrebbe più permesso di approfittarsi di lui e di disprezzarlo a suo piacimento.   
A passo pesante si mosse per infiltrarsi tra la calca. Per lui la cosa fu molto più semplice che non per Khadgar: pur non essendo massiccio come Hellscream o Thrall, era pur sempre un Orco. Nessuno aveva piacere a venir investito da qualcuno che aveva la sua mole; inoltre erano tutti concentrati sul falò dell'uomo di paglia e per Nazgrim era più facile sgusciare nei pertugi tra un corpo fermo e l'altro.   
Non sapeva dove sarebbe andato. Qualsiasi posto era meglio che rimanere ancora vicino a Garrosh.   
Avrebbe anche chiesto di poter cambiare camera. Chiunque l'avrebbe fatto sentire meglio del suo ormai quasi _ex_ fidanzato.   
Glielo avrebbe detto. Avrebbe troncato definitivamente il loro rapporto, presto. Non quella notte - era troppo arrabbiato per non finire con lo sbraitargli contro tutte le sue ragioni e magari passare anche alle mani - ma l'avrebbe fatto comunque presto.   
Si diresse verso l'edificio principale, desideroso di starsene da solo.   
Garrosh e Varian non si accorsero della sua scomparsa nell'immediato, presi com'erano da ciò che stava succedendo dinanzi a loro.   
Fu solo dopo parecchio tempo che l'Umano, dandosi un'occhiata attorno, esclamò: «Nazgrim è già andato a dormire?».   
Hellscream ruotò la testa e digrignò i denti, frustrato: «È sparito senza dirmi niente?! Quell'idiota...!».   
«Sarà stato stanco...» commentò Varian di nuovo e Garrosh avvertì distintamente una nota di disprezzo e accusa nella sua voce.   
Non fece niente per proteggere il suo partner; anzi, condivideva con lui il sospetto che in realtà Nazgrim non fosse della loro stessa risma.   
Non esplicò tale pensiero. Si limitò a grugnire e tornare a fissare il falò.   
Thrall era meravigliato dalla scenografia imbastita per l'occorrenza: ricordava la Veglia delle Ombre come la festeggiava con la sua famiglia adottiva. Veniva organizzata una pira nel loro villaggio ed una piccola festa, ma niente di così eclatante. Era piacevolmente sorpreso.   
Jaina assisteva con altrettanto stupore ma soprattutto col piacere dettato dalla presenza, al suo fianco, dell'Orco di cui era invaghita. Istintivamente si appoggiò al suo enorme braccio - ora rilassato lungo il suo fianco - ma senza far troppa pressione col suo peso per non dare a vedere quanto in realtà desiderasse approfondire il contatto. Segretamente sperava di non essere in grado di spezzarlo mai più.


	7. Capitolo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sotto l'attonito sguardo del "pubblico", Thrall si esibì nella peggiore dimostrazione di bestialità della sua intera esistenza. Piantò a terra i piedi e gonfiò il petto, quindi emise uno spaventoso ruggito che fece arretrare e ammutolire tutti quanti. Solo Khadgar e Jaina rimasero ai loro posti, saldamente fermi ai fianchi dell'Orco.   
> Un altro tuono riecheggiò cupo e minaccioso a seguito del suo grido e i due aspiranti maghi nella loro posizione furono perfettamente in grado di percepire anche l'aura calda come il fuoco che circondava come una bolla Thrall, molto probabilmente a causa della sua furia cieca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Wordcount:** 12'270 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Nonostante la rabbia e la frustrazione che Nazgrim aveva iniziato a maturare nei confronti di Garrosh, non riuscì a fare quel che si era ripromesso nella notte della Veglia delle Ombre. Non riusciva a tagliare tutti i ponti con lui ed il motivo era quanto mai banale: aveva scoperto che in fondo, a dispetto di tutto quel che era accaduto di recente, lui ancora teneva molto al suo partner. Lo amava ancora e l'idea di separarsi definitivamente lo metteva a disagio.   
Si era reso conto di non avere nessun altro con cui poter stare se non con Garrosh. Conosceva quell'Orco da molti anni, molto prima che iniziassero a frequentare l'accademia insieme. Era stato l'unico vero compagno che aveva avuto sin da quand'era piccolo e spezzare un legame di così lunga data solo per aver perso le staffe una volta era una cosa che non se la sentiva davvero di fare.   
Il fatto che Varian continuasse a ronzargli intorno più di quanto fosse lecito e concesso ad un semplice amico continuava a dargli immensamente fastidio; eppure ogni tanto capitava che potesse prendersi qualche piccola vendetta per dimostrare a Garrosh che era ancora un Orco meritevole di stargli al fianco. Era in quei momenti che era più felice di non aver dato seguito alla sua impulsività ed aver lasciato tutto com'era. 

Novembre volò via rapidamente, accompagnato da un clima che si faceva via via più rigido e avverso nei confronti di quei corsi che solitamente si tenevano all'aperto.   
Era la prima domenica di dicembre e il cielo era coperto da pesanti nubi grigie che promettevano un terribile temporale o una bella nevicata nelle prossime ore.   
Era ancora relativamente presto e nonostante l'aria gelida, Vol'jin si era spinto fuori del confortevole calore del letto e del fuoco che scoppiettava allegro nel camino della sala comune del suo dormitorio per andare a nascondersi presso il salice che fungeva da sede per il circolo del vudù - e delle allegre comari.   
Non ci avrebbe trovato nessuno ma non voleva andare lì per condividere qualche pettegolezzo fresco di giornata. Aveva bisogno di un luogo appartato e silenzioso per entrare in comunione coi Loa - gli spiriti ancestrali ai quali lui e tutti i membri del circolo erano devoti. Non lo faceva da qualche tempo e non voleva perdere il loro favore.   
Era grazie ad esso se riusciva ad essere il miglior raccoglitore di notizie e informazioni dell'accademia nonostante fosse ancora un novellino fresco d'ammissione. Le sue innate abilità erano rese ancora migliori dalla connessione profonda e quasi privilegiata che era riuscito a instaurare con i Loa.   
Il Troll era uscito con una lunga e pesante sciarpa avvolta attorno al collo e alla metà inferiore del volto. Le zanne lunghe e sporgenti sbucavano da una feritoia lasciata appositamente nell'avvolgere l'indumento sulla bocca.   
Il salice piangente si ergeva in mezzo al prato ricoperto di un sottile strato di brina simile ad una scultura di ghiaccio: le fronde erano completamente bianche e la pianta era totalmente immobile anche nella lieve brezza gelida che di quando in quando spazzava il prato.   
Vol'jin si avvicinò senza fretta, rabbrividendo lievemente. Scostò la coltre di rami con la mano, provocando una serie di leggeri crepitii nel sottile strato bianco che li avvolgeva e li irrigidiva.   
L'ambiente all'interno si era conservato abbastanza inalterato, anche se non era del tutto al sicuro dal freddo e dall'impietosa azione degli elementi.   
Vol'jin avanzò e si sedette su uno dei tronchi modellati per favorire la seduta, intrecciando le lunghe e flessuose gambe. Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò per entrare in contatto con la sua coscienza più profonda, laddove era più facile percepire i Loa.   
Purtroppo per lui la sua meditazione durò molto meno del previsto: all'improvviso percepì una drastica diminuzione della temperatura esterna.   
I rami gelati dell'albero tintinnarono furiosamente un secondo prima che una tempesta di ghiaccio lo investisse con forza tale da strapparlo al suo parziale stato di trance.   
Provò ad aprire gli occhi e muoversi per rispondere al brusco cambiamento di situazione ma aveva le ciglia come congelate insieme e il corpo risultava intorpidito dal freddo pungente e innaturale che lo circondava.   
Una mano, piccola ma dalla presa quanto mai solida, si aggrappò tenacemente ad una delle sue zanne e lo strattonò per abbassarlo.   
«Vol'jin».   
La voce che lo chiamò vibrava di collera ed era in qualche maniera resa echeggiante e come se l'origine fosse distante da lui. Molto probabilmente l'effetto era reso tale dalla tempesta che gli infuriava attorno. Ciononostante il tono gli era così familiare che riuscì a riconoscerlo senza difficoltà pur essendo stato modificato magicamente.   
«Jaina...?» domandò, riuscendo con fatica ad aprire a malapena gli occhi.   
La tempesta si placò leggermente e Vol'jin riuscì a sentire le successive parole della femmina Umana: «Che diavolo ti è preso?! Ti avevo detto di non interferire!».   
Il Troll scosse leggermente il capo in cenno di diniego.   
«Vol'jin... nun ha fatto niente. Nun tengo idea di cosa tu stia parlando» replicò confuso.   
Una luce di sorpresa si accese nelle iridi chiare di Jaina all'udire quell'ammissione straordinaria: Vol'jin che non sapeva di cosa si stesse parlando. Era in assoluto la prima volta da quando si conoscevano che succedeva. Il fatto che sapesse sempre tutto era una certezza per lei; in quel momento si sentì strana, come se ci fosse qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato in tutto ciò.   
La sua rabbia era però tale che lo stupore per quella lacuna passò in secondo piano. Rinnovò la forza con cui si stava aggrappando alla sua zanna per tenerlo chino alla sua altezza e sibilò: «Il tuo cristallo. Quella ripresa di Thrall e Varian che si picchiano. Ce l'hanno tutti!».   
Vol'jin sgranò gli occhi e sbatté le palpebre.   
«Tutti quanti?» domandò con una punta d'incredulità «Vol'jin nu tiene colpa di chesto problema. Invero mi chiedevo dove fosse finito 'o cristallino, che nun riuscito chiù a trovarlo da nessuna parte».   
«Te lo sei fatto portar via da sotto il naso?! Una cosa così importante?».   
Jaina era furiosa per una tale mancanza di attenzione. Sbuffò pesantemente e si portò le mani alle tempie nel tentativo di contenere il dolore che cominciava ad esploderle attorno agli occhi. Era troppo agitata ma d'altronde come poteva calmarsi?   
L'intera accademia stava assistendo di nuovo a quella rissa, ma stavolta erano tutti sobri e si sarebbero ricordati ogni più piccolo dettaglio dell'evento, finanche - e non in ultimo per importanza - il suo ruolo nell'intera faccenda.   
Era accaduto tutto così in fretta e all'improvviso. Solo la notte avanti se ne stava tranquillamente seduta in sala comune a leggere e quella mattina a colazione si era ritrovata assediata di ragazze che le domandavano altri particolari riguardo la lotta tra l'Orco e l'Umano. Qualcuna addirittura le aveva domandato come fosse essere in intimità con un Orco.   
Era scappata via mentre le proiettavano davanti l'ologramma della scena per interrogarla in merito. A stento era riuscita a contenersi dal tentare di eseguire un incantesimo di fuoco che le permettesse di minacciare tutti quei curiosi in maniera abbastanza tangibile da farli desistere dai loro propositi. Non era capace di controllare quel tipo di magia e probabilmente la rabbia che le cresceva in seno avrebbe prodotto danni considerevoli e forse anche qualche vittima - anche se in quel frangente quel pensiero era riuscita a farla quasi sentire meglio.   
«Nun l'ho fatto di proposito, cumpà» riuscì solo a dire il Troll.   
Un altro gemito di disperazione fuoriuscì dalla gola della sua amica.   
«Hai almeno una vaga idea del caos che ha generato la cosa?! Ne stanno parlando tutti! Tutti parlano di come Thrall ha preso le mie difese! Quali voci pensi che correranno per la scuola?!».   
Una vena di sincera disperazione le trapelava nella voce. Non voleva che le cose andassero così, che per colpa sua Thrall finisse sulla bocca di tutti.   
Scosse il capo, allontanando il pensiero e cercando di non farsi prendere dal panico. Non sarebbe stato di giovamento a nessuno, tantomeno a lei stessa.   
Sforzandosi di mantenere un tono controllato, domandò: «Hai una vaga idea di chi possa essere stato?».   
Voleva disperatamente avere qualcuno da andare a cercare e torchiare fino a fargli sputar fuori la verità. Sentiva il bisogno di avere un capro espiatorio sul quale sfogarsi. Purtroppo Vol'jin scrollò le spalle con aria mesta.   
«Nun tengo idea proprio» rispose «Ma di na cosa puoi stare sicura: appena trovo chisto pazzo che ha osato rubare e usare i mezzi miei, giuro che isso la pagherà cara. Vol'jin gli farà capire quanto nu Troll possa essere pericoloso... pure senza il vudù» soggiunse.   
Il tono cupo della sua voce non era dovuto solo alla sciarpa che gli copriva la bocca. La sua minaccia era seria e il cipiglio oltraggiato diede a Jaina la certezza che il responsabile di quel putiferio presto sarebbe stato trovato e avrebbe subito l'ira funesta del suo amico. Certamente non lo invidiava; tuttavia, adesso le sue preoccupazioni erano rivolte ad altro che non fosse la garanzia di giustizia da parte di Vol'jin.   
Doveva avvisare Thrall prima che la situazione degenerasse ulteriormente e sperava solo di non arrivare troppo tardi. Se avessero iniziato a torturarlo con domande inopportune come quelle che avevano rivolto a lei, di certo l'Orco avrebbe pensato bene di tenersi a distanza per qualche tempo. Nella peggiore delle ipotesi poteva addirittura sospettare che lei fosse implicata nella faccenda e non che fosse una vittima degli eventi al pari di lui. A quel punto ogni speranza residua di potergli manifestare i suoi sentimenti sarebbe sfumata completamente.   
«Cerca di rimediare, io devo andare» disse semplicemente.   
«Che devi fare?» domandò Vol'jin.   
«Devo trovare Thrall... prima che lo faccia qualcun altro».   
Jaina si volse e se andò in tutta fretta, proprio com'era arrivata.   
Il Troll si massaggiò il mento, vicino all'attaccatura di una zanna.   
Avrebbe contattato i Loa in un altro momento. Adesso sperava solo che lo accompagnassero nel compito che doveva svolgere. 

Nonostante fosse domenica e nonostante il sonno pesante e solitamente prolungato, Thrall quella mattina si era svegliato insolitamente presto, riuscendo ad evitare qualsiasi contatto col resto dei suoi compagni di Famiglia. Era uscito senza svegliare Khadgar - che dormiva sprofondato nelle coperte pesanti con solo un ciuffo di capelli bianchi che fuoriusciva a dare segno della sua presenza - ed era andato a far colazione in sala comune; dopodiché era andato in biblioteca a studiare.   
Era arrivato talmente presto che persino Antonidas non c'era, a giudicare dalle luci ancora tutte spente che aveva trovato al suo arrivo. Si incuriosì constatando che la biblioteca non veniva chiusa a chiave nemmeno durante la notte. Evidentemente i docenti e il preside erano convinti che nessuno studente avrebbe mai tentato di trasgredire le regole proprio là dentro, neanche quando era priva di sorveglianza.   
L'Orco comunque aveva buone intenzioni; pertanto varcò senza timori la soglia e si diresse verso il suo solito tavolo. Andò a memoria per la maggior parte del tragitto, aiutandosi con il tatto per evitare di inciampare nelle librerie e combinare un disastro. Voleva evitare di accendere luci laddove non gli sarebbero servite a niente.   
Arrivato nel suo solito angolo, Thrall accese le lanterne appellandosi agli elementi e chiedendo l'aiuto del fuoco. Non lo faceva molto al di fuori delle lezioni con Drek'thar, però aveva fiducia nelle sue capacità di sciamano e sapeva che ce la poteva fare - come infatti accadde.   
Si sedette e tirò fuori gli appunti di Storia che si era premurato di infilare nella sua borsa e si mise diligentemente a studiare.   
Trascorse molte ore in solitudine assoluta, troppo preso dallo studio per accorgersi del tempo che passava. Gli esami della prima metà dell'anno si avvicinavano e lui voleva assolutamente dare quello del professor Sunstrider.   
All'improvviso la luce si fece più forte e proveniente da ogni direzione. L'Orco sbatté le palpebre per adattare gli occhi al nuovo livello di illuminazione e alzò lo sguardo.   
Vide una snella e minuta figura poco distante, vicina ad una delle lanterne. Non gli occorse un grosso sforzo per riconoscerla.   
«Buongiorno Jaina...» esclamò accennando un sorriso.   
L'Umana fece un lieve cenno col capo ed avanzò verso il tavolo.   
«Salve, Thrall» salutò a sua volta, sorridendo.   
L'Orco capì subito che c'era qualcosa che non andava: si muoveva in maniera rigida e dallo sguardo sembrava nervosa. La mano destra stava torturando l'altra senza alcun motivo apparente e una piccola ruga le solcava la fronte, proprio in mezzo alle sopracciglia.   
L'Orco leggermente di lato il capo, incuriosito, e domandò: «Cosa ti turba? Se posso fare qualcosa per aiutarti...».   
Lasciò la frase in sospeso ma era evidente quale fosse la conclusione.   
Jaina gli rivolse una pallida eco del suo sorriso e disse: «Devo parlarti».   
Il diretto interessato mise da parte il quaderno di Storia e la guardò mentre si avvicinava al suo tavolo, chiedendosi quale fosse la natura dell'argomento che intendeva affrontare.   
«Dimmi tutto».   
Thrall sperava che parlando con lei riuscisse in qualche modo ad alleviare la sua tensione. Jaina rimase in silenzio per qualche altro istante, poi inspirò a fondo ed esordì: «Vedi... un mio amic...».   
«Thrall! Thrall!».   
La voce maschile allarmata che la interruppe era ben familiare sia a lei sia all'Orco. Entrambi si voltarono nella medesima direzione e videro dopo pochi istanti sbucare dal corridoio tra gli scaffali nientemeno che Khadgar.   
L'aspirante mago respirava affannosamente ed un velo di sudore gli tratteneva alcuni ciuffi bianchi incollati alla fronte.   
«Cosa ti è successo?» chiese Thrall, aggrottando le sopracciglia.   
«Non riguarda me» rispose l'amico. Estrasse da una tasca dei pantaloni un piccolo oggetto che scintillò quando fu esposto alla luce, rivelando la sua natura.   
Jaina sentì il cuore balzarle in gola nel riconoscere un cristallo-registratore.   
«Cos'è?».   
Evidentemente Thrall era l'unico dei tre a non capire cosa quel piccolo oggetto rappresentasse. Khadgar andò verso il tavolo e ce lo appoggiò sopra senza tante cerimonie - anzi, sbattendolo piuttosto bruscamente.   
L'Orco lo seguì, incuriosito, ma Jaina cercò di fermarlo.   
«Aspetta, lascia che ti sp...».   
Troppo tardi. Khadgar aveva fatto partire il cristallo e adesso sopra di esso si trovava un ologramma che mostrava la rissa tra Varian e Thrall che si era tenuta durante la Festa della Birra.   
L'Orco in questione rimase fermo dov'era e sgranò gli occhi, allibito: doveva essersi preso una bella sbronza per non ricordarsi nel dettaglio una cosa del genere.   
Vide se stesso alzarsi a difendere Jaina con l'aria di chi avesse intenzione di commettere un omicidio. Si sentì aggredire il volto da un calore rovente vedendo come si frapponeva tra lei e Varian. Sembrava quasi che considerasse l'amica come una sua proprietà.   
Jaina lo sentì rilassare i muscoli del braccio e lo lasciò libero. Anche lei stava guardando il video e il piacere nel sentir dire da Thrall che lei non era la fidanzata di Varian al diretto interessato fiorì sulle sue guance in maniera fin troppo evidente. Per sua fortuna nessuno stava guardando nella sua direzione.   
Dopo cominciò la rissa. Thrall ricordava di aver ridotto male Varian, al punto da costringerlo a rifugiarsi in infermeria, ma non ricordava di avergliene date _così tante_ e con tale ferocia. D'altro canto non ricordava nemmeno di averne prese di santa ragione come stava vedendo adesso. Aveva incassato pugni in faccia e nello stomaco, calci e gomitate come se non gli facessero niente, eppure ricordava di essersi risvegliato abbastanza dolorante all'indomani dell'incontro.   
Khadgar ogni tanto commentava qualche scambio di colpi particolarmente cruento ma essenzialmente rimase in silenzio.   
Una volta che la registrazione fu terminata, l'albino si rivolse all'amico e disse: «Questo l'ho preso ad alcuni studenti in sala comune, ma ce l'hanno praticamente tutti e non fanno che parlarne...!».   
L'Orco scrollò leggermente le spalle.   
«Non è niente di che in fin dei conti... ci siamo azzuffati di fronte a tutti nella sala da pranzo» esclamò in tono sereno.   
Jaina alzò istintivamente gli occhi al cielo in un'espressione di palese esasperazione dinanzi alla plateale ingenuità di Thrall. Era una delle qualità che apprezzava in lui, però in certe occasioni - come quella - lo facevano sembrare un completo idiota. Per sua fortuna c'era Khadgar, che si sobbarcò il triste incarico di fargli capire come stavano davvero le cose: «Magari fosse solo quello! Il fatto è che i ragazzi hanno visto come ti sei messo in mezzo per proteggere la tua amica...».   
Si fermò per un istante, rivolgendo un'occhiata a Jaina. Dalla sua espressione la ragazza capì che pensava fosse anche lei all'oscuro di tutto.   
«... e alla gente piace dar fiato alla bocca» terminò, laconico e con cipiglio irritato.   
L'Orco impallidì leggermente al vederlo così turbato e la sua pelle assunse una tonalità di verde più acido, quasi malaticcio.   
«In che senso?» domandò, confuso.   
Khadgar aprì la bocca per spiegarsi ma a rispondere fu la voce di Jaina: «Hanno messo in giro voci sul fatto che quella sera tu mi proteggesti perché... perché siamo una coppia».   
Dirlo le costò una fatica immensa, soprattutto per il forzato tono distaccato e grave che dovette utilizzare. Non poteva fargli capire che era esattamente ciò che desiderava più di tutto.   
Thrall la guardò aprendo la bocca e richiudendola più volte senza emettere suoni per qualche secondo, troppo stupito; poi si riprese.   
«Che cosa?! Non è possibile!» esclamò quasi senza fiato.   
Scosse la testa e continuò: «E perché qualcuno dovrebbe avere una registrazione di quella rissa?».   
Khadgar si strinse nelle spalle senza sapere cosa dire; Jaina invece si sentì in dovere di fornire una spiegazione.   
«È stato Vol'jin a fare la registrazione... ma non è stato lui a mettere in giro tutte queste copie, gliel'ho già chiesto...» disse.   
I due amici la guardarono con la fronte corrugata in un silenzio che la fece sentire dannatamente a disagio. Per sua fortuna Thrall lo spezzò abbastanza in fretta.   
«Non posso crederci, perché l'ha fatto?!».   
«Non lo so» sospirò la ragazza, scuotendo la testa sconsolata.   
L'Orco si mosse rapido, lasciandosi alle spalle i due Umani, che ci misero alcuni secondi a rendersi conto del movimento.   
«Oh!» gemette Jaina, correndogli appresso insieme a Khadgar.   
«Dove stai andando?» domandò quest'ultimo mentre la coppia di aspiranti maghi lo raggiungeva.   
«Voglio parlare con Vol'jin. Qualcosa si dovrà pur fare per sistemare questa situazione!» sbottò.   
Dal suo tono pareva piuttosto che volesse prendere il Troll a pugni e Jaina si augurò che non fosse davvero quella la sua intenzione. Non metteva in dubbio la forza fisica di Thrall - anzi tutt'altro - ma Vol'jin non era affatto il tipo che si sarebbe lasciato prendere a pugni senza reagire, neanche se la rabbia del suo avversario era del tutto fondata.   
Dall'esterno giunse un cupo rombo di tuoni, troppo vicino perché potesse solo preannunciare l'arrivo di un temporale.   
Jaina sobbalzò, colta alla sprovvista dal rumore, e Khadgar si guardò attorno con espressione allarmata.   
L'Orco non si avvide nemmeno della cosa e tirò a dritto per la sua strada. Il rumore si ripeté ma i due aspiranti maghi stavolta erano più preparati e lo ignorarono. Jaina colse un particolare che prima le era sfuggito: le grandi mani di Thrall erano circondate di una crepitante aura azzurra, molto simile a quella dei fulmini.   
Lo guardò - o meglio guardò la sua imponente schiena - e si meravigliò della prontezza con cui gli elementi avevano risposto al suo stato emotivo alterato, anche se probabilmente non era stato lui a chiamarli a sé direttamente. Era davvero uno sciamano talentuoso.   
Gli Umani seguirono dappresso l'Orco all'esterno della biblioteca e lì si bloccarono: un gruppetto di studenti che si stava ancora ingrandendo impediva loro di uscire.   
Gli sguardi di tutti erano puntati su Thrall e Jaina. Mormorii diffusi - tra i quali l'aspirante sciamano captò anche svariate parole di carattere meteorologico - serpeggiarono per tutta la piccola folla; dopodiché le frasi iniziarono ad essere esplicate a voce più alta e comprensibile.   
Khadgar temeva che sarebbe successa una cosa del genere, specialmente visto che quei due bazzicavano la biblioteca quasi più dei loro stessi dormitori. Lanciò un'occhiata di traverso all'amico per controllare la sua reazione e quel che vide non gli piacque affatto.   
Aveva nel recente passato avuto a che vedere con un Orco arrabbiato, ma Nazgrim in quel momento pareva ridicolo e innocuo se confrontato con la furia che deformava il volto di Thrall.   
Jaina notò l'aura crepitante aumentare attorno alle sue mani mentre le chiudeva a pugno serrando con forza le dita.   
«Ehi, Thrall... calmati» gli disse Khadgar a mezza voce, tirandogli un lembo della giacca.   
Venne bellamente ignorato.   
Qualcuno nella calca esclamò: «Ma lei non è già la fidanzata di Varian?».   
Fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso. Sentir nominare Varian in quel frangente fu la scintilla che diede il via alla sua rabbia.   
Sotto l'attonito sguardo del "pubblico", Thrall si esibì nella peggiore dimostrazione di bestialità della sua intera esistenza. Piantò a terra i piedi e gonfiò il petto, quindi emise uno spaventoso ruggito che fece arretrare e ammutolire tutti quanti. Solo Khadgar e Jaina rimasero ai loro posti, saldamente fermi ai fianchi dell'Orco.   
Un altro tuono riecheggiò cupo e minaccioso a seguito del suo grido e i due aspiranti maghi nella loro posizione furono perfettamente in grado di percepire anche l'aura calda come il fuoco che circondava come una bolla Thrall, molto probabilmente a causa della sua furia cieca.   
Quando fu palese che quest'ultimo intendeva aggredire gli altri studenti, i due gli si aggrapparono saldamente alle robuste braccia per fermarlo, come ad un tacito segnale convenuto, ignorando completamente l'aria surriscaldata che lo attorniava.   
«Ehi ehi, fermati! Non lo puoi fare!» gemette Khadgar nello sforzo di puntellarsi coi piedi a terra per far più peso.   
Purtroppo né lui né la giovane Proudmoore erano abbastanza pesanti perché un Orco della stazza di Thrall potesse risentirne anche solo in parte. Avanzò come se non pesassero niente, lo sguardo pieno di rabbia e desiderio di violenza rivolto al gruppetto di curiosi, troppo impaurito per disperdersi.   
Jaina non aveva idea di cosa fare per bloccarlo quando le venne in mente di _sperimentare_. Era una maga in fin dei conti, anche se stava ancora studiando per diventarlo a tutti gli effetti. Poteva lanciare un incantesimo.   
Non ebbe il tempo materiale per passarne in rassegna molti e la sua attenzione si focalizzò subito su un incantesimo in particolare. Non aveva mai avuto modo di provarlo davvero fino ad allora, perché si trattava di un incantesimo di livello superiore che aveva trovato in un libro.   
Thrall la stava trascinando con sé. Il tempo stringeva e non aveva altra scelta.   
Si concentrò e nella sua mente evocò l'immagine di un corridoio, uno diverso da quello in cui attualmente si trovavano.   
Mormorò rapidamente una formula magica e pregò che funzionasse.   
Udì un ronzio che aumentò in intensità piuttosto rapidamente e l'ambiente circostante si fece sempre più luminoso, fino a che non riuscì più a distinguere niente. Tenne salda la presa attorno al braccio di Thrall e sperò di non aver combinato un disastro.   
Dopo pochissimo percepì i piedi poggiare di nuovo su un supporto solido - aveva davvero perso il contatto col pavimento? - e solo in quel momento osò aprire gli occhi.   
Khadgar si guardò intorno a bocca aperta: «Dove siamo? Chi...?».   
Thrall ruggì tutta la sua frustrazione per non essere stato in grado di dare una lezione a quei dannati pettegoli, attirando di nuovo l'attenzione dei due aspiranti maghi.   
«Ehi, oh! Calmati adesso!» esclamò Khadgar con voce più alta del solito. Vedendo che non stava sortendo alcun effetto e che l'amico continuava ad ignorarlo, decise di tentare a suo rischio e pericolo un approccio più diretto.   
«Thrall!» lo richiamò all'ordine, dandogli un leggero schiaffo per attirare la sua attenzione.   
Contemporaneamente, dal lato opposto a quello dell'albino, Jaina emise un debole sospiro e si afflosciò sul pavimento, rimanendo attaccata con una mano al dito indice di Thrall.   
Khadgar non seppe mai di preciso quale dei due eventi avesse avuto il sopravvento sulla furia cieca del suo compagno di stanza; ciononostante, quest'ultimo parve ritrovare il senno e la razionalità che lo contraddistinguevano.   
Scosse il capo come per togliersi di dosso anche gli ultimi residui di quella specie di pazzia che l'aveva colto e guardò in direzione dell'amica.   
«Jaina...?» chiese esitante, scuotendo piano il braccio come per incitarla a rialzarsi «Jaina?!» ripeté poco dopo in tono allarmato.   
Si piegò su di lei e la osservò più da vicino: la ragazza non era ancora svenuta - come invece era parso in un primo momento - ma era sul punto di cedere.   
Sbatté piano le palpebre quasi chiuse e cercò senza successo di rialzarsi o almeno puntellarsi sul gomito.   
Era debole e la testa le ronzava. Dovevano essere conseguenze dell'incantesimo di teletrasporto che non aveva previsto.   
«Cosa le è successo? Io non...?» domandò Thrall all'amico, lo sguardo colmo della speranza che riponeva nelle rassicurazioni di Khadgar.   
Per sua fortuna l'amico non aveva cattive nuove per lui: «Ci ha teletrasportato lei qui, devono essere gli effetti postumi dell'incantesimo. Il teletrasporto è ancora fuori dalla nostra portata».   
Jaina era ancora cosciente e udì - seppur ovattate - le parole di Khadgar. Si sorprese della sua intelligenza: non avrebbe mai pensato che una persona come lui nascondesse un tale acume. D'altra parte avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo da qualcuno che desiderava praticare le arti magiche.   
«Dobbiamo portarla in infermeria» decise Thrall. Come a sottolineare la sua presa di posizione la raccolse tra le braccia come se non pesasse niente e la sollevò tenendola stretta al petto.   
Jaina maledisse la sua condizione: aveva sognato per settimane che accadesse una cosa del genere e adesso era troppo debole per goderselo anche solo un poco. Il petto largo di Thrall era ben percepibile nonostante l'uniforme e la giovane Proudmoore riusciva a sentirne la solidità e l'incredibile calore che emanava. Avrebbe voluto tastarlo meglio per verificare che le sue percezioni non fossero alterate dalla sua immaginazione, ma non aveva nemmeno la forza di sollevare un dito. Si arrese ad essere trasportata, innocua e indifesa.   
Khadgar si rialzò rapidamente e si mise a bloccare la strada all'Orco.   
«Davvero vuoi portarla in infermeria in braccio?! In un posto pieno di studenti?» chiese, marcando con la voce soprattutto l'ultima parte.   
Thrall esitò, spostando nervosamente il peso da un piede all'altro: Khadgar non aveva tutti i torti. In effetti avrebbe avuto non pochi problemi se tutti gli altri si fossero comportati come quegli idioti in attesa fuori della biblioteca, specialmente se - come il suo amico aveva gentilmente sottolineato - si fosse presentato da Hamuul reggendo Jaina tra le braccia.   
Avevano frainteso le sue intenzioni in quella dannata registrazione, figurarsi se non l'avessero fatto in un momento del genere. La loro fervida immaginazione sarebbe andata a nozze con una cosa simile.   
Tutto il suo ragionamento e le miriadi di ripercussioni che si sarebbero potute abbattere sia su di lui sia su Jaina vennero condensate dall'Orco in un pacato: «Hai ragione».   
Khadgar parve sollevato per la risoluzione da lui presa.   
«Bene, ora non ci rimane che trovare un post...» esordì ma la sua voce si spense notando come Thrall gli avesse appena voltato le spalle per allontanarsi a lunghe falcate in direzione opposta alla sua con Jaina ancora tra le braccia.   
«Ehi!» sbottò l'aspirante mago, correndogli appresso per non essere lasciato indietro «Dove stai andando? Non abbiamo ancora dec...».   
«Deve riposare. La porto in dormitorio» dichiarò il giovane sciamano in tono autoritario e fermo.   
«Non puoi riportarla nel suo dormitorio, non ti faranno mai entrare!» obiettò subito Khadgar.   
«Infatti la porto nel nostro» replicò pacatamente Thrall.   
L'espressione del suo amico si fece ancora più scettica.   
«Stai scherzando?!» sbottò l'Umano, credendo che l'altro avesse perso il senno «Ti vedranno tutti!».   
Thrall scrollò leggermente le spalle e disse: «È domenica, chi non è a dormire è di certo in giro, specialmente visti i cristalli che hanno tutti».   
Khadgar lo guardò per diversi istanti nella vana speranza che riuscisse da solo a ritrovare la ragione e cambiasse idea spontaneamente ma ciò non avvenne: l'Orco riprese a camminare a passo piuttosto spedito.   
Khadgar curvò le esili spalle sotto il peso di quella sconfitta e si affrettò a seguirlo.   
«Come sei testardo» borbottò infastidito.   
Thrall abbozzò un sorriso per quella piccola vittoria. Non aveva piacere di litigare con Khadgar ma si sentiva in colpa per quello che era successo a Jaina: se lui non avesse perso completamente le staffe - come succedeva spesso a tanti altri Orchi - lei non sarebbe stata costretta a teletrasportarlo via. Il minimo che poteva fare per farsi perdonare era prestarle tutto l'aiuto possibile.   
L'aspirante maga non li aveva fatti materializzare troppo distanti dal loro dormitorio.   
Khadgar era subito dietro Thrall, pronto ad intervenire se qualcuno avesse detto o fatto qualcosa. Sarebbe stato al suo fianco - posizione che avrebbe senz'altro facilitato l'attuazione dei suoi propositi - se solo il suo compagno di stanza fosse stato membro di una razza meno robusta. Con la sua stazza riusciva da solo ad ostruire quasi tutto il corridoio, costringendo eventuali altri studenti che avessero voluto superarlo a camminare rasenti al muro.   
Thrall abbassò la maniglia col gomito e poi con una spallata aprì l'uscio, quindi entrò in sala comune.   
Khadgar temeva di udire le voci sgomente di altri loro compagni al veder comparire l'Orco con Jaina in braccio; tuttavia, non sentì niente e vide l'altro avanzare a passo sicuro, fatto che lo spinse a seguirlo per controllare coi suoi occhi la situazione.   
Incredibile ma vero, Thrall ci aveva indovinato: la sala comune era _completamente vuota_. Non c'era un'anima viva in giro.   
«Accidenti...!» commentò Khadgar meravigliato. La sala comune pareva decisamente più spaziosa.   
«Thrall avevi ragione!»   
«Se continui a parlare a voce così alta non l'avrò ancora per molto» lo ammonì a mezza voce con una punta di sarcasmo nella voce.   
L'altro dovette riconoscere che aveva ragione e si zittì, infilandosi nella porta che dava alla zona delle camere maschili subito prima dell'Orco.   
Controllò la situazione e poi fece entrare l'altro. Percorsero quasi di corsa il corridoio, temendo che da un momento all'altro apparisse qualche studente sulla soglia della rispetti a stanza e li vedesse.   
Khadgar si frugò in tasca alla ricerca della chiave della stanza, nascosto alla vista dall'enorme schiena di Thrall.   
Cacciò la chiave nella toppa e la girò, infilandosi dentro alla velocità della luce. L'Orco lo seguì dappresso e si diresse subito verso il suo letto. Quella mattina pur avendo avuto tutto il tempo del mondo, si era rifiutato di risistemarlo e adesso un po' si vergognava per le sue pietose condizioni.   
Thrall adagiò l'Umana con la maggior delicatezza possibile sul materasso. Un intero fianco della compagna era a contatto con il suo piumone sollevato e ribaltato rozzamente verso la parete.   
Avrebbe voluto coprirla ma non sapeva se le avrebbe fatto piacere o meno.   
Stava ritirando le mani quando Jaina gli posò le dita sul polso, per fermarlo a metà del gesto. Lo guardò con le palpebre quasi chiuse e faticosamente riuscì a dire: «V-Vol'jin... lui può... sistemare l-le cose...».   
Thrall annuì col capo e si girò a guardare Khadgar da sopra una spalla.   
«Vai a cercare Vol'jin, per favore. Raccontagli tutto. Chiedigli di fermare questa cosa prima che sia troppo tardi» esclamò.   
L'albino esitò, rimanendo fermo dove si trovava, cosa che fece spazientire l'amico.   
«Cosa c'è?» brontolò quest'ultimo, ruotando mezzo busto all'indirizzo dell'Umano.   
Khadgar sobbalzò leggermente notando che Thrall gli stava mostrando un breve scorcio delle zanne. Temendo che potesse cadere vittima di un altro accesso di rabbia, si affrettò a spiegare: «Jaina deve rimettersi in forze. L'incantesimo ha fiaccato molto la sua energia».   
«Deve solo riposare» puntualizzò Thrall con una nota di stizza nella voce.   
«Deve _mangiare_ » ribatté con tono stranamente duro il suo compagno di stanza, continuando a rimanere fermo dove si trovava «È così che i maghi recuperano le forze in fretta dopo i grossi incantesimi».   
Thrall gli diede di nuovo le spalle.   
«Le porterò qualcosa da mangiare» tagliò corto in tono brusco.   
Khadgar accennò un sorriso sghembo, si concentrò e chiuse gli occhi, mormorando alcune parole con un fil di voce.   
«Lascia perdere, meglio se rimani qui con lei. Tieni».   
Thrall si volse verso l'amico e si ritrovò dinanzi un vassoio di piccoli tortini, gentilmente offerti a lui da Khadgar.   
«Ma che...?» esordì confuso.   
«Cibo di mana evocato» lo interruppe prontamente l'altro, un leggero accenno di orgoglio nella voce «Voi sciamani siete troppo resistenti per aver bisogno di incantesimi di questo tipo» soggiunse con una lieve scrollata di spalle, atteggiandosi con fare ironico «Così non dovrai farti vedere in giro» concluse, tornando finalmente serio.   
Un sorriso d'incoraggiamento gli increspò le labbra mentre offriva il vassoio a Thrall, il quale era ancora perplesso per l'incantesimo appena messo in pratica dall'amico senza alcun apparente sforzo.   
Accettò l'oggetto con aria vagamente inebetita.   
«Adesso vado a cercare il Troll, prima che tu decida di arrabbiarti di nuovo».   
Ciò detto, Khadgar imboccò la porta.   
«È meglio se la chiudi dall'interno... sai, per evitare spiacevoli visite» puntualizzò prima di sparire oltre il battente, chiudendolo piano.   
Così Thrall e Jaina rimasero da soli nella camera di lui.   
L'Orco abbassò lo sguardo sul vassoio che teneva tra le mani, quindi lo mise sulle esili gambe di Jaina. Con delicatezza la prese per le spalle e la spostò in maniera che stesse seduta con la schiena dritta appoggiata contro il suo cuscino.   
La ragazza non si oppose, abbandonandosi alla sua presa.   
Una volta sistemata, Thrall si alzò e andò a chiudere la porta. Nello stesso momento, la giovane maga si sforzò di raccogliere le poche forze rimaste per nutrirsi.   
Quando si volse indietro, Thrall la vide portarsi alla bocca debolmente un tortino. Era così indifesa e fiaccata che l'aspirante sciamano istintivamente tornò a sedersi sul bordo del materasso per assisterla. Le prese il dolcetto di mano e fu lui ad imboccarla.   
Jaina masticò lentamente, tenendo gli occhi bassi. Cercava di concentrarsi sui movimenti della sua mandibola piuttosto che sulla persona che aveva davanti. Non voleva dare un'idea sbagliata a Thrall, anche se interiormente desiderava con tutta l'anima poter manifestare il suo interesse per poi cercare una corrispondenza da parte dell'Orco. Il fatto stesso che la stesse imboccando rinnovava le sue speranze in tal senso, anche se vista la situazione non se la sentiva di osare troppo senza prima aver avuto qualche segnale da parte sua.   
Pian piano che mangiava recuperava le forze, tornando presente a se stessa e consapevole di dove si trovasse: nel letto di Thrall con il suddetto seduto al suo fianco ad accudirla.   
La sua mano scese ad accarezzare il lato interno del piumone in maniera del tutto casuale e spontanea, come se accarezzasse un animale domestico. Nonostante tutto, fu un gesto carico di affetto.   
Thrall notò la cosa ma la interpretò in maniera del tutto differente: «Mi spiace per le condizioni del letto... uhm... non pensavo che avrei avuto ospiti».   
La sua ammissione fu accompagnata dalla comparsa di una bella colorazione verde intenso sulle sue guance. Jaina lo trovò tenero e si affrettò a replicare: «Non volevo offenderti sottolineando la cosa. I-in realtà non sono sicura del perché abbia... accarezzato la coperta».   
La sua voce era tesa ma era palese che il pasto evocato da Khadgar stesse sortendo l'effetto desiderato. Ciò faceva piacere all'Orco, che continuò a porgerle dolcetti finché non fu lei a fermarlo sollevando una mano e borbottando: «Sono a posto adesso... grazie, Thrall».   
Il padrone della camera si alzò e andò a mettere il vassoio sulla scrivania, in maniera che non desse fastidio. Nel mentre Jaina ne approfittò per distendersi supina, sprofondando nell'avvallamento centrale che era stato ovviamente creato dall'Orco nella posizione da lui preferita e addossandosi il più possibile al piumone riverso senza aggrapparcisi come fosse un'ancora di salvezza.   
Già nella sua posizione riusciva a percepire l'odore di Thrall. Si sentiva una stupida: c'era qualcosa di selvaggio e di intimo in quell'odore che la inebriava.   
Al momento era certa di essere la studentessa più felice dell'intera accademia.   
Thrall inarcò le sopracciglia con perplessità vedendo come si era sistemata nel suo letto. Era così piccola e gracile a confronto con le dimensioni del suo materasso. La lieve conca che aveva creato con l'addome a furia di dormire prono la conteneva in larghezza.   
Vedendola in quel momento si ritrovò a pensare che era davvero carina. 

«Cos'è questo, uno _scherzo_?!».   
Varian si batté un pugno chiuso sulla coscia robusta, digrignando i denti.   
Lui, Nazgrim e Garrosh erano tutti e tre seduti su un largo divano dall'aspetto essenziale e tutt'altro che resistente, posizionato in un angolo della sala comune del loro dormitorio vicino ad un piccolo caminetto angolare. Un Tauren maschio piuttosto robusto per gli standard della sua razza sarebbe stato più leggero di quei tre messi insieme, eppure quel divano aveva visto di peggio e - pur cigolando lievemente - era riuscito ad accogliere i loro larghi deretani insieme al loro notevole peso corporeo.   
Garrosh era seduto al centro e teneva sollevato l'oggetto che stava catalizzando l'attenzione di tutti e tre: un piccolo cristallo nel quale stavano scorrendo immagini di un passato piuttosto recente.   
«È esattamente quello che ho chiesto allo Gnomo a cui l'ho preso» Garrosh sghignazzò, sobbalzando ad ogni risata «Prima di incastrarlo nella tazza del cesso».   
Nazgrim rimase impassibile alla compiaciuta descrizione del bullismo gratuito del suo compagno di stanza. Aveva smesso di dargli corda nelle sue bravate quando aveva deciso di iniziare a spezzare i rapporti. Era difficile trovare sempre una valida scusa per non essere presente o andarsene prima che accadesse, però serviva a farlo sentire più in pace con se stesso anche se a risentirne era il suo senso di lealtà.   
Erano alla scena madre, lo scontro tra Varian e Thrall. La prospettiva del regista era privilegiata: si riusciva a vedere quasi tutto da un'angolazione a dir poco perfetta.   
Per Garrosh e Nazgrim lo spettacolo era del tutto nuovo, un po' per l'enorme quantità di birra ingerita e un po' per ciò che avevano fatto mentre tutti erano distratti.   
Il Varian della registrazione incassò una notevole quantità di pugni da parte del suo avversario, il quale di contro pareva insensibile ad ogni colpo.   
«Quel maledetto Orco...!» ringhiò Varian «Deve essere stata un'idea sua! Ha anche messo in giro quella stupida voce su lui e Jaina! ... ah! Come se Jaina potesse davvero invaghirsi di un essere simile!».   
Era sicuro di avere ancora una chance con quella femmina. Nazgrim, particolarmente astioso nei confronti dell'Umano, approfittò di un bel pugno vigoroso che quasi lo mandò al tappeto per commentare: «Se avesse dovuto vincere quella femmina con quella lotta, di certo non avresti avuto alcuna speranza».   
Varian digrignò i denti e fece per balzargli addosso ma Garrosh si frappose velocemente sfruttando la sua imponente stazza.   
Respinse Wrynn al suo posto e poi intimò a Nazgrim: «Quella era una rissa tra ubriachi. In un duello vero Varian sarebbe in grado di abbatterlo senza pietà».   
Nazgrim corrugò le sopracciglia e serrò le labbra: di nuovo, Hellscream stava prendendo le difese dell'Umano; non solo, nella sua voce aveva distintamente percepito anche un'inflessione particolare che pareva dire "Nazgrim stai al tuo posto".   
All'Orco la cosa non piacque affatto. Era diventato oltremodo insofferente alla parzialità di Garrosh nei confronti di Varian.   
La velata minaccia dell'Orco dall'incarnato marrone non lo fermò di certo e aggiunse: «Forse non era così ubriaco come erano altri...».   
Stavolta non fu solo Varian a prendersela. Garrosh esibì le zanne in un ghigno che esprimeva solamente una furia cieca e a stento controllabile.   
Gli diede una spallata e una gomitata che gli spezzò il fiato a metà respiro.   
«È stato solo fortunato!» protestò Wrynn.   
«Almeno lui non le prende da uno stuzzicadenti a forma di gracile Umano!» ringhiò Hellscream con sprezzo.   
Nazgrim avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. Quando Garrosh rimaneva a corto di argomenti contro di lui tirava in ballo Khadgar. Era diventato il suo tormento preferito. Nazgrim era stufo di sentirglielo ripetere senza fine; eppure sopportava in silenzio. Andava contro ogni possibile logica ma continuava a sentire nel profondo il bisogno di rimanere al suo fianco a dispetto di tutto. Sapeva di stare facendo la parte dell'idiota ma non gli importava poi così tanto, o almeno non gli era importato fino a quel momento.   
Adesso era troppo. Aveva assistito alla disfatta totale e pietosa di un Varian Wrynn talmente ubriaco da riuscire a malapena a stare in piedi contro un Thrall che per contro sembrava rinvigorito dall'alcol senza batter ciglio. Nessun commento sprezzante, nessun suggerimento pungente e sarcastico, che era tutto ciò che Nazgrim aveva sempre ottenuto per i suoi fallimenti.   
Per Varian invece Garrosh aveva elargito solo difese e giustificazioni dinanzi ai commenti fatti da lui.   
Non era giusto, quell'Umano non aveva fatto niente per meritarsi tante attenzioni.   
Nazgrim si alzò in piedi, raddrizzando al meglio delle sue possibilità le ampie spalle.   
Scoccò un'occhiata sprezzante ai due ancora seduti sul divano per poi focalizzarsi esclusivamente su Varian.   
«Forse dovresti considerare l'ipotesi che Thrall sia davvero più forte di te!» esclamò con veemenza prima di voltare le spalle ai due e marciare via in direzione dell'uscita «Anzi di _entrambi_!».   
Alcune teste si girarono all'udire la sua soave voce sovrastare buona parte del chiacchiericcio diffuso nell'intera sala comune, ma a Nazgrim non importava affatto.   
I suoi passi erano carichi della rabbia che nutriva nei confronti del suo compagno.   
Quest'ultimo rimase seduto composto per diversi istanti, lo sguardo attonito fisso sulla schiena del suo amico di lunga data. La sua faccia cominciò ad un certo punto a cambiare colore e diventare di una tonalità molto più intensa, simile al rosso dei pomodori maturi.   
Una smorfia di rabbia e frustrazione gli deformò i lineamenti del viso mentre si alzava in piedi - divaricando le gambe - e riempiva i polmoni di aria, espandendo la cassa toracica.   
«Nazgrim! Non osare più farti vedere, chiaro?! Sei un codardo traditore!».   
Nazgrim in quel preciso istante si trovò completamente d'accordo con lui come non lo era ormai da molto tempo. Avrebbe desiderato cancellarlo totalmente dalla sua esistenza, nonostante la consapevolezza che il loro legame si era irrimediabilmente spezzato lo facesse star male. Purtroppo però quella era la sua Famiglia e dubitava fortemente che anche se si fosse rivolto al preside in persona sarebbe riuscito ad ottenere di cambiarla.   
_«Be', almeno in camera presto non mi vedrai più...!»_ commentò tra sé mentre usciva come un uragano di rabbia dalla porta del dormitorio.   
Caso volle che proprio in quel momento qualcuno attraversasse la sua traiettoria. Nazgrim non fece in tempo a fermarsi o quantomeno avvedersi del nuovo ostacolo che già si erano impattati. Il suo stato emotivo alterato e la prestanza fisica fecero in modo che uscisse dallo scontro praticamente intatto. Fu l'altro studente a rimbalzare letteralmente contro di lui e finire a terra.   
«Ahiaaaa...!» gemette una voce maschile che lui conosceva fin troppo bene.   
Abbassando lo sguardo notò che ad andare a sbattergli addosso era stato nientemeno che Khadgar.   
L'Umano era seduto sul pavimento e si massaggiava la parte finale della schiena digrignando i denti con un'espressione di dolore sul viso.   
Nazgrim lo guardò, stupito di trovarlo proprio in quella parte dell'accademia. Non perse troppo tempo a chiedersi che diavolo ci facesse: istintivamente gli allungò una mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi.   
Khadgar notò l'estremità e sollevò lo sguardo per vedere chi fosse a tendergliela.   
Si sorprese di vedere che si trattava di Nazgrim.   
«Forse era destino che la situazione si invertisse, dopo la Veglia delle Ombre...» commentò, accettando l'aiuto per rialzarsi.   
La sua mano era a malapena in grado di chiudersi attorno al suo dito indice e per Nazgrim fu come se solo allora si rendesse conto di quanto effettivamente fosse minuto Khadgar rispetto a lui. Eppure, a livello interiore, l'Orco lo percepiva grande quasi quanto lui: nonostante la cattiveria gratuita che aveva esercitato su di lui sin dall'inizio delle lezioni della professoressa Windrunner, Khadgar non lo aveva mai trattato come un nemico al di fuori dell'aula di lezione. Soprattutto, non aveva mai manifestato di provare del rancore nei suoi confronti, benché Nazgrim fosse ben consapevole di meritarselo tutto per come si era comportato.   
Aveva stupidamente cercato di compiacere Garrosh tentando di fare del male a lui per far del male indirettamente a Thrall; tuttavia, ora che ci pensava bene, a lui Thrall non aveva fatto un bel niente per meritarsi un tale trattamento, e neanche a Garrosh.   
Quest'ultimo probabilmente si era sentito messo in ombra per le sue particolarità. Prima che Thrall arrivasse, tutti parlavano della sua carnagione marrone, inusuale per un Orco.   
Nazgrim si sentì ancor più stupido per non essersi accorto prima del suo egocentrismo.   
«Grazie» esclamò Khadgar una volta che fu di nuovo in piedi, riportando l'Orco alla realtà.   
Quest'ultimo grugnì leggermente in assenso, ancora lontano nei suoi pensieri, poi chiese: «Che ci fai da queste parti?».   
L'Umano avrebbe potuto rispondere che non erano affari suoi e Nazgrim avrebbe capito; invece rispose: «Sto cercando Vol'jin».   
Ecco un'altra nemesi fittizia di Garrosh. Quell'Orco non riusciva proprio a vivere in pace con l'accademia.   
Khadgar si scosse i pantaloni dell'uniforme per scacciare dell'eventuale polvere residua e Nazgrim prese una decisione che - ne era certo - avrebbe cambiato per sempre le cose con Hellscream.   
Si scoprì stranamente entusiasta all'idea di dargli una così forte dimostrazione della sua nuova risoluzione.   
Bloccò l'aspirante mago ghermendolo gentilmente per un braccio mentre stava per ripartire.   
«Posso aiutarti?» chiese.   
La domanda colse alla sprovvista Khadgar. I due si scambiarono una lunga occhiata, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo, fino a che per entrambi non fu troppo imbarazzante sostenerla oltre.   
C'era qualcosa in quel gracile Umano che attirava come un magnete l'interesse di Nazgrim - e una cosa simile a quanto pareva capitava anche a Khadgar.   
«Va bene» rispose quest'ultimo dopo alcuni istanti di silenzio.   
Nazgrim fu felice che acconsentisse così facilmente, senza fargli ulteriori - e più che lecite - domande.   
La coppia si allontanò dal dormitorio dell'Orco a passo sostenuto, le mani così vicine che le nocche riuscivano a sfiorarsi. 

Vol'jin sedeva al centro dell'area delimitata dai rami pendenti del grande salice, le lunghe gambe intrecciate e lo sguardo che contemplava il ristretto gruppo di studenti inginocchiati sul terreno dinanzi a lui. La gelida aria dell'inverno sempre più vicino filtrava attraverso i rami e veniva a malapena attutita.   
L'espressione del Troll, solitamente serena e cordiale con i suoi compagni del Club del Vudù, adesso era una maschera di rabbia a stento repressa.   
Il suo cristallo era stato replicato e disseminato per tutta l'accademia da qualcuno che non era lui. Non poteva tollerare un simile affronto da parte di nessuno. Lui era l'unico che poteva giocare con le informazioni e con i segreti altrui, usandoli a proprio piacimento o per ottenere qualcosa di preciso dalle sue vittime.   
«Qualcuno nella scuola tiene 'o cristallo originale e sta minacciando 'o territorio nuostr'. Solo nuje teniamo 'o diritto di scovare e diffondere i segreti altrui» esclamò Vol'jin, riscontrando l'approvazione dei suoi compagni, le sue orecchie e le sue spie negli infiniti corridoi di quell'istituto.   
Una volta che il fervore si fu placato a sufficienza, il Troll riprese in tono più autorevole: «Trovate chesta persona e portatemela accà, accussì che io possa punirla».   
Numerose teste nella sua piccola platea annuirono. Sul viso di chi non lo fece comparvero sogghigni e sguardi cupi di minaccia, segno che avrebbero non solo obbedito ma anche goduto nell'eseguire tale incarico.   
Vol'jin era orgoglioso delle sue spie.   
«Jattevenne, e che i Loa guidino i passi vuostr'».   
Con tale formula, i suoi compagni furono congedati e si affrettarono a lasciare il loro rifugio per sparpagliarsi nel cortile e dirigersi verso l'accademia.   
Vol'jin rimase lì seduto ancora per qualche momento, inalando l'aria fredda lentamente per sopire la rabbia omicida che minacciava costantemente di travolgerlo da quando Jaina era andata da lui a manifestare il problema. Ovviamente, tale sentimento non era rivolto all'amica Umana, bensì a chiunque avesse perpetrato quell'affronto spudorato al suo Club e a lui personalmente.   
Dopo diversi respiri lunghi e forzatamente controllati, il Troll si alzò in piedi e se ne andò, proprio come avevano fatto gli altri. 

Thrall si chiedeva stupidamente come fosse arrivato a quella situazione, con Jaina distesa sul suo letto dal lato del muro e girata su un fianco, in maniera da potersi aggrappare al suo braccio - a dir poco enorme per le sue dimensioni - mentre lui si trovava steso supino, vagamente assonnato nonostante i suoi immensi sforzi di rimanere sveglio e soprattutto vigile.   
Jaina lo aveva indotto con le moine a dividere con lei il vassoio di dolcetti di mana evocato che Khadgar le aveva lasciato. Si era scoperto incapace di negarle una simile richiesta, all'apparenza del tutto innocua, e si era servito. Peccato che quei dolcetti, all'apparenza pochi in numero e leggeri, fossero in realtà infiniti e decisamente pesanti, persino per i suoi standard piuttosto elevati.   
Pensò che probabilmente non erano adatti agli sciamani e che fosse quello il motivo per cui stava reagendo così male ad essi. Era una teoria che spiegava anche come mai la sua amica non desse l'impressione di essere piena fino a scoppiare nonostante ne avesse mangiati già diversi.   
Avrebbe dovuto chiedere informazioni in merito a Drek'thar quando l'avesse rivisto, anche se farlo avrebbe implicato dare un briciolo di spiegazione e soprattutto passare sopra il suo orgoglio personale. Sarebbe stato uno dei racconti più imbarazzanti della sua vita, ne era certo.   
L'Orco si sentiva piuttosto teso e agitato in quella situazione. Non era come gli altri momenti in cui si era trovato da solo con Jaina in biblioteca a studiare.   
Lei era lì sdraiata al suo fianco, premuta contro il suo braccio, inerme e calda - anche se non quanto lui. Avrebbe semplicemente potuto scacciarla o riaccompagnarla al suo dormitorio, eppure qualcosa dentro di lui gli impediva di farlo.   
Thrall strinse leggermente i denti e si costrinse a riaprire bene gli occhi per non cadere vittima dell'ennesimo momentaneo abbiocco. Voleva capire _perché_ non volesse lasciare andare Jaina Proudmoore.   
Ruotò cautamente la testa a guardare la piccola Umana e percepì un'ondata di calore che non aveva previsto aggredirgli la faccia.   
La sua precedente impressione, cioè che fosse una ragazza carina, tornò ad animare i suoi pensieri intensificata di parecchie volte. Da quella distanza ravvicinata riusciva ad apprezzare meglio ogni dettaglio del suo viso e dei suoi capelli.   
Non aveva mai pensato a lei in quei termini. Un dubbio nacque nel suo inconscio, alimentato da un commento fatto da Vol'jin diverse settimane prima e che aveva sepolto e dimenticato fino a quel momento.   
«Forse stai accussì bene in compagnia di chella piccola Umana bionda pecché tieni dei sentimenti per lei» aveva detto il Troll in risposta ad una lamentela espressa da Khadgar riguardo alle continue visite in biblioteca fatte dal compagno di stanza.   
Ripensandoci adesso, Thrall riusciva a vedere un possibile fondo di verità in quelle parole, anche se era difficile da dire. Se fosse stato attratto da lei se ne sarebbe accorto, come quando...   
Sbatté le palpebre, perplesso. Durante la Festa della Birra l'aveva baciata e successivamente aveva ingenuamente incolpato la sbronza per spiegare tale accadimento. Forse in quell'occasione per la prima volta aveva manifestato i suoi veri sentimenti senza nessun tipo di schermo dovuto al raziocinio.   
Era così piccola in confronto a lui e così facile da proteggere per le sue possibilità.   
Thrall, più o meno consapevole di quanto stava facendo, si curvò sulla testa di Jaina e le posò un bacio innocente sulla fronte.   
«Thrall... cosa stai facendo?».   
La voce squillante e sorpresa dell'Umana lo colse alla sprovvista. Si ritrasse leggermente e per guardarla bene in faccia: aveva gli occhi aperti e le sue guance erano arrossate.   
«I-io... pensavo dormissi» ammise l'Orco, a disagio.   
In realtà l'aspirante maga era ben lungi dal dormire, non con l'essere che aveva così tanto desiderato di avere per sé sola disteso sullo stesso letto assieme a lei. Le piaceva stringere il suo braccio enorme e sentire i muscoli appena tesi sotto la pelle verde, così come le piaceva stargli vicino abbastanza da percepire l'odore di vissuto e di Orco più o meno pulito che emanava dalla sua pelle e dai suoi vestiti.   
Riusciva a sentire il suo imbarazzo come se avesse avuto ripercussioni fisiche su di lui.   
L'Orco non sapeva come spiegare il suo gesto e temeva che non ci sarebbe mai riuscito senza evitare l'autocombustione spontanea.   
«Non volevo... infastidirti, solo che... mh, ecco...».   
Per gli Antenati, non riusciva a dirglielo! Che razza di Orco era?!   
Inalò a fondo l'aria, gonfiando la cassa toracica fin quasi alla massima capienza, quindi esclamò: «Jaina, io... ti trovo molto bella!».   
La seconda parte dell'affermazione gli uscì di bocca così rapidamente che quasi inciampò nelle sue stesse parole. Non poté reprimere un grugnito d'esasperazione: non era quello che voleva dire.   
La giovane Proudmoore sorrise.   
«Ehm... grazie, Thrall» rispose. Cercò di celare quanto il complimento la rendesse in realtà felice, dato che pareva che il suo interlocutore fosse piuttosto frustrato e in guerra con se stesso.   
Quest'ultimo si girò goffamente su un fianco, cercando di non andarle addosso nella manovra, quindi chiuse gli occhi un attimo, si concentrò e riprovò: «Io... tu... mi piaci».   
Si sentì istantaneamente sgravato di un peso immenso, come un macigno che gli bloccava lo stomaco.   
L'espressione di Jaina non poteva esprimere più sorpresa di quanta ne mostrasse al momento. Si raddrizzò seduta di scatto, paonazza in volto, e Nonostante il suo sollievo, Thrall intuì di aver appena commesso il più grosso sbaglio della sua vita.   
Si mise seduto a sua volta, completamente sveglio, e sollevò le mani a mo' di scudo, come se si aspettasse di essere aggredito per la sua audacia.   
«S-scusa...! Non era mia intenzione metterti in una posizione scomoda, è solo che... sentivo di dovertelo dire...» si affrettò ad aggiungere il padrone della stanza.   
Jaina rimase attonita a guardarlo per qualche altro momento, incapace di formulare discorsi di senso compiuto, poi riuscì a dire: «R-ripetilo, per favore».   
Thrall la guardò con espressione confusa e imbarazzata, poi si accinse a ripetere: «Ho detto che non volevo metterti in una pos...».   
«Non quello! La frase prima!» sbottò Jaina stizzita, la voce incrinata per la forte emozione.   
Forse se l'era immaginato. Forse aveva capito male lei, complice anche la situazione un po' intima e i suoi desideri più reconditi. Non era possibile che Thrall, che fino a quel momento non aveva manifestato il benché minimo interesse nei suoi confronti, improvvisamente si dichiarasse in maniera tanto esplicita.   
L'Orco sobbalzò leggermente, abbassò lo sguardo per un istante e quando tornò a fissarla la sua espressione era ancora più determinata. I suoi occhi azzurri erano uno spettacolo meraviglioso.   
«Ho detto che mi piaci» disse, e stavolta riuscì a farlo senza esitare o rischiare di inciampare nelle sue stesse parole.   
Jaina aprì la bocca e la richiuse diverse volte, allibita. Era vero. L'aveva _seriamente_ detto, non se lo era sognato!   
La reazione dell'Umana confermò il timore iniziale dell'Orco che la sua dichiarazione fosse finita nel vuoto, o quantomeno si fosse rivelata tutt'altro che appropriata.   
Stava per scusarsi quando la sua compagna improvvisamente gli balzò al collo, stringendolo con le esili braccia. Thrall si ritrovò con un mare di capelli biondi ad impedirgli di respirare dal naso e la spalla della ragazza davanti alla bocca.   
«Oh, Thrall!» gemette in balia delle emozioni, cercando fino all'ultimo di non piangere per la gioia «Anche tu mi piaci».   
Visti i presupposti, non credeva che avrebbe mai vissuto abbastanza per vedere arrivare quel momento. Se lo era immaginato in centinaia di modi diversi e nessuno di essi si avvicinava neanche lontanamente a quello, ma di fatto non le importava niente.   
L'importante era che Thrall provasse dei sentimenti per lei - o si fosse finalmente deciso ad ammetterlo a se stesso - e che gliel'avesse detto.   
Era quasi felice che chiunque avesse ingannato Vol'jin e copiato quel cristallo l'avesse fatto, altrimenti non sarebbe mai arrivata a quel momento meraviglioso.   
Si staccò dal suo collo e con impeto si avventò sulla sua faccia, baciandolo con trasporto sulle labbra.   
L'Orco sgranò gli occhi e poté percepire l'aria riscaldarsi intorno a lui mentre avvampava d'imbarazzo. Non aveva mai baciato nessuno sulle labbra prima di allora.   
La sua bocca era umida e piccola a contatto con la sua, tanto che gli stava baciando solo il labbro inferiore, più sporgente e spesso. Fu solo dopo poco che decise di spostare un poco più in alto la sua attenzione.   
Thrall percepì la sua bocca salire e posizionarsi all'apertura della sua e cominciare a baciarlo con un certo impeto.   
Jaina non si era mai fermata a pensare che baciare un Orco potesse essere così complicato come poi di fatto si era rivelato per lei. Era troppo minuta per riuscire a coprire la zona centrale tra le sue zanne. Là in mezzo le ci entrava l'intero viso.   
Thrall non reagiva. La lasciava fare ma non prendeva veramente parte all'effusione. Doveva fare qualcosa che lo coinvolgesse di più. Caso volle che in quel momento le ritornasse in mente quel piccolo "incidente" in biblioteca, quando l'Orco le aveva leccato via dei resti di cibo che lei aveva rimosso dalla sua zanna con un dito.   
Certa in cuor suo che lo stratagemma avrebbe funzionato, Jaina concentrò la sua attenzione sulla zanna che sporgeva a sinistra. La baciò piano e poi la leccò delicatamente, quasi con affetto.   
A quella specie di tenera e umida carezza, l'Orco emise un grugnito che somigliava molto ad un sospiro di piacere e si rilassò visibilmente. Sottrasse la zanna alle amorevoli attenzioni di Jaina e fu il suo turno di contraccambiare il bacio, cosa che fece con incredibile tatto e castità, a dispetto di quel che avrebbe potuto far credere la sua notevole stazza.   
Quando lo scambio di effusioni terminò, i due si scambiarono un'occhiata di complicità e tornarono a distendersi sul letto. 

Khadgar quel giorno trovava la compagnia di Nazgrim decisamente piacevole, il che era molto più che strano per i suoi standard.   
L'Orco l'aveva accompagnato in cortile, vicino all'albero che Jaina aveva descritto all'Umano come luogo di ritrovo del club del Troll, ma non avevano avuto successo: l'area mascherata dai rami era sì allestita per ospitare delle persone, ma di fatto non ce n'era nemmeno una.   
Dopo quel primo fallimento, Khadgar decise di andare in giro per la scuola in cerca di Vol'jin e Nazgrim continuò a scortarlo quasi senza parlare, guardando semplicemente verso il basso con aria assorta.   
L'Umano non credeva che avrebbe mai avuto l'occasione di vedere la spalla destra di Garrosh Hellscream con un atteggiamento tanto docile. Era una sorpresa decisamente inaspettata.   
Nazgrim lo accompagnò addirittura in sala da pranzo e - nonostante il fatto di doversi sedere ad un tavolo diverso - gli rimase comunque abbastanza vicino.   
La cosa che sorprese maggiormente Khadgar in quel frangente fu il fatto che non si unì a Garrosh e Varian quando arrivarono; anzi, pareva proprio che cercasse di evitarli di proposito.   
Quando l'albino si levò da tavola, ormai sazio e pronto a riprendere le ricerche del Troll, un finto colpo di tosse lo informò che non era da solo: Nazgrim era ricomparso alle sue spalle.   
Khadgar lanciò un'occhiata fugace oltre le ampie spalle curve del suo inusuale compagno e vide senza alcuno sforzo che Garrosh e Varian - seduti uno accanto all'altro - stavano guardando nella sua direzione, e il primo non aveva per niente un'espressione amichevole.   
«Hai litigato con il tuo fidanzato? E mi stai appiccicato per fargli dispetto?» domandò impulsivamente l'Umano. Il suo intento non era ferirlo, ma informarsi sul perché fosse così ostinato ad andare con lui.   
Il cipiglio di Nazgrim si fece improvvisamente più cupo a quelle parole. Digrignò leggermente i denti e serrò la mandibola in quello che l'Umano interpretò come un segno di rabbia repressa.   
«Non è il mio compagno» rispose semplicemente, al che Khadgar ipotizzò che fosse successo qualcosa di grave. Per quanto ne aveva potuto vedere fino a quel momento, non c'era niente che pareva essere in grado di separare quei due.   
Evidentemente si era sbagliato.   
L'Orco cercò qualcosa che distraesse il suo interlocutore dall'insistere su quell'argomento. Non aveva voglia di raccontare ciò che era accaduto con Garrosh, non ancora almeno.   
_«Nazgrim! Non osare più farti vedere, chiaro?!»_.   
Le crude parole del suo ex compagno gli ritornarono alla mente all'improvviso, dandogli esattamente ciò che cercava.   
Con sollecitudine si portò davanti a Khadgar, come a volerlo guidare fuori della sala.   
«Devo sbrigare una faccenda importante... hai voglia di accompagnarmi?» domandò, deviando lo sguardo con un certo disagio.   
Il giovane mago annuì, completamente dimentico dell'incarico che gli era stato affidato da Jaina. In quel momento era troppo preso dal turbamento del suo nuovo compagno.   
«Va bene, certo! Che devi fare?» chiese Khadgar curioso.   
Nazgrim serrò le labbra.   
«Lo vedrai» replicò semplicemente, uscendo dalla sala da pranzo.   
L'Umano lo seguì dappresso, senza guardare alle spalle. Fortunatamente non lo fece, poiché altrimenti si sarebbe ritrovato trapassato da parte a parte dallo sguardo inceneritore di un Garrosh furibondo.   
L'Orco infilzò con tale foga la forchetta nella sua coscia di Grifalco che arrivò a incrinare l'osso all'interno, ma non si alzò per seguire la coppia. 

La giornata per Vol'jin era passata piuttosto rapidamente. Era sempre così quando andava in giro per l'Accademia a raccogliere informazioni circa pettegolezzi e quant'altro, attività che lo intratteneva sempre molto.   
Stavolta a giungergli alle orecchie erano state in maggioranza voci riguardanti un presunto esubero di aggressività di Thrall nei confronti di alcuni studenti e soprattutto congetture riguardo a quanto fossero ridicoli lui e Jaina come coppia.   
Se Vol'jin avesse ricevuto una monetina di rame per ogni volta che aveva sentito qualcuno fare quel tipo di commento a quel punto avrebbe potuto comprarsi l'intera proprietà della scuola.   
A lui non importava niente di quanto potessero essere o meno bene assortiti l'Orco e la sua amica. Se Jaina nutriva interesse per lui e Thrall contraccambiava, per lui non c'era nessun problema.   
La giornata del Troll tuttavia non aveva prodotto solo notizie delle quali era già in buona parte consapevole: coordinandosi con la sua rete di compagni, aveva trovato il proverbiale bandolo della matassa, il filo che l'avrebbe potuto ricondurre al principale responsabile di tutto quel marasma. Lo aveva seguito senza posa, chiedendo e spiando, finché al tramonto riuscì a trovare il responsabile.   
Il Troll camminava nel cortile, ingobbito come sempre ma con un portamento leggermente più arrogante e l'espressione cupa e determinata di chi è finalmente riuscito ad agganciare un bersaglio - che nel suo caso si trovava in piedi vicino alla riva del lago.   
«Pensavo che 'na spia come te sarebbe stata cchiù difficile da rintracciare» commentò a voce alta, fermandosi a pochi metri dall'esile figura femminile che gli dava tranquillamente le spalle.   
La studentessa si volse piano, incrociando coi suoi occhi verde acido e privi di pupille quelli di Vol'jin. L'Elfa del Sangue sorrise con fare astuto al suo rivale.   
«Credimi, Vol'jin... se non avessi voluto essere trovata non sarei qui adesso...» esclamò con un tono arrogante che diede molto fastidio al suo interlocutore, il quale non si lasciò minimamente intimorire.   
«Nun tengo paura di te, Valeera» rispose in tono fermo e sicuro, corrugando le sopracciglia in un cipiglio minaccioso.   
La Sin'dorei rise.   
«Se avessi paura di me non sarebbe divertente» esclamò, sollevando il mento con aria di sfida «Voglio un degno avversario con cui battermi» annunciò.   
«Che cosa vuoi da me, Elfa del Sangue?» ringhiò Vol'jin.   
Valeera puntò un lungo e snello indice contro il Troll.   
«Voglio quel ridicolo club di cui fai parte distrutto e quel tuo manipolo di spie da quattro soldi allo sbando» asserì col tono di chi dichiara guerra ad un nemico giurato.   
«'o capo del club nun sono io, pecché ce l'hai con me?» domandò il Troll, legittimamente per altro.   
«Perché tu sei il giovane cuore del club. Sei il più dotato di tutti e il più degno di essere scelto come mio rivale» spiegò l'Elfa del Sangue, come se fosse del tutto ovvio.   
Percorse alcuni passi in direzione del Troll, poi si fermò di nuovo.   
«È così deprimente vedere tanto talento sprecato nel divulgare _pettegolezzi_ » commentò, rivolgendogli un'occhiata colma di delusione «Quando ci sono informazioni ben più importanti da possedere e diffondere... al giusto prezzo s'intende».   
Vol'jin corrugò le sopracciglia, iniziando a comprendere che tipo di persona fosse Valeera Sanguinar.   
«Nun spaccerò informazioni importanti tra li studenti. Maje» dichiarò il Troll con voce ferma.   
Valeera sogghignò.   
«Vedi? Sei la nemesi perfetta» disse, muovendosi nella sua direzione «Quello scherzetto col tuo prezioso ninnolo è solo l'inizio» minacciò in un soffio, soffermandosi proprio accanto al suo interlocutore, per poi riprendere a camminare a passo sicuro verso l'edificio scolastico.   
Vol'jin rimase immobile per qualche istante, poi si girò lentamente, sapendo già cosa avrebbe visto: niente. La Sin'dorei era svanita.   
«E va bbene, se tu vuoi giocare, allora giocheremo. Ci vuole cchiù di chesto per spaventare Vol'jin, cumpà» esclamò a voce alta.   
Ebbe la netta impressione che le sue parole fossero giunte sino a Valeera, ovunque si trovasse in quel preciso momento. E ne fu felice. 

Khadgar udì distintamente lo stomaco di Nazgrim brontolare per la fame. L'Orco fece ostinatamente finta di niente, mantenendo lo sguardo fisso altrove. Non era più corrucciato, anzi, pareva decisamente felice. In verità, l'Umano non l'aveva mai visto così allegro. Immaginò che la visita all'ufficio del preside lo avesse liberato di un grosso fardello, qualsiasi cosa avesse raccontato alla segretaria messa a disposizione degli studenti. Lui aveva preferito aspettare fuori e Nazgrim aveva tacitamente dimostrato il suo apprezzamento verso il rispetto della sua privacy.   
«Hai già fame?» esclamò in tono scherzoso, sorridendo. L'altro gli scoccò un'occhiata di traverso e si portò una grossa mano verde sull'addome incurvato.   
«Non ho _già_ fame» replicò l'Orco in tono leggermente offeso - in quel momento a Khadgar ricordava parecchio il suo compagno di stanza, nonostante la differente postura - «Ho fame perché è ora di cena».   
Stavano camminando lungo uno dei tanti corridoi dell'Accademia, ignorati dagli altri studenti che passavano loro accanto, e Khadgar si bloccò bruscamente in mezzo ad esso. Un Elfo della Notte proveniente dalla direzione opposta sbatté la spalla contro la sua, non avendo avuto modo di spostarsi in tempo per evitarlo. Il giovane mago finì così con l'essere sbilanciato e, nel tentativo di rimanere in piedi, barcollò addosso al suo nuovo amico.   
Nazgrim per sua fortuna aveva i riflessi pronti abbastanza per afferrarlo prima che l'impatto col suo braccio gli desse il colpo di grazia, mandandolo definitivamente a terra. Lo ghermì per entrambe le braccia, trattenendolo contro di sé. Da così vicino il suo olfatto sensibile riuscì a percepire il suo odore, così diverso da quello di un Orco come Garrosh eppure ugualmente piacevole - almeno per lui.   
Tra le sue mani sembrava ancora più minuto e fragile di quanto non paresse a vista.   
Rimase così, inebriato dal suo profumo, per un tempo talmente lungo che Khadgar cominciò ad agitarsi nella sua presa.   
«Grazie dell'aiuto, Nazgrim... ma adesso stai stringendo un po' troppo...» si lamentò, una nota dolente nella voce a renderla leggermente più acuta del normale.   
Il diretto interessato riprese piena padronanza di se stesso nel sentirsi rivolgere quelle parole e lo lasciò andare borbottando qualcosa di incomprensibile.   
Khadgar non si prodigò nel chiedere cosa avesse detto: la sua attenzione era rivolta a cose ben più urgenti.   
«È già ora di cena?!» domandò allarmato, sgranando gli occhi.   
Nazgrim lo guardò con cipiglio perplesso, non capendo il perché di tanto allarmismo.   
«Esatto... perché?» chiese.   
L'albino si portò entrambe le mani alla testa ed esplose in un costernato: «Dovevo cercare quel Troll! Accidenti, spero che Thrall non si arrabbi di nuovo come stamattina!».   
Dover fronteggiare di nuovo un Orco furioso non era esattamente il suo programma per quella sera, tanto più se l'Orco in questione era anche uno sciamano dal talento innato che avrebbe potuto friggerlo per sbaglio.   
Nazgrim si sentì decisamente in colpa: «Se non ti avessi chiesto di accompagnarmi dal preside... mi spiace...».   
Khadgar tuttavia era troppo in ansia a causa della sua inadempienza per prendersela con lui.   
«Ehm... scusa, devo tornare indietro. Ci vediamo in giro!» si allontanò di qualche passo come per iniziare a correre, poi si bloccò un istante e si volse ad aggiungere: «Grazie per la compagnia!».   
Ciò detto si dileguò con una velocità notevole per la sua corporatura tutt'altro che atletica. Nazgrim si sentì responsabile per averlo praticamente _costretto_ ad imparare a schizzare via con una tale rapidità.   
Rimasto solo, il suo stomaco protestò nuovamente, al che invertì la direzione di marcia per andare in sala da pranzo, augurandosi di non incrociare Garrosh lungo il cammino.   
Khadgar intanto si era affrettato verso il dormitorio della sua Famiglia, anche se gli studenti che iniziavano ad accalcarsi per scendere a cena glielo stavano impedendo.   
Stanco di remare contro la folla, l'Umano si infilò in un corridoio secondario poco trafficato - per non dire deserto - nella speranza di raggiungere più velocemente il suo obiettivo, ma fortuna volle che vi incontrasse Thrall e Jaina mentre venivano nella sua direzione. Con ogni probabilità stavano andando a cena anche loro.   
La giovane maga sembrava essersi rimessa in sesto egregiamente e non solo: dal suo sguardo emanava una gioia che era quasi palpabile tanto era intensa; inoltre, il fatto che camminasse tenendo una mano poggiata sull'avambraccio dell'Orco in maniera quasi intima lasciava intendere che ci fosse stata una qualche evoluzione in positivo nel loro rapporto.   
Thrall non aveva la sua stessa aura estasiata, però pareva molto rilassato e a proprio agio, molto più di quanto fosse realmente mai apparso a Khadgar fin dal suo arrivo.   
«Khadgar!» fu l'Orco a vederlo per primo, fermandosi di fronte a lui «Dove eri finito?» domandò perplesso.   
Jaina gli rivolse un sorriso e chiese: «Sei riuscito a trovare Vol'jin?».   
L'albino sobbalzò e assunse un'espressione vagamente colpevole: come poteva spiegargli cosa aveva fatto per tutto il pomeriggio senza dover tirare in ballo Nazgrim?   
Di certo Thrall non avrebbe apprezzato che fosse stato per tanto tempo insieme all'Orco che lo aveva mandato in infermeria per più volte di quante fosse lecito nell'arco di circa un mese.   
«Ecco, per la verità...»   
«Ah, state accà».   
Khadgar sgranò gli occhi e si girò di scatto all'udire l'accento tipico zandali. Vol'jin stava arrivando loro incontro tranquillamente, uno sguardo indecifrabile sul viso.   
Khadgar ringraziò silenziosamente la Luce per quell'inatteso colpo di fortuna.   
«Vol'jin!» esclamò Jaina, grata.   
Thrall si separò da lei, camminò dritto verso il Troll e, senza nessun preavviso, gli diede un pugno sulla spalla con forza tale da farlo barcollare all'indietro.   
Khadgar e Jaina emisero un gemito di sorpresa e stavano per intervenire, credendo che Thrall stesse per avere un altro accesso di rabbia, ma l'Orco si fermò da solo dopo quell'unico colpo.   
Vol'jin si massaggiò la spalla dolorante e sostenne senza timore lo sguardo dell'altro.   
«Questo è per aver perso quel cristallo» sbottò quest'ultimo.   
Il Troll parve ponderare in merito alla sua affermazione per qualche secondo, poi annuì.   
«Tieni ragione, cumpà» rispose semplicemente. Non pareva avere intenzione di dare il via ad una rissa, cosa di cui i due giovani maghi gli furono immensamente grati.   
«Che ne dite di andare a mangiare?» propose Khadgar tempestivamente, prima che qualcuno arrivasse a rovinare tutto.   
Nessuno obiettò e il gruppetto si mosse nella direzione dalla quale l'albino era arrivato.   
A quel punto il grosso della scolaresca era già a mangiare; tuttavia, per essere assolutamente certi di essere lasciati in pace, le due "coppie" si riassemblarono e si distanziarono un po', come a fingere di essere capitate così vicine per caso.   
Khadgar si riaccostò a Thrall e gli diede una lieve gomitata nel fianco con aria provocatoria.   
«Che è successo tra te e Jaina mentre non c'ero...?» gli sussurrò curioso.   
Le guance dell'Orco divennero di una tonalità più scura.   
«Ehm...» esordì, incapace di trovare le giuste parole per esprimersi.   
«Ti sei dichiarato finalmente?» lo incalzò il compagno di stanza.   
Thrall fece per rispondere ma si fermò prima di pronunciare anche una sola sillaba e invece di dire ciò che aveva pensato rispose: «Come sarebbe a dire "finalmente"?!».   
Khadgar liquidò la cosa con un gesto della mano.   
«Avanti, Thrall...! Era ovvio che ti piacesse! La cosa davvero strana era che tu stesso non te ne accorgessi...» replicò.   
L'Orco si sentì un vero stupido, cosa che di rado gli era capitata prima in vita sua.   
Tacque per alcuni istanti, poi disse: «Perché non hai mai cercato di spingermi a rifletterci...? Nel senso, Vol'jin ogni tanto accennava a lei...».   
Khadgar gli sorrise con cipiglio furbo.   
«C'era già lui a metterti la pulce nell'orecchio, se avessi insistito anche io avresti smesso di ascoltare entrambi» rise sommessamente «E poi volevo vedere quanto tempo ci avresti messo prima di capirlo» aggiunse.   
Thrall aprì e richiuse la bocca un paio di volte, poi tacque mettendo su uno di quei tipici bronci adolescenziali. Il suo amico si guardò bene dal cercare di cavargli fuori anche solo un'altra parola.   
Anche Jaina e Vol'jin, più avanti, parlottavano tra loro.   
«Hai trovato chi ha copiato e diffuso il cristallo?» aveva chiesto la ragazza con una certa apprensione.   
Il Troll annuì con un singolo cenno del capo.   
«È nu avversario temibbile» ringhiò piano «Tiene odio verso di me nel core suo e chesto era solo l'inizio» aggiunse in tono più grave.   
Jaina rimase a fissarlo per qualche momento, cogliendo nella sua espressione cupa un segnale chiaro di quanto la situazione fosse seria.   
Fece per confortarlo ma Vol'jin la precedette, cambiando nettamente argomento: «Ho notato che l'Orco tuo ti teneva cchiù vicina del solito...».   
Lo sguardo preoccupato della giovane Proudmoore a quelle parole svanì all'istante, sostituito da un'espressione euforica e da uno sfavillante sorriso colmo d'affetto.   
«Ce l'ho fatta, Vol'jin! Thrall si è dichiarato... ah! Non riesco ancora a credere che sia successo davvero!» esclamò, riuscendo a stento a mantenere il tono di voce sommesso abbastanza da far sì che la conversazione rimanesse privata tra loro due.   
«Bene, sono contento per vuje» asserì il Troll.   
Preferì tenere per sé il fatto che Varian Wrynn sarebbe impazzito sapendo una cosa del genere. Sicuramente quell'Umano avrebbe fatto di tutto perché Thrall non potesse essere felice con lei.


	8. Capitolo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Certo che studiate tutti Storia, voi…!» esclamò ad alta voce l’albino.  
> Nazgrim - perché di lui si trattava - udendo all’improvviso una voce così vicina a lui sobbalzò di colpo e rischiò di far cadere il suo grosso panino imbottito e untuoso sul prezioso libro che avrebbe poi dovuto riportare in biblioteca.  
> Khadgar si piegò prontamente ad aiutarlo ad evitare un disastro afferrando il panino da un lato, senza stringere per non far gocciolare fuori il ripieno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Wordcount:** 14'325 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

La cena per Garrosh era stata piacevole per via della compagnia di Varian, ma il suo pensiero era costantemente rivolto a Nazgrim. La sua spalla orchesca di anni si era rivelata essere un rammollito totale che parteggiava per il nemico. Vederlo a pranzo uscire insieme a quel gracile mago albino lo aveva mandato in bestia, ancora di più di quanto non avesse fatto il suo commento su Thrall quella mattina stessa in sala comune.   
Quelle parole gli bruciavano ancora dentro, mentre varcava l'accesso al dormitorio maschile degli Struzzo Rosa. Nazgrim lo aveva tradito e per lui i traditori meritavano solo una cosa: una punizione. Fortunatamente, quella sera in camera da letto non avrebbe trovato la salvezza fuggendo.   
Hellscream sogghignò assaporandosi la scena del suo ormai ex compagno in ginocchio, pesto, che lo implorava di fermarsi e di risparmiarlo.   
Era una scena allettante e certamente sarebbe stata una bella lezione per Nazgrim, che avrebbe finalmente capito chi era il più forte.   
Arrivato davanti alla porta della sua camera, si fermò un istante. Assaporò il momento, inebriandosi con la sua rabbia e il suo desiderio di vendetta.   
Rinvigorito da tali sensazioni, l'Orco dalla carnagione bruna spalancò con impeto la porta gridando: «Nazgrim!».   
In quel preciso momento una lunga chioma bionda e ben curata gli venne sventolata sotto il naso. L'odore degli oli da bagno gli riempì le narici e rischiò di soffocare per quanto l'aroma era intenso.   
Tossì forte e, nonostante tutto, riuscì a urlare rabbioso: «Questa è la mia stanza!».   
Quello non era Nazgrim. Nessun Orco avrebbe mai tenuto i capelli così deplorevolmente lunghi e il biondo non era contemplato nel loro DNA.   
L'intruso si girò verso di lui, colto di sorpresa dal suo grido animalesco.   
«Da oggi è anche _la mia_!» sbottò lo sconosciuto, stizzito.   
Era un Elfo del Sangue. Si riconosceva dalla postura quasi troppo eretta e dal fisico longilineo. Era alto quanto Garrosh ed era completamente nudo dalla vita in su, esibendo in tale maniera il torace solcato di muscoli appena accennati. In vita portava un asciugamano a coprire le pudenda, cosa di cui l'Orco fu tacitamente grato.   
Non c'era paragone col fisico di Nazgrim. I Sin'dorei erano troppo smilzi per i suoi gusti, anche quelli più avvezzi all'esercizio fisico.   
Garrosh avanzò verso lo studente e ringhiò: «Ti sei sbagliato, Elfo! Questa stanza è mia e io ho già un comp...».   
Il biondo lo interruppe bruscamente: «Ovviamente il tuo compagno ha chiesto di fare un cambio! Ah, è così facile!».   
Il tono usato dal Sin'dorei era quello tipico di qualcuno che interloquiva con un completo idiota e a Garrosh Hellscream non piaceva che gli dessero dell'idiota in nessuna maniera, neanche implicita.   
«Maledetto Elfo, come osi insultarmi così?!» ringhiò, avventandosi su di lui con tutto il peso del suo corpo, pronto a ghermirlo alla gola e strangolarlo fino a fargli ritornare un po' di buonsenso.   
L'Elfo si dissolse dinnanzi a lui in una nube di sabbia dorata giusto un istante prima che l'Orco gli fosse addosso. Quest'ultimo non riuscì a bloccarsi in tempo e finì col lanciarsi contro il letto del nuovo arrivato come un peso morto.   
Il letto cigolò pericolosamente sotto di lui e con le ginocchia impattò dritto sul margine del legno che proteggeva lateralmente il materasso. Il rinculo del colpo contro il muro fu forte abbastanza da essere udito fino in sala comune; fortunatamente, nessuno studente era così ansioso di rischiare l'osso del collo da osare andare a controllare cosa diavolo stesse accadendo nella stanza di Hellscream.   
Quest'ultimo imprecò a denti stretti per il dolore alle rotule e rimase accasciato sul materasso per alcuni istanti, cercando di riacquisire il pieno controllo di sé.   
Alle sue spalle sentì una risatina snervante.   
«È inutile cercare di farmi paura con la forza fisica, Garrosh» esclamò l'ormai odiata ma familiare voce dell'Elfo del Sangue.   
Doveva essere un mago anche lui. Era l'unico modo per spiegare ciò che aveva appena visto.   
_«Grandioso, come se quel maghetto da quattro soldi che trotterella sempre dietro a Thrall non fosse abbastanza da sopportare...»_ brontolò tra sé. Ricordò la stretta vicinanza tra quello scricciolo e Nazgrim, quel pomeriggio a pranzo, e il suo sangue ribollì di rinnovata rabbia.   
«Tu sai chi sono io...» esclamò infastidito, rivolto al Sin'dorei.   
« _Chi_ non sa chi sei, Garrosh? Ah! Tutta la scuola sa il tuo nome... come quello di Thrall» rispose l'interpellato.   
L'altro si rialzò di scatto all'udire il nome del suo rivale, ignorando le gambe ancora doloranti, e si girò a fronteggiare il nuovo compagno.   
«Come osi paragonarmi a lui, verme?!» sputò furioso.   
«Kairoz» rispose l'Elfo del Sangue, arricciando le labbra in un sorriso beffardo.   
Garrosh lo guardò con cipiglio interrogativo, al che l'altro sbottò: «Non sono un "verme", ma Kairoz. Certo che non brilli davvero per intelligenza...!».   
L'Orco lo caricò nuovamente a testa bassa per l'insulto stavolta esplicito.   
Quel Kairoz avrebbe dovuto abbassare la cresta se intendeva arrivare in fondo all'anno accademico in buona salute.   
Di nuovo il Sin'dorei svanì all'ultimo momento e stavolta Garrosh andò a sbattere la faccia contro lo stipite della porta ancora aperta.   
L'eco del colpo si sentì fino fuori della stanza, lungo il corridoio. L'Orco barcollò all'indietro tenendosi una mano sul naso.   
Kairoz, alle sue spalle, rise mentre si infilava agilmente una lunga veste rossa di tessuto leggero che chiuse sul torace.   
«Dovresti smetterla di caricare come un toro furioso, sai? Se non altro perché così riuscirai a vedere contro cosa andrai a sbattere».   
Il suo tono arrogante era colmo di scherno verso l'Orco e i suoi modi di risolvere i problemi così rozzi e primitivi. Kairoz sembrava sfoggiare la nobiltà dei suoi lineamenti e la civiltà del suo comportamento come si poteva fare con un vestito ad una sfilata di moda.   
Garrosh era disgustato dal suo modo di essere così frivolo e dal continuo atteggiarsi ad essere superiore.   
L'eco delle sue urla di frustrazione e rabbia giunse chiaro e distinto alle orecchie di Nazgrim, la cui attuale stanza si trovava piuttosto lontana dalla precedente.   
Non avrebbe mai immaginato di non essere l'unico studente scontento della sua sistemazione, eppure quel pomeriggio quando si era presentato alla segreteria del preside per chiedere che gli fosse assegnata una nuova stanza, la Draenei gli aveva chiesto a che Famiglia appartenesse e poi aveva estratto un fascicolo piuttosto consistente e aveva iniziato a sfogliarlo febbrilmente fino a che non aveva trovato qualcuno dello Struzzo Rosa che aveva come lui chiesto un cambio di stanza.   
Il passaggio era stato rapidissimo.   
L'Orco era chino sui suoi bagagli e stava sistemando le sue cose nel nuovo armadio, stranamente pieno di lunghi capelli biondi. Non credeva possibile che un maschio potesse portare i capelli così lunghi e perderne così tanti senza rimanerne privo, pur essendo un Elfo del Sangue.   
«Sei sicuro di non volere una mano? Potresti provare il mio nuovo prototipo di cameriera tuttofare!» esclamò una vocetta stridula alle spalle dell'Orco. Il tono era quello di chi stava cercando di vendere qualcosa ad un potenziale acquirente piuttosto importante.   
Nazgrim chiuse gli occhi in una tacita invocazione alla pazienza e rispose: «Per la millesima volta, Sparachiodi, non ho bisogno di una macchina per sistemare i bagagli».   
_«Men che mai se è opera di un Goblin...»_ aggiunse tra sé mentre sistemava le sue cose nello spazioso armadio.   
Non si voltò verso il suo nuovo compagno di stanza ma lo sentì ugualmente agitarsi alle sue spalle.   
Non riponeva molta fiducia nei gingilli Goblin, a ragion veduta: appena era entrato in camera si era quasi visto staccare la testa per colpa della sveglia che Sparachiodi stava cercando di modificare.   
«Almeno posso utilizzare una parte del tuo armadio? Non mi pare tu abbia così tanti abiti da riempirlo, al contrario di quell'Elfo del Sangue con la puzza sotto il naso» proseguì il Goblin in tono più sicuro «Ho alcuni giocattoli che non riesco a far entrare nel mio...» spiegò in aggiunta.   
Nazgrim sospirò e brontolò: «Se mi avanzerà un po' di posto ci penserò».   
Sparachiodi sghignazzò entusiasta.   
«Sapevo che saresti stato un compagno di stanza più comprensivo di quell'antipatico di Kairoz!» esultò, tornando allegro verso il suo letto ad armeggiare con uno dei tanti prototipi dall'aspetto decisamente poco rassicurante che ingombravano le sue coperte.   
Nazgrim lanciò uno sguardo al soffitto e silenziosamente si chiese se non sarebbe stato più sicuro rimanere in camera con Garrosh. Nella peggiore delle ipotesi avrebbe potuto prenderlo a pugni; con Sparachiodi invece sarebbe potuto succedere di tutto e non aveva modo di prevenirsi se non rimanere costantemente in allerta.   
A parte quello, aveva l'opportunità di fare amicizia e di smetterla di preoccuparsi per Garrosh e i suoi continui tradimenti a favore di Varian. Non era una brutta prospettiva in fin dei conti. Sarebbe stato una specie di nuovo inizio.   
«Sicuro di non voler vedere il mio nuovo prototipo di sveglia?» chiese Sparachiodi improvvisamente, distraendolo dai suoi pensieri.   
Nazgrim ci pensò su qualche istante, in silenzio; infine rispose: «Va bene, ma a distanza di sicurezza».   
Il suo nuovo compagno di stanza sogghignò mostrando una doppia fila di dentini aguzzi e affilati.   
«I miei prototipi sono _sempre_ sicuri». 

Shandris non aveva mai visto Jaina così allegra, neanche mentre cercava di decifrare qualche antico manoscritto di magia redatto in una lingua dimenticata o quasi.   
L'Umana era seduta sul suo letto, appoggiata contro il cuscino e stava leggendo, ma dall'espressione pareva distante anni luce dalla stanza e da ciò che stava facendo.   
Quel suo strano comportamento un po' la metteva a disagio, ma la incuriosiva anche: come praticamente tutti gli altri studenti dell'Accademia, anche lei aveva avuto il suo cristallo con la registrazione video dell'epocale rissa tra Thrall e Varian avvenuta durante la Festa della Birra, per cui non riusciva a capire come potesse essere così allegra sapendo di essere al centro dell'attenzione di tutti quanti.   
Caso volle che proprio in quel momento Jaina chiudesse il libro e si spostasse seduta sul bordo del materasso, rivolgendo alla compagna di stanza un bel sorriso beato.   
«Jarod apprezza quando ti fai bella di solito?» chiese bruscamente, senza alcun preavviso.   
Shandris le rivolse un'occhiata perplessa.   
«Jaina, ti senti bene?» domandò in tono confuso.   
La bionda sorrise di rimando e annuì con convinzione.   
«Allora?» insistette con più enfasi. Pareva premerle particolarmente la sua risposta.   
Shandris si agitò dove era seduta, un poco a disagio, quindi le rispose: «Be' sì... una volta che se ne accorge».   
Scrollò le spalle e aggiunse: «I maschi prestano poca attenzione a certe cose. Jarod si accorgerebbe subito se cambiassi qualcosa nella spada da allenamento piuttosto che se tagliassi i capelli cortissimi».   
Rise delicatamente della sua stessa battuta.   
La giovane Proudmoore sorrise con un pizzico di tensione.   
«Però se loro fanno qualcosa per rendersi più piacevoli noi dobbiamo notarlo per forza» continuò a lamentarsi la Kaldorei, sbuffando offesa, alzandosi per raggiungere l'amica sul suo letto.   
Jaina stavolta rise e il suo pensiero tornò per l'ennesima volta a Thrall, che non sembrava come gli altri maschi.   
«Beata te che stai insieme ad un altro della tua razza Shandris...» sospirò la ragazza.   
Lei in fin dei conti non sapeva niente dei modi di fare degli Orchi e il fatto che Thrall sembrasse diverso pure dagli altri della sua razza non la rendeva meno colpevole per la sua ignoranza.   
«Jaina... che cosa sta succedendo?» chiese la Kaldorei, rivolgendole un'espressione altamente inquisitoria.   
L'Umana sobbalzò leggermente alla domanda e si morse il labbro inferiore, esitante, riflettendo rapidamente: Shandris era sua amica e non aveva esitato a metterla a parte delle sue vicissitudini con Jarod quando lei era arrivata a rimpiazzare la sua ex compagna di stanza. Le aveva anche chiesto consiglio e aiuto qualche volta.   
Decise di confessarle il suo segreto. Di lei poteva fidarsi.   
«Thrall... si è dichiarato a me» rispose, la voce incrinata per la forte emozione.   
Shandris la guardò sgranando gli occhi.   
«E tu gli hai detto di sì» disse per completare la sua frase.   
Jaina annuì col capo, brevemente.   
L'Elfa della Notte tacque per qualche istante, quindi disse: «Non sono contro l'amore inter specie, anzi sono contenta per te ma...».   
Esitò un po', arrivando a far temere a Jaina che stesse per condannare il suo comportamento nonostante ciò che aveva appena detto; infine disse: «Jaina... Thrall è piuttosto grosso persino tra i suoi simili... pensa se è proporzionato».   
Nel terminare l'affermazione si portò una mano a mimare un rigonfiamento tra le gambe.   
La sua compagna di stanza trasalì e le diede una pacca di rimprovero sulla coscia.   
«Shandris!» esclamò in tono oltraggiato, le guance tinte di rosso. Non si era certamente soffermata a pensare agli attributi di Thrall quando lui si era dichiarato, anche se adesso che la Kaldorei glielo faceva notare molto probabilmente era così.   
L'idea effettivamente la intrigava parecchio, nonostante non gli avesse detto di sì solo per poter sperimentare in prima persona.   
«Cosa c'è?! Prima o poi dovrai scoprirlo, no?» brontolò Feathermoon, restituendole una giocosa pacca sulla spalla.   
«Presumo, ma non è quello il punto!» replicò la giovane maga.   
Cadde un caldo silenzio pieno di affetto che durò per qualche istante, mentre Shandris sorrideva all'amica.   
«Sono contenta per te» disse.   
Jaina a quel punto sorrise di rimando, un po' imbarazzata ma felice.   
«Grazie» rispose. 

Il pomeriggio del giorno dopo - lunedì - Thrall scese come al solito al recinto d'addestramento per la lezione di Cavalcatura di Tyrande Whisperwind con la stessa poca voglia che ormai lo accompagnava sempre per quello specifico corso.   
Gli sembrava di essere rinato a vita nuova dopo la confessione a Jaina del giorno avanti. Era una strana sensazione ma era abbastanza piacevole.   
Durante la mattina aveva sentito di nuovo il chiacchiericcio e le occhiate degli studenti su di lui, proprio come i primi tempi in Accademia, ma in un certo senso se l'aspettava. In fin dei conti, la registrazione nel cristallo - di cui ogni singola copia pareva essere scomparsa del tutto nella notte - l'avevano vista tutti.   
A differenza dei primi giorni di scuola, quando ancora non si era per niente ambientato e tutto era ancora nuovo per lui, in quel momento non gli importava niente degli sguardi curiosi degli altri studenti.   
Paradossalmente, si preoccupò di più della rabbia omicida che notò guizzare negli occhi di Varian Wrynn nell'attimo in cui quelli si posarono sulla sua persona non appena arrivato al recinto.   
Per fortuna non tentò di saltargli addosso né diede il via ad una disputa verbale. Rimase con i suoi onnipresenti scagnozzi in attesa che la professoressa Whisperwind arrivasse.   
Thrall si chiese subito a cosa quell'odio stranamente intenso fosse dovuto e la prima - ed unica - risposta che si diede fu che Wrynn era venuto in qualche modo a sapere della sua confessione a Jaina. Come avesse fatto non lo sapeva, però vista la rapidità con cui erano stati messi in circolazione i cristalli supponeva che con altrettanta solerzia si fossero prodigati a mettere il caro Varian al corrente della cosa.   
Ciononostante, la lezione di Cavalcatura di Thrall si svolse come di consueto, con un numero di cadute da sella che rientrava nella media per i suoi standard. Varian stranamente non gli stava poi così appiccicato come al solito, preferendo cavalcare a distanza dall'Orco.   
Fu solo alla fine della lezione, quando la professoressa se ne andò insieme alle cavalcature e Thrall riprese la via per tornare in Accademia che venne raggiunto da un: «Thrall!».   
La voce di Varian era inconfondibile e la nota di rabbia profonda in essa era incredibilmente intensa. L'Orco sobbalzò e si fermò in mezzo al prato, quindi si voltò.   
Vide Wrynn marciare verso di lui con i suoi due sgherri e, incredibilmente, un Garrosh tronfio e arrogante - e _solo_ \- che gli camminava al fianco tenendo senz'alcuna fatica il suo passo. Il ghigno sulla sua faccia era a dir poco inquietante.   
Thrall non aveva idea del luogo da cui era sbucato: Hellscream non seguiva il corso della professoressa Whisperwind. Forse seguiva qualche suo corso nel cortile ed era andato da Varian non appena terminata la lezione.   
L'aspirante sciamano fu tentato di andarsene per un momento, poi però sentì di non volerlo fare. Si era dichiarato a Jaina e, benché ancora non fosse conscio fino in fondo delle implicazioni, non avrebbe certamente esitato a proteggere la sua relazione.   
Piantò saldamente le gambe a terra e raddrizzò la schiena, gonfiando il petto possente fino a tendere la camicia e la giacca dell'uniforme fin quasi al limite. Non poteva di certo competere con la larghezza naturale del massiccio corpo di Garrosh, però era sicuro di riuscire ad ottenere l'effetto desiderato nonostante tutto.   
«Che c'è, Varian?» chiese con voce ferma e decisa, un'inflessione infastidita in essa.   
L'Umano lo raggiunse e gli si fermò di fronte, spintonandolo con entrambe le mani. Garrosh, in piedi poco dietro di lui, osservava compiaciuto la scena.   
«Non sei capace di dimostrare il tuo valore lealmente e allora ti servi di inutili mezzucci, codardo!» ringhiò Varian, spingendolo ancora indietro. Stavolta però Thrall era pronto e si oppose tempestivamente, bloccandogli il braccio.   
«Sicuro di non stare parlando di te stesso, Varian?» chiese Thrall con pungente ironia «Non so di cosa stai parlando».   
Wrynn digrignò i denti e utilizzò la mano libera per reagire alla frecciatina e gli diede un pugno in faccia. Thrall non si avvide in tempo del colpo e incassò arretrando di un paio di passi, lasciando la presa sull'altro arto del suo avversario.   
Garrosh rise vedendolo massaggiarsi la mandibola alla giuntura, dove era stato colpito.   
Varian avanzò inesorabile esclamando: «Lo so che sei stato tu a mettere quei cristalli in giro! Non c'è nessun onore nel battere un avversario ubriaco!».   
L'aspirante sciamano fu pronto a difendersi: all'assalto di Varian si contrappose con la potenza delle sue braccia e dei suoi pugni, cavandosela in maniera egregia. Il suo nemico dovette arretrare dopo poco per riprendersi.   
«Non ho messo io quel cristallo in giro» rispose Thrall.   
«Sei l'unico che avrebbe potuto trarne benefici, codardo!».   
Varian riprese la rissa, ma stavolta ad affiancarlo e dargli mano forte arrivò anche Garrosh. Evidentemente non riusciva a stare fermo e buono mentre il suo compare menava le mani. Thrall ringraziò silenziosamente gli Antenati che Nazgrim non fosse con loro, altrimenti si sarebbe volentieri gettato nella mischia al seguito del suo partner. L'Orco dalla pelle verde era in grado di tenerli entrambi a bada con delle armi in mano, ma purtroppo non era altrettanto bravo a mani nude. Ogni colpo parato ad uno era un colpo incassato dall'altro. Varian era forte, ma Garrosh era ancor più temibile, poiché non sfruttava solamente la forza fisica nelle braccia, ma anche la stazza e il suo non indifferente peso corporeo per dare maggiore forza ai suoi attacchi. Thrall preferiva incassare colpi da Varian piuttosto che permettere all'Orco bruno di avere accesso a parti scoperte del suo corpo, come i fianchi e lo stomaco.   
La scena aveva intanto attirato studenti curiosi di passaggio, che si erano stretti attorno a loro a formare un capannello di spettatori.   
«Non sei così bravo da sobrio, eh?» lo prese in giro Garrosh sogghignando, abbattendogli un feroce pugno sul naso. Fino ad allora i colpi lo avevano solo fiaccato, mai ferito: nessuno dei suoi sfidanti era munito di artigli per farlo. Quel pugno sul naso lo fece sanguinare di brutto.   
Thrall sperava in cuor suo che qualche insegnante passasse di lì e fermasse tutto quanto, ma nessuno sembrava abbastanza vicino o interessato al motivo per cui tanti studenti si erano ammucchiati in un'area circoscritta del giardino.   
Il giovane sciamano arretrò ancora, ignorando il sangue che gli stava scivolando in bocca e continuando a fissare i suoi contendenti con odio, concentrandosi in maniera particolare su Varian, che aveva dato inizio a tutto ciò.   
Avrebbe voluto gridargli contro che adesso Jaina non era più sua davvero e certamente sarebbe stato bellissimo vedere che faccia avrebbe fatto; tuttavia, era anche vero che c'era un sacco di gente a guardarli e che così praticamente l'intera scuola avrebbe saputo di loro. Thrall non voleva che la notizia diventasse di dominio pubblico, non senza il consenso di Jaina.   
L'Orco dalla pelle verde in quel preciso momento giurò di aver sentito qualcuno nella folla chiamare il suo nome, ma probabilmente se l'era solamente immaginato.   
Varian e Garrosh tornarono a slanciarsi verso di lui quando all'improvviso qualcuno apparve a separarli dal loro obiettivo.   
Thrall sgranò gli occhi riconoscendo nell'intruso nientemeno che Khadgar. Il giovane mago si era evidentemente teletrasportato in qualche maniera fin lì e l'Orco, memore dell'ultima volta che l'aveva visto trasportarsi a brevi distanze, ringraziò gli Antenati per averlo fatto apparire in uniforme in mezzo a quella folla.   
Varian e Garrosh sobbalzarono alla vista del nuovo arrivato e la loro momentanea esitazione servì a Khadgar per agire: il giovane mago si esibì in una rapidissima Frost Nova che bloccò sul posto Varian e Garrosh con un blocco di ghiaccio che avvolse completamente le loro gambe, fino alla cintura.   
Thrall rimase a fissarli attonito fino a che Khadgar non lo afferrò per un braccio e lo trascinò via.   
La recente dimostrazione di potere da parte dell'albino fece aprire un varco nella folla al suo passaggio, agevolandogli il compito.   
Dietro di loro l'incantesimo perdurava.   
Garrosh, infreddolito, faceva fatica a non tremare, come invece stava facendo Varian.   
«Quell'Orco me la pagherà...» ringhiò l'Umano, cercando di divincolarsi dal blocco di ghiaccio.   
«Comincio a odiare sul serio i maghi...» soffiò Hellscream, pensando alle due enormi spine nel fianco che erano Khadgar e Kairoz.   
Avrebbe dovuto insegnare loro a rispettare i più forti. 

«Cavolo, Thrall! Stai sanguinando dal naso!» commentò Khadgar stupito e preoccupato mentre salivano la rampa nell'atrio della scuola. Non avevano smesso di correre finché non erano entrati, al riparo dagli sguardi rabbiosi dei due Struzzo Rosa.   
L'Orco si portò una mano a coppa sul viso per nascondere le sue condizioni.   
«Non è niente di grave...» disse all'amico, ma la voce insolitamente nasale tradiva la sua reale situazione.   
Khadgar serrò le labbra in una linea sottile, guardando per traverso l'amico. Certamente non era piacevole avere il naso sanguinante e doveva anche fargli dannatamente male e invece sembrava non curarsene affatto. Khadgar non sapeva se portarlo in infermeria da Hamuul, anche se era assolutamente convinto che il diretto interessato si sarebbe opposto minimizzando la cosa. Gli Orchi avevano qualche tipo di problema a lui sconosciuto nei confronti della cura della loro salute.   
«Come facevi a sapere cosa stava succedendo?» domandò Thrall dopo qualche istante di silenzio. La sua tempestività era stata fin troppo azzeccata per essere frutto della sola coincidenza.   
«Vol'jin mi ha avvisato» spiegò l'albino semplicemente «Ha visto Garrosh raggiungere Varian al recinto e confabulare con lui indicandoti. Io e Jaina stavamo uscendo da lezione ed è venuto a chiedermi di portarti via» aggiunse.   
Sorrise con aria compiaciuta.   
«Sono arrivato in tempo, per grazia della Luce!» disse.   
Si erano nel frattempo inerpicati su per la rampa della torre centrale, mescolandosi agli altri studenti che stavano recandosi alla lezione successiva e stavano arrivando all'ingresso per il primo piano.   
«Quindi anche Jaina sa quello che è successo?» chiese l'Orco.   
Khadgar rise.   
«Vol'jin ha faticato un sacco per impedirle di andare a trasformare Varian e Garrosh in pezzi di ghiaccio» spiegò l'Umano «Vol'jin per calmarla l'ha accompagnata in biblioteca, dovrebbe essere lì ad aspettarci» disse, imboccando l'ingresso del primo piano. Thrall entrò dietro di lui, grato che quasi nessuno degli studenti che stavano salendo la rampa avesse come destinazione quello stesso piano. Era piuttosto scomodo tenere premuta la mano sulla faccia per non allarmare nessuno.   
Insieme andarono verso una delle porte chiuse della biblioteca e Thrall si portò dinanzi ad essa. Abbassò la mano, ora sporca del suo sangue, con un impercettibile verso di sollievo.   
«Spero che Vol'jin sia riuscito a trattenere abbastanza a lungo Jaina» commentò Khadgar in tono allegro, ridendo.   
L'Orco accennò un risolino a sua volta mentre si avvicinava ai battenti per entrare. In quello stesso istante dall'interno udì una voce femminile prorompere in un concitato: «Basta! Vado a cercarlo!».   
Thrall non ebbe materialmente il tempo di spostarsi e il suo naso finì esattamente nella traiettoria dello spigolo di uno dei battenti.   
Il colpo fu secco e violento e Thrall arretrò e cadde a terra con un tonfo, portandosi entrambe le mani al naso.   
Alzò gli occhi azzurri umidi per il dolore verso la figura femminile e snella che era appena apparsa nel vano della porta.   
Jaina guardò dinanzi a sé e vedendo il suo Orco a terra dolorante cacciò un gridolino di dolore e sorpresa.   
«Thrall!» esclamò inginocchiandosi davanti a lui «Mi dispiace! Non credevo fossi dietro la porta!».   
Cercò di fargli togliere le mani dalla faccia ma l'altro le tenne saldamente attorno al naso. Non ce la faceva nemmeno a parlare per timore che la sua voce suonasse stridula.   
Vol'jin uscì dietro Jaina e rivolse un'occhiata all'Orco.   
«A chesto punto penso che nuje dovremmo portarlo in infermeria» disse.   
Jaina, che continuava a borbottare scuse disperate mentre tentava di verificare le condizioni del naso del suo neo fidanzato, si girò per metà verso il Troll.   
«E se gli ho rotto il naso?!» domandò angosciata.   
Il suo amico si fece avanti, mettendosi al fianco dell'Orco ed afferrandolo per un arto.   
«Lasciagli prendere fiato, Jaina. Nun tieni forza per metterlo in piedi» fece presente Vol'jin, al che Khadgar si mosse per prendere il compagno di stanza per l'altro braccio.   
Insieme - anche se per largo merito di Vol'jin - riuscirono a rimetterlo in posizione eretta. Thrall cercò di non rendersi un peso e una volta che fu nuovamente in piedi Jaina tornò ad assediarlo per farsi mostrare il naso.   
L'Orco stavolta cedette dinanzi alla sua premura addirittura eccessiva e pian piano scoprì la faccia.   
La ragazza lo guardò con sgomento, ma Thrall aveva almeno una vaga idea di come potesse apparire e non si sorprese affatto per la sua reazione. Aveva sentito il sangue scorrere e imbrattargli la metà inferiore del viso e probabilmente almeno quello che Garrosh gli aveva fatto uscire si stava rapprendendo.   
Le apparenze del suo naso erano per lui un mistero.   
«Nun mi pare rotto» commentò Vol'jin, affiancandosi all'amica per avere una migliore visuale.   
Quest'ultima avvicinò piano una mano al viso di Thrall e nell'entrare in contatto con il ponte del suo naso l'arto fu avvolto da una nebbiolina tenue.   
L'Orco percepì un freddo che sul naso dolorante era dannatamente piacevole, tanto da infischiarsene dell'essere nel mezzo ad un corridoio e avvicinare la faccia alla mano di Jaina. Un tremulo grugnito di sollievo fuoriuscì dalle sue labbra semiaperte e chiuse gli occhi per goderne meglio.   
Khadgar sorrise dinanzi all'espressione del suo compagno di stanza. Vol'jin invece si parò davanti alla coppia per proteggerli da sguardi indiscreti.   
«Va meglio?» chiese gentilmente Jaina.   
«Molto...» ammise Thrall con voce un po' meno nasale di prima «Grazie» aggiunse.   
«Pecché adesso nun entriamo tutti nella biblioteca? Vuje piccioncini state attirando troppo l'attenzione...» intervenne Vol'jin a mezza voce, scoccando un'occhiata poco gentile ad un paio di femmine Goblin che parevano sin troppo interessate a spiare cosa stessero facendo Thrall e Jaina oltre di lui.   
I due distolsero lo sguardo l'uno dall'altra, a disagio. Si erano palesemente dimenticati entrambi di dove si trovassero.   
«Hai ragione» concordò Thrall, sottraendosi - pur malvolentieri - alle premurose cure dell'Umana.   
Jaina lo precedette all'interno della biblioteca insieme a Khadgar. Thrall e Vol'jin entrarono per ultimi.   
Una volta all'interno, richiusero la porta alle loro spalle e la giovane Proudmoore tornò ad occuparsi nel naso malmesso del suo Orco. Stavolta però evitò il contatto diretto con lui: evocò alcuni piccoli cristalli di ghiaccio e li avvolse in un fazzoletto che tirò fuori da una tasca della giacca della sua uniforme, quindi depositò il pacchetto sul naso di Thrall. Quest'ultimo la lasciò fare, grato per la medicazione, e solo dopo un po' si decise a togliere il ghiaccio e sporgersi verso Jaina per baciarla.   
La ragazza non rifiutò il contatto, anzi, si adoperò per approfondirlo.   
Vol'jin si girò a guardare altrove e Khadgar, decisamente più a disagio del Troll, decise di sgattaiolare via verso l'aula della sua prossima lezione nonostante fosse ancora parecchio in anticipo.   
Vol'jin nonostante tutto rimase. Lui in tardo pomeriggio non aveva lezioni, per cui poteva di fatto stare a fare loro compagnia fin quando voleva.   
La coppietta spezzò il bacio poco dopo e si diresse verso l'angolo in cui erano soliti studiare. A quel punto Vol'jin decise di emulare Khadgar e tolse il disturbo, salutandoli entrambi prima di andarsene. Così la coppietta rimase sola in biblioteca.   
Thrall iniziava a migliorare nonostante il suo naso stesse iniziando a gonfiarsi leggermente per i troppi colpi ricevuti. Almeno il dolore non era più così intenso da rendergli impossibile pensare ad altro.   
Jaina si sedette di fianco a lui e tirò fuori i suoi libri e appunti di Storia. Thrall fece lo stesso con uno scarto di pochi secondi e trascorsero il tempo restante prima della lezione speciale di Drek'thar a studiare. Il clima tra di loro era molto più piacevole e spesso le loro mani si intrecciavano quasi casualmente mentre leggevano e si consultavano.   
Era bello per Thrall, e l'Orco sperava fosse lo stesso anche per Jaina.   
La ragazza sovente gli rivolgeva sguardi affettuosi anche quando lui non li notava e spesso sorrideva.   
Il tempo volò via rapidamente e Thrall dovette fin troppo presto salutare la giovane maga per dirigersi da solo verso l'aula dove solitamente Drek'thar teneva il suo corso speciale per lui.   
Quando arrivò a destinazione trovò il suo insegnante intento ad osservare il cielo violaceo che si stava rapidamente scurendo, lasciando il posto alla notte vera e propria.   
Thrall pregò in cuor suo che non gli facesse domande inerenti alle condizioni della sua faccia, perché non avrebbe saputo inventarsi una scusa plausibile improvvisata.   
«Buonasera professore» salutò cordialmente, sperando che l'Orco si accorgesse di lui.   
Drek'thar non si volse subito. Rimase per qualche momento ancora a fissare fuori della finestra.   
«Thrall... sei uno sciamano con un enorme potenziale, il tuo legame con gli Elementi è incredibilmente potente» l'Orco più anziano si volse verso il suo studente solo in quel momento, guardandolo con cipiglio severo. Il diretto interessato non riusciva a capire il senso di quei complimenti se ad essi si accompagnava un tale sguardo.   
«Un legame tale da poter influenzare gli Elementi stessi con il tuo stato d'animo...» s'interruppe un istante, poi riprese: «Sei stato tu a scatenare l'ira degli Elementi ieri in giornata, non è così? Quei tuoni e quelle nubi temporalesche erano fin troppo improvvise per essere naturali...».   
La sua ultima affermazione era stata pronunciata in tono di rimprovero.   
Thrall abbassò il capo, imbarazzato, ripensando al suo orribile sfogo di rabbia fuori dalla biblioteca. Non si era accorto di aver provocato tanto scompiglio su larga scala.   
«Mi dispiace» borbottò contrito.   
«Le tue scuse non mi restituiranno le ore spese al lago a placare gli Elementi, giovane Orco» proseguì Drek'thar «Devi imparare a controllare il tuo legame con gli Elementi e schermarlo da te stesso».   
«Sì, professore» concordò lo studente, chiudendo gli occhi in segno di sottomissione.   
Drek'thar lo guardò ancora per qualche istante, in silenzio; infine decretò: «Stasera lavoreremo su questo».   
Thrall annuì senza fiatare.   
Iniziarono a lavorare seriamente in tal senso. L'aspirante sciamano si ritrovò a dover affondare nel suo inconscio con lunghe meditazioni che spesso lo portavano ad avere mal di testa in breve tempo e sondare in cerca del suo intimo legame con gli Elementi.   
Fu sfiancante, molto più di quanto fossero mai state le lezioni per apprendere come trasformarsi in Lupo Spettrale, ma non si arrese e diede il massimo fino all'ultimo, quando finalmente Drek'thar dichiarò conclusa la lezione di quella sera.   
Al netto non aveva fatto molti progressi, eppure lo sguardo che gli rivolse l'anziano Orco sembrava dirgli l'esatto opposto.   
«Riposati e rifocillati. Domani riprenderemo da qui» disse l'insegnante al suo studente.   
Thrall si congedò ed uscì dall'aula quasi con sollievo. Mentre attraversava il corridoio, diretto alle scale principali, non poté fare a meno di notare che c'erano davvero pochi studenti in giro a quell'ora, cosa che subito ricollegò al fatto che tutti o quasi dovevano essere a cena.   
Era sfinito e il suo stomaco brontolava già da un po', nonostante in presenza di Drek'thar fosse stato costretto ad ignorarlo e far finta di niente. Eppure, nonostante l'appetito non gli mancasse per niente, l'unica cosa cui riusciva a pensare in quel momento era il suo letto, così caldo, morbido e confortevole.   
Voleva andare a dormire, senza alcuna tappa intermedia.   
Continuando ad ignorare i brontolii del suo stomaco vuoto, il giovane sciamano si diresse verso il dormitorio della sua Famiglia. Impiegò diversi minuti ad arrivare.   
Entrò nella sala comune senza degnare nessuno dei presenti della propria attenzione, quindi andò dritto in camera da letto.   
Si spogliò della sua uniforme con movimenti lenti e fiacchi. Stava togliendosi i pantaloni quando udì la serratura scattare e la porta aprirsi.   
«Thrall! Sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui!» la voce di Khadgar era colma di sollievo «Non sei venuto a cena! Sei sicuro di stare bene...? È strano che tu salti un pasto...» soggiunse.   
«Lo so, sono solo stanco» rispose Thrall, rivolgendo un'occhiata all'amico «La lezione di stasera è stata... piuttosto pesante» ammise.   
Il suo stomaco brontolò per l'ennesima volta, suscitando l'ilarità del giovane mago.   
«Sembra che nonostante tutto tu un po' di fame ce l'abbia» lo prese in giro Khadgar, iniziando a togliersi l'uniforme a sua volta.   
Thrall scrollò le spalle.   
«Per una volta posso anche ignorarlo» replicò semplicemente. Si esibì in un enorme sbadiglio che convinse definitivamente Khadgar della veridicità delle sue parole.   
«Accidenti, deve essere stata davvero dura la lezione di Drek'thar per ridurti in questo stato!» commentò sorpreso l'albino.   
Thrall assentì debolmente col capo.   
«E io che ti ho detto?» fece mentre si seppelliva nelle coperte.   
Si girò prono sul materasso e chiuse finalmente gli occhi, abbandonandosi con piacere al sonno.   
Khadgar iniziò a cambiarsi per la notte. Non aveva ancora finito che già Thrall stava russando alla solita maniera di sempre. Una risata accompagnata da uno sbuffo fuoriuscirono dalle labbra dell'Umano.   
«Be', buonanotte anche a te» disse a bassa voce, chiudendosi i bottoni del pigiama sul petto. 

Era ormai iniziato dicembre e la festa di Grande Inverno si avvicinava rapidamente. Esattamente come era successo per la Veglia delle Ombre, il clima all'interno dell'Accademia iniziò a cambiare. Ghirlande verdi e abeti enormi pieni di luci e palle colorate fecero la loro comparsa dovunque.   
Gli studenti manifestavano apertamente l'entusiasmo di poter tornare a casa durante le vacanze di Grande Inverno, specialmente visto che poi sarebbero dovuti ritornare ad anno nuovo per gli esami delle lezioni che erano terminate a dicembre.   
Per Thrall il primo esame sarebbe stato quello di Storia con Kael'thas Sunstrider. L'Elfo del Sangue era stato ligio al suo dovere di insegnante e alle scadenze e negli ultimi giorni prima delle vacanze aveva torchiato i suoi studenti con lezioni molto più intense del solito per terminare a dovere il suo programma.   
Thrall aveva seguito al meglio delle sue possibilità, specialmente visti i suoi impegni con Drek'thar: le lezioni dell'Orco sciamano gli portavano via sempre più tempo e forze. Ciononostante, quello che in realtà lo distraeva davvero durante le lezioni - quando Jaina non seguiva insieme a lui - era il "divorzio" netto tra Garrosh e Nazgrim. I due Orchi adesso sedevano ai capi opposti dell’aula e non si salutavano nemmeno. Purtroppo per Thrall, era stato Nazgrim quello che si era allontanato di più, lasciando la sua odiosa controparte seduta giusto dietro di lui.  
Le lezioni finirono al termine della seconda settimana di dicembre, con sommo piacere di tutti quegli studenti che non vedevano l’ora di tornare a casa dalle loro famiglie. La prima domenica di libertà, Thrall era sfinito e dormì quasi tutta la mattina. Khadgar dovette nascondere la testa sotto il cuscino per poter dormire un po' senza essere assordato dal suo russare. Quando l’Orco si svegliò andò a farsi un bagno, si asciugò e si preparò per uscire.  
Passò dalla sala comune sbadigliando vistosamente e constatò con dispiacere che il buffet della colazione era già sparito. Alla fine avrebbe dovuto aspettare il pranzo per mettere qualcosa sotto i denti. Sperava solo che il suo stomaco non cominciasse a brontolare a volume eccessivo, specialmente visto che voleva andare in biblioteca.  
Uscì dal dormitorio con la sua borsa contenente gli appunti e si diresse verso la biblioteca a passo sostenuto. Dormire a lungo quella mattina gli aveva fatto bene e la mancanza di lezioni gli lasciava più tempo per andare a studiare e seguire le lezioni con Drek'thar senza uscirne distrutto. Erano pochi giorni che erano finite le altre lezioni e già riusciva a vederne chiaramente i benefici.  
Sgusciò all’interno della biblioteca e si diresse nel suo solito angolo solitario. Quasi non si sorprese di trovare il tavolo già occupato: Jaina era seduta dando le spalle al resto della biblioteca, i lunghi capelli biondi raccolti dietro la testa in uno chignon disordinato mantenuto in posizione con un paio di matite. Era circondata da libri aperti, il che lasciava poche alternative circa ciò che stava facendo.  
Thrall le si avvicinò piano da dietro, producendo un minimo di rumore.  
La ragazza sentì il profumo rimastogli addosso dalla doccia prima ancora del lieve rumore dei suoi passi e si girò verso di lui di scatto, sorridendo nel vederlo.  
«Ah, alla buon’ora! Pensavo non saresti venuto a studiare prima di pranzo» lo salutò Proudmoore con una lieve risatina.  
Thrall si sedette al suo fianco, posando la borsa sopra il tavolo per tirarne fuori gli appunti. Era incredibile vedere con quanta facilità era riuscita ad anticipare le sue intenzioni per quella mattina. Se non fosse stato certo del contrario, avrebbe ipotizzato che lo avesse spiato per tutto il tempo e poi preceduto lì.  
«Ero stanco» disse a mo’ di spiegazione, stringendosi leggermente nelle spalle.  
Jaina gli si aggrappò al braccio più vicino e si sporse verso il suo viso e l’Orco, pur con ancora un po' di imbarazzo, si piegò a baciarla, delicatamente e rapidamente. Gli sembrava ancora un gesto così strano.  
Si scambiarono un lungo sguardo colmo di affetto e poi si misero a studiare, rimanendo vicini vicini.  
Dopo poco più di un’ora di completo silenzio, Jaina domandò improvvisamente: «Per Grande Inverno tornerai a casa?».  
Thrall rivolse un’ultima breve occhiata a ciò che stava leggendo e poi alzò lo sguardo verso la sua compagna.  
«Non posso. Drek'thar vuole continuare con il corso preparatorio durante le vacanze» disse l’Orco «… e a casa non riesco a studiare» soggiunse ancor più piano.  
Tacque per qualche momento, poi chiese a sua volta: «Tu invece? Andrai a casa?».  
Sapeva che era egoista da parte sua, ma sperava intensamente che rimanesse. L’accademia si stava svuotando con l’avvicinarsi della Vigilia di Grande Inverno, il che significava che durante le vacanze non ci sarebbe stato quasi nessuno in giro. Era perfetto per stare insieme senza attirare troppo l’attenzione.  
Jaina gli sorrise dolcemente.  
«Non posso, mio padre non mi lascerebbe studiare...» disse, poi abbassò lo sguardo con aria imbarazzata «È un tantino… soffocante».  
 _«E pensa che dovrei stare con Varian»_ aggiunse tra sé e sé con una certa irritazione: era stato suo padre ad illudere e montare l’ego di Varian nel tempo, facendogli credere che avrebbe senz’altro conquistato il suo cuore in virtù della loro amicizia nell’infanzia.  
Almeno sua madre era meno pressante da quel punto di vista, pur essendo un tipo stravagante e a pieno supporto dell’assurda idea dell’Ammiraglio Proudmoore.  
Thrall non aveva bisogno di essere scoraggiato in maniera così drastica, non dopo tutta la fatica che aveva fatto per riuscire ad ottenere da lui una dichiarazione, per cui tacque sui reali motivi che la spingevano a rimanere in accademia. La giustificazione dello studio era pur sempre una mezza verità.  
La faccia di Thrall si illuminò palesemente a quella risposta e solo dopo diversi secondi si rese conto che probabilmente non era carino nei confronti di Jaina essere contento per una cosa del genere e si affrettò a cercare di mostrarsi più contrito - o quantomeno serio - ma con scarso successo.  
«Oh… mi spiace… ti manca la tua famiglia?» chiese. Il suo dubbio atteggiamento suscitò tenerezza nell’Umana.  
«Sì, un po'... però non sono di certo sola qui» rispose Jaina, stringendogli il braccio massiccio attraverso la giacca.  
Thrall sentì la sua faccia riscaldarsi rapidamente e immaginò che dovesse aver acquisito un colorito decisamente più scuro.  
«Sì, esatto...» l’Orco tacque per qualche momento, poi riprese a parlare cambiando completamente argomento «… durante le vacanze credi che sia sicuro vederci?».  
Lui impulsivamente avrebbe detto di sì, ma voleva anche sapere cosa ne pensava lei. La ragazza si allontanò leggermente da lui e lo guardò con espressione perplessa, al che Thrall aggiunse: «Sai… vedendoci più spesso insieme forse gli altri studenti avrebbero qualche sospetto e… e potrebbero spifferare tutto a Varian...».  
La giovane maga stavolta corrugò le sopracciglia in un’espressione dura e rabbiosa. Si raddrizzò in tutta la sua minuta altezza e fissò Thrall dritto negli occhi con l’aria di qualcuno che si sta preparando a fare una ramanzina.  
«Davvero hai tanta paura che Varian lo venga a sapere? Ah! Io per niente!» sbuffò.  
«N-neanche io ho paura di quel pallone gonfiato!» sbottò l’Orco, punto sul vivo «Solo che...».  
«E allora che ti importa?» l’interruppe Jaina «Durante le vacanze ci saranno pochissimi studenti e saranno tutti troppo presi dalla festa e dallo studio per badare a noi!».  
Thrall rimase in silenzio per qualche momento, fissandola con espressione pensierosa.  
«In effetti… hai r…» disse dopo un poco, ma venne interrotto dal tonfo di un libro che cadeva a terra. La cosa non sarebbe stata degna di nota se la fonte del rumore non fosse stata ad alcuni metri dal loro tavolo e non proveniente da molto più vicino.  
Entrambi girarono di scatto il viso in direzione del rumore e si trovarono a guardare nientemeno che Nazgrim, una delle ultime persone al mondo che avrebbero mai immaginato di trovare in biblioteca con l’intenzione di prendere un libro - per farci cosa era un mistero - almeno per quel che si poteva intuire dall’arto sollevato verso uno scaffale. I suoi occhi sgranati fissavano la coppia al tavolo.  
Thrall e Jaina scattarono in piedi insieme con impeto, cogliendo completamente alla sprovvista Nazgrim, il quale cercò di arretrare ma incespicò goffamente nei suoi stessi enormi piedi, finendo col sedere per terra addosso allo scaffale alle sue spalle. Per sua fortuna la struttura era assicurata al pavimento, per cui non diede il via ad alcun drammatico effetto domino con conseguente devastazione dell’intera biblioteca; tuttavia, il colpo fece traballare piuttosto violentemente i volumi sulle mensole più alte e alcuni di essi caddero sulla testa del povero Nazgrim, stordendolo.  
Rimase seduto dove era caduto, l’espressione confusa diretta verso un punto imprecisato nell’aria dinanzi a lui. Thrall e Jaina lo raggiunsero con estrema velocità e il primo afferrò l’intruso per il colletto con una certa irruenza, sollevandolo senza troppo garbo.  
«Sei venuto qui a spiarci per poi riferire a Garrosh e Varian e tornare nelle loro grazie?!» ringhiò in tono minaccioso l’aspirante sciamano, spingendo l’interrogato contro lo scaffale dietro di lui. Aveva notato chiaramente il loro “divorzio”, come probabilmente buona parte della scolaresca, e non gli veniva in mente niente di meglio di una soffiata su lui e Jaina per potersi riappacificare e tornare a dar loro il tormento insieme.  
Nazgrim si riprese prontamente dallo stordimento nel vedere la rabbia negli occhi azzurri del suo interlocutore. Solitamente non era un tipo pauroso, ma aveva sentito le voci circa le avvisaglie di temporale che si erano scatenate l’ultima volta che qualcuno lo aveva fatto arrabbiare e lui non era minimamente intenzionato a finire bersagliato da fulmini; pertanto la sua prima reazione, spontanea e del tutto istintiva, fu di ritrarsi da Thrall e scuotere vigorosamente la testa in segno di diniego.  
«N-no, giuro! Vengo in pace!» esclamò, sollevando le braccia in segno di resa «Non sapevo che foste qui, è la verità! Sono solo venuto a prendere il libro per l’esame di Kael’thas!» aggiunse frettolosamente, tentando di placare l’animo dell’altro «Guarda il libro che mi è caduto se non ci credi!».  
Gli Antenati dovevano essergli vicini, perché Jaina si era già premurata di controllare il tomo responsabile di tutta quella confusione.  
«Dice la verità, Thrall. Questo è un libro di storia antica…» così dicendo la giovane maga mostrò il volume al suo compagno, quindi gli posò una mano su un braccio e fece gentilmente pressione «Lascialo andare… non vorrai fare come quella volta fuori della biblioteca, vero…?».  
Thrall guardò fugacemente la copertina del libro che gli stava porgendo, trovando conferma da solo alle sue parole. Diede ascolto alla richiesta della ragazza e lasciò andare Nazgrim, il viso di una più intensa tonalità di verde al solo ricordo della rabbia animale che aveva barbaramente sfoggiato appena poco lontano da lì.  
Nazgrim rimase stupito dal fatto che aveva obbedito mansuetamente a ciò che Proudmoore gli aveva detto. Era la prima volta che vedeva un Orco ascoltare con tanta solerzia le direttive di un’Umana. Visto che Jaina era stata così gentile da spingere il suo amico a liberarlo, Nazgrim decise che era meglio levare il disturbo.  
Il poveretto venne tuttavia fulminato sul posto da un’occhiata decisamente ostile da parte di Thrall che lo fece rimanere inchiodato dove si trovava.  
«Se Garrosh o Varian vengono a cercare me o Jaina con l’intenzione di separarci… sappi che ti verrò a cercare, chiaro? E non potrai andartene con solo un avvertimento…» ringhiò Thrall, guardandolo con l’assoluta serietà di qualcuno che sta minacciando di morte il suo più acerrimo nemico.  
Nazgrim deglutì e stavolta trovò il coraggio di ribattere: «Non dirò proprio niente a quell’idiota di Garrosh, né tantomeno a Varian! Sono persino tornati a casa!».  
La notizia colse completamente alla sprovvista sia Thrall sia Jaina.  
«Davvero? Trascorreranno a casa la festa di Grande Inverno?» Jaina era a dir poco incredula. Non era mai stata così felice come in quel momento di aver deciso di rimanere lontana da casa.  
Thrall era invece assorto nell’immaginarsi che razza di famiglia potessero avere due ragazzi del genere ed era ben felice di non poter verificare di persona.  
«Sì, sono partiti appena sono terminate le lezioni…!» spiegò Nazgrim.  
L’Umana saltellò sul posto e si gettò al collo dell’Orco con un impeto che lasciò basiti entrambi gli astanti.  
«È perfetto! Non sai quanto sono felice di saperlo!» esultò, rivolgendosi unicamente a Nazgrim «Vieni, se devi prendere in prestito il libro devi registrarlo… immagino che tu non l’abbia mai fatto, vero?».  
Strattonò Nazgrim per un braccio, trascinandolo via.  
«Antonidas mi ha dato il permesso di registrare le uscite e le entrate dei libri della biblioteca» continuò a spiegare, allontanandosi insieme al poveretto, ancora stupefatto per l’improvviso rapimento, anche se non era niente in confronto all’incredulità di Thrall.  
«A-ehm… Jaina non dovevamo… studiare?» domandò col tono di qualcuno che si vedeva abbandonare senza nessuna apparente ragione.  
La ragazza si volse verso di lui momentaneamente e disse: «Faccio questa cosa e torno! Faremo in fretta!».  
«M-mmmh...» mugugnò il suo compagno, curvando le spalle e tornando mesto verso il tavolo.

Khadgar fu tra i primi ad uscire dalla sala da pranzo. Di Thrall non c’era traccia da nessuna parte, il che era piuttosto strano visto che almeno la domenica aveva l’occasione di presentarsi in sala da pranzo ad un'ora decente; tuttavia, non aveva tempo per stare ad aspettarlo. Con l’arrivo delle vacanze era arrivato purtroppo anche il tempo per lui di cominciare seriamente ad impegnarsi e mettersi sotto con lo studio. Thrall era stato sicuramente uno studente molto più diligente di lui e aveva cominciato sin da subito a studiare nonostante avesse molti impegni.  
Al contrario del suo compagno di stanza e della sua ragazza, a Khadgar piaceva stare all’aria aperta per studiare. Nonostante ormai facesse freddo fuori, uscì coraggiosamente dall’edificio scolastico stringendosi nella sua uniforme con in spalla la borsa con i libri.  
Fuori non c’erano tante persone, come aveva previsto. Erano pochi i coraggiosi che osavano avventurarsi all’esterno di domenica, quando potevano tranquillamente starsene in sala comune tutto il giorno al caldo.  
Khadgar non progettava di allontanarsi troppo dall’accademia, solamente di mettersi seduto su uno dei gradini e studiare finché ne avesse avuta voglia o non avesse cominciato a tremare per la temperatura pungente.  
Puntò subito verso l’estremità sinistra delle brevi scale e si arrestò pochi passi dopo con cipiglio perplesso: l’angolo in questione era già occupato da un Orco che se ne stava rannicchiato contro la balaustra. Tra le mani reggeva un enorme panino riccamente farcito che addentava con una certa voracità cercando al tempo stesso di non schizzare il libro che teneva aperto sulle gambe.  
Nonostante l’insolita attività, Khadgar non ci mise molto a riconoscerlo. Si ritrovò a pensare con un sorriso al fatto che anche Thrall preferiva mangiare così quando era impegnato a studiare, piuttosto che concedersi una pausa e andare a mangiare in sala da pranzo come tutti.  
 _«Sarà un’abitudine degli Orchi in fase di studio...»_ ponderò tra sé divertito, decidendo di avvicinarsi. Lo fece piano e silenziosamente, tanto che l’Orco neanche si accorse della sua presenza. Era troppo impegnato a studiare e mangiare.  
L’Umano gli arrivò accanto e sbirciò cosa stesse studiando.  
«Certo che studiate tutti Storia, voi…!» esclamò ad alta voce l’albino.  
Nazgrim - perché di lui si trattava - udendo all’improvviso una voce così vicina a lui sobbalzò di colpo e rischiò di far cadere il suo grosso panino imbottito e untuoso sul prezioso libro che avrebbe poi dovuto riportare in biblioteca.  
Khadgar si piegò prontamente ad aiutarlo ad evitare un disastro afferrando il panino da un lato, senza stringere per non far gocciolare fuori il ripieno.  
Nazgrim tirò un sospiro di sollievo e disse: «Che ci fai tu qui? Mi spii?».  
Temeva che fosse stato incaricato da Thrall di tenerlo d’occhio.  
L’albino si sedette vicino a lui senza timore che l’Orco potesse tornare alle sue vecchie abitudini e cercasse di colpirlo.  
«Sono venuto qui fuori a studiare» spiegò scrollando le spalle semplicemente «Come te».  
All’ultima affermazione Nazgrim sbuffò divertito.  
«Già… studiare» borbottò, abbassando lo sguardo sul suo libro «Magari».  
Khadgar tirò fuori dalla sua borsa i suoi libri, diversi volumi che parlavano di magia e che non facevano parte della collezione della biblioteca.  
Nazgrim guardò con costernazione quei libri enormi e pesanti che l’Umano aveva tenuto nascosti nella sua borsa fino ad allora. Non riusciva a credere che fosse in grado di portare una borsa contenente dei pesi simili senza alcuna fatica, soprattutto visto che non era poi così atleticamente prestante.  
«E tu vuoi studiare tutta quella roba?!» fece l’Orco incredulo.  
«Be’, ce l’ho fatta a studiare più roba di questa in molto meno tempo… quindi sí» rispose semplicemente Khadgar, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.  
Nazgrim strinse le labbra, assumendo una divertente espressione imbronciata. Si girò sedendosi dritto sullo scalino, appoggiandosi solamente con la spalla alla balaustra, e tornò a mangiare in silenzio - per quanto potesse essere considerato tale il rumore prodotto da un Orco che strappava grossi bocconi da un panino masticando vigorosamente.  
Il giovane mago era divertito dalla sua reazione e avrebbe voluto continuare ad infastidirlo; tuttavia, aveva altro da fare. Aprì il primo dei suoi libri e si mise placidamente a studiare.  
Nazgrim ci mise un po' a finire di mangiare, e quando finì aveva a malapena avuto modo di studiare un paio di pagine. Niente a che vedere ovviamente con la rapidità con cui studiava Khadgar.  
Rimasero lì in silenzio per alcune ore. L’Orco non capiva perché l’Umano avesse tanto voluto mettersi accanto a lui a studiare nonostante le scale fossero enormi. Non trovava fastidiosa la sua compagnia - come era invece quando stava con Garrosh - ma vederlo applicarsi allo studio con tanta facilità era avvilente. Lui faceva molta fatica.  
Khadgar dal canto suo riusciva a lanciare qualche occhiata fugace a Nazgrim, cogliendolo sempre con un cipiglio piuttosto cupo e concentrato. Era palese che fosse uno sforzo cui non si sottoponeva spesso né volentieri.  
Improvvisamente dopo un paio di ore riecheggiò nel silenzio il brontolio dello stomaco di Nazgrim, che distrasse entrambi da ciò che stavano facendo. L’Umano sgranò sorpreso gli occhi, girandosi a guardare l’Orco al suo fianco. Quest’ultimo sobbalzò leggermente e si portò una mano all’addome emettendo un grugnito sconsolato.  
«Non hai mangiato poco fa?» domandò Khadgar «Non era abbastanza?» lo prese bonariamente in giro.  
Nazgrim chiuse gli occhi con aria stanca e poi chiuse il libro di testo, alzandosi in piedi.  
«Be’...? Non dirmi che hai già finito…! Hai letto appena dieci pagine, così non ce la farai mai a prepararti in tempo per l’esame!» continuò Khadgar, al che Nazgrim gli scoccò un’occhiataccia e digrignò i denti con fare minaccioso.  
«E a te che importa?! Smettila di fare tutte queste domande, non sono affari che ti riguardano! Perché continui a gironzolarmi intorno? Ti ho mandato in infermeria una volta e posso rifarlo senza problemi!» esplose l’Orco, ignorando il secondo brontolio del suo stomaco nonostante fosse ancor più forte del precedente.  
Era già da un po' che quel tipo di pensieri gli si agitavano nella mente e fino a quel momento non aveva mai sentito la necessità così impellente di esternarli. Voleva capire perché quell’Umano continuasse a stargli intorno nonostante i loro trascorsi discutibili.  
Khadgar rimase a guardarlo con perplessità, colto di sorpresa dalla sua reazione così violenta. Non se l’aspettava.  
Lo stupore non durò a lungo e l’albino tornò presto a guardarlo con una certa compostezza e persino con espressione tranquilla.  
«Da quando non stai più con Garrosh sei sempre da solo. Pensavo ti potesse far piacere stare in compagnia» spiegò semplicemente.  
Scrollò le spalle e chiuse il suo libro, quindi ripose quello e gli altri all’interno della sua borsa alla velocità della luce e si alzò in piedi.  
«Evidentemente mi sbagliavo. Colpa mia...» Khadgar sollevò entrambe le mani in segno di resa, quindi fece dietrofront e si diresse verso l’edificio scolastico.  
Nazgrim lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre saliva i pochi gradini che lo separavano dall’ingresso e si sentì stringere la bocca dello stomaco da una morsa d’acciaio.  
Senso di colpa? Rimpianto? Gioia tardiva? Non riusciva a capire di cosa si trattasse ma ogni fibra del suo essere gli stava urlando che era un idiota e che doveva fare qualcosa.  
«Aspetta!» esclamò appena prima che Khadgar varcasse la soglia dell’accademia.  
L’albino si fermò e si girò a lanciargli un’occhiata interrogativa da sopra una spalla: Nazgrim era fermo dove l’aveva lasciato e teneva gli occhi bassi, incollati ai gradini sotto i suoi piedi. Pareva che stesse facendo penitenza, a giudicare dall’espressione colma di vergogna e disagio sul suo viso.  
«Non… sono abituato a leggere… nemmeno a memorizzare… e quando mi sforzo di studiare mi viene fame...» confessò Nazgrim con aria abbattuta. Il suo stomaco rimarcò distintamente la sua affermazione.  
Khadgar non sapeva perché gli stesse dicendo tutto ciò; tuttavia, non riuscì a prenderlo in giro per questo. Ognuno aveva i suoi problemi e… be’, era risaputo che gli Orchi e lo studio non andassero proprio d’amore e d’accordo - eccetto che per Thrall, ma probabilmente lui era la famosa eccezione che confermava la regola.  
L’albino fece marcia indietro e tornò da Nazgrim. Gli appoggiò una mano su un’ampia spalla con fare consolatorio e disse: «Se è questo il problema allora è facile rimediare. Ti posso aiutare io!».  
«Eh?» fece Nazgrim stupito «E come pensi di fare?».  
Non si aspettava di certo un’offerta d’aiuto da parte sua, eppure non poteva permettersi di rifiutare nonostante l’orgoglio gli chiedesse di farlo. Nelle sue attuali condizioni sarebbe riuscito solamente a superare l’esame finale da guerriero, che però ci sarebbe stato al termine dell’anno. Non poteva trascinarsi dietro l’esame di Kael’thas per anni.  
Khadgar inaspettatamente sorrise con l’aria di chi la sapeva lunga.  
«Ho già una mezza idea in merito, non preoccuparti».  
Chissà perché quelle parole non rassicurarono per niente l’Orco.

Trascorsero diversi giorni. La Vigilia di Grande Inverno si avvicinava più velocemente di quanto Jaina avesse mai immaginato e lei approfittava di ogni momento libero per andare a studiare in biblioteca ed incontrarsi lì con Thrall, per poi andare a mangiare insieme a lui durante le pause dallo studio. Era felice come non lo era mai stata prima.  
Una mattina mentre faceva placidamente colazione in sala comune programmando lo studio della giornata, Vol’jin le si accostò e si sedette vicino a lei sul divano con un pacco incartato in grembo.  
Jaina stava sorseggiando del tè accompagnato da alcuni biscotti al cioccolato decisamente sovradimensionati rispetto al normale. Rivolse al Troll un sorriso non appena lo vide arrivare, poi guardò il regalo che trasportava. La carta era bianca e aveva disegnati sopra una moltitudine di maschere tribali in classico stile Troll. Al centro campeggiava un fiocchetto rosso che riprendeva il colore delle pitture sulle maschere.  
«Che cos'è quello?» la domanda le sorse spontanea. Si sporse verso l’amico per studiare meglio la forma del pacchetto, piuttosto regolare e dai contorni morbidi.  
«Chesto è ‘o regalo del papà mio, per Grande Inverno» spiegò Vol’jin, accarezzando con le dita l’involucro «È arrivato con la posta stamattina».  
Jaina lo guardò con stupore, cercando di immaginare come fosse il padre di Vol’jin, poi un pensiero subentrò nella sua testa, catalizzando tutta la sua attenzione.  
«Ci sono altri pacchi che sono rimasti tra la posta ancora non ritirata?» chiese con una certa apprensione.  
«Sì, qualcosa mi pare che sia rimasto...» rispose il Troll, sovrappensiero.  
L’Umana sorrise, emozionata. Forse era arrivato qualcosa anche a lei dai suoi genitori…!  
Terminò in fretta il tè e lasciò i pochi biscotti rimasti a Vol’jin, quindi si alzò e uscì dalla sala comune a passi rapidi, con destinazione la cima della torre centrale. Era in cima ad essa che si trovava la “sede” di arrivo e raccolta della posta di tutto l’istituto.   
Jaina salì le scale a due a due per l’impazienza e quando arrivò in cima corse dentro la sala e si fermò appena in tempo per non andare a sbattere contro un paio di massicce spalle verdi lasciate scoperte da una semplice tunica smanicata bianca decorata con sottili strisce di pelo sui bordi.  
Jaina sbatté le palpebre con espressione stupita ed esclamò: «Thrall?».  
La montagna di muscoli davanti a lei si girò, confermando l’identità dello studente: Thrall sembrava decisamente più a suo agio in abiti che non fossero l’uniforme che era solito indossare per obbligo.  
«Ciao...» la salutò lui con un sorriso «Sei venuta anche tu a prendere il tuo regalo?».  
«Sono arrivati per tutti?» fece Jaina con stupore «… oh, hai deciso finalmente di togliere anche tu l’uniforme?» aggiunse, cambiando argomento.  
L’Orco abbassò lo sguardo con fare imbarazzato: nonostante con la fine delle lezioni e l’inizio delle vacanze avessero concesso agli studenti di poter mettere i loro vestiti, lui aveva continuato ad indossare la sua uniforme come al solito… fino a quella mattina.  
«Uhm… sì» ammise a disagio Thrall.  
«Stai bene con la tunica» disse Jaina, rivolgendogli uno sguardo affettuoso _«Mette così bene in mostra i tuoi muscoli...»_ aggiunse solo nella sua testa.  
«Vero? Merito mio» Khadgar fece capolino da dietro Thrall. Indossava una camicia di uno sgargiante rosso e un paio di pantaloni scuri piuttosto pesanti ai quali aveva fissato un paio di bretelle nere.  
«Gli ho nascosto le uniformi» annunciò con tono orgoglioso, facendo l’occhiolino alla ragazza, che si mise a ridere.  
L’Orco emise un brontolio cupo e si girò di nuovo, dando le spalle alla sua partner e dando una gomitata nel fianco al suo compagno di stanza, spostandolo di lato a lui.  
«Posso sempre decidere di fare le veci di Nazgrim...» minacciò in tono quasi scherzoso.  
Khadgar gli batté un colpetto sul braccio nudo e sogghignò.  
«Non saresti in grado di reggere il confronto» disse «… e poi vorresti davvero rischiare di non rivedere più le tue uniformi?».  
L’altro scrollò le spalle emettendo un verso stizzito, al che Jaina intervenne mettendosi di fianco a lui e stringendo la sua mano intorno a due sue dita - il massimo che le era possibile avvolgere con la sua esile estremità.  
«Khadgar ha fatto bene...» gli disse piano «Non morirà nessuno se per un po' non metti l’uniforme… e io approvo».  
Thrall sentiva le guance calde e non riusciva a guardare direttamente verso la sua amica per l’imbarazzo. Riprese il suo posto in coda alla breve fila di studenti che aspettavano di ricevere la loro posta, in silenzio.  
«A-anche tu stai bene… così» disse all’improvviso. Non era abituato a fare molti complimenti e non sapeva che altro aggiungere.  
Jaina indossava una semplice ma pesante tunica azzurra con il corpetto stretto e la gonna larga che le arrivava fino alle ginocchia. Sotto portava un paio di spesse calze bianche e calzava delle piccole scarpette nere. I capelli biondi erano sciolti sulle spalle ed erano particolarmente vaporosi e profumati. Thrall suppose che avesse fatto il bagno molto di recente.  
La giovane Proudmoore sorrise e fece una piroetta su se stessa, mostrando per intero la tunica.  
«Grazie» fece.  
«Piccioncini, tocca a noi...» lo interruppe Khadgar, avvicinandosi per primo al banco dietro il quale un Elfo della Notte aspettava di essere considerato.  
Khadgar riferì il suo nome e lo stesso fecero Thrall e Jaina subito dopo di lui. L’Elfo della Notte si ritirò oltre la porta subito dietro di lui e fece ritorno poco dopo con due piccoli pacchetti che passò all’Orco e alla sua metà. Il regalo di Khadgar arrivò da solo poco dopo e non servì un genio a capire la ragione: il povero Kaldorei riemerse dal “magazzino” trasportando un pacco enorme che gli copriva completamente la visuale - e persino lui. Nonostante l’ingombro, doveva essere particolarmente leggero perché non sembrava faticare così tanto per trasportarlo.  
Posò il regalo dinanzi a Khadgar, il quale rimase basito a fissare il pacco.  
«È-è enorme!» commentò stupito l’albino «Cosa ci sarà dentro? È la prima volta che i miei genitori mi regalano qualcosa di così grosso!».  
«Forse perché l’importanza di un regalo non si misura in base alle dimensioni...» ponderò Jaina a voce alta, ridendo educatamente degli svariati tentativi di Khadgar di prendere tra le braccia il suo regalo.  
Thrall nel mentre stava studiando il misero pacchettino avvolto in semplice carta rossa e anonima che aveva ricevuto. Una leggera smorfia di delusione gli increspava le labbra: nonostante fosse ben consapevole del fatto che la sua famiglia adottiva non avesse finanze così elevate, si era aspettato qualcosa di un poco più sostanzioso da aprire per la Vigilia di Grande Inverno. Non era corretto avere delle alte aspettative in tal senso, specialmente se lui per primo non aveva manifestato la necessità di ricevere niente di particolare, però se confrontato con il regalo che aveva ricevuto Khadgar il suo non doveva essere niente di eccezionale.  
«A volte le dimensioni contano…» gli uscì detto spontaneamente a voce alta. Non c’era niente di malizioso o di allusivo nel suo tono di voce, ma solamente nell’interpretazione dei suoi interlocutori. Khadgar lo fissò attonito per alcuni istanti e poi scoppiò a ridere forte. Jaina invece gli diede una gomitata nel fianco ed esclamò: «Oh, Thrall...!».  
L’Orco si rese conto solamente quando era ormai tardi di cosa aveva detto e le sue guance si infiammarono per l’imbarazzo.  
«I-io non intendevo quel…» borbottò grattandosi a disagio la nuca, cercando con lo sguardo gli occhi di Jaina per cercare di trasmetterle il suo dispiacere.  
«Sì, Thrall… lo sappiamo che per gli Orchi le dimensioni contano…!» lo prese in giro Khadgar, facendolo arrossire ancora di più.  
Fortemente a disagio per la figuraccia che aveva appena fatto, strinse il suo pacchettino e fece dietrofront, andandosene a lunghi passi.  
«Vado a studiare…!» addusse come scusa, dileguandosi in men che non si dica.  
Khadgar finalmente si decise a prendere il suo pacco.  
«Oh, sì certo… come no…! Ma se nemmeno hai finito di fare colazione!» gli esclamò dietro a gran voce, poi in tono più contenuto aggiunse solo per Jaina «Vado a controllare che non cerchi di affogarsi in bagno… ci vediamo in giro!».  
La ragazza lo salutò con un cortese cenno della mano, per poi rivolgere finalmente tutta la sua attenzione al suo regalo. Lo soppesò con entrambe le mani e cercò di scuoterlo per sentire se produceva qualche rumore particolare o indicativo del contenuto, ma non riuscì ad ottenere alcun indizio.  
Affranta e dannatamente incuriosita, la giovane maga decise di tornare in dormitorio a riporre il regalo in attesa del giorno di Grande Inverno.  
Non ci mise molto ad arrivare a destinazione. In fin dei conti, la scuola era mezza vuota.  
Passando in sala comune vide che Vol’jin non era più lì e si domandò se potesse effettivamente essere andato a farsi due passi o addirittura a _studiare_ ; tuttavia l’interesse nei confronti del modo di trascorrere il tempo libero del Troll terminò nel momento stesso in cui mise piede nella sua stanza.  
La camera era più o meno in ordine, il tipo di ordine per cui Jaina riusciva a trovare le sue cose quando chiunque altro non avrebbe saputo nemmeno da dove iniziare a cercare, e al centro erano state posizionate diverse valigie piene. Shandris stava finendo di mettere nella sua borsa alcune cose che aveva radunato sul suo letto.  
«E così… alla fine parti anche tu» commentò l’Umana in tono sommesso.  
L’Elfa della Notte sobbalzò appena nel sentire la voce della sua compagna di stanza. Si volse nella sua direzione e le sorrise mestamente.  
«Non ti ho sentita entrare» disse, poi tornò ad occuparsi dei bagagli «Alla fine Jarod si è deciso. Torniamo a casa insieme!» spiegò, e la sua espressione si riscaldò d’affetto.  
La giovane maga di fronte a quello sguardo non poté non ammorbidirsi ed essere felice per lei.  
Aggirò le valigie e le andò incontro. Si abbracciarono.  
«È una bella notizia! Almeno a casa Jarod non potrà essere sempre così imbronciato!» commentò.  
Risero entrambe di cuore.  
«Lo spero proprio, altrimenti toccherà a me renderlo più allegro!» ed un sorrisetto malizioso increspò le labbra sottili di Shandris.  
L’allusione giunse chiara e forte a Jaina, che le diede una spintarella giocosa esclamando in tono di rimprovero: «Shandris!».  
«Che c'è? Tra fidanzati dovrebbe essere una cosa naturale!» sbottò la Kaldorei «Piuttosto, tu e Thrall progettate di fare qualcosa queste vacanze? Sai, visto che la scuola è quasi deserta...».  
«Rimaniamo entrambi qui a studiare se è quello che intendi» rispose Jaina, il tono particolarmente calcato sulle ultime parole per dare ad intendere all’amica di finirla con i doppi sensi.  
«Oh, andiamo…! Non dirmi che _davvero_ non combinerete niente!» esclamò in tono quasi offeso l’Elfa della Notte.  
Jaina fece per replicare di nuovo e farle capire che non avevano nessuna intenzione di saltare così rapidamente tante tenere fasi di approfondimento della loro relazione per arrivare al sesso, quando Shandris saltellò sul posto e si piegò sulla sua amica. Le poggiò un dito sulle labbra per zittirla.  
I suoi occhi erano colmi di eccitazione, come una bambina che faticasse a mantenere un segreto.  
«Tu sei nuova qui… e anche Thrall, quindi non potete saperlo ma… durante le vacanze, quando ci sono pochi studenti, vengono temporaneamente abolite le restrizioni riguardanti le Famiglie» spiegò Shandris, un sorriso dispettoso sulle labbra.  
La giovane maga sgranò gli occhi.  
«Che vuoi dire?!» domandò, togliendo la mano dell’amica dalla sua bocca.  
«Che potresti portare in sala comune Thrall… e vista la poca gente che c’è, persino in camera...».  
Shandris ridacchiò, allontanandosi da lei un poco per squadrarla meglio.  
«No!» esclamò decisa Proudmoore, fissandola stizzita «Non posso chiedergli una cosa simile! È-è troppo presto!».  
«Oh, come sei pudica!» la prese bonariamente in giro l’Elfa della Notte «Va bene, va bene! Anche se per _quello_ secondo te è troppo presto… potreste comunque dormire insieme. Non dirmi che l’idea non ti alletta…!».  
Jaina arrossì violentemente a quelle parole. Non aveva nient’affatto torto: ricordava bene la solidità del corpo dell’Orco quando l’aveva portata nella sua stanza e adagiata nel suo letto. Aveva sentito il suo odore nelle coperte e nel cuscino e le era piaciuto moltissimo. L’idea di poter dormire insieme era così intrigante che adesso, dopo che Shandris gliel’aveva proposta e le aveva anche detto che i dormitori sarebbero stati accessibili anche ad altri al di fuori di quelli della rispettiva Famiglia, non riusciva più a togliersela dalla mente.  
«Ci stai pensando, ammettilo!» la punzecchiò la Kaldorei.  
«S-sì...» ammise l’Umana, a disagio «Ma come faccio a chiederglielo? Fraintenderà di sicuro!».  
Feathermoon scrollò le spalle con noncuranza, come se le sue scuse fossero del tutto inconsistenti per lei.  
«Visto che è un secchione come te, potresti anche invitarlo a studiare qui insieme oltre che a rimanere a dormire. Potreste addirittura cenare insieme!» propose «E sarete soli, visto che io me ne vado! Oh, che teneri piccioncini…!».  
Jaina era rimasta abbagliata, quasi stordita, dalla semplice ed efficace idea che le aveva appena proposto la sua amica. Era in apparenza banale, ma c’era qualcosa di geniale che la emozionava.  
Sorrise e saltò al collo della sua amica emettendo uno stridio di gioia vicino alle sue lunghe orecchie affilate.  
«Ahia! Fai piano con quella vocina…!» brontolò Shandris, ma l’altra ignorò completamente la sua protesta.  
«Sei un genio! È un piano perfetto!» esultò, iniziando a saltellare sul posto «Grazie, Shandris! Grazie mille!».  
La liberò dalla sua stretta e sorrise raggiante.  
«Glielo chiederò il prima possibile, appena lo vedo!» decise.  
«Va bene, però se succede qualcosa devi dirmelo, per forza! Promesso?» disse Shandris.  
«Non succederà niente, ma d’accordo. Te lo prometto» esclamò Jaina, poi tornò ad abbracciare la sua amica.  
«Divertiti insieme a Jarod» le augurò l’Umana «Salutalo anche da parte mia».  
«Va bene. Ci rivediamo a fine vacanze».  
Ciò detto Shandris tornò ad occuparsi degli ultimi bagagli e Jaina finalmente si decise a posare il suo regalo, che aveva tenuto in mano tutto il tempo. Andò a riporlo in fondo al suo armadio mentre continuava a riflettere sulla proposta avanzata da Shandris.  
Non aveva la più pallida idea di come un Orco avrebbe inteso quel genere di proposta, specialmente perché non sapeva se avessero delle usanze particolari in merito.  
 _«Tentare non costa niente…_ » commentò tra sé con un sorriso.  
Richiuse il suo armadio e prese dalla sua scrivania gli appunti di Storia, li ripose frettolosamente nella sua borsa ed uscì salutando di nuovo la sua compagna, diretta verso la biblioteca.  
Sperava che Thrall fosse già lì, così da poterglielo chiedere immediatamente e togliersi la curiosità.

Khadgar aveva seguito il suo compagno di stanza fino in dormitorio, dove l’Orco aveva deciso di chiudersi in camera senza più uscire.  
«Almeno per mangiare e lavarti dovrai uscire!» aveva obiettato il mago Umano in tono di rimprovero mentre Thrall si sedeva alla scrivania dandogli le spalle.  
«Con che faccia dovrei farmi nuovamente vedere da Jaina dopo quello che è successo?!» protestò, le guance tinte di un verde carico ben evidente «Era necessario che tu infierissi in quella maniera?».  
Khadgar alzò gli occhi al soffitto ed emise un poderoso sbuffo.  
«Anche tu che te ne esci con certi commenti...» brontolò «Ma non credevo gli Orchi fossero così lamentosi».  
Thrall si girò di scatto verso l’amico, al che quest’ultimo sobbalzò ed arretrò leggermente.  
«Non sono lamentoso!» ringhiò.  
«D’accordo, d’accordo! Non ti scaldare! Uff, sei più intrattabile ora rispetto a prima che ti fidanzassi...» commentò aspramente.  
Prese i suoi libri dalla scrivania e li ripose nella borsa sotto lo sguardo attonito del suo compagno di stanza.  
«Vado a studiare altrove, così potrai crogiolarti nella tua stupida disperazione in pace… contento?» disse.  
«N-no, Khadgar aspet…!» cercò di fermarlo Thrall, ma l’Umano uscì sbattendo la porta.  
L’Orco corse a vedere se riusciva a bloccarlo in corridoio, ma quando si affacciò fuori della porta non c’era alcuna traccia di lui.  
Un brontolio cupo gli risalì la gola mentre chiudeva di nuovo.  
«Stupido teletrasporto...» sibilò a bassa voce, tornando a sedersi alla scrivania.  
Forse Khadgar non aveva tutti i torti. Forse davvero la sua era una reazione _un po'_ esagerata. Il fatto che fosse stata presente Jaina all’intera scena lo turbava molto ed era fondamentalmente quello il punto focale della cosa. Si era vergognato di sembrare così superficiale e… _grezzo_ agli occhi di Jaina.  
Scosse il capo, tornando ai suoi libri. Più tardi avrebbe chiesto scusa a Khadgar. Era sicuro che l’avrebbe trovato in sala da pranzo.

Khadgar non si era teletrasportato molto lontano: aveva approfittato delle sue abilità per arrivare in sala comune più velocemente, in tempo per riuscire ad arraffare qualcosa prima che la colazione letteralmente _sparisse_ sotto le sue mani.  
Non era riuscito a prendere molto: delle fette di pane in cui aveva frettolosamente infilato dei resti unticci di bacon, delle uova sode e dei biscotti, il tutto avvolto rozzamente in un tovagliolo. Era certo che non fossero sufficienti per quel che aveva in mente, ma erano sempre meglio di niente.  
Con la sua refurtiva, il giovane mago se ne andò dalla sala comune diretto verso il giardino. Scese rapidamente le scale, tenendosi stretto il pacchetto per evitare che fosse visto dagli sporadici studenti che incrociava lungo la via, e una volta giunto nell’atrio uscì fuori, rimanendo però in attesa vicino all’ingresso.  
Non dovette aspettare molto prima che il suo obiettivo uscisse a sua volta dall’edificio: un corpulento Orco con espressione stanca uscì dall’enorme portone sbadigliando vistosamente.  
Khadgar gli si avvicinò a passo rapido, intercettandolo prima che arrivasse alle scale.  
Aveva infilato un paio di pantaloni pesanti neri e quella che sembrava una camicia da boscaiolo, rossa a quadretti neri di un tessuto che pareva piuttosto pesante. Su un’ampia spalla portava appesa una borsa dall’aspetto piuttosto pesante.  
Khadgar rimase stupito dinanzi ad un simile abbigliamento.  
«Accidenti, Nazgrim! Non sembri affatto il tipo cui piacciono le camicie...» commentò l’albino, abbozzando un sorriso sarcastico.  
L’Orco gli rivolse un’occhiataccia e mostrò i denti acuminati e stranamente ben puliti.  
«Non mettertici anche tu! È stata mia madre a nascondermi questa roba nella valigia, sostituendola ai vestiti pesanti che avevo preparato io!» sbottò con palese rabbia e frustrazione.  
«Non dirmi che hai soltanto questo completo per i climi freddi» fece Khadgar perplesso.  
Il silenzio di Nazgrim fu più che sufficiente come risposta.  
«Oh, andiamo! Non è possibile!» esclamò l’Umano.  
«È possibile sì! Mia madre per costringermi a mettere questa roba orribile mi ha tolto tutto il resto dei vestiti pesanti!» brontolò Nazgrim, abbassando lo sguardo «M-ma non mi pare che tu mi abbia chiesto di incontrarci per parlare dei miei vestiti!».  
L’Orco improvvisamente si esibì in un enorme sbadiglio, tale da farlo lacrimare.  
«Hai ragione» Khadgar scrollò leggermente le spalle «Hai portato i libri?».  
Nazgrim annuì e fece per tirare fuori qualcosa dalla sua borsa quando un ennesimo sbadiglio lo bloccò.  
«Non dirmi che sei stato sveglio stanotte…! Tutto questo sbadigliare...».  
«Sì, ho fatto tardi cercando di studiare un po' Storia da solo...» ammise Nazgrim.  
«Immagino quindi che stamattina avrai avuto una voragine al posto dello stomaco» lo prese bonariamente in giro il giovane mago.  
«Ho… fatto una colazione abbondante» replicò semplicemente il suo interlocutore, evitando di incrociare il suo sguardo volontariamente.  
«Va bene, allora muoviamoci finché hai ancora lo stomaco pieno».  
L’albino andò a sedersi sul primo gradino delle scale e il suo compagno rese rapidamente posto accanto a lui.  
«Vorrei proprio capire come pensi di potermi aiutare… non hai neanche seguito le lezioni!» esclamò quasi in tono scettico Nazgrim, passando un libro all’Umano.  
Quest’ultimo emise uno sbuffo e sorrise con fare impertinente.  
«Stai sottovalutando le mie capacità, Nazgrim» lo ammonì.  
L’Orco grugnì piano in risposta, poi iniziarono a lavorare. Nazgrim si accorse subito del grosso errore di valutazione in negativo che aveva fatto nei confronti di Khadgar: contrariamente a quanto si era aspettato, dimostrò di possedere non poche nozioni in merito alla materia ed anche un’eccezionale pazienza e proprietà di linguaggio.  
Nazgrim si ritrovò a vergognarsi della sua scarsa conoscenza linguistica; ciononostante, Khadgar non utilizzò le sue conoscenze per sminuire ulteriormente il suo nuovo amico. Si fece ripetere quello che aveva studiato da solo, correggendolo laddove formulava frasi troppo complicate, e poi lo aiutò ad andare avanti nello studio, istruendolo sul significato delle moltissime parole che non conosceva.  
Il cervello di Nazgrim non era mai stato messo così duramente sotto pressione e sforzo come in quelle poche ore. L’Orco non ebbe neanche il tempo per mettersi a sbadigliare per la stanchezza accumulata nella notte.  
Dopo appena due ore il suo stomaco si mise a brontolare con toni decisamente alti, interrompendo il momento di concentrazione.  
Nazgrim grugnì esasperato, appoggiandosi una mano sull’addome con aria imbarazzata.  
«Dovremmo fermarci… comincio anche ad avere mal di testa...» mormorò.  
«Sono passate solo un paio d’ore! Non esiste!» Khadgar scosse vigorosamente il capo «Di questo passo non finirai mai».  
«Ma io sono stanco… e ho fame» protestò l’Orco, corrugando le sopracciglia.  
Khadgar sospirò e chiuse il libro.  
«D’accordo, allora facciamo una pausa. Va bene?» chiese, lanciando un’occhiata di traverso al suo compagno, notando con piacere la sua espressione rilassarsi un po'.  
Nazgrim sgranchì le enormi spalle e sbuffò sentendo il suo stomaco lamentarsi di nuovo.  
«Dannazione… e il pranzo è ancora lontano...» ringhiò a bassa voce.  
«Allora sarà meglio che tu non mangi tutto ora...» commentò Khadgar, estraendo il suo fagotto di cibo dalla borsa. Lo porse a Nazgrim, aprendolo leggermente per fargli vedere cosa c’era dentro.  
L’Orco fissò a bocca aperta ciò che l’Umano gli stava porgendo.  
«Non sono riuscito a prendere di più, mi dispiace» disse Khadgar a mo’ di scusa.  
Nazgrim afferrò il pane con bacon rapidamente e se lo portò alla bocca, una volta che si fu accorto che il bacon era precariamente infilato tra le fette di pane. Quasi si ingozzò per non sporcarsi i vestiti.  
Khadgar lo lasciò sfamarsi in pace, evitando commenti riguardo le maniere tutt’altro che educate. Dopotutto, si era abituato vedendo mangiare Thrall dopo le sfiancanti lezioni di Drek’thar.  
Una volta fatto sparire l’ultimo grosso boccone, si leccò i polpastrelli e fece per allungare le mani a prendere altro.  
«Ah-ah!» Khadgar nascose nuovamente il fagotto di tovaglioli nella sua borsa «Per ora basta».  
«Ma era solo del pane con bacon freddo!» brontolò stizzito Nazgrim.  
«Se è bastato per soddisfare un po' il tuo appetito, allora basta. Torniamo a studiare» ribatté Khadgar.  
«D’accordo!» sbottò il suo compagno con fare offeso. L’albino sorrise e tornò ad aprire il libro di Storia.  
«Bene, allora… riprendi da dove ti sei fermato».  
Nazgrim annuì con un ennesimo sospiro ed eseguì.

Nonostante avesse espressamente detto a Khadgar che non aveva intenzione di uscire più dalla loro camera, Thrall uscì puntualmente all’una del pomeriggio per andare a pranzo. Aveva studiato piuttosto bene anche in camera, benché ci fosse nei paraggi il suo letto comodo ed allettante su cui gli sarebbe piaciuto moltissimo oziare, specialmente in vista della lunga lezione pomeridiana insieme a Drek'thar. Da quando le lezioni erano terminate, gli incontri con l’Orco sciamano non solo erano stati anticipati - cosa di cui Thrall era immensamente felice - ma si erano purtroppo anche fatti decisamente più lunghi e faticosi da sostenere. Tra lo studio e quelli, Thrall tendeva a stancarsi con molta facilità e a mangiare di più per sopperire al tributo d’energie preteso da ogni incontro.  
«Spero ci sia un sacco di carne a pranzo…!» esclamò a mezza voce l’Orco con tono pieno di desiderio mentre scendeva l’ultima rampa della torre centrale. Attraversò l’ingresso e si diresse senza esitazioni verso la sala da pranzo, ma si arrestò di colpo sulla soglia, fissando attonito ciò che c’era oltre.  
«Ma che…?» esordì aggrottando le sopracciglia. Nella sala non c’erano più i soliti tre tavoli delle Famiglie, bensì un unico tavolo un po' più lungo sistemato al centro e al quale erano seduti tutti gli studenti rimasti in accademia - o almeno quelli che come Thrall si erano arresi in fretta ai primi morsi della fame - senza alcuna distinzione.  
Era uno spettacolo decisamente bizzarro e l’Orco fu grato agli Antenati del fatto che Garrosh se ne fosse tornato a casa, perché non aveva la benché minima intenzione di dividere la tavola con lui.  
«Thrall!».  
Il richiamo da parte di una familiare voce femminile lo fece sobbalzare leggermente e gli fece distogliere l’attenzione dall’inatteso cambiamento.  
Jaina gli andò incontro sorridendo radiosa. Sembrava in estasi.  
«Uhm… ciao. Sai cosa è successo qui? Insomma… i tavoli...» esclamò a mezza voce.  
«Il preside ha deciso che per le vacanze le differenze tra Famiglie sono abolite» la sua espressione si illuminò ancora di più mentre si avvicinava all’Orco e gli accarezzava un braccio «Finalmente possiamo mangiare insieme!».  
Thrall la guardò con cipiglio momentaneamente intimidito.  
«Vuoi farlo… davvero? Con tutta questa gente...» domandò, abbassando la voce e piegandosi leggermente, come per nascondersi dietro l’esile figura della sua interlocutrice.  
Quest’ultima gli rivolse un’occhiata rabbiosa e gelida che strideva in netto contrasto con lo sguardo morbido e gioioso di poco prima.  
«Avevi detto che per queste vacanze saremmo stati di più insieme!» sibilò Jaina «Vuoi davvero rimangiarti tutto?!».  
Thrall arretrò di mezzo passo dinanzi a quell’improvviso esubero di rabbia.  
«N-no… certo che no! Voglio stare insieme a te queste vacanze… e-e anche dopo, potendo...» esclamò. Sentiva la sua faccia che stava prendendo letteralmente fuoco per la vergogna.  
All’udire le sue parole, Jaina gli si posizionò alla velocità della luce al fianco e gli catturò il braccio con entrambi gli arti, aggrappandosi ad esso come se fosse un’ancora di salvezza. Il nuovo e repentino cambio d’atteggiamento fu in un certo senso inquietante per Thrall.  
«Perfetto! Allora andiamo a sederci!» disse la ragazza, incamminandosi verso il tavolo e trascinandosi appresso il suo compagno.  
Non molto tempo dopo arrivarono in sala da pranzo anche Khadgar e Nazgrim, reduci da una intensa sessione di studio.  
«Muoio di fame...» sbuffò l’Orco con fare stanco e persino quasi depresso, arrivando sulla soglia della sala da pranzo.  
«Oh, andiamo! Hai anche fatto meren-ehi!» Khadgar si interruppe andando a sbattere contro il massiccio corpo del suo nuovo amico, che si trovava davanti a lui e che si era fermato di colpo senza avvisare.  
«Perché ti sei fermato di colpo?! Non avevi fame?» protestò Khadgar, sbirciando lateralmente oltre una delle immense e curve spalle di Nazgrim.  
Rimase sbigottito quanto quest’ultimo nel constatare la presenza di un singolo tavolo.  
«Dove… dove dobbiamo andare?» fece l’Orco con tono costernato.  
«Suppongo… che ci possiamo sedere dove ci pare...» ponderò a voce alta l’albino, spingendo leggermente da parte Nazgrim per posizionarsi accanto a lui «Hai preferenze?».  
Lo sguardo dell’interpellato vagò sul tavolo in lungo e largo e non ci mise molto per individuare Thrall e Jaina. La coppia era seduta vicino all’estremità opposta rispetto alla porta e l’Orco sembrava non proprio a suo completo agio con la ragazza seduta affianco.  
«… spero che quello stupido di Thrall non abbia davvero pensato di saltare il pranzo per quello che è successo stamattina…!» sbuffò Khadgar in tono di rimprovero, al che Nazgrim gli strinse una spalla per indicargli il suo amico.  
«È qua… e in compagnia» disse.  
«Ah... bene! Andiamo, voglio proprio vedere che cosa dice!» esclamò l’Umano, avviandosi a passo deciso verso il suo compagno di stanza.  
Nazgrim non lo seguì: non se la sentiva di farsi vedere da Thrall. Probabilmente avrebbe reagito male come in biblioteca e non aveva per niente intenzione di ripetere l’esperienza.  
Silenziosamente si diresse altrove, andando a sedersi in mezzo ad un gruppetto di Tauren - i quali gli rivolsero occhiate non proprio simpatiche.  
Khadgar non si accorse di niente ed arrivò da Thrall e Jaina da solo.  
L’Orco stava mangiando una bella bistecca alta e ben cotta - almeno in superficie - insieme con un’abbondante porzione di patate arrosto e altre verdure grondanti olio. Pareva non mangiare da un bel po'. Di fianco a lui, Jaina passava più tempo a guardarlo che a mangiare, tanto che la sua porzione di arrosto si era ormai raffreddata.  
«Ti sta colando del sugo sul mento, Thrall!» esclamò Khadgar in tono allegro, sopraggiungendo da un lato.  
Il diretto interessato sobbalzò di scatto sulla sedia e si affrettò a strofinarsi il viso con il dorso della mano, imbarazzato.  
Il giovane mago rise.  
«Possiamo sederci vicino a voi o volete fare i piccioncini da soli?» chiese, voltandosi indietro verso Nazgrim.  
Rimase perplesso nel constatare come l’Orco fosse sparito senza fare alcun rumore. Non se ne era neanche accorto…!  
Non pensava che Nazgrim fosse capace di una simile furtività.  
«Khadgar! Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!» esclamò Thrall, a disagio, facendosi un poco da parte per lasciarlo sedere.  
Solo Jaina parve rendersi conto del plurale usato dal nuovo arrivato.  
«Doveva esserci qualcuno con te?» chiese la ragazza, perplessa, al che anche il suo fidanzato lo guardò con cipiglio incuriosito.  
Khadgar rimase lì a fissarli per qualche istante, a metà del gesto di sedersi, poi lo terminò e disse: «No, nessuno. Allora Thrall, hai studiato stamattina?».  
«A proposito di stamani… mi spiace per quello che è successo in camera...» borbottò il diretto interessato, sorseggiando poi un po' d’acqua da suo bicchiere.  
La giovane Proudmoore finalmente si decise a sbocconcellare un po' della sua carne fredda mentre i due parlavano. Aveva sperato che Thrall si presentasse in biblioteca per studiare e potergli esporre in privato l’idea suggeritale da Shandris, ma visto che la sua attesa si era rivelata del tutto vana e che non voleva lasciar correre troppo tempo per timore che il coraggio le venisse a mancare proprio sul più bello, decise che gliel’avrebbe chiesto lì, con o senza Khadgar.  
Quest’ultimo lasciò correre in fretta le scuse dell’amico e i due finirono col cambiare rapidamente argomento di conversazione.  
Jaina notò come Thrall sembrasse un po' più a suo agio in quel momento rispetto a poco prima e immaginò senza alcuna fatica che adesso che stavano ufficialmente insieme si sentisse un po' in soggezione in sua presenza. Lo capiva, visto che anche lei si sentiva così - sebbene in misura minore rispetto a lui.  
Era felice che si fosse rilassato, anche se così per lei le cose non si semplificavano per niente visto il tipo di domanda che doveva porre.  
Si fece forza e diede un piccolo colpo di tosse per attirare l’attenzione.  
«Uhm… Thrall? Vorrei… chiederti una cosa» esordì poco dopo.  
Ovviamente non si volse verso di lei solamente Thrall, ma anche Khadgar. L’aveva previsto, certo, ma ciò non l’agevolava in ciò che doveva fare.  
«Cosa?» domandò Thrall con totale innocenza.  
La ragazza accennò un sorriso timido che poi si allargò sensibilmente, divenendo più allegro.  
«Ecco… vorresti venire a dormire nella mia stanza?».


	9. Capitolo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina si avvicinò all’Orco minacciosamente e si sporse sulle punte dei piedi per guardarlo da vicino in faccia.  
> «E allora cosa sarebbero quelle orribili occhiaie? Hai bisogno di dormire!» lo rimproverò stizzita «Digli qualcosa anche tu, Vol’jin! Stramazzerà sfinito uno di questi giorni…!».  
> Il Troll era poco dietro l’amica ed era rimasto in silenziosa attesa sino ad allora. La sollecitazione diretta lo spinse a dire: «Jaina tiene ragione, cumpà. Tieni bisogno di farti nu pisolino».  
> «Forse dovrebbe andare in letargo fino al mese prossimo...» s’intromise Khadgar fingendo un colpetto di tosse per mascherare in parte le sue stesse parole.  
> Thrall alzò gli occhi al cielo con fare visibilmente esasperato e disse: «Possiamo parlare di altro? Sto benissimo!».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il prompt _Rivelazione_ per la Settimana 7 (Missione 1) del Team Opal per il [COW-T 8](http://www.landedifandom.net/cowt8-iscrizioni/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/)  
>  **Wordcount:** 7510 ([wordcounter](http://www.landedifandom.net/contaparole/))

_«Ecco… vorresti venire a dormire nella mia stanza?»_.  
La domanda di Jaina lasciò basito non solo Thrall, ma anche Khadgar, che da una ragazza all’apparenza così timida non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato. L’Orco rimase a fissarla a bocca aperta mentre le sue guance si riscaldavano di nuovo. Ormai stava diventando un’abitudine e non era convinto che fosse proprio un bene.  
Si immaginò Jaina in déshabillé solo per pochi secondi ma furono sufficienti a farlo sentire un pervertito della peggiore specie.  
«V-vuoi… ah… davvero, io...» balbettò a fatica, per poi tacere di colpo e continuare a fissarla attonito.  
La ragazza non si aspettava una reazione così drammatica da parte sua e cercò di ammorbidire i toni della sua richiesta, avendo cura di abbassare di molto la voce per non farsi udire da eventuali spioni: «Potresti venire da me per studiare Storia dopo cena e poi rimanere a dormire».  
Le guance di Thrall si fecero più paonazze e la sua postura decisamente più rigida, ma continuò a tacere con ostinazione.  
Il suo silenzio iniziò a diventare pesante, tanto che Jaina si sentì costretta a chiedere: «Ehm… Thrall?».  
Per sua fortuna Khadgar non era tipo da rimanersene in silenzio così a lungo come il suo compagno di stanza. Si sporse verso di lei passando davanti a Thrall e disse: «Jaina… sono sicuro che quello che Thrall sta cercando di dirti è che… non credi ci sia un problema nella tua domanda? Tipo che il tuo dormitorio è quello _femminile_ di _un’altra Famiglia_?».  
L’Orco si limitò ad annuire col capo, incapace di aggiungere altre parole alle sue.  
«Certo che lo so, ma la mia compagna di stanza, che è più grande di noi, mi ha detto che per le vacanze il preside autorizza gli studenti ad incontrarsi nei dormitori anche se sono di Famiglie diverse» spiegò sorridendo l’Umana «Come per la sala da pranzo».  
L’informazione colse piacevolmente di sorpresa entrambi i maschi, che si scambiarono un’occhiata stupita. A quel punto trovavano difficile darle torto, visto che erano effettivamente seduti tutti e tre allo stesso tavolo nonostante Jaina non fosse della loro Famiglia.  
Khadgar, in special modo, fu colpito dalla notizia ed il suo pensiero andò immediatamente a Nazgrim, anche se si guardò bene dal menzionarlo a voce alta.  
«D’accordo, e per la questione del dormitorio femminile?» fece presente l’albino «E poi dove vorresti farlo dormire? Insomma… Thrall è parecchio grosso perché riusciate ad entrare in un solo letto!».  
L’Orco parve uscire improvvisamente dal suo stato catatonico. Diede una gomitata a Khadgar e brontolò: «Non sono _così_ grosso!».  
Jaina fece un gesto di noncuranza con la mano.  
«Non c’è problema, nel mio dormitorio siamo rimaste in pochissime e anche la mia compagna di stanza è tornata a casa, quindi ho un letto libero in camera» spiegò semplicemente, come se gli ostacoli apparentemente insormontabili esposti da Khadgar fossero di fatto stupidaggini di poca importanza.  
«Allora?» domandò nuovamente a Thrall, guardandolo direttamente negli occhi «Te l’ho detto, se ti dà fastidio venire solo per dormire possiamo anche studiare Storia… sempre che tu non sia tra quelli che dopo una certa ora non riescono più a studiare».  
Khadgar si ritrasse, abbassando lo sguardo sul suo piatto, lasciando al suo amico libertà di consultarsi con la sua fidanzatina, visto che si trattava di una cosa loro privata.  
Sentendo menzionare lo studio di Storia, l’albino tornò col pensiero a Nazgrim ancora una volta. Trovava in un certo senso strano il fatto che quell’Orco cominciasse ad occupare così tanta parte dei suoi pensieri; tuttavia, ogni volta gli riusciva cosa sempre più gradita. Se qualcuno gli avesse detto qualche mese prima che sarebbe arrivato non solo a trovare _piacevole_ la compagnia di Nazgrim ma addirittura a cercarla, probabilmente gli avrebbe riso in faccia.  
Si immaginò a cercare di far entrare nella testa di Nazgrim un po' di nozioni di Storia a notte fonda, in una camera da letto come quella che divideva con Thrall, mentre l’Orco sbuffava e si lamentava ogni poco di quant’era stanco e dell’appetito che gli stava facendo venire con lo studio e sorrise. Dopo poco la sua espressione si fece di colpo attonita mentre sollevava lo sguardo, rimanendo a fissare per qualche secondo il vuoto, come se avesse appena avuto un’idea - ed effettivamente era così.  
Tornò ad ascoltare la conversazione tra Thrall e Jaina, che nel frattempo era andata avanti mantenendosi sempre sullo stesso argomento.  
«Dici… che possiamo farlo? Insomma, se mi vedono nel vostro dormitorio...» stava bisbigliando Thrall.  
«Rilassati, è solo per una notte, no? In camera c’è il bagno, ceniamo prima di andare… perché dovresti aggirarti per il dormitorio?» la bionda cercò di tranquillizzarlo con un sorriso.  
Thrall si grattò la nuca, evidentemente ancora piuttosto a disagio.  
«E… quando vorresti fare questa cosa? Spero non stanotte...» domandò l’Orco.  
A quel quesito l’Umana tacque, assumendo un cipiglio stranito.  
«Per la verità… non ci avevo ancora pensato...» ammise con franchezza «Tu hai delle preferenze?».  
Thrall fece per dire qualcosa ma il suo compagno di stanza lo precedette, benché non fosse stato direttamente interpellato.  
«Perché non lo fate per la Vigilia di Grande Inverno? Sarebbe romantico» suggerì Khadgar senza pensarci su due volte.  
La coppia si scambiò un’occhiata rapida, poi a sorpresa fu Thrall a replicare: «Mi sembra una buona idea. Sarebbe bello...».  
Nel terminare la frase incrociò di nuovo lo sguardo con quello della sua compagna e le poggiò una grande mano verde a coprire una delle sue minute mani rosee. Da quel gesto traspariva chiaramente tutto il suo affetto nei suoi riguardi e Jaina non tardò a ricambiare.  
«Sì, hai ragione. Allora… è deciso» il suo sorriso era radioso. Chiaramente era al settimo cielo.  
Thrall annuì, incapace di aggiungere altro.  
«Adesso è meglio se finisco di mangiare, l’ultima cosa che voglio è far tardi alla lezione con Drek’thar...» l’apprendista sciamano tremò leggermente e sospirò «Non vorrei mai farlo arrabbiare».  
Jaina gli accarezzò un possente braccio muscoloso.  
«Allora noi ci troviamo per studiare domattina in biblioteca?».  
L’Orco annuì e i due ripresero a mangiare di buona lena. Lui finì poco dopo, si alzò e si affrettò ad andarsene. Jaina lo imitò dopo appena pochi istanti, lasciando Khadgar a tavola da solo.  
Il giovane mago si prese il suo tempo per finire il pranzo, quindi si alzò ed uscì dalla sala, rimanendo tuttavia appostato vicino alla porta. Voleva ad ogni costo incrociare Nazgrim prima che si dileguasse nel suo dormitorio o in chissà quale altro angolo remoto e sconosciuto del complesso scolastico.  
Rimase ad attendere con immensa pazienza, in silenzio, vagliando attentamente ogni studente che usciva nella speranza che fosse Nazgrim, ma quest’ultimo si lasciò aspettare fino quasi alla fine dell’ora di pranzo, quando ormai non c’era quasi più nessuno dentro la sala. L’Orco varcò la soglia lentamente e producendosi in un gigantesco sbadiglio.  
Non appena lo vide, Khadgar gli fu subito addosso.  
«Finalmente! Immagino che tu ti sia riempito a dovere per metterci così tanto ad uscire!» esclamò.  
Nazgrim sobbalzò alle sue parole e si girò nella sua direzione. Era stato così veloce e silenzioso che non si era praticamente accorto di lui.  
«Mi stai seguendo?» brontolò l’Orco, aggrottando le sopracciglia. La sua espressione contrariata era decisamente eloquente.  
«Non hai da studiare anche te per i primi esami? Questo pomeriggio voglio riposarmi, per favore...» gemette in tono stanco.  
«Non sono qui per lo studio. Non per l’immediato almeno...» si affrettò a rassicurarlo l’albino «Voglio solo chiederti una cosa».  
Nazgrim parve rilassarsi sensibilmente a quelle parole, come se Khadgar gli avesse appena garantito che una delle più temibili minacce che potessero tormentarlo era ormai lontana e del tutto innocua.  
«Spara» disse senza esitazioni.  
Khadgar prese fiato e disse: «Pensavo che la notte della Vigilia di Grande Inverno potevi venire a dormire in camera con me… così potevamo riguardare un po' Storia insieme dopo cena».  
L’Orco rimase di stucco alla proposta. La prima cosa sensata che riuscì a dire fu: «Ma Thrall?».  
Sapeva per certo che lui era rimasto a scuola.  
«Non preoccuparti, lui dormirà fuori» Khadgar lo tranquillizzò con un cenno noncurante della mano «E prima che tu lo chieda, so che dovremmo essere autorizzati ad entrare anche nei dormitori di altre Famiglie durante le vacanze… quindi, se non ti scoccia… mi piacerebbe passare con te la Vigilia» l’albino si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Per studiare» puntualizzò Nazgrim «Davvero?».  
«Be’, se preferisci rimanere col tuo compagno di stanza basta dirlo» rispose l’Umano con prontezza.  
Il suo interlocutore abbassò con un certo imbarazzo lo sguardo, emettendo uno sbuffo.  
«In realtà sono solo» ammise, realizzando che in fondo non era poi così bello trascorrere la Vigilia di Grande Inverno in solitudine.  
«Bene, allora è perfetto!» Khadgar pareva entusiasta per la sua risposta «Ci troviamo qui dopo la cena della Vigilia e andiamo in dormitorio a studiare insieme».  
Nazgrim esitò leggermente, poi borbottò: «Va bene...».  
«Allora ci conto! A presto!» lo salutò il giovane mago, prima di scappare via velocemente, lasciando l’Orco di nuovo solo.

I giorni trascorsero rapidamente, con somma gioia di Jaina, che non vedeva l’ora di poter dormire nella stessa camera con Thrall. Quest’ultimo col passare del tempo divenne sempre più agitato, fatto che non andava per niente d’accordo con le lezioni stressanti di Drek’thar e con l’intenso studio. L’Orco si stava consumando lentamente, eppure non voleva sentir ragioni né da parte di Jaina né da parte di Khadgar. Non voleva rallentare con lo studio né abbandonare le lezioni con Drek’thar e i due non sapevano più che fare per cercare di farlo rilassare un poco.  
Nel mentre Khadgar continuava in segreto - o meglio all’insaputa dei suoi amici - a fare lezione con Nazgrim nell’unica maniera collaudata e funzionante. L’Orco si ritrovò ad avere sempre del cibo da mangiare durante lo studio e il suo livello di concentrazione cominciò a migliorare sensibilmente.  
Il giorno della Veglia di Grande Inverno arrivò velocemente a pranzo Jaina, Thrall, Vol’jin e Khadgar si diedero appuntamento per l’indomani verso a metà mattina all’albero dove il Troll era solito tenere i raduni del suo club per aprire i regali tutti insieme.  
Alla sera, come da tradizione, si tenne un gran cenone per la festività. Già dall’esterno la sala da pranzo appariva maestosa e un aroma di cibo leggero ma persistente si spandeva oltre la grande porta aperta. Era ancora presto, infatti non c’era ancora nessuno ad occupare il lungo tavolo centrale riccamente apparecchiato.  
Thrall, Jaina e i rispettivi amici di Famiglia si erano dati appuntamento davanti alla sala, anche se l’Orco e il suo compagno di stanza raggiunsero gli altri due con un poco di ritardo.  
«Thrall… hai davvero una pessima cera. Hai dormito un po’ nel pomeriggio, vero?» domandò Jaina apprensiva quando vide arrivare Thrall in compagnia di Khadgar.  
L’Orco indossava una tunica smanicata che tuttavia pareva di una stoffa piuttosto pesante, per cui non temeva che potesse prendersi un malanno. I capelli erano raccolti in una coda alta dietro la testa e lasciavano completamente libera la visuale della sua faccia. Gli occhi azzurri erano cerchiati di scuro e il suo colorito era leggermente sbiadito. Pareva non sentirsi per niente bene.  
L’Umano al suo fianco indossava invece un maglione di un bell’azzurro intenso che recava ricamato sul petto un bel pupazzo di neve sorridente e un paio di pantaloni bianchi.  
«No» rispose lesto quest’ultimo «È rimasto sveglio tutto il tempo, chino sulla scrivania, a studiare».  
«Khadgar...» borbottò in tono indignato il diretto interessato, dando all’amico una gomitata leggera nel fianco «Ah… non avevo sonno» aggiunse poi a mo’ di spiegazione.  
Jaina si avvicinò all’Orco minacciosamente e si sporse sulle punte dei piedi per guardarlo da vicino in faccia.  
«E allora cosa sarebbero quelle orribili occhiaie? Hai bisogno di dormire!» lo rimproverò stizzita «Digli qualcosa anche tu, Vol’jin! Stramazzerà sfinito uno di questi giorni…!».  
Il Troll era poco dietro l’amica ed era rimasto in silenziosa attesa sino ad allora. La sollecitazione diretta lo spinse a dire: «Jaina tiene ragione, cumpà. Tieni bisogno di farti nu pisolino».  
«Forse dovrebbe andare in letargo fino al mese prossimo...» s’intromise Khadgar fingendo un colpetto di tosse per mascherare in parte le sue stesse parole.  
Thrall alzò gli occhi al cielo con fare visibilmente esasperato e disse: «Possiamo parlare di altro? Sto benissimo!».  
Come a voler smentire prontamente le sue parole, si esibì in un poderoso sbadiglio che neanche con entrambe le mani sarebbe riuscito a nascondere. Quand’ebbe terminato scoccò un’occhiata al resto del gruppetto e borbottò: «Non è come sembra...».  
Jaina emise un gemito stizzito.  
«Come ti pare, testone» brontolò, liquidandolo con una breve scrollata di spalle, voltandosi poi a parlare con Vol’jin «Aspettiamo ancora un po’ prima di entrare? Mi sembra ancora presto...».  
«Se tieni fame entriamo...» rispose il Troll semplicemente «Nun vedo motivo di aspettare ancora...».  
Thrall abbassò lo sguardo, a disagio per l’atteggiamento di Jaina. Non voleva deluderla o farla arrabbiare, specialmente poco prima della serata che avevano programmato di passare insieme, però lui si era sentito in dovere - come tutti gli altri giorni - di studiare con il suo solito ritmo nonostante effettivamente non si sentisse proprio in forma. Studiare gli piaceva e non voleva rallentare il suo programma di studi perché non era stato abbastanza avveduto da prevedere quanto le lezioni di Drek’thar potessero diventare estenuanti. Finché riusciva a farcela avrebbe continuato.  
«Tu hai fame?» chiese Jaina, rivolgendosi a Vol’jin ancora una volta, ostinandosi ad ignorare ancora l’Orco.  
«Posso aspettare ancora nu pochett’» replicò l’altro.  
Khadgar intanto si era leggermente distaccato dalla conversazione, adesso che non riguardava più Thrall, per guardarsi attorno. Istintivamente con lo sguardo stava sondando in direzione dell’ampio ingresso nella speranza di intravedere Nazgrim, anche se non si erano dati “appuntamento” per la cena.  
Un po’ era dispiaciuto sapendo che probabilmente avrebbe trascorso la Vigilia di Grande Inverno da solo; tuttavia, sapeva di non potersi dileguare senza che Thrall e gli altri si insospettissero. Non aveva neanche una valida scusa, poiché non aveva stretto amicizia con nessun altro. Desiderava tantissimo poter “venire allo scoperto” per quanto riguardava Nazgrim, se non altro per evitargli di rimanere ancora solo, ma temeva la reazione degli altri - specialmente da parte di Thrall.  
«Khadgar?» la domanda di Jaina lo fece sobbalzare leggermente.  
«Sì? Cosa c’è?» chiese stupidamente, tornando a guardare gli altri. Si sorprese nel constatare che adesso gli occhi di tutti erano puntati su di lui «Ehm… c’è qualche problema?».  
«Stai cercando qualcuno?» si fece subito avanti Thrall, perplesso.  
«Ehm… no, mi sono solo distratto» rispose lesto Khadgar, forse pure troppo per non risultare sospetto «Cosa dicevate?».  
Jaina lo fissò per qualche istante prima di spiegare: «Ti ho chiesto se avevi fame».  
«A-aah...» Khadgar si rilassò visibilmente. Fece per rispondere quando lo stomaco del suo compagno di stanza fece chiaramente sentire cosa ne pensava in proposito, costringendo l’Orco a coprirsi l’addome con entrambe le braccia nel tentativo di attutire il rumore.  
«Immaginavo che sarebbe stata la tua risposta, visto che ti ostini a riposare poco...» sospirò Jaina, tornando a guardare l’albino.  
«Uhm… per me va bene andare a mangiare… specialmente se Thrall ha già così tanto appetito» disse, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia dall’Orco.  
«Posso farcela...» brontolò a mezza voce «Non serve che andiamo ora se non…!».  
E a quel punto Jaina non riuscì più a contenersi: prima che potesse finire la frase, si girò di scatto verso di lui e gli tirò un ceffone in faccia. Vista la grossa differenza di stazza, il colpo della ragazza non ebbe la stessa efficacia che avrebbe potuto avere se l’avesse affibbiato ad un altro della sua razza, però servì allo scopo.  
«Smettila di fare il martire, _adesso_!» sbottò irritata «Almeno il tuo stomaco può protestare se non gli presti le dovute attenzioni, a differenza del resto!».  
Ciò detto, girò sui tacchi e varcò da sola la porta della sala da pranzo, lasciando i suoi tre accompagnatori a fissarla andarsene con espressioni parimenti allibite. Il più atterrito di tutti era senza dubbio Thrall, il quale si sentì in colpa senza neanche essere pienamente consapevole del perché. Abbassò leggermente lo sguardo prima di seguirla, imitato dopo poco da Khadgar e Vol’jin.  
Jaina era andata a sedersi vicina all’estremità opposta della sala, con le braccia intrecciate sul petto e un cipiglio stizzito sul viso.  
L’Orco la raggiunse e si sedette di fianco a lei in rigoroso silenzio mentre gli altri due si sedevano dirimpetto a loro. Uno strano silenzio imbarazzato permeò l’aria attorno a loro per qualche secondo, prima che venisse spezzato bruscamente da un altro cupo brontolio da parte dello stomaco di Thrall.  
Nonostante l’imbarazzo, l’Orco fu il primo a servirsi dalla stoviglia più vicina, una grossa zuppiera in metallo contenente una versione più larga e sottile dei cosiddetti “spaghetti” tipici della cucina Pandaren. Erano lunghissimi e conditi con qualcosa che somigliava ad uno spezzatino unticcio e corposo. Dall’odore non parevano nient’affatto male.  
Cercò di utilizzare al meglio le strane pinze con un’estremità fatta a forma di pettine ma riuscì solo a schizzare tutt’intorno alla zuppiera - mancando di poco il maglione colorato di Khadgar - e portare in salvo nella sua scodella solo una misera parte di quello che avrebbe voluto prendere inizialmente. Ci provò una seconda volta, fallendo miseramente di nuovo.  
«Aaah… lasciamo perdere...» sbottò infastidito, impugnando la forchetta ed infilzando qualche “filo” della pasta, tirando la parte che era rimasta fuori dentro usando la lingua e poi risucchiando gli ultimi resti rumorosamente. In ricordo del suo primo boccone lasciò una bella striscia di sugo rossiccio sul mento.  
La cosa riuscì finalmente a spezzare il velo di gelo che era calato sul gruppetto: Jaina scoppiò a ridere insieme a Khadgar e Vol’jin poco dopo.  
Thrall raddrizzò le spalle di scatto, guardandoli confuso e palesemente a disagio.  
«Che c’è da ridere?» borbottò.  
La sua fidanzata prese il tovagliolo e si sporse a tamponargli il mento con affetto, gesto che lo fece divenire paonazzo.  
«Passami la zuppiera, ti servo io la pasta come si deve...» gli disse con un tono quasi intimo. L’Orco assunse una postura rigida e percepì un calore diffuso nel suo corpo. Il suono della voce di Jaina in quel momento gli risultava così… _piacevole_. Era quasi rilassante.  
Fece come gli era stato richiesto senza pensarci due volte, spostando la zuppiera - che pure pesava parecchio, soprattutto piena com’era - senza nessuna apparente fatica. Jaina si sporse a prendere la pinza all’interno e senza difficoltà la utilizzò per tirar su una generosa dose di pasta condita che riversò nella scodella dell’Orco creando una specie di collinetta.  
«Ora è un po’ troppa» protestò Thrall in tono scherzoso ma l’Umana lo ignorò e gli porse la zuppiera da rimettere al suo posto.  
«Con la fame che hai mi sorprenderei di vedertela lasciare lì» lo pungolò in risposta «E comunque… si mangiano arrotolandoli intorno alla forchetta e senza risucchiare».  
«Oh...» mormorò l’Orco «Come gli spaghetti?».  
«Lascia che li mangi come vuole» intervenne Vol’jin, interrompendo il discorso.  
«Ma se li mangia come si deve evita di schizzare sugo ovunque» s’intromise Khadgar «E fa meno fatica».  
Thrall abbassò lo sguardo e fece come Jaina gli aveva suggerito. Doveva ammettere che era molto più semplice, anche se quel tipo strano di spaghetti si arrotolavano piuttosto male per la larghezza. Il sugo di carne in compenso era buonissimo e ripagava dello “sforzo” fatto per riuscire a portarsi alla bocca più di un filo di pasta per volta.  
Dopo l’inizio non proprio perfetto della cena, il pasto proseguì serenamente. Khadgar e Vol’jin preferirono andare subito sulle seconde portate e Jaina su qualcosa di meno sostanzioso delle tagliatelle al ragù di Thrall ma ben più caldo e cominciò la cena con una porzione di zuppa.  
Mangiando l’Orco si rese conto di avere effettivamente molto più appetito di quanto gli era parso in partenza; fortunatamente per lui chiunque si occupasse della cucina in Accademia si era premurato di darsi un gran bel da fare per quella sera. Dopo essersi servito una seconda porzione di tagliatelle, passò ad assaggiare una gran varietà di seconde portate. Nel mentre il gruppetto riprese a chiacchierare, anche se non del modo di mangiare o di servirsi il cibo di Thrall - con suo sommo sollievo.  
Tra un boccone e l’altro e qualche chiacchiera, Khadgar si guardava spesso e volentieri intorno, allungando il collo nella speranza di scorgere il suo nuovo amico. Purtroppo gli studenti seduti ai suoi lati gli bloccavano gran parte della visuale, pertanto le sue ricerche non ebbero alcun successo e il giovane mago si ritrovò curioso più che mai di sapere come stesse trascorrendo la Vigilia il solitario Nazgrim. Da qualche parte dentro di sé sentiva che non si stava divertendo un granché e di questo era molto dispiaciuto.  
Dopo un po’ iniziò a far sparire il cibo con la magia, riuscendo ad eludere sia le attente occhiate di Vol’jin sia la conoscenza in ambito magico di Jaina. Probabilmente entrambi erano presi dalla cena molto di più di quanto dessero a vedere. Thrall d’altro canto era talmente impegnato a soddisfare il suo appetito che non si sarebbe accorto nemmeno dell’eventuale crollo dell’intero complesso scolastico. E così Khadgar riuscì a far sparire una buona parte di cena.  
Il chiasso andò aumentando col trascorrere delle ore, mentre la scolaresca sempre più sazia cominciava a chiacchierare più che a riempirsi lo stomaco.  
Più di due ore dopo l’inizio della cena, le portate sparirono per magia dal centro della lunga tavolata, lasciando alcuni tra gli studenti più affamati ad afferrare l’aria piuttosto di un filetto di carne o di un’ennesima porzione di patate arrosto o fritte.  
Thrall stava fortunatamente terminando di ripulire una coscia di pollo azzannando barbaramente le ultime parti di carne rimaste saldamente attaccate all’osso quando il cibo sparì dai vassoi dinanzi a lui.  
Abbandonò l’osso spolpato insieme agli altri pochi resti di carne nel suo piatto e si guardò intorno perplesso: «È finita la cena?».  
«Hai ancora appetito? Vuoi un po’ del mio arrosto speziato?» domandò Jaina, allungandogli il suo piatto.  
L’Orco sobbalzò leggermente portandosi una mano alla bocca in tempo per soffocare un rutto che altrimenti sarebbe sicuramente stato udito da tutti gli studenti presenti in sala.  
«Sono a posto, grazie» le disse con fare leggermente imbarazzato. Si stiracchiò un poco e sbadigliò.  
«Mo’ tieni la pancia piena, eh?» esclamò Vol’jin, facendo un po’ di stretching per le spalle sempre curve.  
«Già… era parecchio che non mangiavo così tanto» replicò Thrall.  
«Dalla festa per la Veglia delle Ombre...» ricordò Khadgar «Più o meno».  
«Vero» annuì il suo compagno di stanza.  
Di lì a qualche secondo pure i piatti sporchi - che avevano ancora davanti - svanirono per magia, accompagnati da un piccolo _“pop”_. In loro vece comparvero piatti puliti e vassoi carichi di dolciumi di ogni forma e genere: torte glassate a più piani, bignè ripieni, crostate, tortini e chi più ne ha più ne metta.  
Jaina emise uno sbuffo irritato vedendosi portare via il piatto ancora mezzo pieno di arrosto, ma a parte quello non poteva fare molto altro per mostrare il proprio disappunto. Del resto, era l’unica a pensarla così: gli occhi degli altri tre stavano già esaminando i nuovi arrivi con espressione chiaramente desiderosa e l’acquolina in bocca.  
Stavolta Vol’jin fu il primo ad allungare una mano a prendere un pasticcino glassato con un ricciolo di crema rossa, che fece sparire in due rapidi morsi.  
«Stanno buoni assai» esclamò mentre Khadgar e Thrall puntavano entrambi ad una fetta dello stesso dolce ricoperto di cioccolato e crema. L’albino ebbe la meglio in velocità e riuscì ad aggiudicarsi la prima fetta.  
«Avete ancora fame? Avete un buco nero al posto dello stomaco?» chiese stupita la ragazza, che personalmente era già sazia.  
«Un po’ di spazio per il dessert si trova sempre» fece presente Khadgar e Thrall annuì con fare solenne, evidentemente d’accordo. Sarebbero anche potuti essere quasi credibili se non avessero avuto la metà inferiore della faccia ricoperta di crema. Thrall era così carino col mento pieno di macchie bianche che la sua compagna non riuscì ad arrabbiarsi ancora con lui. Si limitò a sbuffare esasperata, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
«Come vi pare… basta che poi non vi lamentiate» disse semplicemente. Si raddrizzò leggermente e si mise ad osservare gli altri tre senza toccare altro cibo. Bevve solamente un po’ d’acqua liscia per buttar giù il pasto.  
«Non vuoi neanche assaggiare?» chiese l’Orco dopo un poco, incuriosito dallo strano silenzio della sua fidanzata «Sono buoni… soprattutto quelli al cioccolato».  
Jaina gli rivolse un sorriso gentile. Era come un bambino troppo cresciuto in quel momento, con la bocca e le grosse zanne sporche di cioccolato e panna e gli occhi azzurri scintillanti di allegria.  
«No, grazie Thrall. Sono piena» rispose cortesemente, sollevando una manina per rifiutare.  
L’Orco abbassò lo sguardo e per un istante parve deluso dalla sua risposta. Non era del tutto sicuro della causa di quella sensazione. Forse aveva sperato di riuscire a dividere il cibo con lei o forse sperava che mangiasse per non sentirsi inadeguato nei suoi confronti.  
Nel mentre, Khadgar riprese a fare provviste con la magia, anche se non prese molti dolci. Sicuramente a Nazgrim sarebbe bastato il cibo che aveva già preso, oltre al fatto che essendo il resto prevalentemente carne, l’avrebbe preferito.  
Dopo diverse porzioni di dolci, Thrall fu finalmente sazio. Con un sospiro soddisfatto, raddrizzò l’ampia schiena e si leccò le labbra e le zanne, avendo cura di ripulire entrambe con la lingua.  
«Ora sei pieno?» gli domandò Jaina con un sorriso. Nel chiedere gli appoggiò piano una mano sull’addome leggermente gonfio per il pasto, come a volerlo proteggere.  
«Sì...» rispose lui, trattenendo un ennesimo rutto. Stava iniziando a diventare decisamente imbarazzante mangiare in sua compagnia, anche se starle accanto gli faceva piacere.  
L’Umana salì con la mano ad accarezzargli il viso con espressione colma d’affetto e Thrall si sentì surriscaldare dal suo tocco.  
«Vogliamo andare in camera?» gli chiese con un fil di voce per non essere udita da tutti.  
«I-io...» mugugnò l’Orco a disagio «Non saprei… vuoi già andare?».  
Benché lei cercasse di parlare a voce bassa per essere udita solo dal diretto interessato, quest’ultimo non si applicò in egual maniera in tal senso, per cui Khadgar e Vol’jin - che erano quelli più vicini a loro - non fecero molta fatica ad intuire di cosa stessero parlando.  
«Tieni sonno cumpà. Va’ a dormire...» s’intromise il Troll senza che fosse interpellato.  
«Vol’jin ha ragione, dovresti riposare...» si aggiunse Khadgar «Almeno per stanotte, non reggerai ancora coi tuoi ritmi a lungo...».  
«Io e Jaina dobbiamo…» s’interruppe e sbadigliò vistosamente «… studiare, stanotte» concluse poco dopo.  
L’Umana si strinse all’immenso braccio dell’Orco con entrambi gli arti e appoggiò il capo contro l’estremità della sua spalla. Diede un lieve strattone, per attirare l’attenzione non solo di Thrall ma anche degli altri due.  
«Non preoccupatevi, penso io a non farlo stancare troppo sui libri» garantì, al che l’Orco le lanciò un’occhiata corrucciata che durò solo pochi secondi e che venne poi spazzata via da un ennesimo sbadiglio.  
Stava iniziando a far fatica a rimanere seduto e nonostante i suoi sforzi, finì con lo sporgersi in avanti ed appoggiarsi con entrambi i gomiti sul tavolo e sostenersi il capo con le mani.  
«Thrall… coraggio, andiamo in camera» lo invitò garbatamente la giovane maga al suo fianco, riuscendo a far breccia nello stato di lieve dormiveglia in cui versava il suo compagno.  
Quest’ultimo annuì e si alzò da tavola per primo, appoggiandosi sul piano per evitare di perdere l’equilibrio e cadere: nello stato in cui era, sicuramente non sarebbe riuscito a rialzarsi da solo.  
Jaina si alzò dietro di lui e fu subito al suo fianco. Era incredibile con quale orgoglio e nonchalance si mostrasse al resto della scolaresca in sua compagnia. Thrall nutriva ancora qualche riserva in merito alle conseguenze di tutto ciò; tuttavia, in quel momento era troppo assonnato per badare a certe cose. Lasciò che la sua partner gli stringesse la mano - a modo suo ovviamente data la notevole differenza di stazza tra di loro - e insieme si diressero verso l’uscita dalla sala da pranzo.  
Vol’jin e Khadgar li seguirono con lo sguardo mentre continuavano a mangiare dolci. Solo una volta che la coppia ebbe varcato il portone il Troll si stiracchiò ed emise un sospiro.  
«Chesti piccioncini ci fanno fare ‘na faticaccia…!» commentò rivolto al compare «Mo’ tengo ‘a pancia piena pure io… e vado a dormire...».  
Khadgar gli rivolse un’occhiata senza dire niente, avendo la bocca piena di torta al cioccolato fondente.  
«Buona notte» lo salutò Vol’jin, alzandosi come per andarsene e bloccandosi a metà del movimento «Ricordati che domani teniamo appuntamento sotto il salice mio, in cortile, per aprire i regali tutti insieme. Spero Jaina e Thrall si rammentino...».  
Il giovane mago albino annuì con il capo mentre ancora masticava vigorosamente e guardò l’altro andarsene, senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso fino a che non fu uscito dal portone. Vol'jin sapeva essere davvero inquietante e paranoico quando si trattava di ficcare il naso nelle faccende altrui e l'ultima cosa che desiderava era incrociarlo per sbaglio mentre se ne andava dalla cena in compagnia di Nazgrim. Non poteva permettere che Thrall e Jaina scoprissero il suo legame con il partner di Garrosh da qualcuno che non era lui.  
A ben pensare, la questione di Nazgrim aveva cancellato completamente dalla memoria di Khadgar l’incontro che loro quattro avevano fissato per la mattina di Grande Inverno. Non poteva mancare all'appuntamento, altrimenti sarebbe stato evidente che c'era qualcosa che non andava; tuttavia, non era nelle sue intenzioni abbandonare il suo nuovo amico tutto solo proprio durante le feste.  
L'Umano deglutì il boccone accompagnandolo con un ennesimo lungo sorso di un particolare tipo di tè nero misto ad alcol - rum forse, a giudicare dal retrogusto - che quella sera aveva bevuto in quantità discrete, quindi si alzò e si guardò spudoratamente attorno, in cerca di Nazgrim.  
I pochi studenti rimasti per le vacanze stavano già andando a dormire, satolli per l'abbondante cena, per cui non fu difficile per lui individuare il suo compagno di studio: era seduto piuttosto in disparte ad un tavolo che era ormai quasi vuoto e stava ancora mangiando. Non indossava la divisa scolastica e la sua camicia rossa spiccava in netto contrasto tra l’abbigliamento degli altri studenti e il legno scuro del tavolo.   
Khadgar non perse tempo e lo raggiunse, andando a sedersi sulla panca accanto a lui.  
«Non sei ancora pieno?» chiese in tono ilare il mago.  
L'Orco deglutì rumorosamente l'ultimo boccone e bevve, poi si girò verso il suo interlocutore per esclamare: «Ho uno stomaco più grosso... di voi Umani... è un problema?».  
Il suo tono di voce era leggermente strascicato e il suo alito puzzava terribilmente di alcol dolciastro. Non serviva certamente un genio per capire che aveva oltrepassato il limite.  
«Nazgrim... hai bevuto?» chiese scettico Khadgar. Anche quello strano tè che aveva bevuto lui era alcolico, eppure non era riuscito ad ubriacarlo al punto da ridursi nello stato del suo compare.  
L'Orco emise un cupo ringhio con la gola e si allungò a prendere una caraffa poco distante. Nel farlo diede una gomitata nel petto al povero mago, strappandogli un gemito di dolore.  
«Sono solo... posso fare cosa voglio...» brontolò, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia. Si versò da bere nel bicchiere, mescolando il contenuto con il residuo di ciò che aveva bevuto in precedenza, quindi tracannò il tutto in un colpo solo.  
Khadgar gli appoggiò una mano sul braccio, cercando di farlo smettere. Era penoso vederlo in una condizione del genere persino per lui, che era finito in infermeria a causa sua e che quindi avrebbe dovuto sentirsi in un certo senso vendicato assistendo ad una scena del genere.  
«Ehi, non sei solo. Ci sono io qui con te...» esclamò.  
Nazgrim sbatté il bicchiere vuoto sul tavolo.  
«Tu... vuoi solo sentirti... grande... perché sei bravo a studiare...» rispose a mezza voce «Non ti... importa niente di me».  
Ciò detto si allungò a prendere di nuovo la caraffa di prima, ma stavolta Khadgar gliela allontanò prima che riuscisse a chiudere la sua grossa mano verde attorno al manico. La sua espressione in quel momento era la più cupa che avesse mai avuto dall'inizio dell'anno fino ad allora.  
«Non è vero. Non mi interessa mettermi in mostra per lo studio... smettila di bere, ora» esclamò in tono deciso.  
Nazgrim gli mostrò i denti e ringhiò cupamente, liberandosi dalla sua presa con uno strattone e facendo per prendere un'altra caraffa di bevanda; tuttavia, a metà del movimento abbandonò il braccio sul tavolo con uno sbuffo stanco.  
Scosse il capo ed emise una specie di singhiozzo. Khadgar lo guardò con aria confusa, avvicinandosi ancora a lui per vedere se aveva bisogno di aiuto.  
«Nazgrim... che c'è?» chiese preoccupato.  
L'Orco si girò verso di lui e stavolta la sua espressione non era irosa né accusatoria, bensì mansueta e quasi timida. Sembrava addirittura che avesse paura di lui.  
«Tu... non mi lascerai solo... come Garrosh...?» chiese impacciato, guardandolo con aria supplichevole. Sembrava avere disperatamente bisogno di una risposta.  
Khadgar fu colto alla sprovvista dalla sua domanda: non immaginava che soffrisse così tanto nell'essersi separato dal suo compare. In effetti non l'aveva mai visto in compagnia di altri studenti, che fossero o meno della sua Famiglia. Evidentemente stare insieme ad un bullo come Garrosh lo aveva messo così in cattiva luce agli occhi di tutti da garantirgli completa solitudine anche qualora avesse tagliato tutti i ponti con lui.  
Per come la vedeva l'Umano, non era un atteggiamento per niente corretto nei suoi confronti. Era triste vederlo in quello stato.  
«Non ti abbandonerò come ha fatto quell'idiota di Garrosh, promesso» gli assicurò il giovane mago con un sorriso d'incoraggiamento.  
Nazgrim abbozzò quello che con non poca fantasia poteva dirsi un sorriso. A dirla tutta pareva più una smorfia ma Khadgar non poteva che accontentarsi per il suo sforzo.  
L'Orco improvvisamente sbuffò con aria stanca e ruttò pesantemente, rischiando di cadere con la faccia nel piatto sporco di cioccolata, crema e panna. L'Umano intervenne in suo aiuto prontamente: gli mise una mano sul torace e lo trattenne, anche se lo sforzo per sostenere il suo peso era notevole se paragonata con la sua forza fisica.  
«N-Nazgrim...! Alzati ti prego...!» gemette, mettendosi in piedi a sua volta e iniziando a strattonarlo per le spalle.  
«Ho... sonno...» bofonchiò in tono assente.  
«Va bene! Andiamo a letto, forza...!».  
Con non poca fatica, Khadgar riuscì a far alzare in piedi Nazgrim. Si passò un suo grosso braccio sopra le spalle e con il proprio tentò inutilmente di cingergli i fianchi, quindi lo accompagnò goffamente verso l'uscita dalla sala da pranzo.  
«Nazgrim, cerca di non addormentarti... v-va bene? Stiamo andando a letto» gli disse. Se si fosse addormentato, grosso com'era, non solo sarebbe stato per lui impossibile trascinarlo in un dormitorio qualsiasi visto che tutti erano ai piani superiori, ma se gli fosse caduto addosso l'avrebbe rimandato in infermeria con le costole incrinate - nel migliore dei casi.  
L'Orco grugnì e cercò di raddrizzarsi per camminare in autonomia, finendo solamente con l'abbandonarsi ancor di più su di lui.  
Riuscirono con un po' di fatica ad arrampicarsi su per la torre centrale, diretti verso il dormitorio di Khadgar. Ogni tanto Nazgrim incespicava nei suoi stessi piedi e dovevano fermarsi per evitare che scivolasse e rotolasse fino in fondo alla torre.  
Quando riuscirono ad arrivare di fronte all'ingresso del dormitorio dell'Umano, Nazgrim si mise a ridacchiare senza nessun motivo apparente.  
«Cosa c'è ora?» chiese con una punta d'impazienza il giovane mago.  
«Davvero... stiamo insieme stanotte?» domandò l'altro per tutta risposta, interrompendo bruscamente la sua risata.  
Khadgar cominciava a preoccuparsi seriamente riguardo agli effetti che l'alcol aveva su Nazgrim, specialmente in virtù dell'apparente bipolarità di carattere che gli causava.  
«Certo, te l'avevo detto» fu la replica del diretto interpellato «Non ci credevi?».  
L'Orco si lasciò sfuggire un'altra risatina, più isterica stavolta, poi disse: «Nessuno... vuole stare con me...».  
L'altro sospirò profondamente prima di riprendere a camminare.  
«Forza, è meglio se ti metto a dormire...» disse semplicemente.  
Entrarono nella sala comune - che a quell'ora era deserta - e si incamminarono verso il dormitorio maschile. Il corridoio era stretto perché riuscissero a passarci in due, per cui procedettero leggermente storti per non dover lasciare Nazgrim ad affrontare i suoi problemi di equilibrio da solo.  
Il padrone della camera aprì la porta e la spinse con un piede mentre aiutava il compagno ad avanzare all'interno. Ormai erano passati abbastanza mesi perché conoscesse a memoria la disposizione dei mobili, per cui entrò a passo sicuro nonostante la stanza fosse immersa nel buio completo.  
Nazgrim invece sobbalzò vistosamente nell'entrare in una stanza completamente buia che gli era completamente estranea. Cacciò anche un ridicolo gemito di sorpresa e paura che strappò una risata al suo amico.  
«Tranquillo, ti guido io» lo rassicurò, stringendo più forte la presa attorno a lui, per quanto riuscisse a fare.  
Lo aiutò ad arrivare fino al letto di Thrall, quindi lo fece sedere sul bordo. In realtà, Nazgrim ci si abbandonò di peso sopra e persino il letto robusto del suo compagno di stanza cigolò sotto di lui. Un secondo rumore d'impatto fece intuire a Khadgar che si era steso.  
Per il momento lo lasciò dove si trovava, certo che non si sarebbe mosso. Avrebbe pensato a lui non appena avesse acceso la luce. Gli occorse un po' di tempo per farlo, visto che dovette fare a tentoni, ma alla fine riuscì ad accendere il mozzicone di candela sul suo comodino. La luce giallo-arancio della fiamma rischiarò le tenebre e Khadgar poté tornare a vedere Nazgrim.  
Quest'ultimo era steso supino sul materasso con le gambe oltre il bordo. Un piede poggiava a terra e l'altro pendeva nell'aria. Respirava lentamente e aveva una strana espressione in faccia che l'Umano non riuscì ad interpretare. Forse aveva soltanto sonno ed era perfettamente comprensibile.  
«Allora... vuoi una mano a spogliarti?» domandò Khadgar.  
«Ci riesco... da solo...» grugnì stizzito Nazgrim, portandosi entrambe le mani ai bottoni della camicia. Peccato che nonostante le notevoli dimensioni, adatte alla stazza delle sue dita, non riuscì a prenderne nemmeno uno.  
Dinanzi alla sua testardaggine, Khadgar decise di lasciarlo provare mentre toglieva i suoi vestiti, che andò ad appoggiare sullo schienale della sedia. Nel voltarsi vide che l'Orco si era rimesso seduto, mantenendosi in posizione con entrambe le braccia. Aveva un'espressione mesta e i suoi occhi luccicavano diretti verso di lui.  
«Ti serve una mano?» chiese l'albino in tono garbato, andando verso di lui incurante del fatto che era pieno inverno e lui era in mutande.  
Nazgrim rimase in silenzio, lasciandolo avvicinare e metter mano ai suoi. Non si mosse, rimase lì a guardarlo mentre lo spogliava. Seguì le sue istruzioni quando Khadgar dovette rimuovere l'indumento.  
Era così gentile con lui nonostante tutto quello che aveva combinato quando stava insieme a Garrosh che non riusciva a credere fosse possibile. Le sue mani, così piccole se paragonate al resto del suo massiccio corpo orchesco, erano piacevoli sulla pelle mentre scendevano lungo le sue braccia per liberarlo dalla scomoda costrizione della camicia. Non era come Garrosh, brutale e violento, era delicato e nel suo modo di fare percepiva affetto e preoccupazione.  
Una volta tolta la metà superiore del vestiario, sentì le sue mani scendere più in basso, verso i suoi pantaloni.  
Khadgar andò a cercare la zip delle sue braghe ma sobbalzò sentendo qualcosa di rigido che premeva dall'altra parte del tessuto in corrispondenza del suo inguine. Si fermò sentendo un gemito leggero da parte di Nazgrim al contatto con quel punto chiaramente sensibile del suo corpo.  
«Nessuno... è mai stato così... gentile con me» mormorò l'Orco con la voce incrinata e altalenante «Io... sono contento... di stare insieme a te».  
La rivelazione colse Khadgar completamente di sorpresa. Non aveva mai intuito niente di tutto ciò dall'atteggiamento rude che Nazgrim aveva sempre tenuto in sua presenza. Pensava che lo trovasse un male sopportabile per riuscire a prepararsi decentemente per gli esami. Era ben lungi dal credere che i suoi tentativi di fare amicizia fossero riusciti ad arrivare a toccarlo così in profondità.  
Sentì le sue guance surriscaldarsi mentre rispondeva: «Anche a me piace stare con te, Nazgrim».  
Perché improvvisamente si sentiva così agitato a parlargli? Che Nazgrim fosse riuscito a toccare un tasto dolente di cui lui ignorava completamente l'esistenza?  
Era la prima volta nella sua vita che sperimentava una simile sensazione di disagio e nervosismo insieme semplicemente parlando con qualcuno.  
L'Orco incurvò le labbra in un sorrisetto, quindi si abbassò senza indugio verso il viso dell'Umano e annullò la distanza tra di loro, baciandolo.  
Khadgar sgranò gli occhi e sentì il cuore iniziare a martellargli così forte nel petto da fargli temere che sarebbe esploso da un momento all'altro. Nessuna ragazza - Umana e non - gli aveva mai fatto provare una cosa del genere, per quanto avvenente potesse essere, e a Nazgrim era bastato un gesto audace probabilmente dettato dalla colossale sbronza che si era preso.  
Forse la sua reazione era dettata da qualcosa che era sempre stato intrinseco in lui, un'attrazione di qualche tipo verso membri del suo stesso sesso, o forse era semplicemente ubriaco a sua volta. No, non era possibile, l'ultima volta aveva completamente perso il senno e c'era voluto Thrall perché riuscisse a tornare in camera da letto.  
Il bacio di Nazgrim era dolce e sincero e Khadgar non riuscì a trovare la forza per spezzarlo. Era come se il suo corpo stesse aspettando quel momento da una vita intera.  
All'improvviso sentì l'altro iniziare a tremare, dapprima leggermente e poi sempre più forte. Istintivamente gli spinse indietro la testa e si posizionò a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, senza interrompere il contatto.  
Lo stupore e il terrore iniziali stavano cedendo lentamente il passo ad un piacere del tutto nuovo per il mago. Era una sensazione così piacevole che non avrebbe più voluto privarsene per tutta la vita, come se d'un tratto non fosse più un'entità sola ma avesse trovato qualcosa - o piuttosto qualcuno - che lo completava.  
Probabilmente era solo l'adrenalina del momento a far apparire tutto così epico ai suoi sensi; tuttavia, non poteva negare il suo piacere nel bacio con Nazgrim nonostante le sue labbra fossero timide a contatto con le sue.  
Gli afferrò con entrambe le mani il viso, premendo sugli zigomi squadrati e regolari i polpastrelli mentre si staccava dalla sua bocca. Catturò il suo sguardo stanco con i suoi occhi e chiese: «Nazgrim... ti piaccio?».  
Domandarlo fu uno sforzo enorme per lui. Non sapeva nemmeno dove avesse trovato il coraggio e la forza per fare una cosa del genere.  
«... sì» fu l'esitante risposta che ottenne dall'Orco dopo un'attesa che per lui fu un'eternità «Possiamo... dormire insieme?».  
Khadgar sorrise intenerito. La dichiarazione estemporanea non era prevista nel suo programma per la serata e nemmeno il fatto che dormissero assieme. Forse stava correndo un po' troppo, ma in fondo non gli importava molto. Era contento di come il loro strano rapporto avesse appena assunto una svolta del tutto inattesa.  
«Certo» rispose, scendendo dalle sue gambe ed inginocchiandosi di fronte ad esse «Stenditi, così ti levo i pantaloni...».  
Nazgrim ricadde a peso morto sul materasso, lanciando un mugolio di sollievo, quindi Khadgar si occupò di togliere le scarpe e i pantaloni. Al di sotto indossava un paio di boxer piuttosto stretti che mettevano ancor più in risalto il fatto che avesse una mezza erezione.  
L'Umano gli accarezzò timidamente la protuberanza, come per assicurarsi che fosse davvero lì e che non fosse solamente frutto della sua immaginazione.  
I suoi attributi erano notevoli. Non serviva certamente spogliarlo del tutto per capirlo. Il suo pene irrigidito sotto i suoi polpastrelli attirò morbosamente la sua curiosità: si sentiva attratto dalla sua necessità fisiologica di sfogare la tensione sessuale.  
«Vuoi... che mi occupi di questa...?» domandò titubante, umidificandosi le labbra.  
In un primo momento non gli giunse alcuna risposta, al che si sporse a controllare come stesse il suo compagno. A quel punto udì distintamente il russare di quest'ultimo, anche se il rumore non era paragonabile con quello prodotto da Thrall.  
Scosse il capo e sbuffò, stirando le labbra in un'espressione sollevata. Era riuscito a prendere sonno e viste le condizioni in cui versava era la cosa migliore che potesse capitargli quella notte. Sicuramente l'indomani si sarebbe pentito di tutte le bevande alcoliche che aveva tracannato a cena, ma ci avrebbero pensato quando fosse giunto il momento. Magari Nazgrim soffriva meno i postumi della sbornia rispetto a lui e ad altri in virtù della sua stazza orchesca e quindi non ci sarebbe stato niente di cui preoccuparsi.  
Khadgar gli spostò le gambe nude sul materasso, quindi andò a prendere una coperta extra dall'armadio e gliela gettò sopra. Lo guardò dormire per qualche secondo, chiedendosi come facesse a sembrare tanto innocente ai suoi occhi, poi si stese accanto a lui. Si mise sdraiato su un fianco, aggrappandosi al suo corpo con una gamba e un braccio, sperando che non si agitasse troppo nel sonno da farlo finire sul pavimento.  
Appoggiò la testa contro un suo enorme pettorale nudo, che trovò molto più comodo delle aspettative che si era fatto. Non credeva che una muscolatura così tonica e possente potesse anche essere così confortevole.  
«Buona Vigilia di Grande Inverno, Nazgrim...» mormorò con voce affettuosa e assonnata, chiudendo gli occhi.


End file.
